Ever Growing Friendship
by Cloudline Dasher
Summary: A human named Trace has only been in Equestria for two months. Already becoming a close friends to the six ponies of the Elements of Harmony. He gets a job as a repairman. All is going well and is happy. However, one of his newest and closest friends brings up a horrible question that leads to Trace questioning if he can truly be happy in the end.
1. The Slinky Seduction Chapter 1

Ever Growing Friendship

Chapter One: The Slinky Seduction

Trace firmly rubbed his temples, in an attempt to keep the information he was trying to learn from exploding out of his skull. He likened the process to closing an overfilled suitcase. For ever since his arrival in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends have made it their job to help him fit in, as well as make it easier to perhaps start a new life, in the chance he could not return to his own world. Of course to Twilight, personal student to Princess Celestia, this is best accomplished by having the student read every historical and sociological based text that she could acquire. He felt as though he had maybe a third of it all in his now throbbing head.

"So, who were the leaders of the three pony races before Celestia and Luna came into power?" Twilight quizzed.

His face filled with horror at the question. He couldn't recall anything about the Succession of the Princesses in any of books he read today. Trace swallowed hard in defeat, but then remembered a book that he had actually willingly read about the holidays of Equestria, mainly that of Hearth's Warming Eve. "Princess Platinum, Commander Hurricane... and Chancellor Puddinghead?" he answered hesitantly.

"Very good Trace!" she praised with a smile, "and here I thought you weren't absorbing anything from your lessons!"

Frowning, Trace massaged his poor wrists, attempting to remove the stiffness that settled in from holding up books for so long. He sighed tiredly, "Is it really necessary to read this many books every day?"

"My friends and I promised the Princess that since you were stuck in our world for the moment, we would prepare you to live in Equestria."

Trace sighed as he ran his fingers through his light brown hair. He cringed as his fingers caught in a knot halfway down his shoulder length hair, "No offence Twi, but all we have focused on so far is history. I haven't learned anything on pony mannerisms, or even the worth of bits and how to know if I'm getting a good deal in the market." He said as regret filled his face, "And that poor earth pony. I'm still not entirely positive, but I'm pretty sure I insulted him in some way."

She smiled knowingly at his concern, her magic elevating the books back to their respectful spots on the shelves, "That was just him Trace. He is a germaphobe, and having a human touching his merchandise just got to him." Twilight placed a couple books into a saddle bag and levitated it over to Trace.

"Are we done for today?" he asked.

"Yeah, we will continue on the day after tomorrow." Twilight said before handing her quills and parchments to Spike.

Trace grinned, rolling his eyes sarcastically, "What's happening tomorrow for you to give me a 'day' off?"

"I noticed that I have been deviating away from my own studies. I'm taking tomorrow to get back on track. I can't believe I have let my studies slip, but never again! I will get back on track and then YOU, mister, are hitting the books again." Twilight giggled pointing a hoof at Trace's chest.

Trace rubbed his chest as if it hurt before replying, "You are just jealous Rarity has been teaching me more about public etiquette than you."

Twilight seemed not to take the joke as she huffed up, "I may not focus much on the 'social' aspect of Equestria, but history is JUST as important!"

Trace laughed, making Twilight's face soften as she realized he had been teasing her, once again, "Trace, you should be nice to me. I'm the one that, in the end, talked the Princess in letting you have that abandoned house on the edge of town."

Trace snickered as he retorted, "Even though it was busted up and falling apart?"

"But... we fixed it up for you... don't tell me it's still drafty in there?" Twilight frowned with hurt in her voice.

"Oh Twi, the house is perfect, it really is. I just love seeing your expression when I pick on you!"

Twilight smiled, a giggle escaping her lips, "You had better watch out, picking on me like that! Somepony might think you have a crush!"

"Ha, better not let that happen!" he retorted.

As soon as Trace said that, the room fell quiet, and neither could look at the other. Spike put up Twilight's parchment and turned to see why it was so quiet all of a sudden. He looked between Trace and Twilight as he muttered, "Weird..." and turned for the kitchen.

"You... better go..." Twilight gave a fake cough, before using her magic to open the door to the library.

"Yeah... I'm starting work today." he stated nervously, "probably shouldn't be late."

At that, Twilight's ears perked up, and she halted before the door opened all the way, "Oh? Where are you working?"

He replied, "Well, I was walking home one night and I noticed an Earth pony trying to replace a window. He seemed to be having trouble because every time he would lift it up, it would tilt toward him, and I walked by just in time to catch it. I helped him put it in, and he asked if I would do a couple of other things around his house. Apparently, word spread, and now I have a bunch of ponies asking if I would do fix'em up jobs around town. I even took a test for a license at the mayor's office. It was actually pretty easy to get."

Twilight grinned as she opened the door the rest of the way, "If I had known, I would have charged you for my lessons!" Twilight said in a teasing manner.

"Oh, you enjoy teaching me, and you know it!" He smiled coyly.

Twilight giggled as she shooed him out the door, "See you the day after tomorrow then!"

Trace waved goodbye as the door was gently closed with a lavender aura. Trace brought out his list before heading over to Rarity's boutique. She had said she would be closed today. Thanks to a mishap with Sweetie Belle, a window was broken, and every time Rarity would start on a job, some kind of noise would distract her. So as to say thanks for the custom clothes she had made him, he had offered to fix the window for free. Trace also planned to talk Rarity into teaching him the value of bits so he wouldn't get cheated when getting paid for his jobs, as well as when he went to the market.

Ponies seemed to be drastically different in the shopping aspect. Prices weren't set like most human markets were. You could accept the asking prices, or negotiate if you were unsatisfied with the price. So far, everything he bought was drastically overpriced, at least according to AppleJack, who was the only one that ever gave him a fair price in the first place. Of course, being the Element of Honesty, this made perfect sense to him.

The door to the boutique was surprisingly unlocked, and a bell chimed as he stepped inside.

"Trace is that you?" a refined voice said.

It surprised Trace, because every other time he visited Rarity at her boutique she would always open with her shops phrase. Trace smiled as he noticed his tools were in the same spot he left them when he asked Rarity if he could the other day, "Yes, Lady Rarity!"

She giggled, "Please, just Rarity is fine."

"Lead the way Rarity." He said.

Rarity nodded to him, and as Trace bent down to pick up his tool box, it was hastily snagged away with her magic.

"I could have carried that, Rarity." Trace said with concern.

"No darling, it's fine. You are graciously fixing my window for free, I can at least carry your tools."

"You really are the Element of Generosity!" Trace teased sticking out his tongue, "Besides, it's not technically free. You did make me all those clothes!"

"Let's just agree to get that darn window fixed! I'm late on my dresses as it is.", Rarity said with a knowing grin before heading off upstairs.

Trace followed suit, and once they were in Rarity's main work room, the tools were placed next to the window.

"Not to be rude, but how soon do you think it'll be finished?" Rarity asked looking Trace in the eyes.

Trace grabbed a tool from his box and started removing inch long staples from the window's framing, "It's just shattered glass, it shouldn't take much more than removing the brackets and replacing it. So, about an hour, I suppose?"

"Very good!" She replied enthusiastically, "Then, I can get back to working without the dreadful distraction of all the ponies outside!"

Trace carefully removed the staples one by one as to not damage the wood. Trace glanced over to notice Rarity staring at him, "Rarity, you're just going to watch the entire time? Seems awful boring, if you ask me?"

Trace could hear in her reply that she was smiling, "I'm just fascinated at how you can complete tasks with those fingers of yours, and without magic!"

"If you are gonna watch, ya mind if I ask you something?" Trace grunted as he caught himself briefly on a staple, but noticed no damage was done and continued.

"Anything darling!" she replied.

Timidly, he said, "Well, I'm having trouble with the market and the value of bits. I keep getting cheated, and as a fixer upper, I set my own prices. I need help knowing what to charge."

"Um..." Rarity fell silent, thinking hard about the question, "Usually, we grow up around the prices, and I suppose we just know them..."

Trace sighed and frowned as he removed the first side of the window, "That still leaves me in the same hole though..."

"Why don't you ask Twilight? I bet she could find a book or something of the like?" Rarity smiled hoping it would help.

"Yeah, but every time I ask her, she says 'That's not in our lessons for another three weeks!' and then shoves three more history books my way." Trace frowned as he managed to pull a third bracket from the window. He managed to pull away the broken window without removing the fourth.

"MMMmm... I bet we should go to the market then! You can try buying things, and I will intervene when something is unfairly priced. How does that sound?" Rarity offered, with a hopeful tone.

Trace struggled to get the new window in, and after a couple curse words inside his head, it snapped into place. "I would like that, but I would hate to make you late on your dresses."

"I'm actually ahead of schedule, I just don't like being on schedule, for fear of 'being' late." Rarity exclaimed with a hoof against the floor, "That is if you don't have any other jobs today?"

Trace laughed as he began stapling the brackets back, "I make my own hours. So as long as I haven't set up the job already, I don't 'have' to be there."

"So, no jobs today?"

"Nope, I was planning on getting more done, but nothing seems to be that dire. I'll just fill them in tomorrow."

"Then it's settled, we will go after you are done here!" stated Rarity in a sing song manner.

Trace swallowed hard. Many ponies, as they usually do, were giving him nasty glares. Ever since coming here, ponies would always have one of three reactions. One, they would glare at him like they were trying to make him explode. Two, they would advert their gaze and/or run away in fear. Or three, they would be welcoming, happy, and overall curious about the weird bipedal creature. Trace certainly preferred the third set of ponies, even though they seemed rather rare among all the populace.

"Darling... Darling?" Rarity said walking next to Trace, apparently trying to get his attention.

Trace swallowed again as he gave her his attention, "Sorry, wasn't fully here for a minute."

"Does the crowd make you nervous?" questioned Rarity with a worried look upon her face.

"Sort of, yeah. I just feel out of place. None of them seem to accept me yet..."

"Don't worry darling, it's only been two months. Give them time!"

Rarity smiled as she approached Applejack's stand, "Why, hello fair Apple-Jack!"

"Howdy Rarity, Trace!" Applejack gave them her signature friendly smile, "Looking to buy anythin'?"

"In a way, Applejack. I am teaching Trace here, the value of bits." Rarity stated proudly.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Why ah never. Is that why you never barter?"

Trace blushed lightly as he nodded.

"First off Trace, out of any stall, Applejack's is always priced only slightly higher than her cost. Which is perfectly fair; However, some ponies will drastically overcharge, out of greed or out of the fun of negotiating. That is when you need to either leave, or negotiate!"

Trace picked up an apple and said: "So I wouldn't need to barter with Applejack?"

"No, but if Applejack would be such a dear, you could practice on her?" Rarity stated more to Applejack than to Trace.

"It'd be a pleasure!" Applejack smiled as she looked up at Trace.

Trace looked to the board that said one bit an apple, or ten bits for a dozen, "So, what do I do to start?"

"Try offering nine bits for a baker's dozen." the white unicorn whispered in Trace's ear.

"How about... nine bits... for thirteen apples?" Trace rubbed his neck nervously.

Trace could tell by Applejack's smile that she was apparently going to be nice about this, even if he ended up cheating her. Applejack, upon many times visiting the market, had even went into great detail about her costs to show him her prices were plenty fair. Since it was Applejack, he knew that she at least needed one bit per two apples. So she could technically go down to six bits for twelve apples and break even. Trace didn't understand how she managed to figure her cost since she GREW the apples, and didn't purchase them herself. She probably figured in what it took to keep the orchard running, and how many apples a day she sold.

"Sounds pretty fair, but what about nine bits for twelve apples?" Normally Applejack would've accepted, but thought it better for Trace's sake to keep it going. Even Rarity smiled when Applejack did, knowing she had accepted the same deal with her several times before. Rarity turned to whisper in Trace's ear, "You can either accept, or refuse and demand she give you the thirteen apples for nine bits."

"Well... I accept." Trace said nervously. He had never done anything like this before, and he really wasn't sure what else he could do.

Everypony smiled, but had hoped to keep it going a little longer. Applejack laughed as she said: "Very good, did you really want the apples, or was it just practice?"

"If it wouldn't upset you too much AppleJack, let's just say it was practice." stated the grinning Rarity, "We are bound to be carrying a lot of other things before the day is through."

"It was nice seeing ya both, good luck with yer bit training!" said a smiling Applejack as the two friends waved goodbye.

On a park bench:

The sky was growing dark. Trace could imagine Princess Luna raising the moon. He had only seen it once out of curiosity, and had talked Twilight into taking him to Canterlot. The sky was purple up above, and between the light over the horizon and the darkness of night, was a faint mixture of orange and pink. Trace glanced over to Rarity and for the first time since he had first met her, she had a worrisome look on her face, "Rarity, what's wrong. You seem worried, is it about your dresses? I'm sorry if I kept you from them..."

Rarity sighed before smiling, "No no... It's not that... I was just... thinking..."

"About what?" wondered Trace, willing to drop it if necessary, but wanted to help if he could.

"Your predicament here in Equestria." Rarity said keeping her eyes glued to the horizon, "You are the only human. You should know that almost nopony looks down on inter-species relationships anymore. You should be open to finding a nice herd... that is... if you even like ponies."

Trace paused, so many questions instantly springing from his brain. Trace sighed, as he decided to say, "Rarity... is that why you have been so nice? Pitying me since I'm all alone?"

Trace could tell she was taken aback by his remark, "No! No darling... heavens no! I've grown rather fond of you, as well has Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Even Rainbow Dash, who doesn't often show her feelings, admits she likes having you as a friend. I know out of experience, even if you don't 'want' any companionship, loneliness always creeps up on you... You will get lonely sooner or later..."

Trace rubbed his tired eyes and sat back on the park bench. Not replying, but just gazing out to the horizon. Trace knew if he stayed silent too long, awkwardness would set in, "Are... you lonely Rarity?"

Trace could hear a sigh, and could tell she didn't want to answer that question, even though she had pretty much admitted it anyhow. Trace placed a hand on Rarity's shoulder and said, "Right now Rarity, I'm just getting my life in check. I love it here, to tell you the truth. I have more friends now than I ever had. I don't know if I could ever love anything other than a human, and honestly I was going to give it a try one day. All I know right now though, I love having you and the others as friends."

Trace looked over, and found himself looking at Rarity's eyes. She had a faint bewildered look on her face. He could tell a questions was quivering behind her lips, "But what if you're alone forever?"

Trace cringed at the question. He had hidden from the question himself many times over the two months he had been in Ponyville. Trace didn't want too, but withdrew his hand. Begging himself to have some kind of response to her question. All he said was, "At least... I have you six as friends."

It had been a week since that day with Rarity. Today was Friday and he was finished with a good ten jobs over the course of the week. He didn't speak to Rarity much, only out of the fear of having to face that question again. He knew if he stayed away too long though, Rarity would start to worry if she upset him. Since he had the weekend off, he was going to return to her boutique and have a friend's night out. Twilight had helped with Rarity's schedule since she was so good at making it as efficient as possible. Which gave Trace a chance to sneak a peek and know that Saturday was one of Rarity's only days off.

Today however, he would go over to see if she would want to hang out. They had yet to hang out, just the two of them. She was always busy with some order or with one of her other friends.

Trace left his house in a hurry, locking up the front door before darting from the porch. His house laid near the edge of Ponyville, secluded enough to make sure nopony got too scared of him. Once he got into town though, many jumped and ran from surprise of Trace's sudden run through town. Trace didn't give any of them any mind as he reached his destination. The door was locked and the sign turned to closed. He knocked briefly as he waited. Suddenly, hoofsteps could be heard nearing the door. Trace looked in confusion when the door opened, and he looked straight down at a little filly, "Sweetie Belle?"

"My sister is upstairs doing her hair, for the fifth time..." Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes as she stepped past Trace, before two other fillies joined her.

"Cutie Mark Crusad..." Trace didn't hear the rest as he closed the door behind him. Making his way up to Rarity's room, he paused at her door before knocking. All he could hear was a hair dryer being put down followed by hoofsteps. The door swung open, and the irritation from thinking it was Sweetie Belle bothering her again vanished, and her face melted into a blush.

Trace, refusing to let the awkwardness of the situation get to him, forced himself to speak, "I was hoping for us to go out tomorrow..."

Rarity's face froze in shock as Trace realized how it had sounded. He didn't get a chance to correct himself, before Rarity started, "What I said last week didn't mean I like you that way... I was just..."

Trace interrupted before she could finish, "No, I just wanted to spend time with you, Rarity. I spent time with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight alone, and thought it would be best to spend some time with you this time."

"What about Fluttershy?" Rarity asked with a sigh of relief.

"I'll get to her sooner or later. I just thought you would be next so we could put last week behind us..." Trace rubbed his neck hoping she would just let this awkwardness settle.

Rarity tapped the bottom of her chin for a moment, and said, almost in a whisper, "Well, there was this new place that just opened that I have been meaning to visit..."

Trace tilted his head in confusion as Rarity giggled. Trace smiled as her laugh instantly made the thick awkward air vanish as she explained, "Every week or so, I visit a bar and mingle, party and dance, the whole nine yards. There is this new bar and they are supposed to have the best drinks straight from Canterlot!"

"Sure! But what would we do there?" Trace said with a blush, knowing full and well everypony probably wouldn't like him around. That was why he avoided most public places.

It was horrible that he felt this way. He used to always go to parties and raves. He was even popular back home, mainly because of his dancing skills. Most of them weren't real friends, they just hung around the one they thought had the most money and popularity.

"I don't know if your world had singles bars but..." Rarity was cut off before she could continue.

"SINGLES BAR? Rarity... I don't know if I'm ready for that..." Trace had a serious crimson blush on his face.

"It'll be good for you darling." Rarity waved a hoof idly in front of him, "Besides, you don't have to flirt with anypony!"

"What if they flirt with me though?" he replied, apprehension etched on his face.

Rarity giggled, which confused him, and slightly hurt his feelings. "I tell you what, if they flirt, I'll shoo them off." Rarity said with a happy, innocent smile.

"I don't know..." he stated, feeling only slightly better about the situation.

"Pweeeaaaase?" Rarity whimpered, fluttering her eyelashes and her bottom lip quivering over the top one.

Trace swallowed as a bead of sweat rolled from his forehead, "Sure..."

"Then come on!" Rarity giggled pulling Trace's hand with her magic.

"WAIT... what... Now? I thought you meant tomorrow?" Trace said trying not to stutter as he was being pulled.

"Why wait for tomorrow when you can party today?" Rarity gave a playful yet sinister giggle as she pulled him along.

Trace gave in and shrugged his shoulders, still unsure if this was a good idea.

"The Slinky Seduction." Trace read aloud as Rarity paused to also read the name.

"What a weird name for a bar..." murmured Rarity briefly, before pulling Trace passed the body guard that eyed Rarity like she was candy.

Trace's stomach lurched in fear, if 'The Slinky Seduction' was anything like it sounded from any bar from his home world. He knew this was a place filled with rave music, dancing, drinking, flirting, and sex. Rarity however, didn't seem to be too scared. Rarity sat down at the bar, and Trace followed suit, sitting next to her. Trace was stunned, looking at the neon lights, and all the ponies dancing to the ear busting music. The music was so loud, he didn't even notice Rarity had ordered them a drink, until it was placed next to his hand on the counter. He turned to face Rarity, almost knocking the drink over and was caught by Rarity's magic and placed gently in his hand. Trace blinked a moment before sniffing the beverage, "What is this?"

Trace's words couldn't be heard, but Rarity managed to read his lips. Rarity only giggled as she took a sip of her own and winced at its strength. Trace took the message and downed his drink, cringing just as much as Rarity. Trace eyed Rarity surprised at how relaxed she was. He could only guess she loved going to places like this. Usually, she was always so regal, or worried about a new dress. Trace jerked his gaze over to Rarity's eyes when he noticed his hand was glowing and being pulled toward her. He could barely hear her yell, "Dance with me!"

He didn't get a chance to reply, before she forcefully pulled him to the dance floor. Some ponies gave him a 'what the hell' look before backing away and dancing somewhere else. Rarity started dancing, and Trace froze. She moved as elegantly as her name was. Everypony that had been looking at him, started watching her. Rarity tugged on Trace's shirt with her magic as she yelled, "DANCE!"

Trace obeyed, and started moving along with the music. As he matched Rarity's steps, the alcohol began slightly kicking in. The wub wub from the music vibrated through his blood, intensifying the booze. Usually, it took a lot more than one drink, but figured that ponies had more muscles; hence it took more alcohol to get them drunk. He made a mental note to watch how much he had before paying attention to his dance steps.

Suddenly a different song started that was much faster. Many ponies started dancing much faster and much more advanced moves. Trace jumped slightly as a hoof was pushed into his. Rarity was up on her hind legs, her face directly in front of his. Her hoof placed in the small of his back as she started dancing side to side, glancing into his eyes. Trace blushed, but matched her steps. Many were watching, they had never seen a pony dance on her hind legs like that, let alone with a human. Trace pushed them out of his mind for the moment, as Rarity pulled away for a few seconds, before making several steps on her hind legs in a circle and returning to the same spot she was moments before.

Trace could feel the eyes, and felt like all of them were angry that he was even in the same room. As Trace looked around the room, his worries were confirmed. They were all looking at them. Trace's dance steps slowed as shock hit him. Then it hit him; they weren't frowning anymore. Some had stopped dancing to clop their hooves against the floor as they watched Rarity and himself with wide grins on their faces. Suddenly, Trace's attention was grabbed back to Rarity as she used her fore-hoof to gently guide his chin back to her.

He knew that look, that knowing little smile. That smile said everything; She knew they were looking. The realization had hit him. She had this planned the whole time. It could be his paranoia, but he wouldn't be surprised if she planned this whole thing to get ponies to like him. She placed her left hoof in Trace's right hand, and used him as support as her hind legs made various tapping sounds; which sounded a little like tap dancing. Trace played along and matched her hooves.

Just about everypony by now was watching the two, but now Trace could care less. His attention was fully on matching Rarity's steps. By the beat of the music, they could tell the end was near. It was like a mental link to finish with a finale. He was about to tilt her back like he would with a human girl, but yelped as he was the one tilted back in Rarity's hooves. His left hand jerked up to hold on to Rarity for support. The only place he could look, was up into Rarity's eyes. His heart raced as the song ended, and she pulled him back up onto his feet. A grin from ear to ear was on her face as she led them back to the bar.

"LET'S SEE THEM DISLIKE YOU NOW!" Rarity yelled as loudly as she could.

"YOU REALLY DID HAVE THIS PLANNED, DIDN'T YOU?" He replied as best he could over the music.

Rarity only giggled as she ordered another drink for the two. Trace smiled and turned his gaze to the martini glass that was gently placed on the counter. This was a wonderful night.


	2. The Return Chapter 2

Ever Growing Friendship

Chapter two: The Return

Trace grunted as his eyes desperately adjusted to the light coming through the window. He was slowly coming to reality, and realized he wasn't in his home. Last thing he remembered was leaving _The Slinky Seduction_. He recognized where he was though; he was in the Carousel Boutique. On top of that, he was in Rarity's bed! Trace managed to stay calm long enough to see Rarity wasn't in the bed with him. He looked over to see a coffee cup that still had steam rising from the liquid, with a note gently leaned on the side.

He opened up the envelope and closed one eye to try to keep his headache away while he read: "Dear Trace, I don't know if you knew, but Saturdays are always Fluttershy's and my Spa day. I made you some coffee and just make sure you lock the door behind you when you leave. Your best friend, Rarity."

Trace looked lower on the letter, "P.S: Hope your hangover isn't too bad, darling? Take all the time you need to recover before leaving."

He forgot about his hangover for a split second as he whispered to himself, "Your best friend?"

Letting himself fall back onto Rarity's silky purple sheets, he stared up at the bed's canopy. Trace smiled wide, lifting the letter above him, and looked at the words, "Your best friend."

His smile, though, disappeared as he noticed a slight pull in his chest. Rarity did say she didn't like him that way. He sat back up, cringing at the mild headache and grabbed the coffee, taking a sip before almost gagging at its strength. Trace fiddled his thumb over the rim of the cup as he whispered, "Guess it's better she doesn't like me that way... I don't even know if I would be able to _love_ a pony that way... let alone become intimate with one..."

Trace's mind was fairly blank as he finished his coffee. He wasn't one to sulk over any one topic for too long. It's not like he even knew his feelings for her anyway. Thinking about his relationships with his six pony friends, he worries if that is all he will ever have. Yes, he did care for Rarity, so very deeply. He had never had any friends that have done as much as she had for him. He could clearly see the trust, kindness, and caring in her eyes when she looked at him. Trace couldn't say he had anything close to that back home. Most only wanted to be near him; since, he lied about being rich. He didn't have that lie here, yet he managed to make six friends, six _true_ friends. Just by being himself.

At the spa:

"Whatever shall I do? I fear he may be alone forever!" exclaimed Rarity, posing as dramatically as one can, when one is getting a hooficure.

Aloe quickly ran a hoof file over Rarity's front hoof, as Lotus does the same to Fluttershy. "Rarity, don't you think you are worrying too much?" said the quiet pegasus.

"What do you mean, darling?" Rarity stated, in a tone of disbelief, "Are you saying you are not worried about him as well?"

Fluttershy hid behind her hair, only part of her right eye remained visible, "I'm... not saying that... It's just he can take care of himself. He seems happy, why should we pry?"

"As mares, it is our job to make sure stallions are happy!" Stated Rarity with authority.

"I wouldn't worry. Stallions are vastly outnumbered; he is bound to find love from somepony..." stated Aloe. It was her job to make her clients feel their best. Trying to cheer Rarity up is all part of her weekly package.

"Even so, how can we trust that he will find a nice herd, one that will treat him right?" Rarity waved a hoof, motioning she was ready for the mud bath.

They paused the conversation long enough to switch rooms, and sink themselves down into the mud bath. While the spa twins were placing cucumbers over their eyes, Fluttershy was the one to pick the conversation back up, "You know Rarity, I heard from Twilight that males are dominant in his world."

Rarity gave the pegasus a cool look, "We aren't in _his_ world now, are we darling?"

"N-no... I suppose not..." Fluttershy acceded, as she rubbed her front hooves together.

Rarity paused while Aloe wrapped a towel around her mane, "We promised the Princess that we would help him fit in, didn't we?"

At this point, Fluttershy gave up arguing, and only barely nodded as a towel was also wrapped around her mane by Lotus.

The two continued to relax, well Fluttershy did at least. Rarity was randomly tossing out ideas on how to get Trace to socialize with other ponies. This was the key, she believed. Surely somepony will take a shine to him, provided the proper circumstances.

At the end of the mud bath, it hit her. "Maybe, if he hangs out at that singles bar alone, somepony would hit on him. I highly doubt anypony would, what with somepony like me hanging about," grinned Rarity happily as she pulled herself from the mud and was led to a shower, where Fluttershy quickly followed suit.

The showers started to run the mud from Fluttershy and Rarity's fur; Lotus and Aloe individually worked a special shampoo into their skin. Fluttershy blushed as she stated, "How would you get him to go by himself though?"

"We don't need to get him to go _alone_, per se, just need to have him go with another male!" Rarity's face seemed to focus as she thought out a plan.

The last bits of mud fell from Fluttershy's coat and was rinsed off by Lotus, "What about Big Mac?"

"No... He is so shy, and I highly doubt he would be willing to go..." Rarity waved a dismissive hoof.

The two mares finished and left the showers before being led to a salon chair, where Aloe and Lotus fixed the two mare's manes. Fluttershy thought to herself before saying, "Well, I did hear Shining Armor is coming for a visit..."

Rarity gasped excitedly, "THAT'S IT! We will have Shining Armor go with him!"

Twilight's library:

"NO... I will keep saying no, I will not allow my big brother to go to the uh... whatever you said it was... He is a MARRIED stallion..." Twilight stated defiantly, stamping her hooves for good measure.

"Even better darling! That just means everypony will know he is taken, and will focus more on Trace." Rarity smiled slyly, looking over to Shining Armor.

"Do I even have a say in the matter?" Shining Armor stated as he stepped forward.

"Sorry big brother... But I can't picture you going to a _singles_ bar..." frowned Twilight as she looked from Rarity to look into his eyes.

"I never say I wanted to go. I know it's tradition for mares to set Stallions up if they think they are lonely. This is the modern age, Trace can find love on his own. Unless he specifically asks for help, just leave him alone!" stated ShinningArmor, trying to defend Trace.

"But... But I..." pouted the white unicorn, her lower lip quivering over her top one.

"Quit it Rarity! That won't work here. Just leave Trace alone on the matter." stomped Twilight's hoof against the floor, making a loud thud.

Rarity released the pout and gave a defeated sigh, "Fine..."

In front of Twilight's Library:

Trace knew he had missed a good bit of the conversation. But something seemed to just click within his mind. Mares were the dominant gender in Equestria. That was why, when Rarity and he danced, _he_ ended up being the one dipped in _her_ hooves. That was also why Rarity had been asking those questions; she thought it was her duty to make sure her 'stallion' friend was happy. After a couple moments of silence, Trace was just about to put his ear to the door, when it was opened wide. Everypony inside seemed to freeze, fearing how much of the conversation Trace had heard.

"T... Trace!?" Rarity was the first to stutter.

Trace couldn't help the frown that was plastered on his face. Twilight was the first to ask, "How... much did you hear?" in a tone that would do Fluttershy proud.

Trace glanced down to his feet as he sighed, "Enough..."

The air seemed so thick now, as if one needed a knife to move through it. Shining Armor surprisingly spoke up, "Trace, can I speak with you alone?"

Trace nodded before the white unicorn stallion led him outside, closing the door behind him.

"They are only worried about you." he said bluntly, looking at Trace for some kind of reaction.

"I know, but I don't know if I can love a pony," Trace said in a low tone, kicking a small pebble with his shoe.

"Are you so shallow that you can't even look past appearances?" Shining Armor stated, with a stunned harshness creeping into his voice.

Trace froze and looked at Shinning with shock, stuttering, "N... no..."

"Then don't worry about it, you will find love one day. If the loneliness ever gets too much for you, just ask your friends for help." quipped a grinning Shining Armor, patting Trace on the back with a hoof.

Trace winced at the hard hoof on his back, giving a fake grin, "okay..."

"Good, now let's get back inside, and let the girls know everything is okay."

The door to the library glowed blue as it opened. Revealing two mares and a little baby dragon, that fell on their faces as soon as the door stopped supporting them. Shining Armor, glancing briefly at their prostrated forms, didn't comment on their spying, as he said, "Everything is fine now. Let Trace figure things out for himself, okay?"

Rarity and Twilight looked to each other before looking at Trace, "Sorry, Trace."

"It's OK, and I don't mind the help. I just don't appreciate the help before I can figure out my own feelings on the matter," Trace said with a sigh, placing his hands in his pockets.

Rarity smiled faintly, "Just promise to come to me if you need help."

"I promise." Trace smiled, but it faded as he asked, "Could I ask you girls something?"

"Anything!" Twilight and Rarity grinned as they both answered.

"Everypony keeps saying herd. Back in my world, herd would mean a group of a certain animal. Does... that mean what I think it means?" Trace had worry and confusion painted on him.

"You want to take this one, darling?" Rarity said, deferring to Twilight, which made Trace freeze up.

He was starting to regret asking, if only because Twilight over-taught every little thing. He was staring at her waiting for her to suddenly pull dozens of books down from the shelves. Twilight did nothing more than to clear her throat, "We are a polygamous society. Primarily because mares vastly outnumber Stallions, and in olden times, they required many hooves to work on farms, so they would um... '_share_' the stallions to produce young free labor. Nowadays, we keep the herds, but mainly for the relationships and the chance to actually get a Stallion."

Trace was relieved, and surprised, that Twilight had given a simple enough answer. This, however, just made everything even more difficult, "So, I suppose, I would have to be in a herd with multiple... Ponies?"

Twilight fell quiet, her area of expertise ending, and Rarity picked up where she couldn't, "That is really up to you and whomever you fall in love with, darling. I have seen plenty a pony that stayed in monogamous relationships."

Trace only nodded as he looked to the floor and whispered in a loud enough tone for everypony to hear, "Guess, I have a lot to think about..."

"We are here if you need us Trace..." Twilight said as she stepped forward, nuzzling her cheek against Trace's hand.

Trace had often noticed how much more touchy feely ponies were than humans. Other than Twilight and her friends though, not many were comfortable enough to do so. He would mostly see ponies doing it in public. So he didn't think anything of it, whenever one of his friends would nuzzle him. Trace cupped Twilight's cheek in his hand before getting down on one knee, "Don't worry, I'm going to be just fine!"

Trace wasn't sure if it was a lie or not, but decided to just leave it at that for the moment. Twilight, Shining Armor, and Rarity all smiled; but for the mares, it just seemed a tad bit forced, mainly to comfort Trace.

Around Ponyville:

Trace had decided he needed some space to think. Twilight and Rarity seemed reluctant to let him, but he didn't give them the chance to really persuade him not too. He didn't feel much like going home. Going home would mean being _really_ alone. At least in town, he only felt lonely in his mind. He couldn't help but be somewhat angry with Rarity. He didn't feel this way until she brought it up. Then again, he felt more angry toward himself. Somehow, he knew that the feeling was there the entire time. He had just ignored it, up until now. For the entire walk, Trace had been looking down at the ground, two or three feet ahead of him. Trace froze when he realized where his walking had taken him. He looked up to see a sign that read, "The Slinky Seduction"

Trace's first thought was just to keep walking. Even though he felt as if he wanted to leave, his legs disobeyed, and walked him directly into the building. The bouncer didn't put up any fight to let him through and found his ears deafening from the loud music. Trace sat down at the bar and the bartender smiled as she recognized him. The music wasn't as ear shattering at the bar, so he could hear her, but she still strained to say anything, "WHAT CAN I DO YOU FOR?" The pink mare asked, as she dried out a glass cup with a wash cloth.

"LONG ISLAND ICED TEA," yelled Trace.

"SAME FOR ME!" A lime green colored mare yelled; she pulled herself up onto the bar stool next to Trace.

Trace glanced down to the mares flank and noticed a harp as a cutie mark. Her mane was a shade darker than her coat, but had a white streak through it. He redirected his attention to the mare's eyes, which were a gold hue, as she yelled, "WANT TO FIND A TABLE?"

Trace was about to turn her down before their drinks were placed on the counter and they were snatched up by this unicorn's magic. Trace frowned as he no longer had the choice and followed the mare to a corner of the large building. The instant they arrived at the table, everything grew quiet. The unicorn mare smiled as she placed the drink on the table.

"Why did the music stop?" Trace couldn't help his curiosity, he guessed it had to be a spell of some sort, but had to ask anyway.

The mare giggled as she said, "I'm Lyra, nice to meet you too."

"Sorry... I'm Trace... I'm just still not used to the concept of magic." blushed Trace as he slid into the booth.

Trace had noticed she had picked the only booth that had the booth circle around the table. There were only a couple other ponies at the other tables, but he could not hear anything they were saying. The spell must have been set up so each table would have individual privacy.

"You don't have magic where you come from?" Asked an enthusiastic Lyra.

"No, but every time I see it, it's just... amazing, you know?"

Lyra giggled as she sipped her ice tea, "I know what you mean."

Trace raised an eyebrow with curiosity, taking a large gulp of his drink before asking, "You do?"

"Mhmm," Lyra hummed before swallowing more drink, "I see how pegasi fly, and even how Earth ponies make the plants grow, but the concept of making anything happen with our minds just escapes me."

Trace was actually surprised when a laugh escaped his lips, "But you're a unicorn!"

Lyra grinned as she retorted, "Yeah, but it is still fascinating."

Trace sat down his near empty glass to ask, "I'm sorry to change the subject, but why did you ask if we could get a table? Aren't you uncomfortable around a weird creature on two legs?"

The table remained quiet for a moment, until a smile appeared on Lyra's lips, "Let me get us another drink!"

He didn't get to protest before she was already gone. Trace groaned as he finished off his tea and looked out to all the ponies that were dancing on the floor. He didn't recognize any of them, maybe a couple from the market. Mainly though, they all seemed completely new. Trace was actually surprised at this, mainly since Ponyville seemed to be so small. His mind wandered to the worry at hand, "Wonder why she is even talking to me..?"

Trace sat up straight as Lyra returned with a beverage that was unfamiliar to him. He looked with caution and gazed over to Lyra that had already started on the liquid, "What is this?"

"Popping Virginity!"

Trace frowned at the devious smirk on the mare's muzzle, "Excuse me?"

"You know, like popping your virginity! See the cherries in it?" Lyra giggled pointing at the bottom of the glass with her hoof, "It's my favorite!"

Trace gave Lyra a confused, even hesitant, look, picking up the drink in his right hand and taking a whiff. "Smells... fruity... doesn't smell like it even _has_ alcohol in it." he mused out loud.

"Trust me, it does!" an innocent smile spreading across Lyra's face.

Trace shrugged his shoulders as he sipped at the liquid. A smile spread across his lips, "It's delicious!"

Lyra giggled as she downed half of her drink, "I saw you dancing with Rarity yesterday, are you two in a herd or something?"

Trace worried a moment about Lyra's intent, but decided to reply, "No... We aren't..."

"But you two looked so cute together!"

"No... we're just really good friends..." Trace couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He wasn't sure if he had any real feelings for Rarity, but he hadn't ever had friends like this either. Trace decided to shrug it off as a passing crush.

"Have you been with any ponies yet?"

If ponies were anything like humans, he was guessing Lyra was just beating around the bush. He didn't want to dive right for the bush, but decided to quicken the pace to see if his suspicions were true. Though, he was starting not to care, since he was starting to become very drunk by the time he emptied his 'Popping Virginity', "I'm single, I've only ever been with one person, and she was a human..."

"Oh? So are you interested in ponies? Or are you just a human type of person?"

Trace could tell he was losing his patients with these questions and sighed, "Why are you so interested? Usually ponies run in fear or hate that I'm even living in Ponyville... and the ponies that do show any interest are usually just curious and don't really care..."

At first Lyra shown the first frown of the night, but a blush quickly covered her cheeks, which could also been slightly because of the alcohol, "I... like you..."

Trace froze unable to say anything to react. He just sat there staring into Lyra's eyes. So many things were running through his mind. He liked the idea of somepony taking a serious interest, but was worried what would happen if he really didn't like ponies? It was really starting to get hard to think. The alcohol was starting to ruin his judgment. Lyra looked as if she was trying to look through his eyes to read his mind. Trace sighed as he said, "I'm sorry, I just don't know if I can like ponies like that..."

"You don't know if you can? Or you don't want to know?" Lyra asked with a raised eyebrow, scooting just a tad bit closer to him.

Trace's face relaxed and at that moment deep sadness overcame him, "I really want to like ponies... it is just... the society I was raised in... It just feels like... it should be wrong..."

"Does it feel wrong to you?" she asked.

Trace fell quiet as if to think. He only shook his head no and when Lyra didn't say anything he turned to look at her; just as he did she replied, "Then, how about a date?"

Trace's heart seemed to speed up drastically. He managed to keep his breathing slow and steady, but it didn't make his heart slow down any. When he took too long to respond, Lyra whispered, "Just one date, if it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. We can just be friends, deal?"

Trace grunted lightly, it was getting harder and harder to come up with reasons to say no, especially with those large marble like golden eyes of hers. Trace noticed he was holding his breath and it escaped as he replied, "OK... one date..."

Lyra's face lightened as giddiness overtook her. Most likely since the alcohol was hitting the two of them like bricks; it was hitting Trace worse, since he had far less muscle than a pony would.

"What day is good for you?" chimed Lyra happily.

"I really should get some repair jobs done, but the day after tomorrow I am free for the afternoon. So, I will get showered and then we can have the date whenever." Trace gave a fake smile.

"Sounds great! I'll pick you up, where do you live?"

Trace froze for a moment remembering Equestria had a different gender role than he was used too. He didn't really care, though. He just smiled and nodded, "I live on the edge of town to the east."

"Oh? You mean where that abandoned house is?" asked a wide eyed Lyra.

"Actually, It's not all that abandoned anymore, I moved into it."

"Fantastic! Be ready by seven then, sound OK?" tilted Lyra's head with a grin.

Trace couldn't help but smile at the happy unicorn. She seemed genuinely happy to be going on a date with him. He found himself smiling back, but didn't know if it was from the alcohol. The brown eyed human was surprised at the anxiousness he felt for the upcoming date. A knot was forming in his stomach, unsure if this was wrong or not. She was of an entirely different species. Though, even back home, Trace cared not for a person's appearance. The one relationship he did manage to have, wasn't all that great. She left him as soon as she realized he had lied about being rich.

"Isn't this technically a date, since the first date usually consists of getting to know each other?" Trace grinned as his normal teasing personality kicked in.

Lyra blushed, and diverted her eyes to her hooves, that rested gently on the table in front of her, "I suppose… if you wanted to consider it a date?" She looked up to see his reaction.

Trace chuckled lightly, "It's a date then!"

Most of the night consisted of stories of Trace's home world. By the time it was getting around to midnight. Most of the drinks inebriating affects had diminished, leaving a tired and drained couple. They decided it best to call it a night and as they exited _The Slinky Seduction_. Lyra turned to Trace and asked, "Could... I walk you home? Seeing that it is a date and all..."

Trace paused a moment, silently giggling to himself as Lyra circled her hoof around on the ground. His smile faded as he asked, "Mares really are the dominant gender here, aren't they?"

Lyra was a little confused at the remark, "What... do you mean?"

"I just mean, I feel like a woman here. I didn't realize it until the past couple days, but ever since coming to Equestria; everypony has treated me like I would normally treat a lady."

Trace looked down to Lyra's confused face and decided he would need to explain, "You mentioned earlier that you had seen me dance with Rarity, correct?"

Lyra simply nodded as he continued, "OK, Now, usually in my world, the man would have led, and the man would have dipped the woman at the end of the dance. Here, I ended up being the one dipped."

Lyra's ears twitched in confusion, "So, what does that mean for us? I mean, should I treat you like I would another mare?"

"Personally, I find it to be a relief! I have never been one to care about _gender roles_, I only care about being myself." Trace said placing his hands in his pockets.

"I've never thought about it that way..." Lyra said in a serious tone, looking down to Trace's shoes, "I've always tended to try and woe stallions, and I was even a little worried tonight, since you weren't showing signs of interest."

A silent gust passed by the two, making them shiver. Trace spoke up, "Let's get going, we can still talk on the way."

She only nodded and the two headed toward Trace's home; which would probably be a good twenty minute walk. Trace didn't know why, but really didn't want the walk to end. He dearly enjoyed spending time with Rarity, Twilight and all of his new friends. However, his curiosity was burning to learn as much as he could about Lyra, "What signs were you looking for?"

Lyra seemed to think for a moment. Usually, the signs were just something that happened. Like itching a scratch, or laughing at something funny. She finally came up with an answer and looked up to the tall human, "I suppose nuzzling my cheek, or your tail swishing; I guess it is silly since you don't have a tail, but still."

"Please forgive me if I don't _act _like I am interested, I'm from another place and may not act the way you expect."

Trace noticed Lyra was smiling happily, with what seemed like a hopeful sparkle in her eyes, "You are interested?"

The question managed to stop him dead in his tracks. He sighed as he took honesty as his route, "I don't know if I am interested... I like you, but..."

Lyra's ears drooped as she looked down, "Oh..."

Trace noticed his home coming into view, and as they reached the porch, he stopped and turned to Lyra. Dropping down to a knee, he gently lifted her chin so they could be eye to eye, "But if you seriously like me; if I am not just some passing flame, because you are fascinated by me being human; then I am interested."

"I know we just met, but I do like you. I have seen you around town; I admit I find you fascinating, but that isn't the reason I spoke to you. Pinkie Pie tells me about how nice you are to everypony, even when they are mean to you. Everypony I speak with says the same. I wanted desperately to at least meet you. I have been watching from afar, and it took me a month just to introduce myself."

"A month?" Trace looked with a wide eyed expression, "I've only been here for two! Maybe two and a half, but still!"

"I know... to be honest... I feel like a stalker... I wanted to say hi, but just couldn't..." Lyra's ears laid flat against the back of her head, her body falling still.

Trace was left speechless and a chill ran up his back from the cooling night air. He could tell it was autumn and also could tell winter was probably rolling around the corner. He was starting to get cold, but so many questions were filling his mind, "Would... you like to continue this inside?"

A blush filled Lyra's cheeks as Trace led her inside. Closing the door behind her and throwing a log into the fire place. He was about to try and rub a stick against the log, before an aura encased it; pulling it from his grasp. Lyra stated faintly, "Allow me..."

Lyra easily spun the stick fiercely with her magic, making the log burst up in flame. Trace smiled before standing up, "Would you like a drink?"

"Please," stated Lyra as she jumped up onto Trace's couch, which shot out a little dust.

Trace couldn't help but laugh as he walked toward the kitchen, "Sorry about that, I still haven't got this place cleaned up. It was a little rougher than I thought."

Lyra couldn't reply before Trace disappeared. Moments passed before Trace returned with two glasses filled with a brown liquid resembling sweet tea. Using her magic, she took it from his grasp, taking a sip. Trace gently sat down next to her, trying not to stir up any more dust as he stated, "Why was it so hard to approach me? Were you just scared of me?"

"No!" Lyra immediately blurted out, "I was never scared of you!"

Trace couldn't help but not believe her, but her expression easily told him her words were true, "R-really? Not even a little bit?"

"I had heard that a strange creature had come to Equestria through some kind of portal. I was actually scared that I _would_ be afraid of you the first time I met you, but... I wasn't... it was actually in the park. I saw you playing hoofball with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight; I watched the entire game and you thought you had hurt Applejack by tackling her too hard. You dropped the ball and ran so fast to her side. You literally looked terrified when you thought you had hurt her. That is the reason I wasn't scared of you. You are too kind to be scary!" Lyra panted after finishing her mini rant; shuffling on the cough and looking directly into Trace's eyes to further show she was being absolutely honest.

Trace could remember that day. He had honestly thought he had hurt Applejack. That was before he realized that earth ponies were about twice as strong as any human. Applejack was even stronger, from working so hard every year on her apple farm. He looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. His eyes half lidded as he searched for something to say. As he was about to look over to Lyra, his lips were suddenly met by hers. She had sat down on her hind legs; her fore-legs wrapped around his neck as she feverishly kissed his lips. Before he could really decide to push her away, or return the kiss, it ended as suddenly as it had started. Panic was clearly painted on Lyra's face, "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... I just... needed to do that... please forgive me?"

Trace heard every word, but his mind still processed the kiss. Ever since Rarity had brought the subject up of if he could love a pony; he had imagined it would have been a lot like kissing a horse. Though, he had never actually kissed a horse, He imagined it would have been slobbery and a lot of flat teeth since they were herbivores. This kiss, however, seemed much like a human's did. Though, it did feel different, feeling the fur and all, but that just added to the experience. Overall, he was surprised at how much he liked it. Trace blinked when he noticed Lyra was staring down at the floor; tears slowly running down her face, to drip on the floor. Trace's heart was rapidly beating, unsure of how to react. His heart ached from seeing her in pain; he had to do something, "Don't cry... you just caught me off guard..."

Lyra didn't move, but words could be heard, "I shouldn't have done that..."

Trace chuckled, which made Lyra look up with confusion. Trace had a small grin as he said, "Want to know something?" Lyra nodded faintly, a few more tears falling down her cheeks, "I think I might like ponies."

All of a sudden, Lyra's heart felt like it was gonna leap up her throat; she forced herself to keep her calm as she desperately sought forgiveness, "So..., you forgive me?" she asked meekly.

Trace remained quiet for a moment; a faint blush appearing on his face, as he looked seriously at her, "Actually... I wouldn't mind... trying it again."

He could clearly see the hurt vanish, and was replaced by a relieved, happy grin; Lyra moved slower this time, placing her hooves back around Trace's neck. Trace turned to provide better access for her, his lips made half the trip before they connected with hers. Lyra seemed to hesitate, as her tongue gently asked for permission; Trace didn't refuse her offer, and the pink velvety tongue twirled with his. He could tell she was curiously searching his mouth. He did the same, licking the roof of her mouth. Trace couldn't help but wonder if the lingering effects of the alcohol was affecting his judgment; but at the moment, couldn't really care. It was getting to be a cold night, and the lips against his were warm; not to mention the deeper the kiss became, the closer Lyra's body pressed against his. It seemed like forever before Lyra pulled away; her breathing labored, and a glistening string of saliva connecting their lips. I took a moment before Trace could say anything, "You convinced me, I really _do_ like ponies!"

Lyra giggled as her blush thickened, "We could... continue... if you like?"

"I like you... I really do... but liking ponies, and becoming intimate... I just need some time..." Trace said as he pulled out from under Lyra, sitting back up on the couch, "I'm sorry..."

"No... I understand, it's a little too soon anyway," replied Lyra with a smile that showed she wasn't sure if she was ready to go that far either.

Trace raised his shaky nervous hand, as he raised it up to run his fingers through her mane. She only looked into his eyes, doing nothing to show any objection. A happy sigh escaped her as his fingers made contact, running down her neck, being careful not to catch in any knots.

_BANG!_ Both of them jumped as a branch slapped up against a window. A whistling could be heard from outside. "Maybe... you should stay the night..." Trace paused to look at the clock he had over the fireplace, "It's like two in the morning anyway..."

"If you really don't mind?" Lyra stated, embarrassment preventing her from looking directly at him.

"I will get some blankets. It is probably smarter for us both to be in the living room. The rest of the house is a little cold when I haven't had the fireplace running long enough." Trace got up and left the room.

Lyra couldn't help the happiness that filled her. She finally brought up the courage to speak with him, even going so far as to kiss him. Now even getting to stay the night with him; she couldn't believe it. Trace was shivering by the time her returned. Several pillows and blankets neatly folded in his arms. They all fell into a heap as he just let them drop to the floor. The human tried desperately to hide his shivering as he tried to lay out the blankets.

Lyra giggled before pulling all the blankets and pillows from his grasp with magic. Everything fell into place and she crawled under the blanket saying, "Poor thing, let's get warmed up."

Trace complied, lifting up the blanket before slipping under. He blushed as Lyra moved closer until her side was pressed against his underbelly. He was laying on his side toward her and the fire place. He was about to wrap his arms around her but paused. He could hear Lyra swallow as she whispered, "I don't mind, you can wrap your arms around me."

Trace gave his own blush, but only nodded as he wrapped his arm around her, snuggling close for warmth. Long before either could even begin worrying about falling asleep, the warmth and comfort of being against one another lulled them to sleep.


	3. A Heated Moment Chapter 3

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter three: Sugarcube Corner

Trace was the first to wake. His mind was well-rested, as well as rid of the influence of alcohol, and now reflected on the memories of last night. Lyra clearly knew more of him than he had of her. With her still sound asleep, he took a moment to look upon her. Her mouth was partly open, and her eyes could clearly be seen twitching with whatever dream she was apparently having. Her right forehoof was placed on his chest possessively, as if he would vanish if she were not hugging him close. Trace struggled to make out the incoherent murmurs that escaped past Lyra's pert lips, but they seemed to be nothing more than brief sounds. He brought his hand up, gently using his index finger to remove her mane from her face, and tucking it behind her ear. He placed his hand against her cheek, as a content, happy hum emanated from the source of his attentions. Her eyes slightly cracked, but as soon as she realized she wasn't alone, a sleepy smile spread across her face, "Morning."

"Good morning Lyra, would you like some breakfast?" He said, motioning to get up. A few aches and pains hit him from being on the floor all night.

Lyra pouted at the sudden gust of cold air. Looking up at the now standing human, "What are you going to make?"

Trace paused long enough to lay another log in the fire, and stoke it back to life. Blowing on it to make the flames slightly larger, he straightened back up and slipped on his shoes, in a desperate attempt to keep his feet warm, "How does… pancakes, sound?"

"I love pancakes!" Lyra said happily, a growling vacancy in her stomach made itself apparent.

Trace smiled as he left for the kitchen. He turned to find Lyra had quickly tailed him. She sat at the rather dirty table in disbelief, "Uh... you weren't kidding when you said you haven't been able to tidy up yet."

Trace grimaced, "Sorry about that... All my efforts have been to fix the roof, plumbing, and windows."

"No need to explain, but we shouldn't really eat on something so filthy. Do you have a rag or something?"

Trace nodded, reaching under the sink and pulled out a grocery saddle. He pulled out some rags that still had price tags on them, ripped them off and threw the towel to Lyra. He expected her to catch it, but she did nothing more than blink in surprise. The towel draped off her horn, and Trace could barely stifle the laugh that escaped.

"Not funny..." Lyra stated, with a blush across her muzzle, not able to grin herself.

Lyra had realized something, she loved hearing his laugh. It had something to it that a pony's didn't. Maybe it was just him. The cloth, held in her magic, hovered over to the sink and was moistened, before wiping down the table. By that time, Trace had the stove flared to life, and a bowl filled with a mixture of various ingredients. After a matter of minutes, the batter had hit the pan, and the smell of pancakes began filling the room.

"I'm surprised you ponies even eat some of the things we do." admitted Trace, pulling a spatula from a drawer.

"What do you mean?" Lyra tilted her head in a way that Trace couldn't help but find adorable.

"I mean, ponies from my home were mainly herbivores, but I suppose they would have ate just about anything you fed 'em. Though they normally didn't eat eggs, milk, fish, and things like that." Trace had his back turned the entire time as he flipped the pancakes one by one. He managed to cook two pancakes at a time, but figured about four total would suffice.

Lyra pondered for a moment, finishing with the now sparkling clean table, "Most ponies in Equestria require the nutrients, and only pegasi eat fish; usually, that is."

Trace looked over his shoulder to her for a moment, turning back to his pancakes, "I wonder why that is?"

"You mean the fish?"

Trace nodded, "Yeah"

"I guess… it's because they can fly and it's an easy food source? I'm not entirely sure, you might need to ask Twilight if you really want to find out," Lyra tapped her chin with her hoof.

"You apparently know all my friends names, you have mentioned Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and even Rarity; Are you a friend of theirs?" Trace turned to look at her, curious as to know if they all carried a connection, and if so, why hasn't he heard of her yet.

"Mmm..." Lyra hesitated as she readjusted herself in the chair, "Somewhat... for one, Pinkie Pie is a friend of everypony; you would have to live under a rock in order for her not to befriend you, and even then she might, what with that Pinkie sense of hers. Two, Twilight runs the library; can't really check out a book without seeing the librarian, not to mention the personal student to Princess Celestia. Three, Rarity is the only fashion designer in Ponyville, only way you wouldn't meet her is if you had all your clothes made somewhere else."

He pondered further, "Fair enough; but now I am curious; what about Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy?"

Lyra looked down in thought, but quickly looked back up, "I know Applejack because every year I wait five hours just to get a jug of her apple cider, plus you can't buy an apple around here without talking to her or her brother... Rainbow Dash... you can't really look up without seeing a rainbow streaking across the sky. I mean, how can you see so many rainbows and not ask what is happening? Fluttershy... Fluttershy... Isn't... isn't she that shy pegasus on the edge of town? I think I met her once, I was playing my harp to her birds so she could get their pitches right..."

"Huh... I guess you know all my friends, then." Trace smiled as he turned off the stove and placed a plate of two pancakes in front of her. He sat down his own before pulling syrup from the fridge, and taking a seat in front of Lyra, "Why haven't I met you before now? I mean, since we know all the same ponies?"

Lyra blushed as she poured far too much syrup on her pancakes, "To be honest... I was avoiding you... I wanted to meet you so much that when the time came... I would always freeze up..."

"Then.., why last night?" Trace asked, yet to touch his pancakes before he received an answer.

Lyra's gaze lowered to her food, using the magic encased fork to play with her pancakes, "Not really sure... Alcohol... loneliness... being in a loud place like '_The Slinky Seduction_'... I don't know... but..." she locked eyes with him, producing the most tender smile she could, "I am glad I did..."

Trace shot her a grin, "Me too."

After a good breakfast with Lyra, Trace had to get on with some of his jobs that he had been neglecting. Today, he had to only go to one place, but that one place had several jobs for him. It would take him at least a good portion of the day and probably wouldn't get home until late. As Trace found himself on Applejack's farm, he couldn't see anypony around. He knocked on the door, but to no avail. He was about to check the barn before he heard a loud whistle and a dog running up to greet him.

Applejack was waving from atop a faraway hill. She started towards him at a full blown gallop. Trace was down on one knee, petting Winona as he waited. Applejack was slick with sweat, clearly she had been already hard at work doing something in the fields, "Sorry 'bout that Trace, ah was helpin' Big Mac gather fallen branches after that hard windstorm last night."

"No problem AJ, just point me where I need to be, and I can get started," Smiled Trace as he stood, all the while Winona was jumping up on him, demanding more attention.

Trace just ignored her as AJ walked toward the house saying, "First off, ya know anythin' 'bout rockin' chairs?"

"Not sure, but I can give it a look anyway," Trace stated as they entered the house, noticing Granny Smith was sound asleep in said rocking chair.

AJ giggled at the sight. "Guess we can't start on that!" she said, as she rerouted the pair toward the kitchen. "Suppose ya can give the sink a look?" she asked him.

Trace nodded and followed suit. Applejack sat down next to the sink, her front hooves draped over the open cabinet door as he bent down, pulling out a flashlight from his tool box. Trace held back a sigh after noticing that Applejack was going to watch. He thought to himself, _'__what is up with these ponies watching everything I do, it's like they don't trust I can finish the job alone... then again, Rarity did say she was just watching since she was intrigued at how I did things without magic...' _Trace decided to test if that was the case, "You don't have to watch if you don't want too."

"Nah, Ah heard from Rarity 'bout those fingers of yers, ah wanted to see fer mahself! If ya don't mind, that is?"

"I don't mind," Trace sighed as he mused, _what is so interesting about fingers?_

Trace asked Applejack to turn on the water, and noticed the location of the leak. After having her turn it off, he took his monkey wrench and undid the joints that held the pipe section between the sink and the trap. He didn't necessarily need to turn all the water off, as long as he didn't turn the sink on, and only messed with the pipes where the water immediately drained out. Instantly, he could tell what the problem was, both rubber washers were corroded, literally crumbling in his hand. He scooted back, and rummaged through his toolbox, looking for the right sized washer. Luckily, he had matches, and prepared to replace them, "When was the last time the washers were replaced?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Surgarcube."

"Fifty-three years ago, yer grandpappi installed dem there pipes. Didn't have not one darn problem till now!" A feeble ole Granny Smith stated, as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Have a nice nap, Granny?" asked Applejack. Trace could clearly see the love she held for her grandmother.

This depressed Trace slightly, as he knew that he wouldn't ever see his family again. Not that they would miss him, though. They didn't much care what he did, which led to him partying all the time, and telling lies to make friends. He shook the thoughts from his head before replacing another washer. His knees were aching from being crouched down, so he ended up sitting Indian style, which just moved the stress to his arms and back, since now he had to stretch to reach his work.

"Darn tootin', I was dreamin a fine dream too!"

Trace finished tightening the pipes, and stood up, bringing a welcome relief to his body from being scrunched up. He tested the sink, before repacking his toolbox, "Done here boss!"

Most of his friends would get upset when he called them that, but with Applejack; she didn't seem to care, "Ok, next up that rockin chair!"

"Oh no ya don't!" Granny hollered as she blocked the kitchen door, "Yall aren't touchin' it!"

"Granny... That chair is squeakin' sumthin' fierce... We can barely sleep at night when ya fall asleep in that chair..." Applejack pleaded.

"Don'tcha touch it! Yer grand pappy was the pony that made that chair, I won't let anythin' happen to it!" Granny Smith stated, acting like a little filly that didn't get her way.

"Granny..." Applejack seemed defeated and unwilling to attempt this fight again.

"Let me," Stated Trace; placing his toolbox back down before kneeling in front of Granny Smith, "I promise not to hurt it, sounds like it just needs some lubricant in some joints, nothing more."

"Ya promise that is all yer gonna do?" Granny Smith's face softened, waiting for a reply.

"I promise, I won't damage your chair." Trace replied, placing his hand over his heart.

"Alright... but no funny business!"

Trace looked over at now bewildered Applejack, and gave her a reassuring wink. Applejack sighed in relief that the chair would _finally_ be fixed. '_Maybe Ah could sleep through the night without the whole house sounding like it was filled with mice.'_ She thought to herself with relief, _'__maybe ah can do sumthin nice for him, ah do owe him fer that one after all!'_

While she was lost in thought, he reached the chair, he gave it a gentle rock. He noted that it did not squeak all that much when he did this, he put a little extra pressure on the chair, and rocked it again.

_*SQUEEEK*_

Trace and Applejack cringed at the noise, but Granny Smith didn't seem all that concerned. "Yeah, it just needs a little lubrication" he said, as he pulled some grease from his toolbox. After a few short moments, the chair was greased and blessedly quiet once more.

"That's all set! Where too next, boss?" he asked, not even noticing the look the Applejack had earlier.

"This way, Mr. fingers."

Trace couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname. It wasn't often, but Applejack would call him that whenever he was on the job. He picked up his toolbox and followed her from the house. Big Mac could be seen in the barn, preparing a rope that was attached to a pully up above. A wooden cart lay tied to one end of the rope, the other lay in Big Mac's teeth. Applejack stepped closer and turned, "We need ya to put this wheel on while Big Mac and ah hoist up the cart. Think ya can handle that?"

"Sure thing!" Trace stated, placing a hammer from his box next to him, so he could reach it once the wheel was on.

Applejack stepped next to Big Mac, "Ready?"

"Eeyup!" replied the big red workhorse, getting into a stance to pull the rope.

Applejack grabbed the rope in her teeth and stated through her teeth, "One... Two... Three..."

On three the rope was pulled by the two earth ponies, and Trace struggled to quickly place the wheel on the carts axle. It took him several minutes and most of his endurance to try and aim the hole of the wheel to the axle. Sweat was forming on his forehead. He grabbed the metal pin, and hammered it to nail the pin through the axle; as it held the wheel into place. Trace stepped back and smiled, "All done."

Applejack and Big Mac let go, clear sweat could be seen forming on either of the ponies brow. Usually they wouldn't have broken a sweat, but that cart was awful heavy, and it was rather musty in the barn from all the hay, as well as the animals that had stayed in there from the night before.

"I'll be in the south field," Stated Big Mac as he didn't stay to rest.

Trace took a breath as he sat down next to Applejack on a bale of hay, "Shouldn't he take a break too?"

"Nah, it takes far more than a cart to get mah brother down," Giggled Applejack heartily as she bumped Trace playfully in the arm, "We should be gettin' back ta work too!"

Trace nodded but was a little disappointed, but didn't argue. He knew she had plenty of things for him to do. Most of the day was filled with dozens of jobs here and there. It was things that Applejack just didn't have time to do, couldn't, or didn't have the money to hire a unicorn to do. Trace's prices were a lot cheaper, but according to Rarity, Twilight, and even Applejack, he was making plenty to feed and clothe himself, and keep up his house; plus a little extra for leisurely pleasures. Which wasn't more than buying some alcohol, or playing cards with whoever was willing to play. Rainbow Dash had gotten fairly skilled at poker, even going so far as to win all his extra bits for the week. She would usually insist that he take them back at the end of the night, but fair was fair.

By the end of the day, both Applejack and Trace were sweating buckets. They sat down under a tree and reveled in the cooling air. Both knew if they stayed and it got too cold, they would get sick, but the soreness and tiredness made them not care enough to get up, at least for a little bit. The two were in the north field collecting some fallen branches after Applejack had offered some extra bits for helping clean the field. With their combined efforts, it only took a couple hours and the fields were spotless again.

Trace was sitting, leaned up against a tree; breathing heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. All of his muscles ached and was glad to be getting some rest. Applejack seemed to be having the same problem, breathing heavy and sweat covering her body. Except for her, her fur seemed to slightly glisten from the salty liquid. Trace crossed his legs, Applejack took it as a good place to rest her head and lay her head on his leg. By now Trace had known that ponies, especially friends, would often cuddle. So, he didn't give it much thought. Trace couldn't see her face because of her hat, but her eyes were open and her mind contemplating, '_ah wonder what ah can do for him? He has been such a big help, ah feel bits __won't__ be enough. Maybe...' _Applejack suddenly shuffled and Trace looked down with worry, "You ok AJ?"

He could hear her clear her throat, "N... no... just a little tired."

If not for the hat, he would have seen a red blush across her face. _'__Ah can't believe ah would think of sumthin__'__ so foalish... repayin__'__ him wit__h__ sex... just ain't right!' _Applejack lifted her head to place her hoof between her chin and Trace's leg. The idea was playing through her mind like wildfire. She didn't think she 'felt' anything for him. It's just all of a sudden a fire was lit in between her legs. '_Oh shoot... dun tell me it's that time of year... no... it doesn't feel the same... maybe ah'm just horny... gosh darn it! I shouldn't be horny over some creature... that isn't right fer me to say, he's my friend, not a creature... and friends help each other... don't they? AJ... you are actin foalish... ya can't be thinkin__'__ tis way!' _Applejack squirmed again, her tail swishing back and forth in frustration. This time it got enough of Trace's attention that he asked, "Something is bothering you... what is it?"

Applejack lifted her head out of his lap, keeping her head down so her stetson covered her face. Before she could come up with adequate courage to speak, Trace lightly sniffed, "What... is that smell?"

Applejack froze as she sniffed the air. Trace followed his nose to notice it was coming from Applejack. He had a quizzical expression and starred at her for an answer, "Ah dun suppose ya know what matin season is?"

Trace had remembered back to Twilight's lectures and remembered something on pony mating patterns. It was mainly brought up because he noticed the entire town had the calender marked for an entire week for a holiday. She had mentioned that Ponies usually synchronized their heat cycles when they lived in close enough proximity to one another, so they would take a town wide holiday twice a year for mating season. He didn't think anypony else was acting this way, then again Applejack did live farther away than everypony else, "I think... Twilight told me a little bit about it..."

"Well... Ah might be in heat... You should leave... before ah do anythin ah might regret..." Applejack kept her face covered by her stetson in fear of letting her friend see her in this mess. She was also afraid if she looked up at him, she would end up jumping him. She honestly didn't think she had any 'true' feelings for him; she always got this worked up when she was in heat. She never was around any ponies when she was in heat, so she was a little more vulnerable when a male was actually face to face with her.

The leaves rustled, but Applejack's head remained down. She could hear Trace's worry through his voice, "Is it really that bad for you ponies to be in heat?"

Applejack only nodded, lifting her head up enough to see Trace was sitting on his knees facing her. The smell of sweat and labor drifted toward her. Only thing that kept her sane was the cold wind that chilled her to the bone, "Please go..."

"But..." Trace tried to protest, wishing some way to help.

"GO!" Applejack snapped her head up in a shout, her eyes clenching shut and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Trace didn't even jump when she snapped. He only nodded as he got up to leave; he only paused a moment to look over his shoulder and say, "I'm sorry I couldn't help, you look like you are in so much pain."

The tears finally fell from her face, dropping onto the grass and a few leaves that lay at her hooves. It definitely was difficult to be in heat sometimes. That was the main way many ponies ruined friendships. Not realizing they were in, or going into heat and then mating with whoever was around. It wasn't just as simple as they went into heat and went into a crazed lust for anything that walked. No, more often than not, it happened when ponies didn't realize they were in heat, and confused the feeling with being in love. Ultimately ruining friendships when they realized it was only since they were in heat. Once it was over, noticing they only really liked them as friends, and ended up hurting that friendship. For Applejack, her friendship with Trace was too great to risk losing it on the chance it was her heat. The more she sat there though, she was glad she did snap at him. Usually heart ache like this faded any lingering arousal, but it remained. She turned to head back to her house, looking over her shoulder to see Trace once more, but just barely as he became very small the further he went. Applejack couldn't help but worry, "_If ah really am in heat... how long till the rest of ponyville is in heat, too?"_

Trace returning home:

Trace looked up at the sky, but returned his attention on getting home. His face had taken a sullen mask, from being unable to help his friend. Usually, he would have protested and tried harder to help. He didn't quite understand ponies yet, and all he could really do was to trust that Applejack knew best. His mind started to wander over to Lyra, _'__I wonder if she likes me only cause of her heat? No... __she said she felt this way for an entire month now, and as I understand it, ponies heat cycles only last a week.'_ Trace froze when a rainbow blur shot across his line of sight. He looked to see where the rainbow had gone, but could not find it. Suddenly, it returned, Rainbow Dash coming into focus as she slid to a halt in front of him, "Hey, Trace! What's up?"

As she got closer, she could tell something was wrong, "Dude, why so down?"

Trace wasn't sure if he should confide in Rainbow Dash. She wasn't quite the one for subtlety, when it came to ponies' feelings. He decided a lie was in order, "It's just been a long day..."

"AJ been working you to the bone, huh?" Rainbow Dash said with a grin, "Couldn't handle it?"

Trace sighed; he liked Dash, he really did. She was one of the friends he liked the most. To Trace, favoring friends felt wrong, but he just had more in common with Dash. He loved hoofball, watching her moves in the air, even going as far as to help her set up some dangerous contraption. He just wasn't in the mood at the moment. With Trace normally being a smart ass, he would have normally retorted playfully to her, but when it never came; Dash became a little worried, "OK dude... something's up... normally you would have said something like... 'More than what you could handle' and then we would do some kind of challenge and we would laugh it off... What's wrong?"

"Honestly Dash, I'm not sure if it is appropriate to talk to anyone about it..." admitted the frustrated Trace, hoping she would take the hint.

"You really think I can let it go when you say something like that? Now I'm more curious than ever!" stated a matter of factually cyan pegasus.

"You really want to know?" asked Trace; raising an eyebrow, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah... you can tell me..." Dash said with more fines than Trace was used to hearing from the rainbow pegasus.

"Applejack is in heat, and snapped at me to leave before she done anything she might regret..." Trace said with a frown, not really wanting to continue this conversation, but maybe now he could talk to somepony about it.

"Pfft... is that all?" Rainbow stated as she took to the air, hovering in front of Trace, her face inches in front of his, "You can't take that to heart, heats are rough. As soon as it is over, she will come and apologize. Heck, even I've ended up doing stuff I'm not exactly proud of during my past heat!"

"Really? What happened?" Trace led Rainbow Dash over to a bench and sat down, laying his toolbox next to him.

This seemed to catch Rainbow Dash off guard as a red hue covered her face, "Nothing to go into detail about..."

Trace smiled and decided to get revenge, "Come on Dashie, I told you my secret, now you gotta tell me yours!"

Rainbow Dash cringed at the cutesy name Pinkie had given her. She folded her hooves under her as she sat on the bench next to Trace, "Do... you know the gray mailmare?"

"You mean that clumsy gray pony?" Trace questioned and received a nod from Dash.

"Well... She came by my cloud home one night... forgot to deliver a package... I was three days into my heat and my heat cycle isn't synced up with Ponyville since I live so far up. It wasn't her fault... I've always spent so much time with her and couldn't take it anymore... She managed to get away, but I almost had my way with her..."

"Wow... I'm actually glad human females aren't that way..." admitted Trace; rubbing his head remembering a certain blow-dryer being thrown toward his head.

By this point, Rainbow was really calm and looking up at Trace, "What are the mares like in your world?"

"We don't call it heat, but it's basically the same I suppose... though every woman is different, so I can't speak for all of them. All I know is the one I did get to know well enough to be around when she went into her 'heat', well let's just say she got rather... violent..."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but ask with surprise clear in her throat, "Really? Why violent?"

"Best I can guess is hormones... stress... pain... not entirely sure and I have never made the effort to really find out..." admitted Trace.

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment, but decided to change the subject, "Only one mate, huh?"

Trace jerked his gaze over in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You just said that the 'one you did get close too', so gotta figure you've only had _one_ mate!"

"What's wrong with only being with one person?" Trace asked with a little hurt in his voice, but knew she was only fooling around.

"Nothing, just means you don't know your way around a mare's body is all!" stated a snickering mare.

"Oh really... So, how many exactly have you mated with missy?" Trace grinned as Rainbow's snickering immediately halted.

Trace grinned in triumph, "Not so many, now, huh?"

Dash didn't retaliate like she normally would. He could see he had hit a tender mark, but she did after all start it. A forced grin formed as she stated, "It's okay, just haven't found that very special somepony, yet."

"You will find somepony, one day." Trace gave her a reassuring smile before patting her on the back.

Dash's wings fluttered as a true grin made its way to the surface. She flew from the bench and hovered for a moment, "I... gotta get going; I still have to prepare the skies for winter."

"OK, I'll see you around!" smiled the repairman as he grabbed his toolbox, continuing his return to his dirty home.

_'__First thing__s__ first.' _Trace thought to himself, laying down his toolbox inside the door, kicking off his shoes and headed to the bathroom. _'__Take a shower, and head to Rarity's to see what I need to do to prepare for my date. Wonder how she will react, when she finds out?'_ Trace threw off his clothes and entered the bathroom. He deftly turned the water onto a hot setting, though comfortable enough not to scald him. Trace sighed happily as the stresses of the day seemed to wash away, along with the sweat and dirt. His muscles ached with all that he had done today. He only had one big job tomorrow, and then the rest of the day would be to prepare for his date. The job wasn't even really a job. He considered it a job, because it was a lot like having to go to school. He was going to Twilight's to have another '_study session_'!

"I hope she doesn't give me any homework..." he muttered to himself before lathering up his hair.

About thirty minutes later he was squeaky clean and ready to go. The sun was already going down, but that didn't bother him. He grabbed a flashlight, and put on a denim jacket; then he was off.

At Rarity's boutique:

The sign said, 'closed' but that didn't stop him from knocking; of course she would be closed this late at night. Sure enough, hoofsteps could be heard coming to the door. The door swung open and a smile swept across Rarity's face, "It's so nice to see you, come in darling, come in!"

Trace obeyed, his coat levitating off of him and onto a rack. He sat his flashlight down on a table and followed Rarity into the kitchen. There, she commenced on brewing a couple cups of hot cocoa. She even put mini marshmallows in it for him; each cup had exactly the same amount of liquid, and both had exactly six marshmallows, "Where is Sweetie belle?"

"She's off with mom and dad at the moment. I finally get a moments rest!" Rarity took a sip of her cocoa, sitting down across from Trace at her table, "Was there something you wished to talk about, or is this a pleasure visit?"

"Actually... I wanted to get some advice..." Trace said in a hushed tone and a blush crossed his cheeks.

Trace wasn't a stranger to dating, but he might as well been, since he was in Equestria. He had no clue how to properly act on a date here. For all he knew, he was required to let Lyra pull his chair out for him, and pay for their food. He refocused back on Rarity when she spoke, "About what darling, did you decide you wanted help finding a herd?"

"About that... I met somepony..." Trace was immediately interrupted by Rarity almost choking on her tea.

Rarity coughed, forcing herself to swallow before she actually spit any of it out, "When did this happen!?"

"Last night actually... Tomorrow is my date; I wanted to ask you what should I wear and how I should act?" Trace couldn't help the blush that was apparent on his cheeks. He kept his gaze down as his thumbs tracing the rim of his cup of cocoa.

"Do you know where you are going?"

Trace shook his head in response, and she continued, "Guess she is taking the traditional route... that will make it easier."

"Traditional route?" Trace raised his brow and watched as Rarity's mind seemed to scheme out some kind of master plan.

"Yes darling, many ponies still stay with the traditional style of trying to impress the stallion they are trying to court."

Trace couldn't help but remain silent and listen, "You shouldn't need to dress up any, since it's your first date. Just make sure you have clean clothes and you smell nice, OH, wait here a moment!"

Trace took his first sip of cocoa and smiled as a marshmallow melted in his mouth. His head jerked to the right as Rarity darted back into the room, "Here, smell this!"

Trace grimaced at the potency of the cologne. He tried matching the scent, but it didn't smell anything like he had ever known, "What is it?"

"Trust me, all the someponies wear it! It's bound to be a hit on your first date!" Rarity was practically bouncing with giddiness.

"About that... it's technically our second date..." smiled Trace, hoping she wouldn't react too much.

"My goodness, when was the first date?" exclaimed Rarity, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"I went... back to The Slinky Seduction... and she introduced herself... The night went pretty well and we decided it was a date, since the first date was pretty much the getting to know you process anyway..."

"This changes everything! She's going to want to impress you, she has already decided if she wants to court you or not... she's going to ask you... if you want to be marefriend and coltfriend, oh how romantic!" moaned the eccentric unicorn, trying to stay elegantly calm, but her giddiness getting the best of her.

"Oh? Well I don't mind being her coltfriend. So, I should ask this again, should I do anything to prepare for the date, since it's technically the second?" A thin coat of chocolate covered his upper lip, tickling the small stubble of a mustache that had grown from not shaving in a while.

"Hmm, you should probably do that thing where you cut your face fur off, what did you call it; shaving? I think she would like that!" Rarity grinned, captivated by happiness for her friend's new relationship.

"Okay, but is that all? Back where I grew up, we usually got dressed up, throw on cologne, things like that."

"Don't worry about it, if she didn't say to do anything, then that means she is probably just taking you out to one of her favorite restaurants. So chances are it isn't fancy, but it would not hurt to be clean, and to smell nice!" Rarity giggled, gracefully placing her cup down without making any implication of sound that it had collided with the table.

Trace laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "To be honest, I was expecting you to go crazy and start making various things for the date."

Rarity couldn't help but snicker at his remark, "Trace darling, I know when _dressing up_ is needed; it is needed for her, but for the stallion it's usually no more than trying to watch her body language." Rarity blinked as it hit her, a frown showing itself, as she asked, "Trace... You don't know anything of Pony body language... do you?"

Trace shared her frown as he sighed, "No, but I've already explained to her that I may not show the usual signs a stallion would..."

"Even so, you should at least know the signs of a mare, so you can determine what she is feeling, what she is trying to achieve, and reciprocate those feelings if possible. Chances are, she is going to be showing the signs unconsciously even if she knows you won't understand them."

Trace frowned, fearful about the difficulty of this date, "O... okay... I'm listening?"

"Traditionally, she will pick you up at your house. Watch her eyes; she will usually keep her eyes locked onto yours in respect. If she averts her eyes, and seems to not be able to look at you, most likely it's just a date and she isn't sure of her feelings about you." Rarity finished her cocoa, using her magic to levitate it over to the sink, quickly washing it and placing the mug into the drainer.

"I think I can remember that one; it will be pretty useful, humans don't have a set body language, every single person has different body language. So, you just have to keep an open mind and read that person." Trace scratched his cheek.

Most of the night consisted of Trace making mental notes. Most of it seemed pointless, and after a couple hours, Trace became too frustrated to learn everything Rarity had to teach. Not that he was unthankful for the help, but it was turning into what felt like one of Twilight's study sessions. He finally just told her he would keep what she had already taught in mind, but he would just wing it if he had too. Lyra seemed pretty level headed, and she seemed to understand that he didn't know anything about the nuances of Equestrian society. He wasn't too worried about it.


	4. A Magical Night Chapter 4

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Four: A Magical Night

Trace's house the next day:

Trace was standing in the shower, still panting from the run home. He had actually finished the books Twilight had him read, not really remembering any of it, and had lost track of time. It was six thirty, and he still had to get out, find something nice, and put on the cologne Rarity had given him. It was a surprise he had actually managed to not nick himself shaving. Every single time he would finish a task, he would look at the clock, and another five minutes would pass. By the time he was dressed and ready, it was two minutes till seven, and felt like he had ran a marathon. He stood in front of the fire, and threw another log into it. He stood back looking at the flame, waiting for Lyra to arrive. Trace didn't dare sit on the couch for fear of dust getting on his clothes. He wore a nice blue button down shirt, blue jeans, and a jacket draped over his arm. It was almost like clockwork, as soon as it hit seven a knock emanated from the front door. Trace answered and froze, Lyra was wearing a lacy purple dress, it didn't cover much, and most likely it was just for looks. If you had walked behind her you would have been able to see everything. Her hair was done up and a flower was placed behind her ear.

"Hello Trace, you look really handsome..." Lyra had done exactly as Rarity had mentioned. She looked him directly in the eyes. This told Trace that she knew her feelings for him. At least, if what Rarity said was true for Lyra.

Trace smiled, throwing on his jacket as he pulled the door shut behind him, "You look really beautiful Lyra!"

Lyra's eyes widened, her cheeks blushing at the compliment, "Thank you, Trace..."

"You also got here right on time too!" Trace smiled teasing her, they had started walking, stepping from the porch and toward Ponyville.

"I was... actually waiting in front of your door for twenty minutes... couldn't bring myself to knock, since I was so early." A nervous blush was apparent, but now he noticed that she was desperately shivering from standing out in the cold.

Being the person Trace was, he quickly pulled off his jacket and draping it over Lyra's back. Lyra shot a surprised yet confused look at him. Trace only returned a gentle smile as he said with tenderness, "There, better?"

Lyra seemed to panic when she realized now he would be without a coat, "But what about you?"

Trace only laughed as he retorted, "Don't worry, it won't take us long to get to... wherever we are going. Where are we going anyway?"

"Sugarcube Corner, I know it's not _technically_ a restaurant, but it's closed in the afternoons and Pinkie Pie is letting us in and is even going to make us dinner. It didn't take much persuading to get her on board, She even insisted I not pay, 'getting the chance to make us happy was payment enough', she said. After a while, I got her to agree to let me at least pay for the food. It is all ready for us."

Trace remained quiet, having his doubts about a date around Pinkie. Knowing her, the date would end up being less romantic, and more like a child's party. She would most likely start butting in and ranting about some random topic. Trace gave Lyra a smile as to not let on about his doubts for the date. Sugarcube Corner came into view and Lyra didn't hesitate to knock on the door. Quickly, the door swung open with a ferocity that would have one think it would jump off its hinges.

"HAI! Welcome to Pinkie Pie's super-duper romantic restaurant! I will be your server for the night, _please follow me!_" Pinkie turned and bounced happily toward a table.

Lyra looked up at Trace, giving him a happy smile. Trace forced a return smile as he was led to a table. Trace was about to sit down and watched as Lyra pulled his chair out with her magic. Looking to him as she patiently waited, with a large smile upon her face. Trace grinned but mainly out of the self-satisfaction of having predicted something like this would happen, since the gender roles were reversed. He didn't pay it any mind before sitting down, her magic pushing him up to the table. Lyra took her own seat; a smile spread, "I bet you pulled out chairs for women all the time in your home world?"

Trace couldn't help but chuckle at her remark, "Not really, didn't date much."

Lyra pretended to frown, but he could still see her grinning behind it, "A cute stallion like you? Surely the girls were all over you!"

Trace coughed; rubbing his neck, "It's not that they weren't, it's just..."

Trace was interrupted as Pinkie Pie returned with a tray of food balanced on her head. She leaned the tray over and one plate slid off onto the table and in front of Lyra. Lyra's meal didn't seem unusual to anything else a pony would eat; a salad with daisy's in it. Pinkie did the same with Trace's, a plate being slid in front of him. He was actually surprised; it was a plate of sautéed fish. He couldn't help but look at Lyra with disbelief; Trace had, many times, ordered this exact meal at his favorite restaurant, _The Cloudy Acres_, a restaurant that catered primarily to pegasi. He looked at Lyra with confusion; she couldn't have known it was his favorite. "How did you know I would like this meal?" he asked.

Lyra blushed as she nervously giggled, "I hope you don't mind... but I asked around and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy told me you ordered it every time they went with you."

Trace shot her a look of disbelief, "You didn't have to go through so much trouble... I wouldn't have minded."

"But I wouldn't want you eating something you didn't like, and I also didn't want you going hungry." Lyra replied.

"That's so sweet of you, thank you." Trace gave a smile as he grabbed a fork in his hands, which was shaped for a ponies hoof, but he managed just the same.

Trace hadn't realized that Pinkie Pie was still next to them, a wide smile spread across her face, "You two are SOOOOO cute together!"

Trace and Lyra both instantly turned a crimson color, looking at each other and then averting their gaze to nothing in particular. Pinkie Pie giggled loudly which ended in a snort, "I'll just leave you two love birds alone!" Pinkie bounced away as she chimed, "_Don't do anything I wouldn't doooo_!"

The two glared at Pinkie with shock, neither of them had ever heard anything more than innocent remarks ever come from the pink mare's mouth. Lyra was starting to regret having the date here as she covered her face with her hoof in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry... if I had of known she was going to act this way..."

Trace laughed which made Lyra look up, "Don't worry Lyra, I just can't believe that you went through so much trouble for this date."

Lyra fidgeted her hooves as she blushed, "I spent so long to even say hi... I just wanted it to be perfect..."

"So far Lyra, it has; even if Pinkie has made it a little... um... weird..."

Lyra smiled before taking a nibble of her salad. They didn't say much more as they turned to their food, every once and awhile smiling at one another or making a short comment about the taste. Pinkie would come out and refill their drinks, or ask if they needed anything. Trace finished up the last bites of his food. Trace rubbed his stomach and breathing slowly, "I'm so full!"

Lyra didn't reply but gave a weak smile. It immediately turned into a frown and she stared down into her empty salad bowl. Trace looked at her curiously, knowing something was on her mind, "Lyra, you ok?"

Lyra looked up into his eyes, hesitating, "Trace... would..." Lyra mouthed some more words, but they were inaudible. She was apparently having trouble with whatever she was going to ask. He had a vague idea of what it was, but wanted to give her the chance, "Would you be my c-coltfriend?"

Trace thought for a moment, he knew it was coming thanks to Rarity. He had given it serious thought about if he should risk it or not. He didn't want to hurt her feelings if it didn't work out. Then again, his human relationships were the same way. He was always worried of hurting someones feelings or even himself being hurt in the process. Sitting there, seeing Lyra wait with eagerness for his reaction made butterflies flutter in his stomach. She had spent an entire month building up the courage, and even went through the trouble of finding his favorite dish and finding a private place for their date. How could he say no, with him knowing at how much she clearly liked him. Trace smiled and chuckled at himself in his head, he might as well give it a shot. If he said no right now, it would hurt her feelings. Not that he wanted to say no anyway, "Ok... I will be your coltfriend."

Something like a pan could be heard falling against the floor, followed by a familiar giggling in the kitchen. Pinkie Pie was clearly listening and her excitement exploded when he finally accepted. Lyra, on the other hoof, ignored Pinkie completely, keeping her eyes glued to Trace. _'__He said yes, oh my goodness, he said YES!' _Lyra thought in her head, giddiness apparently clouding her senses. Trace stood up which snapped Lyra back to reality, "I'm actually getting tired, if you don't mind, could we get going?"

Lyra nodded, a smile ear to ear was on her face. She didn't care now that he had accepted her as his marefriend. Joy and happiness were overwhelming her. She was so ecstatic that they didn't even speak much the entire way home. Lyra blinked in surprise as her smile vanished for the first time since Sugarcube Corner. This was where they were to say goodnight. Her happiness fading into a low depression, and she scratched at the porch like she was trying to dig a hole, "So... I suppose this is goodnight?"

She looked up to notice Trace had a small blush on his face and he was trying not to look at her, "You can stay the night... again if you like?"

Lyra's tail twitched behind her with excitement, "I would... like that, very much."

Trace led the way, closing the door behind the two. He kicked off his shoes before heading straight for the fire place. Throwing a couple logs in it and offering Lyra the stick. Usually, it took him a good twenty minutes or so, to light the fire; but with Lyra's magic, since she could spin the stick at a great velocity, igniting the wood took mere seconds. Warmth could immediately be felt emanating from the fireplace. Trace would every once and awhile glance over at Lyra. She had a warm and happy smile that made his stomach feel weak and his heart speed up just a tiny bit, "I... I'm going to-to get us some blankets..." Trace mentally smacked himself for stuttering.

Lyra nodded and the way she smiled at him made him warm. He usually was so composed around every pony he interacted with. He had only known Lyra for a matter of days, yet he was feeling this way. Once he gathered all the blankets, he paused to recollect himself, even though it was freezing blistering cold everywhere else in the house. _I wonder why I'm acting this way; I didn't do this whenever I was with Vanessa! Then again I don't think that was anything more than her gold digging... _Trace sighed as he folded one of the sheets to carry it easier. He stopped what he was doing to place his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Trace? You need any help?" Lyra asked, noticing that it was taking twice as long as the first time she had stayed the night.

"NO, I GOT IT!" Trace exclaimed through the walls, as he picked up the blankets and pillows, carrying them to the living room.

Lyra was sitting in front of the fire, warming her forehooves. Her purple dress, disrobed shortly after they came in, lay gently on one of the dusty chairs. She got up, facing Trace, as she levitated the blankets from his grasp, gently and elegantly placing it on the floor. Trace smiled as he said, "Let me change into something more comfortable."

Before he got a chance, Lyra stopped him, "Why don't you just go naked?"

A bright aura seemed to case Trace's face as he prodded his two index fingers together, "Humans aren't too... comfortable naked, even in their homes... It's somewhat taboo..."

Trace could tell she didn't completely understand, but all she did was nod and smile. Trace didn't hesitate to leave and head toward his bedroom. It was pretty much the only room in the house that was perfectly clean. If a visitor ventured into this room, they would have sworn that it was new addition, and not original to the dusty and dilapidated home. He quickly stripped down, wearing some blue silky pajama pants that Rarity had insisted on making him. He didn't mind her making so much for him; it just made him feel guilty when she insisted he didn't charge her for them. Rarity was so generous, that Trace wondered how she even made a profit sacrificed so much of her stock for him. Rarity was quickly shaken from his mind as he pulled a short sleeve gray shirt over his head. He plopped down onto his bed, his mind racing. _'__She is so beautiful... I feel like I'm making a fool of myself... I shouldn't have asked her to stay... What am I to say to her? What if I say something ridiculous that makes her think I'm some kind of idiot?'_

Trace jumped off the bed, his train of thought halting as he heard hoof steps coming down the hall, "Trace? Where are you?"

Trace opened up the door, stepping from the bedroom, "Right here, sorry for making you wait."

"Trace... are you ok? I can leave if I am making you uncomfortable." Lyra said with only true concern on her face. Trace was starting to see the difference between Vanessa and Lyra. Lyra wasn't here for money, for sex, or his looks; she was here because she truly cared for him. Which just made him feel so much worse; was he worth the time she was giving him? Trace chuckled to himself as he thought, _'__then again, anything seems better compared to my relationship with Vanessa!'_

Lyra tilted her head, confusion hitting her as Trace's chuckle which wasn't meant to be audible, "I am fine Lyra, I'm sorry... let's get warm by the fire."

Lyra agreed as she led the way to the living room, but the conversation was yet to be over. She knew something was up. Lyra sat down on top of the blanket, and Trace sat with his back against his couch, his left leg bent under the right, and the right stretched straight out toward the fire place. Trace saw the look on Lyra's face as she stated, "Okay Trace... What's wrong..."

"Really, it's okay, I am totally fine!" Trace chucked nervously, hoping he was telling the truth.

"It's ok Trace, we are a couple now... Please.., are you really ok with being my mate?" Lyra asked, showing no signs of anything but worry for Trace.

Trace winced; the only person he had ever been honest with was himself. Even then he sometime lied when it came to love. He thought he had a vague idea of what love felt like, but with Lyra, it wasn't anything he thought he would feel. Maybe it is since she is a pony, but whatever it was, he just didn't want to hurt her feelings; for himself to be set up to get hurt again, "Lyra..."

The room fell so incredulously quite that if a pin dropped in sweet apple acres, you would probably have heard it. Lyra's face was stern and caring; he had to tell her, "What if this doesn't work? I don't want to hurt you... I've been fighting with the morals and ethics of my people, I can honestly say they aren't the same as my own, but... You are a pony, I am a human..."

Trace was cut off, as a pair of lips forcefully pressed against his own. At first he was going to fight, feeling some sort of need to continue what he was saying, Lyra's tongue found its way into his mouth, and whatever he was going to say was forgotten for the moment. Lyra's hooves snaked their way around Trace's neck as she straddled his lap. His hands began making their way up Lyra's sides. Trace actually pouted as the kiss was broken, "Trace... I need to tell you something, I know it is soon, but I..."

Lyra paused, her eyes darting away, but when her eyes returned to his, he could see a fire in her eyes and a determination to say, "I love you! I don't want to worry about the 'what ifs'... Please... tell me if you like me too... I won't mind if you don't love me yet, but please... I want you to be happy, and I will stay as long as you let me... Don't worry about hurting me... so, what do you say?"

By now, Trace's heart seemed to ache and his eyes glued to hers. His mind was blank, even though he desperately wanted to think of something to say. Trace wrapped his arms around Lyra, pulling her tightly against his chest. He swallowed as he said, "I've never felt love before. I thought I had it with my ex-girlfriend, Vanessa.., but she ended up leaving me... What I feel for you though is totally different than what I felt for her... I'm unable to say for sure, but I feel like I love you and I do want this to work out..."

After he managed to spit out what he needed to say, he let go allowing her to pull back enough to look him in the eyes, "I do too; so until you are sure, let's settle on this."

Lyra closed the distance as her lips connected with his once more. It seemed to be slow at first, but the kiss was warming with sharing of their tongues. Lyra had her right forehoof in Trace's hair, playing with it as her left forehoof had found its way under Trace's arm and placed on his back, keeping him pressed tightly against her stomach. Trace gently caressed Lyra's back, before sliding down and settling his hands on her cutie marks. Lyra squirmed from his hands, shivers being left where his fingers traced, which made her push herself further down into Trace's lap. He flinched in surprise, but didn't offer any resistance. Trace blushed, feeling his silky pajama bottoms becoming rather tight. He pulled back with a pant and a blush on his face. Not noticing why he stopped, made Lyra begin to worry, "Are you okay? Is it getting too much for..." Lyra shifted her hips and noticed something prodding her inner thigh. A blush of her own showing through, her heart beating fast as her own arousal was escalating. She desperately wanted to rip his clothes off and have her way with him, but out of apprehension of whether Trace was even ready for that part of their relationship, she asked, "Do... you want me to get off of you?"

Trace seemed to hesitate; she could see the want in his eyes, but the fear of the 'what ifs' stopping him. Trace's mind drew a blank, not sure if they should continue. No matter how much his mind was debating the issue, though, his body had already made its decision; his growing shaft throbbing ever so noticeably against Lyra's inner thigh. Any trepidation Trace had quickly vanished, as his fingers snaked their way into Lyra's mane, pulling her head forward continuing their kiss.

Lyra was a little startled at the sudden action, but didn't mind in the least. She couldn't quell the sensation that was growing between her hind legs. With her lust kicking in, she was beginning to grind her hips down into Trace's lap, making small muffled moans escape between their lips. Trace tried desperately to breathe through his nose, so he could make the kiss last longer, but he could not focus on breathing and kissing at the same time. As soon as the kiss broke; Lyra took this moment to move her muzzle to Trace's ear, "I want you Trace, I don't want to force you... but if you are willing…?"

At her words and the breath against his ear, Lyra could feel him twitch against her inner thigh. She could tell he was thinking hard as he was panting. After a couple minutes of consideration, a deep blush, followed by a slight nod, could be seen. Lyra only smiled as she reached her hooves down, snaking her way under the rim of his shirt, pulling it off over his head. She briefly kissed his neck before getting up and eying his body. Trace was taken by surprise as a light minty aura pulled off his silk pajamas. Lyra frowned at seeing yet another layer of clothing; his underwear. A look of lust crossed her face, and her eyes fell half lidded as she noticed the bouncing tent in the fabric. Lyra looked up to make sure one more time if Trace was okay with this, "Trace, are you sure you are ready for this? I mean, we can stop if..."

Lyra was hushed as Trace darted forward, placing another kiss onto Lyra's lips; the kiss broke as soon as it started followed by Trace whispering, "I want this, Lyra."

That was all Lyra needed before guiding Trace's back to the sheets on the floor, her magic removing his underwear. She was taken aback for a moment; her eyes glued his throbbing appendage. She swallowed lightly as she folded three of her hooves under her, her right forehoof draping over Trace's leg, and nuzzled his shaft with her nose. Trace blushed at the sight before him; she was lying with his legs spread to her sides. His breathing was becoming labored, and a shiver went up his spine as Lyra licking the base of his member. Trace moved up onto his elbows to look down at Lyra's golden orbs that were looking back at him, "You really don't have too... Ahh..."

Lyra didn't let him continue protesting as she took the head into her mouth, his tip rubbing against the roof of her mouth, with her tongue messaging the bottom. Her eyes remained glued onto Trace's face. Unable to think straight, Trace allowed himself to fall back onto the pillows under his head. Exasperated moans escaped him …, as his member was slowly taken into her maw. When she had taken around half of his seven and a half inches, she pulled off just as slowly, licking the underside of his girth like a sucker, before taking it back in, but slightly faster. Lyra closed her eyes as she found Trace's hand moving up to her head and his fingers finding their way through her hair. Trace's other hand clenched blanket as he thought to himself, _'__if... if she keeps it up... I-I w-wont last...'_

Lyra grinned as her head moved down, taking a good portion of him into her, bobbing her head quickly trying to get him to feed her his milk. Without even her realizing, a forehoof had found its way between her hind legs, and was rubbing in a circular motion against her glimmering wet mound. She was about to try and take the entire thing into her mouth, as Trace sat up into a sitting position and pulled her head off of his member. His breathing labored, and his face clear that he had almost came. Lyra pouted as she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't want this to end quite yet... I want to return the pleasure!" Trace said with a seductive smile.

Lyra sat up as she was about to protest, "But... the first time is supposed to be just for the stallion..."

Even though Trace was desperate to continue, he couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to pleasure you and the mare usually doesn't get off the first time... I am supposed to try and keep you interested... for next time..." Lyra looked down at her hooves like she had failed.

"That doesn't seem fair, now does it?" Lyra looked up to see Trace smiling lustily. She didn't know how to react, but yelped as Trace moved forward, grabbing hold of her and guiding her to her back, "Let me return the favor, _please_? I insist!"

Lyra blushed and nodded, she had to keep reminding herself that it was different for Trace, since his gender roles were reversed. Any thoughts of stopping him vanished as he brought her mouth into a kiss. His hands tenderly tracing her chest before heading lower and lightly pinching on of her nipples. Lyra moaned, not believing they could be so sensitive. Then again, those fingers of his were amazing! His hand continued downward, and her sensitive and swollen lips twitched from his touch. He started by only cupping it in his hand, but soon enough she found him tracing the outsides with two of his middle fingers. She broke the kiss, her head shooting back as she pleaded, "Sto... Stop teasing..."

A throaty chuckle could be heard coming from Trace, as his fingers made their way to a little nub of flesh at the top of her slit. Lyra bit her lower lip to hide a moan, but her body exposed the pleasure anyway. Trace gently rubbed in a small circular motion, his lips moving forward to lick and suckle at her displayed neck. A grunt could be heard as one of his fingers moved lower and slipped in. Lyra was now at Trace's mercy, she couldn't stand it anymore and was bucking her hips down, trying to take more into her. A second finger followed and now Trace had both middle fingers plunged deep inside her, resting for a moment as to make sure no pain ensued. Trace had ignored the throbbing pain of neglect his member was receiving, focusing only on Lyra. Trace was surprised to find that Lyra's g-spot was relatively located the same as a humans was. He gave it an experimental nudge with his finger and Lyra squirmed and archer her back; her mouth shooting open but only a crack in her voice could be heard. He thought he had hurt her for a moment as he froze, "Lyra! Did I hurt you?"

Lyra whimpered as she pleaded, "Please... whatever you did... do it again!"

Trace smiled as he gave the little round spot a few rough presses, and sure enough Lyra was motioning her hips in a circle. Trace looked up to Lyra's horn with curiousness, as it began to give off a faint glow. He could tell she was starting to get close. Her moans were getting shorter and her hips were making a steady rhythm as they tried to match his fingers presses against her most intimate of spots. He quickened his pace, his fingers making a upward jerking motion, making them forcefully jerk against the pleasure center of her juicy tunnel. Lyra's body tensed up, her head jerking off the covers below and tears being forced from her clenched eyes, a body-wide orgasm wreaking havoc on her senses. Trace held his fingers in place, twitching them slightly to prolong her orgasm, getting his gratification from giving her pleasure.

It took at least several minutes before her body stopped majorly convulsing, and another five just for her to regain enough composure to move, "That..." That was all she said, not really knowing what else to say. Trace removed his fingers and smiled at the sticky digits on his hand. Trace flinched when his hand was encased in magic, and led to Lyra's open mouth. She suckled them like a pacifier, as she licked up her own juices. Trace's member throbbed ever so violently at the attention his fingers were receiving, reminding him where her mouth had been earlier.

She finished with his fingers and got to her hooves. Trace sat with his back to the couch, and his legs stretched straight out to the fireplace as he asked, "You okay to continue?"

Lyra nodded as she straddled his lap, connecting their lips together. She paused when she felt his member prodding her entrance. She didn't hesitate to let gravity impale her onto his girth, a grunt exiting both their mouths as her tunnel slickly swallowed him whole. She sat there for several moments, breathing into his ear as she let herself adjust. Trace couldn't help but squeeze her close to his body, "Your... ah... _so warm..."_

At that, Lyra reared her hips back, his member almost slipping out of him, before jerking her hips forward in quick bursts. His throbbing manhood was driven back into her slick passage, earning her a clearly audible moan from Trace. Her hooves hugged his neck as she rode him. A gasp left her mouth as she felt Trace's nails lightly scratch down her back, earning him several twitches around his cock. He couldn't do much in his sitting position and blushed whenever their naughty bits would connect with a wet gooey sound. All he really could do was help guide her hips and slam her down upon each re-entry. It was now Trace's turn to get quiet, he was attempting to think of something else, but knew he wasn't going to last much longer. So, he decided to warn her, "Lyra... I can't... last..."

"Just... a lit... little longer..." In truth, Lyra was nearing her own inevitable end. A burning fire was building within her, both from the sweat of both bodies, and the fire from the fire place warming her back; it was becoming too much to handle. She held on to Trace for dear life as it finally hit, her treasure convulsing over his length and her mouth shouting out, _"__OH TRACE..._"

Trace realized what had happened and tried to last a couple seconds longer, but the way she was milking him for all he was worth sent him over the edge. He didn't yell like she had, but forced her hips down in a couple more short thrusts before plunging all the way into her; coating her insides with his hot string of juices. Some of it, and a good bit of her own, leaked out and spread over his shaft and her mound. Their bodies did little more than twitch and heave heavily as they clung to one another. Several minutes later, they could once again hear the crackling of the fire, and the wearied pants of the other. Lyra nuzzled Trace's cheek as she finally was able to think clearly, "I love you, Trace; I really, really do..."

Trace smiled as he hugged her tightly, earning a few left over twitches over his shrinking member, "I love you too, Lyra."

Lyra forced herself up and off of Trace, collapsing on her side on the pillow closest to the fire place. While on all fours, Trace crawled over, dragging a log and tossing it into the fire, before collapsing himself next to the minty green mare, his brown eyes locking with hers. The room was warm and smelled of sex. Lyra's and Trace's hair was frizzed and ruffled. Both exhausted and thoroughly fulfilled. Not another word was said as they snuggled close together, their nose barely touching as they drifted off into sleep in front of the warm fire.


	5. Autumn Heat Part One Chapter 5

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Five: Autumn Heat; part one

Unwilling to open his eyes quite yet, Trace mumbled "Lyra..." in an almost inaudible tone as his hand patted the blankets to find her. When he didn't find her next to him, he cracked his eyes open, leaning up on one elbow to look around. The fire looked as if it was stoked, and a log added to it. The house was warmer than it usually was, but something seemed off. Lyra wasn't anywhere to be found. As he rubbed his eyes and tried to hold back a yawn, he threw off his blanket, the main source of his warmth. He was about to step into the kitchen when something crinkled under his foot. Lifting his foot and bending down to grasp it, his fingers deftly flipped the letter to see 'To Trace' on the back as he stood up.

He was starting to panic slightly. After their special night, he was worried she had regretted it. Swiftly opening the letter, he began to read, "Dear Trace, I beg your forgiveness... I believe we were under the influence of my heat last night... If I had only realized last night I was in heat... maybe we could have waited..." Pausing momentarily, he noticed what looked like tear drops on the parchment.

By now, Trace's heart was racing, but he forced himself to finish the note, "I honestly don't regret mating with you, I just fear that the scent of my heat persuaded you into it; I knew you were hesitant, and I took advantage of you... I've known for a while now, about my feelings for you. I know I love you, Trace; I just hope you don't hate me. Please don't come find me, I will come see you when my heat is over, and we can talk then... Love, Lyra Heartstrings."

He read the letter at least a half a dozen times. Imprinting it to memory, his heart was slowing and he gently placed the letter back in the envelope. He noticed he was still naked and briefly pulled on his underwear and his silky pajama bottoms. Sitting down on the dirty couch, eying the envelope, '_I don't think I was persuaded by anything... I don't even know anything about a pony's heat. Maybe I was and didn't know it?' _Trace suddenly stood up, with determination in his eyes, '_I should go find her! No..."_

Trace plopped back down on his couch, dust flying forth; he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and tapped the letter against his forehead, '_should I wait until her heat is over? What if she is crying and heartbroken out there, somewhere?'_

Grunting loudly, Trace balled up the left hand, that didn't contain the letter. '_I need to go find her... tell her I'm not upset about last night. She shouldn't have to be upset for an entire week over this... I'm not upset, and I still want to be with her!' _Trace got up and rushed to his bedroom. Hastily putting on his button down blue shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans, he ran from the house, not caring to bring a jacket. He figured since he was going to be running around trying to find Lyra, he would just get hot anyway. He cussed himself for not asking where she lived; he didn't even know where she worked or what she does for a living. He would rectify that later, though; right now he needed to find her. His first guess would be Pinkie Pie's place. Trace figured that since Lyra had trusted her with their date, then maybe they were fairly close, and she would know where she went, or at least where she lived.

Twenty minutes later and he stood outside Sugarcube Corner, He had noticed along the way that every business in town was closed for all the town-wide heat. He knocked on the door, listening carefully if anypony had heard. Sure enough, Mrs. Cup Cake answered the door, "Trace?" She blinked in surprise, "Don't you know that it's heat season, deary? You should be at home where nothing can happen to you!"

Trace tilted his head curiously, "If it's heat season, why don't you seem to be in heat?"

This caught Mrs. Cake off guard as a red hue crossed her scrunched up muzzle, "Because... I have a stallion... that takes care of that..."

Usually Mrs. Cake wouldn't have said something so personal, but since it was Trace and she knew he didn't fully understand Equestrian society yet, she felt obligated to explain things sometimes, "Heat cycles barely affect ponies that have a regular sex life..."

"Makes sense, suppose there is no reason for your heat to be overbearing if you are taking care of the fire." Trace received a grin and a nod from Mrs. Cake when he stated that.

"So, what brings you here?" Mrs. Cake hoped he hadn't come here for sweets; she had purposely let herself run out of stock so they wouldn't go bad over the week.

"I needed to ask Pinkie Pie if she seen Lyra; It's really urgent." Stated Trace with as much seriousness as he could muster.

Mrs. Cake frowned, apparently not wanting to let him anywhere near her at the moment, "I'm sorry, but that isn't possible... Pinkie is taking her heat rather hard this time. She might not be able to handle a male around, especially since you are close to her..."

"Please Mrs. Cake, it will only take a moment..." asked Trace pleadingly, hoping she would let him. He just had to find Lyra. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she was hurting right now.

A frown was plastered across Mrs. Cake's face, she was quite torn over this request. Trace was putting on his biggest puppy dog eyes, which made a sigh escape her, "Okay... But you leave the instant she can't handle it anymore... even if you don't have your answer, understood?"

"Cross my heart, hop to fly, stick a cup cake in my eye!" stated a smiling Trace as his hands mimicked Pinkie's pinkie promise.

Mrs. Cake didn't smile but led him to the stairs, "Hurry up, I'll change Pound Cake and Pumpkin Pie's diapers and feed them, you'd better be done once I finish!"

Nodding, he was left alone to make the daring voyage upstairs, and found a bright pink door that couldn't be any others than Pinkie's. He knocked on the door getting a weak, "Come in Mrs. Cake."

He ignored that she thought it was Mrs. Cake and entered anyway. Pinkie was lying on her bed, with her back turned toward the door. Trace froze as he noticed her mane was straight; he had heard from the others about the last time her mane got like this. Her heat must have been pretty bad for it to straighten. He decided to keep it brief, as he closed the door behind him, "Pinkie, it's me Trace; I was hoping you knew where Lyra was or where she lived?"

Trace knew she heard him, because her ear flickered in response. She slowly lifted herself from the bed as he stepped forward, sitting beside her. He could hear a faint whisper, "Trace..."

He moved closer to hear her better, his hand hovering over her shoulder. Deciding against touching her in her state of arousal as direct physical contact might be a bad thing. Pinkie mumbled something in a low, weak, and cracking voice, but Trace didn't manage to fully hear it, "I'm sorry Pink, I didn't hear you..."

"Lyra is at home... Go away..." Pinkie's voice still seemed weak, but Trace managed to hear her this time.

Trace didn't let up as he asked, "Do you know where she lives?" Trace forgot about his own advice and placed a hand on her side. His hand jumped back noticing a shiver go straight up her back.

Trace had the wind knocked out of him as a big Pink mass tackled him to the bed. He looked up in astonishment at her speed, and strength. He knew earth ponies had many times the strength as pegasi or unicorns, but his immobility actually scared him, "P-Pinkie?"

He was looking up into Pinkie's eyes, but that was what allowed the flood gates of fear rush into him. He never dreamed in a million years, that he would be scared of the element of laughter. Her eyes were cold, and heat was radiating off her body. A scent crossed his nose that smelled of candy, but was hot; what one would think melted hard candy would smell like. Trace tried to protest as her lips were pressed forcefully down onto his. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but when he did, Pinkie took the chance to dart her tongue in. Trace tried to bring his hands up, but any movement he attempted to make was brought with Pinkie pressing down harder onto his upper arms and sharp pains throughout his muscles where her hooves were placed. A leg could be felt between his, kneading it up into his groin. He winced at the sudden attention, fear preventing any arousal he would have normally received in a similar situation. Pinkie broke the kiss, and with a flat, lust ridden, beast like voice, "Come on Trace… give in! It will make you feel good!"

"Noo... I'm with Lyra Pinkie! You remember her don't you?!" Trace decided since brute force wouldn't free him, maybe reason would.

"She would understand! She wants me and you to be happy! What are friends for?" A snort and somewhat maniacal laugh escaped the usual happy and innocent mare, "Now, let's see what you have down there for me!"

Pinkie removed her hooves only to turn around. Trace prepared to dart for the door, but his mobility once again subdued by a pink rump being shoved in his face. Trace winced at the moisture and cotton candy smell, as Pinkie fiddled with his zipper down below.

"Pinkamena Diane PIE!" A surprisingly fierce and motherly yell came from the doorway. Next thing Trace knew, Pinkie was pulled off of him, and pinned to the floor, "I can't believe this happened again... I should have known better than to let Trace up into your room!"

Trace caught his breath, weakly coming to his senses, he looked to Mrs. Cake with relief, "Thank you Mrs. Cake, I was worried there for a moment." Trace got to his feet as he asked, "What... did you mean again?"

"Mr. Cake walked in one time... no time to explain though, Dearie... You should go while you can, don't know if I can hold her!" Pinkie was struggling, trying to kick and bite. Trace rushed to the door, pausing for a moment and looking back, "Sorry I caused you and Pinkie trouble."

Just as he paused, Pinkie managed to throw Mrs. Cake off of her and ran for the door. Trace slammed the door just about the time he heard Mrs. Cake, "RUN!"

When the door to Pinkie's room slammed closed, he could hear a loud thud of the party mare hitting the door. Trace cringed in regret before turning to leave, "I'm sorry Pinkie..." As he heard her groan and hooves getting up, he darted down the stairs and out of Sugarcube Corner, while he still could.

In front of Twilight's Library:

It was a little worrying. Trace wasn't sure he should even try to see any more of his friends after the incident with Pinkie, but surely an intellectual pony like Twilight wouldn't act as badly as Pinkie had. Not to mention Mrs. Cake had said Pinkie takes it harder than everypony else. She seemed to be a few apples short of a bushel to begin with, though. He decided to put it behind him for the moment, making a mental note that when the heat cycle of Ponyville was over, he would make sure he hadn't hurt her by slamming that door. Trace balled his hand into a fist, knocking three times and listened. He didn't hear anything, so he called out, "Twilight, it's Trace!"

With barely any time to process what was happening, Trace and the door were surrounded with a lavender aura that yanked him through the hastily opened door, as well as slamming it shut behind him. A frantic voice saying to him, "Trace... I told you about heat cycles... You should be at home!"

Trace couldn't reply, he was still hovered up in the air, with Twilight's magic squeezing the life out of him. Trace only gave small gasps as he tried to force air into his lungs. Twilight panicked as she suddenly dropped him with a loud thud, "Trace! I am so sorry... are you okay?"

Coughing as air was returned to him, "It's okay, Twi..."

As he sat up from the spot he had landed and looked to Twilight, he noticed her bedraggled appearance. Her hair was frazzled, her right eye would occasionally twitch, and her tail swished back and forth behind her. He also noticed that her hind hooves were kneading into the floor, and her large lavender eyes staring rather too intently at him. Trace was about to get up when Twilight started talking, "I know you don't retain most of the information I teach you, but the estrus of a mare is particularly important. As long as they have feelings for you, be it love, friendship, or they are just really close to you; they will find any reason to copulate with you. You just don't understand the pain and the extreme emotional and hormonal impact of a pony's heat; not to mention that males are affected by their aroma. The scent has been known to suffuse a stallion. Sometimes it can even be more dangerous than the mare themselves being in heat."

Trace blinked, only managing to pick up part of her intellectual spasm rant, "Twilight..." before he could say anything more, she continued.

"Furthermore, it is particularly dangerous for you, since you have no prior experience in the matter, and can be taken advantage of. So, I advise you to go home, and stay home. Do not leave the house for at least a week!" Twilight blinked suddenly when a pair of hands came clapping in front of her face, snapping her attention to look at Trace.

"Twilight... I need to find Lyra... Do you know where she lives?" Trace asked, making sure to keep it short and to the point. Noticing the longer he stays, the more Twilight seems to squirm in place.

Twilight's face seemed to crinkle up as she thought hard. '_I don't think I know where she lives... I wish I did... I wonder why Trace wants to know... Well, Rarity did say he was with Lyra now... Does that mean he likes ponies now? Oh, he looks so gorgeous... I never notice__d before now...' _Trace tried to wait patiently, but he was starting to worry. Twilight's eyes were looking him over, took on a rather easily identifiable look. Usually when she 'focused' she had a deep look of concentration on her face. This was the look of lust, and longing. Trace decided that if it took her this long to think about if she knew where Lyra lived, then maybe she didn't know, "Twilight... it seems you don't know, so, I will just be going now..."

Trace slowly got up, acting as if he made any sudden movements; Twilight would pounce on him like a tiger, hunting its prey. "WAIT!" Twilight called before her magic brought a chair behind Trace, and forcefully sat him down. Trace froze in fear as he watched the deranged looking mare as she started circling him, "I was just thinking Trace; you are with Lyra, aren't you?"

Hesitantly nodding, mostly from fear of what she intended, Trace made to rise, "Twilight, I really should be going..." but he was forced back down, an aura encasing him, freezing his motor skills. He was entirely immobilized.

As her eyes took on a particularly strong glaze of lust, she continued, "That means you like ponies, doesn't it?"

"Twilight... I..." He didn't get much of a chance to answer before she was up in his lap, her lips connected with his. Trace frantically struggled, trying to fight Twilight's ridiculously strong magic. Trace yelped through the kiss as his pants were brought down to his ankles, and a tongue darting into his mouth. All he could do was give muffled protests as a hoof stroked him through his clothes. Trace clenched his eyes closed as tears welled up in his eyes. '_This is it! I don't have anypony to save me this time... I'm sorry Lyra...' _Trace thought to himself, but when his mind turned to Lyra, the tears started to fall from his eyes. All he could think about was Lyra sobbing because he cheated on her with Twilight. Trace froze as the aura instantly vanished, and Twilight jumped several feet back, a horrified look on her face. She was mentally assaulting herself, '_he- he's crying! He has never cried... at least never that I have ever seen... Oh my gosh! I'm such a bad pony...' _Twilight collapsed to her hooves in a ball of tears. Only one other thing, besides the sobs, could be heard from that crying ball of purple fur, "Trace... I'm so so sorry... I just couldn't help myself... I'm..."

It was Twilight's turn to freeze, as Trace stood up and pulling back up his pants, "It... it's ok..."

"IT'S NOT OK... I ALMOST... RAPED YOU!" The tears falling freely from her eyes, and her body wracked with the most despondent sobs he had ever heard.

"Twilight... I understand..." Trace was slowly stopping his own tears as he got down on one knee, placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "I am not upset... but you need to tell me if you know where Lyra lives or where she might be..."

Twilight sniffled hard as she whimpered, "I don't know... She just comes in sometimes for books... I don't know her that well..."

Trace got up, heading over to the door before looking back at his purple friend, "Don't beat yourself up Twilight, I'm not mad, but I need to find Lyra... I have something important to tell her..."

Twilight weakly nodded, not giving any other answer. Trace hesitated, determining whether he should leave her or not. When he took too long to leave, Twilight finally looked up, tears still slightly falling, "Go to her Trace, it's ok..." and with that, Trace gave her a smile, and closed the door behind him.

On the way to the Carousel Boutique:

If he didn't want to desperately find Lyra and make sure she wasn't beating herself up too badly; He would just head home and wait the week out, maybe get the house cleaned up. Trace had it decided that Rarity was next. She even flat out said she didn't like him that way. So, she should be okay right? Then again, Trace had caught some of Twilight's mini lecture earlier, and she did say that ponies can't control themselves if they are really close to a friend and they come around during heat cycles. Trace just decided to keep his distance. Hopefully, if he stayed far enough away, Rarity wouldn't be tempted to act. Upon knocking, Trace flinched, immediately hearing a yell that didn't seem in any way dignified, but could recognize it enough to know it was Rarity, "GO AWAY... DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WEEK THIS IS?"

Trace frowned, tempted to turn away and just leave her alone. Lyra jumped into his mind, with her crying and sobbing the entire week, thinking she ruined their relationship. He sighed, "Rarity... It's me Trace..."

Frantic hoofsteps, and a couple things hitting the floor, could be heard. A bell chimed as the door swung open with a blue aura. Trace gazed in utter shock; Rarity, of all ponies, was a mess! She didn't have any make up on, her lashes were skewed, and her mane lay haggardly in every which direction. Trace was afraid to even try, but pressed onward, "Rarity... do you know where Lyra might be?"

Trace tried to read Rarity's face, but all he saw was her biting her lower lip. Averting her eyes, "I don't know Trace... Can't say I really know her... I've made her dresses and things, I even made the dress she wore on her date with you..." for a split moment, Trace thought Rarity looked like her usual self.

"Oh... Thanks anyway Rarity... I just need to find her... I'll go see if anypony else knows." Trace stated, turning away, but paused.

"What happened on your date?" Rarity's question seemed to retain her regal air, but Trace was worried how long it would last, before she jumped him like Twilight and Pinkie had.

Trace decided that he would stay outside; surely she wouldn't do anything outside, "Well... the date went really well... When we got home... we kind of... had sex because of her heat..."

Rarity's expression fell to one of sorrow, she looked up into Trace's eyes as she stated with as much sympathy as she could muster, "I'm so sorry Trace... so, why are you trying to find her then?"

Trace watched Rarity's body, her body was slightly shaking and he could tell she was trying to contain herself to help him; she truly was a good friend, "I don't want this to end our relationship, I still want to give this a try... I'm not one hundred percent with my feelings and even I'm worried if our first time was because of her heat, but I don't want us to break up over it; I need to tell her that... I should get going; looks like you are in a lot of pain..."

"Hold on a second!" Rarity blurted out, preventing him from leaving.

Trace scowled as he replied, "Um... what's wrong?"

"That window you replaced... It's been mighty drafty, mind taking a look, darling?"

Trace's eyebrows turned down as he glared at her. He tried to read her body language, though he still wasn't all that good at. She seemed to still be calm and like herself, even though she looked like a total mess at the moment. Trace sighed in defeat and nodded. Rarity closed the door behind him as they headed upstairs and to her work room. Once Trace made it into her work room, he was surprised it was sparkling clean. Usually, she had an 'organized mess', as she liked to call it, scattered amongst the room. He put that observation to the back of his mind, turning to the task on hand. Trace promptly ran the back of his hand to see if he could feel any cold air coming through anywhere on the window. Sure enough, square in the middle a small gust of air was escaping from in-between the pane of glass, and the wood framing that encased it. That was most likely his fault. He bought all his supplies from different ponies, and most times he would get cheated. The pony that made this window must have not made it right, or didn't use proper sealants. Trace chuckled as he turned to Rarity, "At first I thought you just wanted me up here to jump me or something."

Fear crossed his face when his eyes fell on Rarity, she was shaking worse than before, her hoof in between her teeth, and she was biting down with significant force. She was biting down so hard, Trace was afraid she might do damage, whether if it was her teeth, or her left hoof, "Rarity!"

Rarity blinked for a moment as she released her hoof. Her teeth felt tender from biting so hard, and her hoof was slick with saliva and had very minor indentations in it. Now though, without the pain of biting her hoof, she lacked the only thing that kept her from lunging at him. Trace yelled loudly, his heart racing and his back slamming against the window, "Rarity... STOP!"

Right now, his main concern wasn't rape; it was the cracking window that his back was being held against. Before Rarity could realize or act, the window gave way, and Trace fell backwards out the window. All he could hear as he was falling was Rarity's frazzled plea, "TRACE!"

Rarity managed to encase Trace's body, but only slowing his body by a fraction. His back made a loud THUD against the ground, making the wind expel from his body. Luckily, he hadn't landed on any shattered glass. He was _extremely_ happy that hadn't happened. Next thing he knew, Rarity was outside and knelt down to his side, "Trace... Oh my goodness... I am so sorry, darling... are you hurt?"

Trace couldn't help but grin even through the pain he was in. After the fall, Rarity now looked as if she wasn't even in heat. Worry for her friend seemed to have snapped her out of it for now, "Yeah, I'm fine, luckily your magic helped." Trace winced as he got up. Main thing he had was a reddened and sore back.

"I don't know what came over me... I just... oh my! A lady shouldn't be jumping on her best friend like that! I PUSHED YOU OUT OF A WINDOW!" Rarity covered her face in her hooves, hiding her embarrassment.

Trace dusted himself off before placing a hand on Rarity's back, "Don't worry about it, no serious harm done..." Trace grunted as a few more bones cracked, "I'll tell you what, go make some cocoa, I will cover up this window for now, and then you can snuggle up and I'll leave. No harm done, okay?"

Rarity was a little skeptical; he seemed to be rather forgiving for someone that was just pushed out of a window. She half wondered if he was covering up the pain more than he was showing, "Are you _sure _you are okay, darling?"

"Nothing too major, now get going."

Rarity complied and headed into the house. For the remainder of the time he was there, he kept his distance, making sure he wasn't in the same room for more than a minute or so. He managed to get the glass cleaned up, and stapled a large sheet of plastic over the window; that Rarity for some reason had stashed away with some of her cloth. He figured she used it for keeping moths away from stored fabrics. Once all done he sighed in relief when Rarity didn't put up a fight as he left. Him falling out the window must have scared her pretty bad, because the signs of her heat she had been displaying when he first got there, were now just minor trembles. Trace placed his hands in his pockets, walking toward Fluttershy's cottage, hoping that if he took the long way through the park, he could walk off the pain that still lingered throughout his body.


	6. Autumn Heat Part Two Chapter 6

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Six: Autumn Heat; Part Two

Arriving at Fluttershy's cottage, Trace noticed nothing was different. Her pets were fed and tended to, just as they always were. Trace smiled as he thought to himself. '_hmm, I wonder if Fluttershy's heat cycle is even synced up to the rest of Ponyville, since she lives on the outskirts of town? It would certainly explain why__ the animals are fed, then again I doubt she would neglect her animals; no matter the situation!' _Trace halted his train of thought as he knocked on the door. A frail and weak voice emanated from the door, but for Fluttershy it sounded like her normal self, "w-who's the... there?"

"Fluttershy, it's Trace; can you open up?" Trace stated taking a step back to wait for her, just in case she _was_ in her heat. Slowly the door creaked open, and a teal colored eye peaked through enough to look at him, "Tr... Trace... Is... something wro-wrong?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Shy; especially during everypony's heat cycle and I don't know if you heard, but I am with somepony now..."

"Oh!?" The door opened wider, now Trace could finally get a good look at the mare. Her wings were spread at his statement, but slightly shivered. She didn't seem to knead her legs, but the smell of her heat was there, "Who-who are you with? That is... if you don't mind telling me..." at that, Fluttershy hid her left eye behind her hair.

"Her name is Lyra, but I was wondering if you knew where she lived, or if you might know where she is?" Trace smiled, glad that he asked without any inconveniences. On Trace's walk through the park, he had noticed his upper arms, where Pinkie had held him down, were starting to turn slightly purple and swell, and where he was squeezed by Twilight's aura, he felt like his insides ached a little. Not to mention his back from falling out a window, he couldn't see his back, but determined it had to be red at the least.

"S... sorry Trace... I haven't... the faintest clue..." Fluttershy frowned, looking at the ground like she had failed him.

Trace had his own disappointment play out across his expression, but quickly countered with a smile, "That is okay, I still have Applejack and Rainbow Dash to ask anyway. Thanks anyway!" and with that, Trace turned to leave.

"Wait Trace!" It seemed to be a reoccurring pattern, he would say he was leaving and then somepony would jump him...

Trace decided to at least hear her out, but decided to refuse going inside if she asked him too, "What's wrong Shy?"

"I remember... Applejack... mentioning something about Lyra. Lyra has a best friend, but I... don't remember her name... I'm sorry..." as she stated that, the signs of her heat seemed to be displaying a little more. Her hind legs kneading against to floor, but she hadn't moved.

"That actually helps, Fluttershy! Thanks! At least I'm getting somewhere now." Trace gave a full and honest smile as he stepped away from her. He turned his back saying, "See you in about a week Fluttershy!"

"G-Good... bye..." Fluttershy said in almost a whisper, Trace looked back to see what he thought was disappointment on Fluttershy's face. Trace got to the end of her driveway when suddenly he heard a faint yell, followed by animals running in every which direction. Trace halted and sighed; looking from the direction of the Sweet Apple Acres, and Fluttershy's cottage. The feeling of guilt, of abandoning a friend, set in. He turned himself around, and walked back up to her door; knocking promptly three times and waited, "H-hello?"

"Sorry Shy, thought I heard you scream... You okay in there?" Trace knew that he was pushing his luck, especially since he barely dodged his other friends, but couldn't just leave her.

"It's... j-just m-my heat... P-please go... I-I'll be fine, p-promise..." Trace noticed he had his hand on the door knob. He was tempted to look in to see for sure, but spoke up instead, "Pinkie promise you will be ok."

Everything fell silent and Trace was prepared to throw the door open, but sensed that the frail pink-maned pegasus was just on the other side, "Fluttershy?"

"C-cross my h-heart... hope t-to fly... stick a cupcake... i-in my eye..." By the end of Fluttershy's pinkie promise, he could hear a small yelp and figured she had forgotten to close her eye when she touched her hoof to it.

"O-ok... I will come check on you when the week is over..." Trace stated and turned to leave. He walked extra slow to make sure he didn't hear any more sounds come from the cottage. He looked back over his shoulder _one more time_, to see if he noticed anything. Sure enough, he noticed Fluttershy looking at him through her window; she then quickly darted away from the window as soon as she noticed him looking. Trace frowned, but decided to just let it be for the moment. No matter how shy she was, she was a big girl, and he was sure she would be okay; she did pinkie promise after all.

Sweet Apple Acres:

Trace was feeling a little better about this one. According to Fluttershy, Applejack possibly knew of a friend of Lyra's. Not to bring up the fact that Applejack was on her heat the last time he saw her AND had turned him away. So, he already knew she had the will power to possibly hold herself back long enough for him to ask where she may be. Applejack's home came into view and for once he saw Big Mac doing nothing, but sitting on the porch next to Granny Smith. Granny Smith was rocking in her now silent chair. Big Mac was just lying with all four hooves tucked under him, a book placed in front of him. What really surprised Trace was what was tucked in one of his hooves; it was a small ragged doll, with polka-dot pants and two buttons for eyes. Trace just ignored it and focused on finding Applejack, "Excuse me Granny, Big Mac, have either of you seen AJ?"

Big Mac looked up from his book, and noticing his doll in his hooves, his face turned a slightly darker hue. Granny Smith and Big Mac both pointed to their left and both stated, "East field!"

Trace was about to head toward the east field when Granny called after him, "Be careful sonny! Big Mac tried to approach 'er, and nearly got bucked in the jaw!"

A chill ran up Trace's back as fear struck him. His body ached from the mere mention that she might be violent, but if Applejack possibly had anyinformation on how to find Lyra, then he HAD to find her; even if it meant a buck in the jaw from Applejack. Trace started to wonder how far he had walked. He knew from previous experience that he was in the east field. Then he heard it, a loud crack and what sounded like dozens of apples falling into a bucket. He stepped closer and called out, "Applejack?"

No reply, he half wondered if she heard him and hid. He found the aforementioned bucket full of apples and decided to explain why he was here, in hopes she was still around, "Boss! I need your help, I became very special someponies with Lyra, and she... well I need to find her... It's urgent!"

Trace paused when he heard leaves rustle behind him. He turned but didn't see anything, he blocked out the sun with his hand, trying to scan the area.

"Ya should prolly go find Bon Bon..." Trace jerked around, the sound coming from the other direction this time, yet he could not see her anywhere. _'Maybe it's better that way'_ he thought.

"Where does she live?" Trace asked, raising his voice, unsure as to exactly how close she was to him.

"Dunno... ah just know she and Lyra buys mah apples for Bon Bon's homemade Candied Apples. If anything, ya should go ask Rainbow Dash..."

"Thanks boss, I'll just go and let you be; you going to be okay?" At least with all the others, he could see their reactions and body language. Trace grinned as he noticed the rim of Applejack's stetson.

"Ah am r-right as r-rain, sugarcu-cube..." Trace tip toed closer to Applejack, noticing the part of her hat he could see, was slightly quivering. Her voice seemed to be shaky and shallow. Trace hesitated, looking at Applejack, not sure as to what she was doing at first. She was on her rump, her back up against the apple tree and her hoof tucked roughly in between her hind legs. Her other hoof had the rim of her hat tucked down over her face and he could tell her breath was labored. However, after a split second, and a click within his mind, he realized what she was doing. He prepared to quietly slip away ,and cringed when his foot collided with a branch, snapping it in two. Applejack immediately halted, her gaze jerking over to the human in embarrassment. She seemed to slump down against the tree, pulling her stetson back down in shame.

"Sorry AJ... I didn't mean too... I mean..." Trace's own face was red, and his heart racing at what he just witnessed.

"Please... j-just go..." Applejack stayed still, only her labored breathing and slight shaking of her body could be seen. Her hoof was still tucked between her legs and from what Trace could tell, was pressing hard against her treasure. Trace backed up whispering, "I'm sorry..." and started running in the opposite direction.

In an open field on the other side of Ponyville:

Trace paused at Rainbow Dash's mailbox, sitting down and resting before he attempted his final friend for information on Lyra's whereabouts. All he could think about was, '_poor Applejack... poor Fluttershy... poor everypony... Now I kind of wish there heats were like humans... at least blow-dryers to the head only hurt for an hour or so...'_

Trace sighed as he sat with his legs crossed, his elbows on his legs, and his face in his hands. He was ready to just break down and give up. Every time the thought would show it's nasty face; Lyra would come to mind, giving him renewed vigor for finder her. The aches and pains of the day still lingered though. Trace jumped when he felt something like a hoof lightly placed on his back, followed by, "Hey fingers, ya ok?"

Sure enough, it was a hoof; Rainbow Dash's hoof to be exact. Trace looked up and curiousness crossed his face, "Rainbow, are you not in heat?"

A chuckle escaped the cyan mare, "I'm like three days behind everypony else, I won't start until the day after tomorrow."

Rainbow hovered until she was now in front of Trace. Trace smiled, happiness filling him for the first time today, mainly in relief that at least he wouldn't need to worry about Dash jumping him, "Dash, you know where Lyra and Bon Bon live?"

Rainbow's eyebrow raised, and a devious, yet congratulatory, stare was laid upon him, "I heard you were with Lyra, but Bon Bon too? You haven't won you two mares, now have you?"

Trace laughed and said, "No no... nothing like that, it's just I can't find Lyra, and Applejack mentioned you might know."

"Oh?" Rainbow's eyebrow remained in a raised position, "You sure are brave, seeing AJ again since she is _still_ in heat!"

"Yeah... today has been hectic..." Trace sighed leaning forward, his elbows now placed on his knees, and the sleeves to his t-shirt being slightly pulled up.

"Whoa! What happened to your arms?" asked a worried Dash as she used the tip of her right wing to lift up his shirt sleeve.

Trace frowned as he sat up, rolling up his shirt sleeve, looking to Dash, "I had some trouble... with our friends..."

"What! Who else did you go see?" Dash clearly had a worried look, her wings were sprawled out in anticipation, wondering what the hay could have possibly happened. Knowing _some _of her friends could also get rather _pushy_ during their heat.

"You are actually the last pony I've seen; I went to see Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and then you. I thought you would be the hardest to find, truthfully." Trace rolled his sleeve back down and looked to Dash for her reaction.

Sure enough, she had a reaction that he had expected. She jumped to her hooves and questioned, "W-who made the bruises?"

Trace frowned, not really wanting to _blame_ them on Pinkie, "Pinkie Pie..." he quietly admitted.

Rainbow cracked a smile as she busted out into a laughing fit, "N-no, no really! Who did it to you?"

Trace frowned, being kind of embarrassed by her laughing. Rainbow's face softened when she noticed he was serious, "Dude... I knew her heat was bad... worse than the rest of us and I had heard the deal with Mr. Cake... But I never expected her to do something like that..."

"It's okay though... I'm not mad at any of them... I just want to make sure Lyra is ok..."

"Why are you worrying, did something happen?" the rainbow-maned mare, stated in a low and surprisingly feminine and caring voice.

Trace rubbed his eyes, sighing, "We had sex... and the next day she left me a letter saying she was in heat, and she thinks it was the reason we did it..."

Rainbow tilted her head, "Was it?"

Trace looked up at her curiously, not exactly sure what she meant, "What?"

"Let me ask it this way, do you think you and her did it because of her heat?" Rainbow asked, her raised accusing eyebrow returning to its place.

"I'm not sure..." Trace said with utter disappointment.

Rainbow pondered for a moment, she seemed to hesitate, unsure if she wanted the answer to her next question, "Well... did you mate with any of the others when you saw them?"

Trace blinked in realization, thinking back over each of the others, "No... I didn't..."

Rainbow Dash seemed to perk up and smiled, "Did you _feel_ anything for them, while you were there?"

Trace remembered back for a moment, all he remembered with half of them, was fear. Fear of being raped, fear of being hit, and fear of falling out of windows. Trace flinched at that last one, but quickly shook it off, "No... not really, I was too worried about Lyra..."

"Then, you ever consider that humans aren't affected by mares' heat cycles?" Rainbow grinned deviously; she normally wasn't one for logic or thinking things through, but heck, this was her friend and she was loyal to friends to the bitter end.

"I didn't even consider that... I didn't think I was persuaded into anything... I..." Trace paused before he said it, but upon further inspection, he realized he actually did feel it, "I love her... I really and honestly do..."

"Okay then! That's the spirit, now; let's go find Lyra!" Rainbow grinned in success, taking to the air.

"So, you do know where she lives?" asked Trace excitedly as he jumped to his own feet.

"She actually doesn't have a house; she lives with her friend Bon Bon when she isn't on tour."

Rainbow was slowly flying backwards toward town as Trace asked, "On... on tour?"

"Yeah... didn't you know?" Rainbow frowned as she landed once more.

Trace shook his head, unsure of what she meant. He was about to find out as she continued, " "Lyra is with some fancy band, Royal something, can't remember the name offhoof, but during most of summer and part of autumn, she goes on tour with her band mates. She doesn't think it's really necessary to buy or rent a place, because she goes on tour every year and the house would go unattended. So, she stays with her foalhood friend Bon Bon."

"So, is that why she has a lyre as her cutie mark?"

"As Big Mac would say, Eeyup!" Rainbow chuckled, Trace gave his own smile, but mainly for the satisfaction of finding out Lyra's profession, "Okay, let's go already!"

Trace smiled as she took to the air, having to run to keep up with the agile pegasus.

In front of Bon Bon's sweet shop:

By the time they had arrived, Trace was out of breath and a grinning Rainbow Dash hovering over him snickering, "Dude... you are SERIOUSLY out of shape!" Rainbow slapped Trace on the back making him yelp in pain and fall to his knees. Fear instantly appeared across her face, landing with a thud fearing to even touch him, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry... I guess I don't know my own strength..."

"It... wasn't your fault... I guess I'm still tender..." Trace groaned as he pushed himself back up to his feet.

"Tender from what!?" Rainbow took a step back, searching his face impatiently.

"I sort of fell... out of Rarity's window..."

"WHAT!" Pure shock was on Rainbow's face, her wings extended.

"She couldn't control her heat and when she tried to kiss me... pushed me back against, and then through, her window..." Trace frowned, not really wanting to remember the memory.

Anger flared in Rainbow's voice as she yelled, "SHE PUSHED YOU!?"

"No... it was an accident... she just didn't realize the window was even there... even I was surprised the window broke so easily..." Trace cussed mentally as he thought, _'__curse that damned __stallion I bought the window from!'_

Before either of them could continue their conversation, the door to Bon Bon's sweet shop opened. A cream colored mare with a poofy curled mane, pink streaking one side, while a dark blue coloring the other, "Excuse me... could you be a little quieter..." The mare blinked as she asked in a surprised tone, "Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow blushed in slight embarrassment, but being the awesome pony she is, she quickly jumped to the point, "Heya Bon Bon, you know where Lyra is?" Trace decided to ignore the fact that Bon Bon was also displaying her signs of heat, but she didn't seemed bothered by it like his friends had. Most likely, since she had never met him before now, she couldn't possibly hold any feelings for him.

Bon Bon looked from Rainbow Dash to Trace, a worried frown crossing her face. She didn't comment as she turned and called, "Hey Lyra! You have visitors!"

"Who could be visiting on Ponyvilles... h-heat... cycles?" Lyra froze as her gaze connected with Trace's. Lyra seemed unable to say anything, nor looked like she knew what to say anyway.

"Lyra... Please... I don't regret last night... I have done a lot of thinking throughout the day, and realized that I'm not affected by mare's heat, you didn't _force_ me into anything!"

Trace's heart sank noticing tears well up in her eyes, as if what he said was a cruel prank, "Trace... are... are you sure?"

"Yeah... I..." Trace paused looked from Lyra to Bon Bon, noticing her eyes were glassy and fawning at the two, he looked to Rainbow to see somewhat the same reaction. Except for Rainbow, she had her head turned and tucked under her wing. She apparently noticed as she quickly jumped to defend herself, but keeping her face hidden, "I'm not crying! I just have something in my eye!"

Trace just grinned at her before looking back to Lyra, "You mind if we go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, you can come inside to my room." stated Lyra as she stepped out of the way. Trace was blocked by Bon Bon, anger replacing the previously awed look for the two lovers, "Oh NO you don't. I'm not going to listen to you two _rutting_ all night..."

"Ru... rutting?" murmured Trace, not ever actually hearing that word used before.

"Uh... okay we will just talk out here... You two mind if we have some privacy?" Lyra asked looking to the only two other mares.

Bon Bon was the first to answer, nodding before closing the door, leaving the three outside. Rainbow took to the air, her back turned to the two; trying to hide her wet face, "Yeah, see ya later Trace..." and with that, she was off with a streak of rainbow following behind her.

Trace got down on his knees, running his fingers through her mane that draped down the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss. Lyra had no problem reciprocating the kiss as they connected. It didn't last long, however, as Trace whispered, "It's good to see you..."

Trace's hand moved from the back of her neck, to her cheek. Lyra smiled warmly as her hoof gently rested against his hand, holding it close against her face, "I'm glad you came... I was so worried I ruined what we had..."

"I know we have only known each other for... what was it... four days?" Trace blinked trying to remember.

Lyra blushed averting her gaze, "Yeah... but to be totally fair, I had been watching you for a month before ever saying hi..."

"Even so... I do love you, I know everything is moving fast and everything seemed to _escalate_ as we got into the moment... but I don't regret any of it!" Smiled Trace, as a warm sensation coursed through his chest.

"Me either..." Lyra whispered quietly as she pulled him tightly into a hug.

They just sat their hugging for what seemed like a huge amount of time, before Trace gently pushed her away, a confused look on his face, "If you are in heat... Why don't you seem to be? I mean you aren't showing..."

Lyra giggled as she cut him off, "I am still somewhat sated from last night is all."

"Do... you think Bon Bon would mind if you... came home with me?" Trace blushed, rubbing his neck lightly, ignoring the throbbing pains in his upper arms.

Blushing; Lyra averted her gaze and turned for the door, "Let me go talk to Bon Bon."

Deciding to remain outside, Trace leaned up against the wall of Bon Bon's purple candy shop. He listened to Lyra's hoof steps until he couldn't anymore. He waited for a while, watching the skies and Ponyville. As Trace looked over his shoulder, he saw something there, taunting him. Sugarcube Corner. The very _first_ place he had visited looking for Lyra. Trace sighed in frustration; thinking, '_I suppose I was closer than I thought... I had saved Rainbow Dash for last, since she was most likely the hardest to get too. If I had only visited her first...'_

Suddenly, the door to Bon Bon's shop swung open with a minty green aura, followed by a prancing Lyra, a suitcase and Bon Bon herself. Trace removed himself from the wall to look at Lyra, giving her a happy smile, "So, you coming home with me?"

"Yeah, Bon Bon said it will be okay." Lyra beamed glancing back to her friend.

"I told Lyra, she doesn't need my permission... you are going to have your hooves... er... hands full with this one..." Bon Bon gave a disgruntled sigh looking up at the human.

"Thanks Bon Bon." Lyra grinned and nuzzled her friend's cheek.

At Trace's home:

Trace didn't spend any time opening the door and letting himself and Lyra inside. Lyra laid her suitcase to the side and frowned when she noticed the fireplace slightly dying out, "Please don't tell me you left the fire going..."

"I... guess I forgot..." Trace replied with an expression filled with embarrassment, blushing as he sat down on his dusty couch.

"Can't be helped now, I guess... You are lucky your house didn't burn down while you were gone!" Lyra gave a sharp look at him before throwing a log into the fire. The house seemed really warm and comfortable. Lyra looked to his pile of wood and turned to Trace, "Trace... Is this all the wood you have?"

"No, whoever had the house before me, left a large pile of them packed up in a shed out back; why?" he couldn't tell why she was so worried, but looking at her she seemed to be planning.

Lyra's face seemed focused, much like Twilight's whenever she prepared one of her check lists, "Well... If we are going to stay here for the week, we need to have the proper supplies... We can't get them from town for a week!"

Rewarding Lyra with a small chuckle and a smile, he pointed out, "Don't worry, Twilight pretty much forced me a while back to prepare. So, we have plenty of food, and wood. Though… we don't have any games or anything... I was planning on cleaning and finishing the house this week..."

He just watched as Lyra finished stoking the fire, and trotted over to Trace, her front limbs landing on his shoulders and kissing his lips briefly; before pulling away and whispering into his ear, "Don't worry, I think we can _think_ of something to do."

She quickly returned the kiss, before lifting her right hind leg and lifting herself into his lap, straddling him with each hoof to either side of him. Lyra slowly guided his back to the couch, as contact was made, the kiss was quickly broken with Trace cringing and pushed Lyra back to the point, his back wasn't touching the couch any more. Lyra pulled back with terror on her face, "Trace, what's wrong?"

Trace gave a fake laugh and tried to play it off all cool like, "It's nothing, just a little sore."

Lyra shot him an 'I don't believe you.' look and frowning. Trace nervously grinned, hoping she would drop it. Lyra jumped off of him, using her magic to pull his shirt over his head, making him cringe at the pain of having to lift his arms. Lyra's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, eyeing the large purple whelps on his arms. Before saying anything, she jumped onto the couch next to him and looked at his back, "TRACE! _Your back is all scratched up!_"

Sighing in defeat, Trace pulled himself away to face her, "Yeah, but I am okay... Just got a little banged up today..."

"Mister, tell me right now what happened!" yelled Lyra, in a manner that sounded a lot like a mother scolding a child.

Frowning; Trace gave her a pleading look before replying, "Okay, but I'm not telling you who did what..." Lyra didn't so much as flinch an eyebrow as he continued, "One of my friends tried mating with me and when she held me down, her hooves bruised my upper arms. Another tried to kiss me and I fell out of a window and onto my back..."

Gasping and wide eyed, Lyra hugged onto him, being careful not to hurt him, "You really_ fell _out of a _window?"_

Everything fell silent as a growling emanated from Trace's stomach, "heh... Guess I am hungry, haven't eaten all day either."

He was about to get up before magic pushed him back down, "No! You stay put, I will make you lunch! I will bandage you up and we can go take a nap."

"Isn't it a little late for lunch?" asked Trace, hopping not to bring back her motherly side again.

"Well it is four thirty, so... linner maybe? Anyway, wait here; I'll go get some food started."

Trace didn't have a chance to protest before Lyra disappeared into his kitchen. Still shirtless, he decided it best to go to the bathroom, check his wounds in the mirror and bring a med kit that he had bought, to Lyra. Upon arrival to the bathroom, Trace frowned at the sight of himself. His upper arms had a horse shoe shape on either side; he turned around and looked back over his shoulder to see scratches. He might have lucked out by not landing on glass, but guessed that the rocks and hard ground had scratched him up pretty bad. Skin wasn't broken, but he could see that his back was red, tender, and scrapes all up it. Dismissing it for the moment, he bent down under the bathroom sink, removing a med kit and leaving for the living room. As he entered he noticed a faint smell of fish, following his nose to the kitchen, he noticed Lyra was quick at work, spatula in her magic, and watching the fish intently. She noticed Trace over her shoulder, and smiled when she noticed the first aid kit. The Spatula was placed on the counter with a slight metal clank, before snatching the med kit from his hands.

"Go sit down, I will tend to your wounds while the fish cooks."

Obeying, he pulled the kitchen chair from its place by the table and placed it where Lyra could easily get to him. He sat with his stomach against the back of the chair and each leg splayed out as he straddled it. Lyra didn't waste any time, her magic already having disinfectant spray, "This may sting a bit."

Not giving him much time to prime himself for the oncoming pain, she sprayed the can making him cringe and grasp the chair. Lyra cringed at her colt-friends pain, "I'm so sorry, just bear with me; I'm almost done." Lyra finished with the spray, her magic placing it back into the med kit, "It doesn't look like it needs gauze, but I wouldn't lay on your back tonight."

"Wait... how bad is it?" He remembered looking in the mirror, but then again, straining to see his back in the mirror, he didn't get a good look.

"None of the wounds are open, but a couple fairly deep scratches, by tomorrow they should be healed up enough for it not to be so sensitive." Lyra smiled before turning back to the stove.

Hours later:

Trace was full, and since the fire had kept the house really warm. They decided that it would be okay to sleep in his room for the night, instead of on that hard floor. First he crawled up into his nice clean bed, followed by Lyra which carefully made sure not to touch his upper arms or back. Trace lay on his right side, facing Lyra; while she was lying with all four hooves tucked under her, nestled snuggly against Trace's stomach and chest. He watched her curiously as she used her nose to push his shoulder length brown hair away from his neck, before licking much like a cat would. A shiver was sent down his tender back at the odd sensation. The licking didn't last long before her nose traced up his cheek and she breathed gently into his ear, making him jump at the sensation. Without thinking, he reached his hand up and scratched at his ear. Lyra blinked as she looked at him, "Sorry, do you not like that?"

Another shiver went up his back as he smiled, "It just felt weird; I wasn't expecting it."

A soft and loving look covered Lyra's face as she inched her muzzle close to Trace's face, placing her lips on his. Trace didn't hesitate to return the kiss, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her side tight against his chest. When he did that, he noticed through his peripheral vision that her tail had twitched from his touch. He grinned deviously through the kiss, bringing the arm he had wrapped around her and running his fingers up her back. She gasped, immediately breaking from the kiss. When she recollected herself, she gave him a seductive glare. He knew she was about to say something, but cut her off by running his fingers through her mane. He gave a satisfied grin as she whinnied and shuffled on the bed. Trace chuckled as he asked, "Feel good?"

"I'll give you all day to stop that." giggled Lyra.

His smile diminished as he started to notice something, her tail was twitching and her hind legs were slowly kneading down into the bed. His first thought was, _'__Maybe I should stop? __Wait..__. she's mine! __Why__ the heck should I stop? I can take care of it, since it is Lyra!' _ He didn't have to look down to notice the bulge in his pants. Lyra was looking over at Trace; her eyes half lidded and her breath slightly labored. She gave a blush, but kept silent. Trace could tell she was holding herself back, she was probably scared of pushing him too far. That left him with making the first move. Lyra jumped as a pair of lips connected with her neck; sharp teeth scrapping ever so lightly over the skin just below her fur. Sending shivers and electrifying shocks through her body. If she wasn't aroused before, she sure as hell was now. Her hind legs kneading the blanket intensified. Trace knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything on his back, so he got up and moved behind her. She just looked back at him with curiousness and a longing expression.

Draping his body over her back, Trace brought his lips to hers; snaking his tongue into her mouth. She didn't protest as she kissed back, running her tongue over his canines for examination. That didn't last long as he broke the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting them together, but quickly breaking off and returning to their mouths. Trace quickly placed his hands on her back and messaging his thumbs into her muscles that lay on either side of her spine.

"Oohhh..." Lyra moaned, as she shoved her face into her pillow to muffle the sound.

The message didn't last long cause his upper arms throbbed and ached at the exercise. He replaced the feeling with kisses, lining her back, slowly moving his trail down to her rump. His hand gripped her tail and moving it out of the way. Trace looked up for a moment to see Lyra looking back at him with pure lust, and a tad bit of anticipation at whatever he was going to do next. He noticed her eyes go wide as he was about to lower his mouth toward her mound, "Trace stop! That's... embarrassing... stallions don't do that!" A large blush covered her muzzle.

Trace only grinned as he chuckled, "I'm not a stallion, now am I?" He didn't wait for an answer as he kissed at her rump, his thumb running up between her legs and landing on a little nub that lay at the base of her treasure. Lyra's hooves grasped at the blankets underneath her, she was about to protest before he removed his thumb and replacing it with his tongue. Her tail twitched in his grasp as he brought the little nub into his mouth, suckling it lightly at first to gauge her reaction. Her hind end raised slightly in reward for his efforts, giving him better access and a more comfortable position to get to her awaiting tunnel. He could taste something odd; it wasn't unpleasant and it was reminding him of mint. Trace's own arousal was throbbing painfully within the confines of his pants, but ignored it for the moment. When Lyra's hind legs were fully extended, her rump was high in the air, while her face was buried in a pillow.

Every once and awhile he could hear muffled pleas and moans. He moved his attention from her little spot, up to the opening, stretching out the walls with his tongue. This area was giving off large quantities of heat, not to mention that minty flavor. Even though he was full from the fish, he still felt a feeling of hunger for the fluid. With her rump high up in the air like this, he was able to scoot forward and wrap his arms around her mid-section; his hands coming to rest on her cutie marks. Trace ate hungrily and gripped her snug to keep her jerks and spasms to a minimum; mainly to keep from her thrusting back and breaking his nose. Already, he could feel tiny orgasms as her walls tightened around his tongue, but his main goal was yet to come.

Lyra lifted her head briefly to yell, "OOOhhh... Trace..." only to shove her head back down into the pillow.

He could tell she was close; which was good, as his tongue was starting to tire along with his arms, which struggled to keep her steady. His member ached and couldn't wait to break forth from its imprisonment. Her aroma was utterly intoxicating and the room was starting to smell like her. Lyra's squirms were starting to become more violent, when suddenly it just exploded. Her body locked up, her face jumping up from the pillow, her mouth expelling a loud moan. Trace grinned, holding her in place, as her juice was squirted onto his tongue, and dribbled a little down his chin. The minty mare grew heavy as her rump was starting to fall from its formerly locked position. Trace moved back to allow her to collapse on the bed. His breathing was shallow, and his arousal, mixed with the scent of the lovely mare quivering in front of him, was making his cock harder than he ever thought possible. Trace was surprised when Lyra suddenly lifted her rump up off the bed again, her head glancing back at him. Her eyes were half lidded, a red hue of lust across her face, "Take me Trace... Please... I can't handle it..."

"So soon? Don't you need a moment to rest?" Trace smirked lustily, as a red hue began to overtake his own face.

"No, a mares heat makes recovery time... f-faster... now hurry up..." Lyra voiced a shockingly commanding tone, which Trace didn't really mind.

He just grinned, getting up off the bed long enough to pull off the rest of his clothes. His member now throbbed full view, glad to be out of the fabric. Trace was about to get back on the bed, but looked at her curiously instead, "How... are we to do this... I can't lay on my back, you are too tall for me to be on my knees and too short for me to stand."

Trace watched as she quickly rolled onto her back and eyed him hungrily, "Over here, _now!_"

Blinking in slight astonishment, he marked her pushiness as a side effect to her heat. However, he did obey as he crawled up onto the bed and in between her hind legs. Before he could even aim, or get ready, Lyra's legs clamped closed around his hips and thighs, pulling him forward, and somehow guiding him straight into her slick tunnel. They both flinched and moaned. He couldn't believe how soft her stomach was against his pink skin. Lyra on the other hand was focusing on something entirely different; his throbbing shaft that was buried deep inside her. She thrusted up against his hips, but to no avail; Trace grunted as he pleaded, "Lyra... relax your legs... you are sq-squeezing me too tight... I don't' have any room to move..."

Lyra whimpered in disappointment, but obeyed, relaxing her grip around his hips. Trace grinned as he whispered into her ear, "Much better!"

Her dissatisfaction was quickly silenced as he didn't waste any time before pulling out and slamming his way back in with a loud wet smack. Lyra's right forehoof lay next to her head, while her left hoof was pressing hard into the bed under her. As for Trace, since he was not really able to hold himself up from his bruised arms, allowed himself to drape over her body; resting himself on his elbows to make sure not to put too much weight on her. He used his hips to do most of the work. Not that Lyra really minded, in this position it seemed oh so much more intimate. Their bodies were sweating and clinging to one another, and the room starting to smell of sex and secretions. Her left hoof remained on the bed, but her right reached up and ran through Trace's hair. Trace wasn't sure how long he was going to last; Lyra was like a furnace down there, which was most likely caused by her heat. With every thrust, Lyra's head would bounce lightly and raspy pants leaving her mouth. Her horn was starting to glow faintly, and her tunnel pulled Trace's member in greedily.

"A... a little longer!" Lyra begged, feeling another orgasm about to wash over her.

Trace wasn't going full force in fear of not being able to hold back his own long enough for her to finish. He jumped in surprise feeling both Lyra's hooves tightly grip around his neck, her body cringing and twitching, her marehood convulsing around his member. Now that she was having her orgasm, Trace rerouted his determination from holding back, into his frantic thrusts. Thrusting with all his might and making Lyra's entire body rock back against the covers an inch. Trace quickly retaliated by keeping her still by placing his hands on her shoulders, which just made his hips slam against hers ever so harder. Moans no longer were heard coming from the two. Lyra's mouth lay open and her eyes clenched closed, pure bliss encasing her senses, and her orgasm breaking down into several smaller ones. Trace finally thrust once more as he buried himself to the hilt, spraying his seed deep within her womb. Lyra remained clung to his body, her orgasms clouding her mind. All she could really focus on what was the jet like spray that she could feel against her insides. Thankfully to her, she was so sensitive from the mind blowing orgasm, that she could feel every throb, every squirt and every little drop. Trace was starting to catch his breath, heaving deeply while making sure to still keep himself from laying his full weight on the mare under him.

Being sure not to hurt her or slip out of her tunnel. Trace pulled her until they landed to their sides, their stomachs still being securely pressed together. Lyra's nose came to rest underneath Trace's chin. Finding this position oddly comfortable, he made sure his arm was tightly wrapped around her torso and closing his eyes murmuring, "I love you, Lyra."

He could feel her twitch around his softening appendage as she replied softly, "I love you too, Trace." gently running her hoof through Trace's hair, and giving his neck a little lick of affection, as they drifted off into slumber.


	7. Fevered Fur Chapter 7

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Seven: Fevered Fur

Trace managed to survive the week with Lyra in her heat. The sex that was 'demanded' of him was both a perk and a curse. He also noticed that once he got fully into it, the heat scent seemed to have an effect on him, and energized him for the task of sating his mare. He even managed to have sex several times a day, and not feel utterly exhausted. His wounds were just about fully healed. He could barely tell his back had ever been hurt; however his upper arms were still a faint yellow, where the bruises that Pinkie had made were healing.

He was excited to finally get out of the house; the only bad thing was going back to work. An entire week vacation set back his schedule extensively. He would need to fix Rarity's window for her; that would put a good dent in his wallet, since he still felt it was his fault. Not being pushed through the window; that certainly wasn't his fault beyond being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was the one that bought that replacement from, in hindsight, a rather unreliable earth stallion. He promised himself never to do business with that particular pony again. Trace had his tool box in one hand, his other tenderly resting on Lyra's side as they walked.

The entire town seemed packed to the rim with everypony returning back to work from the week long holiday. Trace frowned noticing that as they walked together through town, several ponies were giving him nasty glares. On further inspection, many would look from Lyra, to Trace's hand, and back up to Trace; where their nasty, hateful glare seemed determined to chill him to the bone. Though, there were also many that gave them congratulatory smiles.

They were on their way to Twilight's library, since she had a shelf collapse during the heat and wanted it repaired promptly, not able to tolerate being unable to reorganize her books; which she had planned on doing after everyponies' heat cycles had ended. Trace decided it would be appropriate to make sure everything was okay between the two of them after what had happened last week. Not to mention, he wanted to ask her a few questions about heat cycles, and how species like griffons, or any other species in Equestria, may be affected by 'The Heat', as he called it.

Trace knocked on the door, and Lyra looked up at Trace with a sweet smile. Trace's chest filled with warmth, eager to return the happy expression. The door opened to notice Spike looking up at the two, "Hey, Trace, Lyra!"

"You mind if we come in? Twilight wanted me to fix her shelf."

Spike smiled as he quickly moved away, letting them through, "Yeah, sure thing Trace. Twilight would usually just fix it with magic, but she is so busy trying to catch up on her studies and wanting to organize the library. I swear, she tries WAY too hard to get everything done on time..."

"I hear ya, Spike... wait, where were you the last week anyway?" blinked Trace, realizing he hadn't seen Spike when he had visited Twilight.

"Canterlot" he replied firmly, "Twilight takes her heat pretty bad... Personally I think it's since she has entered adult hood and is still a vir..." Spike was suddenly silenced as a zipper appeared, making a zip sound as his mouth was forced closed.

"SPIKE! How about you run to the market?.." Twilight nervously chuckled, as she eagerly tried to push the small dragon out of the library.

A sigh could be heard coming from Spike, walking the rest of the way to the door on his own, "Okay Twilight... See ya Trace, Lyra."

"See you later, little guy!" giggled Lyra as Trace just waved.

"Let's get started on that shelf, shall we?" Trace smiled, setting his tool box down and looked to the shelf that lay sprawled on the floor. The books it once held were in neatly stacked in alphabetical order not to far from it.

Twilight seemed to have a small blush on her face, and what could be taken as depression. He knew it was possibly because of what happened the last time he was here, but wasn't entirely positive what to say to her. Trace just sighed as he took a hammer from his toolbox, "Twilight, about... last week..."

When Twilight didn't answer, Trace looked over his shoulder to notice she was looking down at the floor, it was clear she hadn't any words. Lyra, on the other hoof, just watched. In the end, Trace had told her, in detail, what had happened with each of his friends. So, she understood why it was so awkward ever since walking through the door.

"I don't blame you for the way you acted. I forgive you and I would like to laugh it off. Humans do pretty stupid things, even without going into heat. I know, I don't fully understand about pony heat cycles, but I'm not going to let what happened ruin our friendship, Twilight."

A swallow could be heard from the lavender mare. She raised her head to look at Trace, "I'm still sorry... I hate not being able to control my own actions like that..." she managed to say in little more than a whisper.

"Twilight, if I may say something?" Lyra spoke up, stepping closer to the purple unicorn. Twilight nodded, looking to the kind expression that Lyra had, "I personally know how bad heat cycles can be and believe me, if you knew what everypony else had done, you wouldn't beat yourself up so much for not being able to _control_ yourself. So do us, and you, a favor; forgive yourself. Trace has forgiven each of his friends, so why should you beat yourself up when no pony is upset with you?"

The purple mare's frown softened as she replied, "I don't know..."

"Exactly! Just forgive yourself." Lyra giggled as she wrapped a hoof around Twilight's shoulder, "Life is too short."

Trace had yet to start on the shelf, so his full attention was still on Twilight. He gently sat down his hammer before kneeling down on one knee, in front of Twilight, "We have a saying back in my world; 'We are only human'. It means we aren't perfect, and if anyone truly expects you to _be_ perfect, then they have unrealistic views and they shouldn't be minded."

A tiny grin could be seen on Twilight's face, she looked in between Lyra and Trace, "Thank you both... I was worried I had scared you away."

"HA! Can't get rid of me that easily!" Grinned Trace playfully, grabbing his hammer before getting back up.

"H-Hello?" A meek and frail voice called out, the ponies hoof lightly tapping at the now slightly open door.

Trace was the first to smile as he noticed the pink-maned Pegasus, "Hello Fluttershy, how are you feeling?"

She stepped into the library, a blush apparent on her face, and closed the door before too much heat could escape. She scratched lightly at the floor before replying, "I'm fine... Thank you for asking..."

"I don't know if you met her before, but this is Lyra Heartstrings; Lyra, this is Fluttershy."

Fluttershy glanced to Lyra, keeping half of her face behind her hair, "Y-yes... We have met before... she helped me with my birds..."

Twilight smiled, as she returned to her normal self, "So, what brings you to the library, Fluttershy?"

"It's Angel... He is very sick, and I hoped you had a book on remedies... I've tried everything, but he just won't get better... His sickness is unlike I've ever seen..." Fluttershy's voice increased in volume along with the anxiety and urgency she had.

Trace frowned, a look of sympathy on his face as he once again placed his hammer down on the floor, "Fluttershy, I'm so sorry... How bad is it?"

Tears seemed to be forming in her eyes, but everyone could tell she was holding herself back, "It's terrible, he sleeps all day, and he won't even touch the special salad with the cherry on top... He's getting thinner too, I called in a specialist, but he won't be in Ponyville till the day after tomorrow..."

Twilight instantly took charge, her mind going into full tilt, "I will search for a book, but I need to know his exact symptoms. It would also be appropriate to go see Zecora, maybe she could conjure up some sort of herbal remedy. I will send Spike to the Everfree forest after he returns."

"Fluttershy please let us know if there is anything Trace or I can do to help..." Said Lyra, as she used her nose to gently nuzzle Fluttershy's neck.

Sniffling and giving a gentle nod, Fluttershy blushed. Twilight guided her to the other side of the library and Trace picked up his hammer once more to tend to the shelf.

After repairing the shelf and finishing several other jobs around town, Lyra and Trace were quietly walking through town, both of them contemplating poor Fluttershy's dilemma; so much so that Trace had totally forgotten to speak with Twilight on whether if Pony heat cycles affected any of the other races. Fluttershy tended to be overly motherly when it came to any of her animals; but Celestia forbid what she would be like when one of them actually died. Angel was her favorite pet, her little bouncing baby bunny.

"Trace?" Lyra's voice called up to Trace, snapping him from his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"I can't stop thinking about Fluttershy, we should do something for her... try and cheer her up..."

They reached the center of town, where a fountain was placed. Trace sat down on the edge of it, placing his toolbox down next to him. Lyra sat on the ground at his feet, one hoof draping itself on his leg. They looked to one another as Trace started, "Maybe we could go help her with the animals, so she can focus on Angel."

Lyra paused for a moment, her gaze lowering before looking back up to Trace, "I think that is a great idea! It must be hard enough taking care of your sick pet, and also having to take care of many others at the same time."

"I have too many jobs today though; tomorrow we will head over and see if we can help." Trace smiled before running a hand over Lyra's hoof. A few ponies' glanced over to the two, but didn't stop to really give any specific glare.

Trace moved his hand from her hoof, to the back of her head, "Lyra, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him curiously at the sudden change of tone he had in his voice.

"I understand that Equestria is mainly a polygamous society and Rarity told me that either being polygamous or monogamous would entirely be up to me and my mate. I was wondering, since we are together, what were your views on it... What kind of relationship... would you want?"

Lyra's face softened and she looked away for a moment. Trace remained silent; knowing she probably needed a moment to really absorb the question. She spoke relatively softly, "honestly, I've always been the herd type of mare. I won't force you to take on anypony else, and I can be happy with just the two of us, but I would prefer it if we brought on a third; someday at least..."

"Okay, I just wanted to know. Back in my world we are almost completely monogamous; Polygamy does exist, though it's not smiled upon. Personally, I like the idea of it; if only because I believe that one single person can't fulfill another entirely." Trace had a distant gaze as he spoke, once he finished he looked down to Lyra, grinning with a faint chuckle, "Sorry... didn't mean to change the subject like that... Especially one as serious as Angel being sick...

"It's okay... but Trace... I will have to leave... in the end of Spring..." Lyra gave a sullen and emotionless expression as she prevented herself from looking directly at Trace.

"I heard... You are in a band..." Trace frowned, not really wanting to accept he would have to do without her for nearly two entire seasons.

"Yes, the Royal Euphony. We have only recently become popular. Right before I joined, they performed at the Grand Galloping Gala. Ever since then, we have been playing all across Equestria. We usually stop for a long vacation near the end of fall." Lyra's voice seemed shallow and her heart wasn't into telling him, but it was something they needed to face.

Trace's heart ached a little at the prospect of being alone, now that he had somepony, "I think I will be okay, I will severely miss you, but I will survive."

Sadness struck Lyra, as she thought to herself, '_I don't want him to merely have to survive... I want him happy... I will have to find a third before I leave in th__e summer...'_ her thought processes were cut short as Trace suddenly stood up, the hoof that was nestled on his leg falling to her side. He picked up his tool box, "We should go. I have several jobs to get done with..."

A severe hollow feeling was left in Lyra's chest, hearing Trace's emotionless tone. He didn't want to be without her. For Lyra though, if she couldn't be there for him, then she would find somepony that could. She felt like she would be a very bad marefriend if her stallion was left all alone and depressed.

After all the morning, and most of the afternoon, most of his work had been completed. He usually wouldn't allow himself to schedule so many jobs in one day, but everyone was asking for him. After all of those tasks, Trace was relieved when he saw he had only one more; fixing Rarity's window.

Rarity's Boutique:

Thankfully, Lyra had offered to carry the new window with her magic, making the process of getting it safely to Rarity's home so much easier. This time, however, he visited a reliable source for the window. On his previous jobs throughout the day, he questioned ponies about who they bought their windows from. Many didn't know or just couldn't remember. However, as he was repairing the plumbing in the spa, Aloe and Lotus gave him a business card of a very well-known window maker; aptly named Window Pane. Trace made sure to thoroughly inspect his work before purchasing it from him. He was sure this one would be better. They arrived at Rarity's Boutique and were welcomed by a sorrowful looking Rarity, "Hello Lyra…. Trace..."

"Rarity... I forgive you about the window incident..." Trace desperately just wanted to cut to the chase and put that nasty incident behind them.

Rarity's features picked up, her ears flickering as she blurted out with anxiety in her voice, "But... I pushed you out of a window!"

"If I am to blame anyone, I blame myself for buying a poorly made window. If I had checked it better, that window would have supported that amount of weight, I was even leaning mainly on the windowsill, yet it still managed to break..." a sigh escaped Trace's lungs, He gripped his tool box, ready to get done with the window and call it done.

"Even so, I still feel like I owe you. You weren't hurt too badly, were you darling?" Rarity had a pitiful look in her eye, hoping she hadn't caused him too much pain.

"Actually, he couldn't lie on his back for... ouch!" Lyra grunted as Trace used his leg to knee her gently, but hard enough to get her to hush.

Lyra's lower lip turned up in a pout as she gave him a pained look. Trace decided to make it up to her later, but kept his attention to Rarity, "No, It's okay, I was just tender for a while."

Looking accusingly at Trace for any signs of deception, after several seconds, Rarity's features picked up into a smile, "I'm so happy I didn't seriously hurt you, Trace!"

"If you don't mind Rarity, now that that is settled, how about we fix the window?"

"Oh yes, of course. Follow me darlings!" Rarity chimed, prancing as she reached the stairs, heading up to her work room. Trace placed his tool box down, and quickly removed the plastic that covered the window. Luckily, the brackets that were used for the window were still in perfect condition. The main thing would be to remove the brackets again, then removing the window frame that encased the broken glass, and replace it with the new one.

Watching Trace pull out the proper tools, Lyra looked to Rarity as an idea hit her, '_maybe Rarity could be our third? I mean... they are already close f__riends... so, why not?'_

"Rarity, can I speak to you, alone?" questioned Lyra, giving Rarity a faint smile.

Trace looked at the two questioningly, but was too tired to really comment. Rarity's expression portrayed the same confusion Trace had, but all she did was answer, "Of course, darling."

Once the two unicorn mares were gone out of his sight, he quickly continued on the window. Lyra and Rarity headed down stairs and into the kitchen. Lyra quickly looked back to make sure Trace wasn't listening in. Rarity followed her gaze, anxiousness kicking in. If anyone knew when somepony was about to reveal some sort of secret, it would be Rarity. She fought to keep her hooves perfectly still, even though they felt light with anticipation.

Keeping her voice low, Lyra started speaking slightly above a whisper, "You and Trace are close, right?"

She didn't know exactly where Lyra was headed with this, but she answered with a nod, "Yes, we are quite close; why do you ask?"

"I-I was wondering if... y-you would like to be in our herd?" Lyra stuttered slightly, scrapping her right forehoof on the floor.

Rarity frowned, not really in anger or anything, but mainly in disappointment for not having any emotions for Trace, "I'm sorry darling, Trace and I are best of friends, but that is all. Even if it looks like there may be something more, it's not romantic; I assure you of that."

It was Lyra's turn to have confusion hit her, "But... that dance you and he did, at The Slinky Seduction, what was that about then?"

"Like I said darling, he is my best friend. Being a mare of rather traditional values, I took it upon myself to find him companionship. Many know me in those places, and they all know I only dance with the best. I was just trying to up his reputation with the mares so they would like him, and hopefully _hit_ on him." Rarity didn't keep her voice down like Lyra had, but doubted that Trace would be able to hear them.

"Oh..." Lyra's hopes were crushed a little, her ears flattening against the back of her head and her gaze falling to the floor.

Rarity smiled as she waved a dismissive hoof, "Besides, you have only been with Trace for nearly two weeks; Shouldn't you get to know him better, before bringing a third into the mix?"

"That is the thing though... I am a part of the Royal Euphony_, _I will have to leave him at the end of spring..."

As soon as Lyra stated that, a click went off in Rarity's mind; her eyes widening slightly, looking to the other unicorn with understanding, "Oh, I see... You want a third to keep him company while you are gone on tour?"

Lyra's face softened, giving Rarity a faint nod. Rarity grinned before saying, "You should probably just talk to him about this... who knows, He might already have somepony in mind."

"I will talk to him about it, if I have too. I don't want him worrying too much about it. Hopefully I will get somepony soon, so he can get comfortable around her before I have to leave."

A giggle came from Rarity, placing a gentle hoof on Lyra's shoulder, "Winter is in a couple days darling, you still have _all_ of winter and _all_ of spring. So, please don't worry yourself too much on the matter. Besides, I have full faith that Trace would wait for you. He seems the type that wouldn't give up easily on love."

The white mare was rewarded by a soft smile from the minty unicorn, replying, "I am sure he would... I just don't want him unhappy while I am gone."

"Trace is tough, I wouldn't worry."

"Worry about what?" He inquired, as his light step carried him into the kitchen, his toolbox held by its handle. His eyes drifted in between the two mares, and curiousness marked his expression.

"H-hey, Trace!" Rarity quickly covered, "Oh nothing, just things about fashion, and her payment on the dress I made her for your date. Mare stuff! Hehe... he..."

"Oh... okay..." Trace wasn't sure he quite believed her, looking at the nervous looks on both the mares faces, "I'm all done, so if that is all, I am going home."

"Wait, how much do I owe you?" Rarity quickly pranced out of the room, hearing a cash register chime, before she returned with a small bag full of bits.

Trace sighed, rubbing his sore neck, "I fixed your window the first time for payment for the clothes you made me. I am not charging you this time either; it was _my_ fault that it broke, so please, keep your money."

About ten bits flew from her little brown baggy, and before Trace could react, they were placed directly in his front jean pocket, "There, you need something for your trouble!"

Sighing, Trace quickly sat down his tool box and pulling the bits from his pocket, "I'm sorry... I cannot accept this..." He quickly put the bits on the table, picking up his toolbox and ready to dart for the door if he had too.

"Trace... I can't just let you do this... I'm not an expert, but I am sure it must have set you back a good bit..."

"Even so, it was my mistake. Just accept it as a payment for your clothes..." Trace inched his way toward the kitchen door, trying to get out of there. Lyra just merely watched the two in amusement.

"At least let me do something for you... How about more clothes at least? Maybe, I can make you a nice outfit or something?" Rarity pleaded, stepping closer with each small step Trace made for the door. As Trace placed his hand on the kitchen door knob, Rarity's lip started to quiver over the top one, "Pweeeeaaase… OH! I know! Let me make you a _suit_..."

Grunting in defeat, Trace rubbed his forehead, sighing, "Fine... Just one suit okay..."

"Excellent! I will need you back here tomorrow!" Rarity beamed happily in utter success.

"That's... no good Rarity..." Trace frowned, Fluttershy immediately coming to mind.

Rarity blinked in confusion, "Are you busy with work tomorrow?"

Trace and Lyra gave each other a look of commiseration, before both looked to Rarity, "Angel is sick... We are going tomorrow to help Fluttershy with her animals and see what we can do for her..."

All of Rarity's features fell to a slightly depressed state. Her ears slightly leaning back and her head lowering a bit; a pained and sympathetic expression engrained on her face. Rarity could only imagine how poor Fluttershy was feeling right now, "Oh, another time then. I will have to make sure to visit sometime soon, to check in on her."

"Thank you, Rarity. I am sure Fluttershy needs all the support she can get. It may be Angel that is sick, but I'm sure Fluttershy is heartbroken over this."

Trace motioned for the door, Lyra and Rarity following, as Rarity spoke, "Please, give her my condolences."

"We will... good bye Rarity." grinned Trace, trying to be optimistic, but ultimately failing because of fear for Fluttershy and Angel's wellbeing.

"See ya Rarity, I enjoyed our talk." Lyra gave the same false smile, Trace had, but also failing to make it convincing.

Fluttershy's cottage the next day:

Even though Trace ached from all the tasks he had to endure from the day before, they stood by what they had decided; visiting Fluttershy to see if they possibly couldn't lift her spirits, as well as help with the animals. Stepping up to the door, Trace happened to notice that the chickens were pecking about, apparently hungry from not being fed. The bird feeders remained empty and the bowls that usually sat randomly around the cottage were licked clean. Trace knocked on the door, and what would usually be answered by a soft sweet voice, came a sound of a raspy weak voice of somepony that clearly hadn't slept.

"Shy, It's Trace..."

Without another word, the door creaked fully open to show the unkempt pink mane of what looked like Fluttershy. Her eyes contained bags under them and her usual flawless butter colored fur, was frizzed and dirty. Trace and Lyra both shot each other a brief worried look before returning their eyes to Fluttershy as she spoke, "I'm sorry Trace, Lyra; I can't talk right now... Angel isn't feeling any better."

Trace knelt down to one knee as he tried to give her a grin, "I know Shy, We wanted to know if we could possibly help you today... We could feed your animals and take care of Angel, since you clearly seem to need a nap."

Fluttershy took a hold of her old self for a moment as she looked between Lyra and Trace, "Y-you really don't have too... I-I can handle it!"

A frown couldn't be helped as Lyra and Trace looked to one another once more; this time Lyra was the one to say something, "Fluttershy... You don't have to do this alone... Your animals aren't fed, you look like you haven't slept for days, and what would you do if you fell asleep when Angel needed you most?"

The pink maned pegasus dropped her gaze down to her hooves, "I-I... wouldn't want... that to happen..."

Picking up where Lyra left off, Trace took Fluttershy's cheek in his hand, making her look up into his eyes, "Don't worry Shy, you go rest, Lyra will take care of Angel and I will go feed your animals."

A faint blush formed on Fluttershy's face, looking between the two, her eyes glistening, "You don't... know how much this... means to me... thank you!"

"Okay, off to bed." smiled Lyra as her forehoof guided Fluttershy back in the cottage. She looked back to Trace to see him give her a nod.

Leaving the two alone inside, Trace turned for the chicken coop. It didn't take much looking to notice a shed that lay behind the cottage containing vast amounts of animal provisions. He found the feed corn, threw the fifty pound bag over his shoulder, and headed out for the chicken coop. The chickens all seemed to know what was coming, and flocked around his feet. He pulled the only possession he had on him from his world, a pocket knife, he proceeded to cut a corner off the bag, and tossed corn in random places on the ground. He had used about half the bag, before he folded the now half empty sack over itself, and placed it back in the shed.

After about an hour or so, Trace headed back inside, not bothering to knock. Upon entry, Trace saw a little bed with a small white rabbit, which from previous visits, he knew to be Angel. A gloomy and heartbroken feeling was settling in his chest; he could only imagine how Fluttershy felt over her little bunny's predicament. An ice pack was draped on Angel's forehead, his fur matted with sweat and salt. His breaths were short and quick, like he couldn't breathe all the way in, or as though he had run a marathon. Trace looked around the room, not seeing Lyra anywhere. He didn't dare call out to her either, assuming Fluttershy was finally asleep. Kneeling down next to Angel, he ran the back of his hand against the bunny's forehead; noticing it was dangerously hot.

Trace slowly turned his head when he heard Lyra, "Fluttershy is asleep... how is he?"

"He... is very sick..." as he removed his hand from the little bunny, frowning deeply.

"Do you have any idea what it may be?" Lyra asked even though he probably wouldn't know, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least ask.

Worry and confusion could be seen in Trace's expression, his gaze looked distant; He clearly was thinking long and hard before he spoke, "Actually... I think it's the flu... it has a lot of the same symptoms. He seems to be displaying a respiratory flu... Angel looks like he is having trouble breathing and is running a very strong fever." Trace paused a moment to open Angel's mouth to look in, "and apparently has a sore throat..."

Lyra was just as worried as Trace; she was also surprised that he seemed to know so much about the problem, "How do you know for sure?"

"Humans get the flu; it's one of the more dangerous diseases if not taken care of properly. I don't have the faintest clue how he got a human disease, unless I was somehow a carrier, and brought it here with me..." Trace hoped it wasn't the case; if it was, it meant they had no proper medicines to fight it, and it also meant he was the cause of Angel's condition. There just wasn't any other explanation on how Angel got the flu, that is if it is actually the flu or not. Not to mention, Trace had been in Equestria for almost three months now, and Angel had only just recently become sick.

"Is there a cure?" Lyra didn't know why, but even though she was terrified for the little bunny's life, she was starting to get hopeful that Trace would have the answer, and then would miraculously cure the little white creature.

"I have a remedy that my family taught me, but it will only take away some of the aches and pains of the flu. It may, give him enough relief for him to fight it on his own. However, it's no guarantee..." Lyra admired the expression Trace had on his face at the moment. Trace had yet to remove his eyes from Angel, and his face was so pained to see the innocent creature like this. It reminded her of why she fell in love with him in the first place.

Lyra took a step back and turned for the door, ready to run from the cottage at any moment, "Tell me what you need!"

For the first time since Lyra came down from Fluttershy's room, he looked over at Lyra with seriousness in his expression and in his voice, "I don't know if you ponies have whiskey but..."

"Yeah, we do, it is made from corn, right?" Lyra tilted her head in the cutest way. Even in this stressed filled environment, she still managed to pull off a smile.

"Yes, I will need a small amount of whiskey, and some hard candy, the flavor doesn't matter, but try to get all of a single flavor."

Lyra sat on her rump and saluting him with her hoof, "Aye aye captain, anything else?"

"Soups, if you can find something with..." Trace fell silent, realizing they wouldn't have _chicken_ soup, "Well... just get some soup... something with noodles, that way it will be easy to swallow. Make sure to get broth too."

Nodding, Lyra turned to leave, and used her magic to levitate a saddle bag that Fluttershy had draped over an arm of a couch arm. The bag had three butterflies and smelled of various vegetables, most likely what Fluttershy used for grocery shopping. Lyra paused at the door and looked back to see Trace looking at her, "I love you, Trace."

Trace returned her affectionate tone with a smile, "I love you too, Lyra."

"I'll be back!" and with that, the door illuminated with his mare's minty aura, and closed without even a click.

Turning back to Angel, Trace sighed, pulling the blanket up to bunny's chin, "I hope this helps, Angel... For your sake and Fluttershy's..."


	8. White Surprise Part One Chapter 8

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Eight: A White Surprise

The wind was starting to have that icy chill to it. Lyra could tell the pegasi in Cloudsdale were preparing the land for the conversion from autumn to winter. The only thing she had for warmth was the fabric of the saddlebag that kept lightly bouncing on her back, shooting small gusts underneath, and in doing so, snatching away pieces of her warmth. The cobblestones under her hooves were already like ice, and frost could be seen on some of the windows as she passed through town. She was on her way to Sugarcube corner to pick up hard candies, one of the items Trace had requested for Angel. Why he needed whiskey and hard candies, she was unsure of. Though, she trusted Trace, and was certain he knew what he was doing. Lyra smiled as she galloped through the Sugarcube corner doors, making a bell go off and alerting Mrs. Cake, who called out from the kitchen, "Just a moment, be right with you, dearie!"

Faint aromas of various pastries and other baked goods drifted its way to Lyra's nose, making her deeply inhale and her mouth water. She wasn't hungry, but the smells stirred a previously unfelt apatite. Lyra swallowed as she focused on the task at hand. Stepping up to the cash register to wait for Mrs. Cake or whomever came to serve her first. She just figured that because of everyponies' estrus cycles, they had to restock their shop. Lyra's thoughts were halted when a pink-maned earth pony bounced from the kitchen, landing behind the counter. Her front hooves planted on the counter, and a bigger than life smile upon her face, "Hey Lyra, I bet you are here to buy pastries for a humongous party, at least I know I would. Mrs. Cake's danishes are always super-duper tasty when fresh! We have been baking ALL morning in preparation for our customers for winter, and you know what is really fantastic in this cold weather? Nice hot and steamy cinnamon buns, you should try it, Lyra. Oh yeah that reminds me! What brings you here? Oh wait I remember now, you are here to throw a big gigantic party aren't you?"

"Hehe..." Lyra nervously swallowed, "N-no... I just need some hard candies..."

"Mmmmm..." Pinkie tapped her chin with her hoof, before she gave Lyra an accusing glare, "Why didn't you buy it from your besty bestest best friend Bon Bon? She owns a candy shop, you know?" Suddenly Pinkie gasped so loudly that it made Lyra jump, "Oh my gosh! You must have totally lost your memory! You have forgotten poor Bon Bon, just like I thought Dashie had forgotten her friends when she was at flight camp... Don't worry Lyra! I have JUST the thing!"

Sweat was forming on Lyra's brow, unsure quite what Pinkie was rambling about; having lost attention half way through, "Pinkie... I haven't forgotten-"

"A large CAKE filled with candies from Bon Bon's shop!" exclaimed the eccentric Pinkie, as a short laugh and a snort escaped her.

Lyra just eyed the cake, utter perplexity on her face; sure enough, the cake was filled with candies that were definitely from Bon Bon's shop. Unable to really see inside the cake, the icing was white and smelled of vanilla. Lyra opened her mouth, closing it briefly before saying, "P-pinkie... why is there a cake with hard candies in it... Wont everypony break their teeth?"

"Silly! That is why we have a sign to go with it!" Pinkie ducked down behind the counter, shuffling a bit before jumping back up, placing a card that was attached to a little stick, into the cake that read, "Beware hard candies; don't bite down!"

The mint unicorn nervously chuckled, taking a step back, "I just need, plain ole hard candies..."

Pinkie laughed almost too loud for comfort, "Why would you want _old_ candies for? Not to mention plain, they need to have flavor, like cherry, or pineapple mi-rang blueberry!"

"P-pineapple m-mi-rang?" Lyra blinked, almost becoming frightened that she wouldn't ever get the hard candies she needed and was cussing herself for not going to Bon Bon's in the first place. Only reason she came here, was to ask Pinkie if she wanted to be in her herd, but PinkiePie was quickly making her decide not to even ask her, "P-please Pinkie... I beg you... I just want some cherry hard candies..."

"A-O-K!" the frantic party mare giggled as she reached under the counter, pulling a large bowl of cherry candies, that was wrapped in a foil like paper that looked an awful lot like Bon Bon's cutie mark, "Here ya go silly, you should really have told me right away what you wanted, it would have been SOOOOOooooo much faster!"

Lyra managed to keep up her smile, even as her left eye twitched; but to anypony other than Pinkie, they would have been able to tell she was very uncomfortable at the moment, "I-I will keep that in mind... Thank you, Pinkie..."

Three bits elevated from Lyra's saddlebag and made a clink against the counter. Pinkie ran her hoof over the counter, pulling the yellow pieces of gold toward her, "Will that be all, Lyra?"

"YES!" Lyra blurted out, eyes going wide in terror, "I-I mean yes... t-that is all... hehe..."

"Then, have a fanty-fan-fantastic day!" Pinkie waved, even though Lyra still stood right in front of her.

Giving a rather unconvincing smile and laugh, Lyra waved goodbye and quickly walked for the door. Once outside she sighed in relief.

"Wait Lyra!" Pinkie could be heard bouncing toward the front doors of Sugarcube Corner.

Panicking, Lyra took off to a full gallop, not wanting to be ensnared by Pinkie again. Pinkie poked her head out the front doors, not seeing anypony around, she shrugged her shoulders and spoke to herself, "Hmm, I just wanted to ask how Trace was doing, after what happened last week."

The wind whistled as it whisked past Lyra's ears. She kept her head down, and tried to aim her walking toward Sweet Apple Acres. At least with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, she could use the ingredients as an excuse to speak with them about possibly joining her herd. Rainbow Dash and Twilight would have to wait, and she wasn't even going to attempt asking Fluttershy, at least not while Angel was so sick. Lyra grunted, her breath was leaving mist with each exhalation. Her muscles ached, but not from exhaustion; she was chilled to the bone. She had her eyes closed partly, in an attempt to keep the wind away from them. She blinked suddenly, as something light and cold landed on her nose, quickly melting into water, "S-snow? It isn't even winter yet... I wonder why they are making it snow so soon?"

Lyra's attention quickly shifted to the lights in front of her. A small flickering light could be seen coming from the barn. The barn door was sealed closed, but light and slight bits of warmth seeped through the cracks. The minty unicorn shivered, the slight touch of warmth reminding her of just how cold she really was. Being polite, Lyra tapped her hoof on the door, her ears turning forward to try and catch any sounds. Sounds of hooves against dirt reached Lyra's ears. The door creaking open wide enough for an orange head to pop out, "Oh hey sugarcube, can ah help ya with sumthin?"

In a desperate attempt to hide just how cold she was, she forced herself to stop shivering, "H-hi A-apple j-jack, I-I wanted to k-know if you h-had any w-whiskey?"

Applejack gave Lyra a look of confusion, her eyebrow raised, but it quickly turned into a smile, "Well Ah never, ya gonna surprise Trace with a little drunken fun?" She kept speaking before Lyra could answer, "Here, come in and warm yerself up a bit!"

Doing as she was told, Lyra stepped inside and sighed in relief. The cold winds ceasing to cut right through her. She shook as if trying to repel the cold that had gathered in her joints; Lyra still stuttered as she spoke, but not as badly, "Angel is s-sick... and Trace has a home remedy his f-family taught him... Whiskey is one of the ingredients."

"Ah didn't even hear anythin bout Angel bein sick... How bad is it?" Applejack ran her body up the side of Lyra, hopping to let her take some of her warmth. Lyra smiled, giving Applejack's neck a thankful nuzzle as she replied, "We don't know... Trace thinks it might be a sickness from his world, and Fluttershy has a professional coming, but he won't be here for a couple days..."

Breaking away from Lyra's side, Applejack went to a corner of the barn, pulling up a rope that was attached to a door on the floor, and disappeared down into the darkness. Clanking of glass jars could be heard. Lyra stepped closer, not seeing anything but the darkness down below. Suddenly, Applejack came back into view, a bottle carried in her mouth of a brown liquid. Applejack kicked the cellar door closed before placing the bottle in Lyra's saddlebag, "Here ya go, Sugarcube. It's on the house, if it's to help Angel get better!"

A smile crept up on Lyra's face, "Thank you, but you sure? I have bits to pay for it."

"Ah won't take no for an answer, you will take tis here whiskey to Angel; just give Fluttershy mah regards," A blush slowly formed on Applejack's face, "and... tell Trace I'm sorry about last time..."

Giggles escaped Lyra and left a happy smile, "Don't worry, Trace has put everything from last week behind him. He even said to me, he regrets not being able to help any of his friends, since they looked so pained."

Applejack sighed as she shook her head, "Ah swear, that Trace is too nice fer his own good... Ah heard Rarity pushed him outta that window, yet he still offered ta replace it without any bits in return. Ah keep tellin him, if he keeps doin favors fer ponies, he won't ever get ahead in the world!"

Lyra couldn't help but laugh at Applejack's remark, which quickly made Applejack laugh in return. After the laughing settled, they fell silent and Lyra looked to the barn door, fearing that she would have to go back outside.

"Ya should prolly get going. Especially, if ya have a sick bunny ta get back too."

Looking back to Applejack, she was reminded about the other reason she had come here. Applejack noticed the apprehension on her face and decided to speak first, "Was there sumthin else, Sugarcube?"

A sigh emanated from Lyra, her head lowering a little, "Applejack, how do you feel about Trace?"

"Hmm..." Applejack tapped her chin briefly, "He is a mighty fine, and hard workin feller. He is alright in mah book, and ah am happy to call him a friend."

"D-do you think... you could e-ever... be in a herd with him?"

"Sugarcube, are ya askin, what ah think yer askin?" Applejack watched Lyra scratch at the ground, a small nod coming as her reaction, "To be fully honest?" Lyra looked up, meeting Applejack's emerald eyes, watching her speak, "Ah don't think a relationship with Trace would be half bad, Though, Ah'm not sure if ah could or not. Ah've mainly been raised a traditionalist, and mah views have always been, ponies belong with ponies."

Confusion crossed Lyra's face, tilting her head in wonder, "So.., what if Trace... was a pony?"

A blush quickly crossed Applejack's face, her nose crunching up as the mental picture of what exactly Trace would look like as a pony. Her mind began to wander, '_Trace as a pony? Hmm... ah could picture him as an earth pony... with all the work he does... then again... repair jobs are usually a __unicorns job...'_ In Applejack's mind, the picture of Trace was quickly turning into a unicorn, except a lot bigger and stronger. Before she knew it, she had a picture of a milky brown unicorn that had the body structure of Big Mac. Applejack swallowed when she realized saliva was gathering in her mouth.

"A-Applejack?" asked Lyra, stepping a little closer in worry.

Applejack quickly averted her gaze as she replied, "Ah suppose... if he was a pony... ah would definitely want to be with him... but he's not... so it ain't ever gonna happen!"

"I see..." Lyra's gaze lowered to Applejack's hooves, her ears splaying back against her head in defeat.

"Sugarcube... you just got with him not even two weeks ago, why are ya wantin to find a third so soon? Shouldn't you be tryin' to spend time with him alone, first?"

A small grin managed to push its way into Lyra's features as she replied, "Rarity asked me the same thing... but... I am in the Royal Euphony, I will have to go on tour... and Trace will be left all alone..."

Suddenly, a hoof could be felt draped over Lyra's shoulder, she quickly looked up to see Applejack smiling, "Ah wouldn't be too worried; Trace lived here two months without ya. He can deal without you again, ah'm sure he wouldn't mind waitin for a pony like you."

"Are you sure you don't want to try being in a herd with Trace? I really think you and him would match up really well!" Lyra smiled, hoping she would give it a shot.

"No can do, Sugarcube. Besides, ah have somepony else ah have mah eye on." Applejack removed her hoof from around Lyra, and then stepped away from her to lay next to a hay bale.

Lyra followed, but sat a few yards in front of her, "Really? Who is it?"

A crimson hue returned to Applejack's features, becoming reluctant to tell her, "Ah'm not sure... if ah want anypony to know yet..."

"I promise not to tell anypony,"

"Pinkie promise?" Applejack still had her blush, but she glared at Lyra, trying to show how serious she felt about this.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Lyra finished with a giggle, closing her eye and gently placing her hoof over it.

Applejack looked from Lyra and down to the ground, trying to build up the courage. Lyra lowered her head to try and meet Applejack's gaze, "It's okay, take your time."

"Ah... Ah like..." She fell silent, running out of courage before she could finish.

Getting slightly impatient and antsy, Lyra pushed, "Yes?"

"Ah-like-Bon-Bon..." even though it came out in a calm voice, it was rushed. The words expelling from her mouth like she had spit out something scalding.

Lyra blinked, unsure if she had quite heard her right, "Bon Bon?"

"Yeah... she has been... coming by a lot more lately... at first ah just thought everypony was buyin her apple candies... but... lately ah noticed that she looked odd every time she came by... Ah confronted her about it and she admitted she had a crush on me... Now though... every time ah try to tell her ah feel the same... ah just freeze up worse than a mouse in a snake den!"

Both the mares halted their conversation as a knock sounded from the barn door. Lyra looked to Applejack, curious as to why she wasn't getting up. Applejack had her face down and half her face hidden by her stetson. Lyra's mouth turned into a large smile as she blurted out, "Bon Bon is at the door, isn't she?"

At that, Applejack pulled her stetson over her face in embarrassment, "Ah can't do this... go tell her ah'm sick and can't talk at the moment..."

If Applejack had looked up, she would have noticed a devious smirk on Lyra's face. She trotted over the door, "Okay Applejack."

The tone Lyra said it in, made Applejack shiver, knowing something bad was going to happen. The barn door swung open to a confused Bon Bon, "L-Lyra... why are you here?"

"I was just getting some ingredients." Lyra smiled as she let Bon Bon in, "Anyway, come in, Applejack has something she wants to say to you!"

"Lyra... NO!" Applejack pleaded, but it was too late. Lyra was out the door, closing it behind her, leaving her face to face with Bon Bon.

Bon Bon looked at the closed door, and then to Applejack. She was about to say something when, "ACHooo!" sniffling as she tried to keep anything from dripping out of her nose.

"Bon Bon... Ah shouldn't have asked ya to come out here... now yer gonna get sick..." Applejack was feeling quite ashamed right about now. Finally being able to invite somepony she really liked, only to get her sick.

"I am glad you did Applejack... I was starting to think I scared you off... when I admitted I liked you..." Bon Bon had her own blush on her face; she had yet to even look in Applejack's general direction.

Lyra giggled, leaving before she could hear any more of their conversation; hoping that it would all work out for the two of them. They would make a great team, she thought, '_They could always come out with a specific candied apple and split the profits!' _Lyra giggled as she shook away the thought.

Lyra shivered, and listened to the whistling from the wind, followed by the many apple tree branches and leaves rustle together. Though, it was soothing, she was starting to become rather cold. Plus, the snow was picking up and even starting to stick to the ground, turning the scenery into a soft white. Focusing, Lyra had one more place to go and this time, she wouldn't have a friend to go see for this particular one. She would just have to hope somepony was open at the market, since it was snowing after all...

With Trace at Fluttershy's cottage:

The longer Trace stayed with Angel, the more he doubted it was the flu. He kept giving him liquids and kept an eye on his throat. After a few hours of keeping constant fluids in him, the sore throat was gone and the fever was fairly close to breaking. Trace went to pull the blanket up to Angel's chin, when he noticed the blanket was damp with sweat. Deciding it would be harmful to let him lay in a damp bed, he decided to grab him another blanket. He pulled the damp blanket off the little bunny and was about to get up. He took a double take, unsure at what he was seeing; Angel's stomach was pudgy and he had his legs sprawled out with his paw over his tummy. Grunts and tiny little screams came from Angel, his body convulsing like he was trying to expel something from his body. Trace had only seen one other thing like this and putting two and two together, Trace decided; this wasn't the flu.

"A-Angel's... a girl?!" Realization hitting him, just as something seemed to be poking its way from the bunnies neither regions.

Deciding it best not to let Fluttershy sleep through her little pet bunny giving birth, he called up as loud as he could, "FLUTTERSHY... PLEASE COME DOWN HERE!"

No answer came and Trace was starting to panic, he never delivered a baby before, let alone a baby rabbit. A loud yip, which Trace could tell was a scream, escaped the bunnies mouth, before the first little baby came forth. By now, sweat was running down Trace's forehead, his hands shaking nervously. His body felt clammy and cold even though he sat fairly close to the fire place. Trace's voice cracked as he tried calling one more time, "F-Flu-tterSHY!"

Trace jumped up, running to Fluttershy's bathroom and grabbing several towels. Running back and laying a dark green towel flat on the floor, gently picking up the first baby and laying it gently on the towel. The basket had barely enough room for Angel, let alone however many baby's she was possibly going to have and he was too worried to pick Angel up to move her. Trace was ready to run up to get Fluttershy, when suddenly something yellow jolted to his side, "Trace! What happened?"

"ANGEL'S GIVING BIRTH!" said the panicked human, his hands still shaky.

"B-but... Angel is a boy..." At first, confusion was all Fluttershy could comprehend.

Her confusion had to wait, as Trace spoke again, "How could you not know she was a girl?"

Fluttershy blushed, feeling embarrassed; Trace was right, how could she not, "He... she... never acted like the girl bunnies... I could have sworn... it isn't possible... at least... I don't think..." Fluttershy rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof; her mind trying to wrap around the sudden shock.

"Another one's coming!" Trace's heart was racing, looking to Fluttershy for hopeful guidance.

The shock that had overwhelmed her at first was quickly pushed to the side, her pet care instincts kicking in, "Trace, go get some small rags and some warm water..."

Obeying, Trace quickly jumped up and began running to the bathroom; gathering several rags and dashing for the living room. Tossing the rags next to Fluttershy, he then ran for the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and turned the water on, and waited for the water to turn hot. Trace tapped his foot against the floor in anticipation, waiting for the dang water to warm up. He stuck his hand under and when satisfied, he filled up his bowl, being careful not to spill any as he returned to Fluttershy not quite as fast as he had left, but just as urgent. As soon as he returned, it looked like Angel had two more babies while he was gone. Fluttershy then quickly dabbed a rag in the warm water and began to gently remove the gooey substances from the little babies. While Trace just sat there, watching Fluttershy, he was starting to calm down and when he did, he couldn't believe how calm and collected Fluttershy was being. She had the faintest smile on her face as she cleaned the babies. Trace figured a good bit of it was from relief that Angel was going to be okay, but part of it was happiness of new arrivals in her cottage.

Trace chuckled briefly, grinning, "Fluttershy... you are amazing!"

She must have not expected the compliment, because she quickly averted her eyes and her butter fur turning red, "I... I'm not... I'm just used... to this... A lot of animals are always giving birth, so I have a lot of practice..."

"Even so! I just panicked and here you are, calm as can be! Usually you're the one freaking out!" Trace paused when he caught what he said, "Not... that it's a bad thing... I just meant..."

"I-It's okay, Trace, I know what you meant..." Fluttershy's expression became distant and her hooves slowed as she cleaned the bunnies, "Trace... Thank you for helping me today..."

"It is okay Shy... I was only helping a friend." Trace gave a heart filled smile, before counting the babies, so far, four; Angel was starting to relax and looked like no more was coming.

Fluttershy frowned, a look of disappointment on her face. Trace took notice and spoke up, "What's wrong, Shy?"

Fluttershy gently stroked Angel's cheek, never looking up to Trace, "Can... I-I tell you a secret..."

Trace was on his knees, crawling a tad bit closer, "Of course Shy, you can tell me anything."

Everything remained quiet for a few moments. Trace could tell she was building courage, and seeing it was Fluttershy, it might take a while. Surprisingly enough, she spoke without much hesitance, "I-I have a crush on somepony... but... I'm not sure if it would... ever work..."

"Why wouldn't it work?" asked Trace, raising an eyebrow while he patiently waited for the pink-maned mare.

Following Fluttershy's gaze over to the babies, she quietly and calmly spoke, "I have always wanted a foal of my own. He is a different species and..."

She kept her eyes on the baby bunnies, Trace realizing she was most likely saying she had a crush on him, but for the moment, just played along, "You wouldn't be able to have a baby with him, because of the specie difference?"

"Y-Yeah..." Fluttershy's ears drooped back, her face being successfully hidden in her mane.

Trace was a little surprised; Fluttershy was speaking so easily right now. Well.., easy for her at least. Trace's mind immediately wandered to Twilight, "Can't magic fix that, though? I'm sure there is some sort of spell; and I'm positive if there is such a spell, Twilight could learn it."

As Trace finished, Fluttershy jerked her head up to look at Trace, she had a total look of hope across her expression; Trace was shocked that he could see every bit of her face at the moment as she replied, "You... you really think so?"

"Sure? Why not? Plus, doesn't Equestria have orphanages? Even if you couldn't have his baby, wouldn't adopting be okay, too?" Trace thought about if he was asked the same question, but didn't find an answer before Fluttershy spoke.

"I-I... I don't know... I've... always wanted to have one... of my own..."

The conversation was abruptly ended, as the front door swung open and a gust of chilling wind cutting through the warmth of the cottage. The door illuminated a minty aura before being sealed closed.

"Lyra? Are you okay?" asked Trace, jumping up to check on his marefriend.

Lyra shook, making small bits of snow fall from her body and the saddlebag. Her magic quickly taking out whiskey, a dozen or so cherry hard candies, a couple cans of tomato soup, and a can of fish broth.

"F-fish... broth? Don't think I have ever seen fish broth here before..." admitted Trace, rolling the can in his palm feeling its weight.

"I was surprised too; how is Angel doing?" Said Lyra, full of concern as she elevated the saddle off her and trotted over. Her eyes blinked in confusion when she noticed not one, but now five bunnies lying in a small pile, cuddling for warmth, "What happened?"

Fluttershy smiled happily as she petted Angel's head, making her yawn before she cuddled to her babies, "Turns out Angel was just pregnant all along."

"S-Shouldn't you have known... Angel was a girl?"

Trace laughed, making Lyra look over to him, "We already went over this, Lyra. She said it's because Angel always acted like a male."

Lyra giggled as she stepped closer to the babies, "They are so adorable!"

Taking notice to each of the little babies, one was a solid black. Another was a solid white like its mother; the third was mainly white with black spots. The third was surprisingly a brown color with a white spot over its right eye. Lyra took a step back to hover the ingredients over and placed them on the floor in a neat pile, "Trace, if I may; what were these for anyway?"

"It was a family recipe, I would melt down the cherry candies and mix it with a little bit of whiskey. Whiskey is known to sooth sore throats and coughing, after the initial burn of it going down, and the melted hard candy give it flavor, as well as make it thick enough to coat the throat." Trace grinned.

A smile formed on Lyra's face, "That is so cool!"

Even Fluttershy giggled when Lyra said that, which just made Lyra and Trace laugh all the harder. When everything fell quiet, Trace's mind started to wander to Fluttershy's and his earlier conversation, '_I wonder if she meant me, or if there is another in __ponyville she is interested in. I know what I will do! I will go ask Twilight tomorrow if there is a way for ponies to have babies with other species and if there is, I will let Fluttershy know. If there is a way, then maybe she will tell me who her crush __is.'_

"Hey Trace, what'cha dreaming about over there?" grinned Lyra, watching his face for a reaction.

Trace just merely returned the smile, replying, "Just how sexy you are." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

Fluttershy blushed at his remark, quickly hiding half her face behind her hair.

"Now look what you've done, you embarrassed poor Fluttershy!" Lyra returned by sticking out her tongue.

"N-no... it's okay... really..." Fluttershy said in a hushed tone, a blush still apparent on her cheeks.

Her reaction just made Lyra and Trace laugh. When the laughter halted, Trace looked to the window to notice just how hard the snow was falling, "I thought snow wasn't scheduled during autumn?"

Both mares looked to the window. and seeing their reaction made Trace worry slightly. Lyra was the first to say something, "They normally don't... They probably had a goof up and started winter early or something... we should get going before it gets too bad." Lyra got up, motioning for the door.

"You both should stay..." It was surprising how quickly Fluttershy picked up, making Trace's suspicions stronger that the person she was talking about earlier was him.

"Well Trace? I'll leave it up to you." Lyra smiled lovingly, looking to Trace for a reply.

Trace looked outside, before grinning, "Suppose we should... Wouldn't want to get stuck out there..."

Everypony sat back down, and all of a sudden a faint giggle could be heard coming from Lyra's general direction. She didn't say anything, so Trace decided to ask, "What are you giggling about over there? Something you want to share with the rest of us?"

Lyra looked away with a blush, "It... it just reminded me of the first time I stayed at your house. You had me stay because of the bad wind storm..."

"Geez... I can't believe that was only two weeks ago... It feels like we have been together for a long time already..." grinned Trace, closing his eyes as he reminisced.

"I know what you mean, I feel like we have been together our whole life, but it also feels short at the same time..." Lyra gave a faint chuckle, hoping she was making some sort of sense.

Trace smiled, leaning back on his elbows, his legs lay straight in front of him, "Yeah, same here..."

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Trace noticed Fluttershy was watching with an intense interest, clinging to every word that the two of them spoke.

"What... will you do... if you ever want foals?" Fluttershy aimed her question at Lyra.

Lyra just merely shrugged her shoulders, "I've heard about unicorns using magic to have foals with other species, but I wouldn't care either way. Personally, love is enough for me."

"R-really?" Fluttershy's eyes widened a bit, the hopeful look returning from Trace's and her earlier conversation, "Unicorns can really do that?"

"I don't know if it is true or not.., but if it is something you are really interested in, you should really check the library." Lyra had a nonchalant look to her, but Trace guessed it was probably because she was tired from running around all day.

The sun had gone down several hours ago, the windows were coating with snow and ice. Wind could be heard beating against the cottage and the animals outside were most likely in their homes, hiding from the blizzard. Fluttershy didn't seem worried about them, so he didn't give it another thought. Lyra scooted a little closer to Trace, enough that when she did, his hand started to lightly pet her back. He glanced over to see a look on Fluttershy's face, it appeared like envy, mixed with longing, '_now I'm positive... it has to be me she was talking about...' _Trace was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a faint snoring coming from the mint unicorn.

"She must have been tired... I had her running all over Ponyville looking for those ingredients..." stated Trace, looking over to Fluttershy.

"What was she getting ingredients for?" Fluttershy glanced over to Trace for a moment, keeping most of her attention on the bunnies.

"Angel's symptoms were, at first, similar to a sickness back where I'm from, so I sent her out for something I thought would help... good thing Angel went into labor, whiskey would have been a bad thing for her." Trace grinned, thankful that everything turned out okay.

Fluttershy fell silent, making Trace a little curious as to what could possibly be running through her mind. He decided a little prying was in order, "Shy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Trace." a soft heartwarming smile came from the cute pegasi. Trace couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself, every time a loud enough wind came and hit the house, Fluttershy would cringe and make an adorable little squeak.

"About earlier... It's me you have a crush on, isn't it?"

When no response came, Trace sat up to be able to see easily over Lyra to Fluttershy. She had her face behind her mane, keeping it well hidden from Trace, but when she spoke, it could easily be heard, "Y-yes... T-trace..."

"Then why didn't you just come out and tell me?"

Fluttershy ran her hoof in circles on the wood floor, her tail anxiously twitching behind her, "You might not be able to tell.., but I'm actually rather shy..."

Trace smiled, retorting a sarcastic remark, "I had no idea; I just thought you were quiet!"

Following her gaze down to Lyra, she began to softly speak, "Do... do you t-think... L-Lyra will let me into the herd?"

"Lyra and myself, had talked about the polygamy prospect, she said she wanted a third at least one day, but..." Trace averted his eyes, losing himself for a moment.

"But... you are uncomfortable... with it being so... soon in your relationship with her?" Fluttershy intervened, showing that she understood, but the way her ears splayed back and Trace could barely see one eye looking at him. Her nose pointed slightly down at the floor.

"Yeah. Not even three weeks ago, I wasn't even sure if I could love a pony like that; and now here I am, in a relationship I wouldn't trade for the world. I am also in a world that allows polygamy. Not only that, but not even a month into the relationship, and I have a second mare that has feelings for me..."

"S-sorry..." Fluttershy lowered her face, her ears stayed back.

A small laugh escaped Trace, making Fluttershy look over, "I didn't say it was a bad thing! It's just overwhelming... I don't even know if it will work with Lyra, and I'm already worried about breaking her heart if it doesn't work out..." Now it was Trace's turn to cringe, his smile fading into worry.

"E-every... relationship has doubt, though... and there is always the worry of breaking somepony's heart... T-that was one of the reasons... I am... w-worried of becoming your mate... I'm so shy half the time and can barely speak to anypony... How... can I be a good mate, if I can barely even talk to you?" Fluttershy took a moment after finishing, to look over to the baby bunnies, just to make sure everything was okay.

"That is true about the relationship part, but Fluttershy... you don't seem to be having any problem talking to me... I mean, you still stutter every once and awhile, and half the time you are hiding that pretty face of yours.., but you are talking way more now, than I have seen you with any pony in town." Trace kept his face serious, wanting to show he meant it and possibly boost her confidence, if he could.

Fluttershy blinked, her head glancing over her shoulder and raising a hoof in surprise. Mainly since he was right, this entire time she had been talking to him, with barely any problem and for her, that was a very, VERY big deal.

Suddenly, a yawn could be heard; Trace hadn't meant for it to escape, but the harder he fought it, the stronger it became. His eyes watered, and his arms ached from holding himself up to look at Fluttershy. Fluttershy's first giggle of the night escaped her, before she spoke up, "I will get us some blankets."

Before Fluttershy could get out of sight, Trace spoke up, "Thanks for letting us stay, and tomorrow we will talk to Lyra about you being in our herd."

Trace didn't get to see much of Fluttershy's blush before she turned back for the stairs, her faint voice replying, "Thank you, Trace, I hope she says yes..."


	9. White Surprise Part Two Chapter 9

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Nine: A White Surprise; part two

An icy wind slowly crept through the cottage as sunlight shown through the windows, forcing Trace to open his eyes and look at the source from which the wind was coming from. For some odd reason, Fluttershy's front door was opened slightly. He cursed slightly under his breath and threw off his blanket, his only source of heat; making especially sure not to throw it off of Lyra that was snuggled up at his side. He forced himself to his feet and walked over to the door, pushing it closed. Turning to retreat back to Lyra's side, Trace paused when he looked to the baby bunnies. His mind drawing a blank and muttered, "T-two Angels?"

Trace stepped closer to the towel and sure enough, there were now six little bunnies lying in a pile; two white adults and four little babies. His attention was snatched away when he heard Fluttershy awaken from her slumber, "Hey Fluttershy, come here and look at this..."

The tendrils of sleep refused to release their seductive grasp on the poor pegasi as she took to the air, hovering only an inch over the floor, and slowly over to Trace. Her eyes shot open as she looked at the two adult white bunnies. One looked weak and frail, which was apparently the one that had given birth, the night before. The second one looked almost identical to the first, except a lot healthier and a lot more like the Angel she knew and loved, "A-an-Angel?"

The healthier white bunny looked up, before it gave a small yawn. Trace watched the confusion on Fluttershy's face, and was glad he wasn't the only one that didn't know what was going on. Trace cleared his voice before asking, "So... uh... w-which one is Angel?"

Fluttershy was too baffled to say anything at the moment, her hoof pointing to the awake white bunny that was looking in between her and Trace, giving them a 'what the hell is your problem' look. Trace sighed as he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes, "Do you suppose the other bunny is like... Angel's sister or something? It would explain the almost identical resemblance... Not to mention labor obscures appearances; also your worry for Angel's safety.., probably affected you..."

"I-I" The butter colored pegasus stuttered, looking to Trace, her mind not quite catching up from waking up, only to be bombarded by shock, "I knew Angel had... siblings.., but I thought they were all taken by timberwolves... that was why I took Angel in, in the first place..."

"Maybe, Angel was hiding and protecting her. I know I would, if I had one sister left and the rest were gone." stated Trace, trying desperately to rationalize it.

By this time, Angel was standing, looking between the two like he was following the conversation. Fluttershy lowered her head to meet the bunnies gaze, "Angel.., is she your sister?"

She was immediately greeted by a nod, a grin forming on Fluttershy's face, "So, that means you're an uncle, Angel!"

Trace chuckled and turned his attention to the now awake, sister bunny. She yawned faintly and Trace reached down to pull the blanket up and over the babies and her. Something like a growl came from Angel and before Trace could react, teeth sank into his left hand.

"Angel!" Fluttershy pleaded, "Let him go!"

Angel ignored Fluttershy's plea, the sister bunny stood and pulled at Angel's forepaw, chattering something in what one could consider bunny talk, which only came as cute, indistinguishable squeaks. Angel's jaw relaxed and pulled away from Trace, giving him a sorrowful look before backing off.

"I wonder what she said." Trace inspected his hand to notice the skin wasn't broken, but it was enough to leave very tender red marks.

"She said that you were the one that took care of her, and for him to stop."

A smile formed on Trace's face, "I knew you could connect with the animals on another level, but I didn't know you could understand what they said?"

Fluttershy blushed, her eyes averted, "I can sometimes, as long as they don't speak too quickly..."

Suddenly, another sound could be heard, but from behind them. Lyra raised her head, her eyes not wanting to open. Every time Lyra would crack open an eye, it would clench closed again. Trace snickered, "Morning sleepy head, don't want to wake up, do ya?"

Lyra mumbled incoherently as she laid her head back down. Trace and Fluttershy both gave faint giggles; Lyra would try to open an eye, only for it to snap closed again. Trace got up and stepped over in front of Lyra, bringing his hands to either side of her face and hiding the light from the window from her, "How is that? Better?"

Managing to slightly open her eyes open, she smiled as she now saw her first thing for the day, Trace's smiling face, "Much."

Keeping his hands there for a moment, Trace noticed Angel's sister run up to Fluttershy and many squeaking sounds came from her as she "spoke" with Fluttershy. A faint smile formed on Fluttershy's face, turning to Trace to translate, "She wonders if you would be interested in taking care of one of her babies? Of course, the baby would need to stay with its mother for a while until it grows up enough so it doesn't need to nurse anymore. You should take your time in deciding, taking care of a pet is a big responsibility!"

Trace frowned, looking to Angel's sister and then over to Fluttershy, "I... I don't know... if I would be able to... I mean... What would I do.., while at work? I have to do some dangerous tasks and I wouldn't want to just leave it in the care of whomever I was working for."

Angel's sister lowered her head, hurt apparent on her face. She was about to return to her babies, before Lyra spoke up, "I don't have any other job, not until summer that is; So, I could take care of the little bunny."

Next it was Fluttershy's turn to add something, a smile upon her face, "Yes, Trace and when she does, I can always babysit!"

A sigh escaped Trace, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead, "You two drive a hard bargain..." Trace removed his hand from his head, glancing down to Angel's sister one more time, "Okay... I'll do it..."

Trace scratched his head, deciding to ask, "So… what should I know?"

"The little baby won't be able to go home with you for a few weeks, it needs to breast fed. So the baby will stay here until spring." Fluttershy smiled, her entire face was visible and her head was slightly tilted to the side. Her mane was pulled by gravity away from her face. Trace returned her smile, but blinked when he remembered from last night, "Say… do you still want to ask, um... you know?" Trace looked to Fluttershy, tilting his head, motioning at Lyra.

Finally able to open her eyes all the way, Lyra looked between the two, her ears sticking straight up in interest, "Want to ask, what?"

Fluttershy immediately knew what he was talking about, and a strong pink shade and very ruffled fur apparent on her face. Hopefully, she would be able to talk with Lyra, as she had with Trace the night before. Fluttershy walked over and sat in front of Lyra, trying to build the courage, "L-Lyra... I..."

Trace grinned, "It's okay, Shy; take your time."

A blush was on her face, but she managed to look Trace directly in the eye and reply with a gentle nod. Lyra waited patiently, trying to watch Fluttershy for any indication for what she was going to say. Fluttershy finally broke the silence, her voice squeaking slightly as she spoke, "L-Lyra... Can I… be in your herd?"

"Eh.., excuse me? Didn't quite hear you?" Lyra turned her head to the side, her ear turning to face the pegasus.

The pink-maned mare whimpered as she looked to Trace, a begging look on her face. Trace couldn't help, but chuckle, "She wants to know, if she can be in the herd with us?"

"I-is that true?" Lyra went wide-eyed with happiness, surprised that her problem of finding a third had fixed itself.

Fluttershy scratched at the floor, her face most likely burning with a strong blush, but was successfully hidden by her pink mane, "I-I understand if you... don't want me... to be... or if... you have somepony better in mind, t-that's fine too..."

It took Lyra a minute to come out of her surprised state, but answered as quickly as she could, "Not that I don't, I was just... surprised. I mean... yesterday, while I was out, I asked Applejack if she wanted to be in our herd; I'm glad she said no, or I would have had to say no to you!"

Eyes from two others could be felt on Lyra. She looked from Fluttershy to Trace, who was currently giving her a questioning look, "You asked... Applejack?"

It was Lyra's turn to scratch at the floor and blush; shuffling her hooves underneath her as she replied, "Y-yeah... But she said she was a traditionalist and believes ponies should only be with other ponies... She said she was interested... in Bon Bon anyway..."

"Bon Bon? Nothing against Bon Bon; but why her? I didn't even think she knew Bon Bon, let alone would fall for her?" Trace asked, rubbing his neck; his mind sore from all the shocks that had happened during the past two days.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was just watching the two for a moment, before she finally intervened, "S-sorry for interrupting... but... w-what about... m-me being..."

"Sorry Shy, we didn't mean to get side tracked..." Trace frowned from slight embarrassment of getting sidetracked so easily. He turned his attention over to Lyra to ask, "So, what do you say, Lyra? Would you like for Fluttershy to be in our herd?"

Lyra paused, not entirely sure now that the question was now plastered in front over her, demanding an answer. Lyra froze as her mind raced, '_The real question is; would I want Fluttershy as a mate...' _Lyra glanced over to Fluttershy, her eyes locking with hers, '_she sure is cute, amazingly so, b__ut I don't know if I can picture her in... in that way...'_

"Take a moment if you need too, Lyra." Trace said with a soft smile, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I should... really take care of my animals... I will go out and feed them while you think." worry was clear in her voice, which made Lyra cringe a little.

"And with Fluttershy's permission, I will make us breakfast." asked the now standing Trace, looking to Fluttershy for an answer. All she done to reply was to give a smile and a nod.

The unicorn watched as Fluttershy flew out the door into the snowy white environment outside and Trace left for the kitchen; leaving her with her thoughts, '_I suppose... if I tried to imagine her in that way... then maybe...'_ She then proceeded to close her eyes. First, Lyra pictured Fluttershy, just sitting in front of her with a blush on her face, '_simple enough... She has a soft and gentle face, so easy to picture. Now to see if...' _In Lyra's mind she stepped forward to kiss the fake Fluttershy; in real life, a small goofy smirk crossed her lips, '_hmm, not bad, wonder if she is a good kisser in real life?' _Lyra's mind wandered as the imaginary Fluttershy pulled her lips away, a blush crossing her face, but didn't avert her eyes like she had done so many times in real life; instead she had lust across her cheeks, which was making Lyra blush in real life as the imaginary Fluttershy started to speak to her, '_Lyra, please, I need you.' _The fake Fluttershy suddenly pushed Lyra to her back, locking her lips with hers. A butter hoof reaching for Lyra's nether regions.

"You think Fluttershy would like pancakes?"

Lyra blushed when the delicious fantasy suddenly ended. She looked to where the interruption had emanated from, unsure of what was asked of her, "S-say again?"

Trace smiled as he waved a spatula in the air, "Do you think that Fluttershy would like pancakes?"

"I-I am pretty sure she would..." Lyra's blush refused to fade, so she quickly turned her head, trying to keep her face pointed away from him.

"Okay then!" Luckily Trace didn't notice and if he did, he didn't say anything.

A sigh of relief escaped Lyra, her mind quickly racing, '_oh wow... I guess I can picture Fluttershy that way... maybe I should ask Trace how he feels about her...'_ Lyra quickly got up to trot into the kitchen. Trace already had the pancakes in the pan and frying. He turned only for a moment to give her a smile, "You decide about Fluttershy yet?"

"I have, but I really think it is something we should _both_ decide... I mean... what do you think about her?" Lyra's eyebrow was raised, her head tilting in that cute way it does, one Trace couldn't help but find adorable; he just wanted to hug her every time she did.

"I really like her, but I'm worried, since she is so frail. I love you, Lyra, but I am already afraid of hurting you if it doesn't work out... If we have a third, I would be afraid of hurting her too..." Trace had a frown on his face, slowly flipping a pancake. His eyes wandered upward to notice Fluttershy through the window; she was currently in the shed, pulling out the bag of seed he had opened yesterday. The skies were perfectly clear and the sun shining bright, but everything was coated with at least a foot of snow. The windows fogged from the heat inside and the cold outside, making it more and more difficult to see outside.

A giggle could be heard from behind him, Trace turned around to look at Lyra as she continued from the giggle, "You sound just like a mare; always worried of taking advantage of a stallion. It's actually pretty cute."

Quickly averting his gaze, Trace blushed; he had forgotten about the role reversals again. He was starting to wonder if he would ever get used to it. Trace tried to look out the fogged window one more time, but failed to see anything, his own thoughts pestering him, '_Mares are dominant here... so if anything... Fluttershy is probably expecting Lyra to be the sole decider if she joins or not...' _Trace sighed as he looked over his shoulder to his marefriend, "I just don't want... anyone to get hurt..."

The mint unicorn opened her maw, about to say something, before they heard the front door open and then close again; quickly followed by a cold gust of wind, causing a chill to run up both of their backs.

Turning to look at Fluttershy, Trace smiled, "Hey, Fluttershy, you like pancakes... right..?" Trace paused when he saw Fluttershy shivering, her hooves coated with snow and her wings clung to her body for warmth. Trace knew pegasi were resistant to the cold, but Fluttershy was frailer than other pegasi, and he figured she hadn't built up the resistance like most would, from flying around high in the clouds. Lyra got up from sitting next to Trace, to quickly walk to Fluttershy's side; running her right side against the poor shaking pegasus' left. Fluttershy blushed and averted her gaze, but her wing shakily draped over Lyra, stealing a fraction of her warmth; making Lyra shiver all the same, feeling the wet blanket like wing on her back. Trace smiled, removing the last pancake from the pan and onto a plate, turning off the stove before moving to Fluttershy's other side, and wrapping his arm around both mares.

Being so close to Lyra and the human she had a serious crush on, easily heated her up; the blush merely confirming that. Fluttershy couldn't seem to fight off her stuttering as she spoke, "T-thank y-you b-both..."

"No problem." Lyra giggled first, but raised her head behind Fluttershy's to look at Trace. He noticed her mouth something that looked an awful lot like, "Are we letting her join?"

Assuming he had understood her right, he returned with a smile and a nod. Fluttershy jumped in surprise as the two bodies of warmth pulled away, but both of their attention was focused squarely on her. She was starting to grow self-conscious, but didn't dare move from the spot. Before too long, Lyra spoke, "Fluttershy; Trace and I talked it over, and we would like it if you would join our herd."

"R-really?" Fluttershy blinked, her gaze jolting over to Trace for confirmation.

Trace chuckled, a smile upon his face, "Yeah, we would love having you in our herd!"

The butter pegasus' ears perked up, her hair appeared to become lighter than air, and her tail twitched happily behind her. Lyra and Trace jumped as Fluttershy suddenly jumped five feet into the air, gleefully screaming, "Yes yes yes YES!"

Lyra giggled and Trace quickly followed in the laughter. Fluttershy took notice of the laughter, and realizing her uncharacteristic outburst, dropped like a brick to the floor. Her face radiating heat from embarrassment, while her eyes were glued to the floor; but even through her embarrassed state, she still had a faint grin. She was too happy at the moment, she had had a crush on Trace for the longest time, and now she would have the chance to show him that love. Trace got up slowly, pulling two plates stacked with three pancakes each from the counter, and placing them on the table; then shortly returning for his plate to sit down at the table. Lyra followed suit and sat down at the table, and called for Fluttershy, "Come on Fluttershy, let's eat our first breakfast as a herd, together!"

"O-okay..." Was all Fluttershy could say, her small smile never leaving her face as she climbed to her own chair. She daringly looked up to notice Lyra sitting across from her, as Trace sat next to her, both smiling back.

"I'm glad you seem so happy." Trace chuckled, grabbing his fork to dig into his pancakes. He must have already coated each pancake in syrup, because they all had a thick coat of the sweet smelling liquid, plus a little square of butter topping each one.

A loud knocking emanated from the front door. By now, all of them had finished their breakfast, and Fluttershy hovered from her chair, "I'll get it!" She hummed a happy tune that was unfamiliar to Trace; but he guessed Lyra knew it, since she had joined in as well. Deciding to clean up, Trace got up and grabbed the dishes, before an aura stopped him by the shoulder and Lyra saying, "You cooked, let me do that!"

Trace blushed and averted his eyes, "Back home, no one ever offered to help..."

"You better get used to it; you have two of the sweetest mares in Ponyville now!" Lyra giggled, sticking out her tongue and giving him a wink.

"We will have to test how sweet you really are one day!" Even though he meant it to be dirty, he still ended up blushing at his own comment. Though, in the end, it had the desired affect he was after. Lyra fumbled as she made her way to the sink, her face turning red and her eyes widened, not expecting that comment. She glanced over at him, not really looking fully at him as a question ran through her mind, '_D-did... he mean what... I think he meant?'_

"Hello, darling!" a loud drawn out and ladylike chime sounded to the kitchen, breaking Lyra out of her embarrassment.

Soon it was followed by a second, "Fluttershy, I rushed over from the library as soon as I heard Angel was sick!"

Then a third, "Ah hope the critter is okay?"

A forth, which a little surprising, was Bon Bon, "C-can... w-we come... in? It's c-cold... out here..."

Fluttershy went wide eyed as she darted away from the door, "Of course! You poor things must be cold walking all the way here in the snow!"

Everypony walked in through the door, Fluttershy closed it afterward. Trace stepped from the kitchen and smiled in greeting, noticing six ponies and a small baby dragon had come to check on Angel; Applejack, stood a little close to Bon Bon, and her tail would sway and touch Bon Bon's affectionately. Trace smiled, remembering Lyra had mentioned they liked each other, so maybe they were a herd now too. Spike stood next to Rarity, breathing what Trace guessed was heated breath; keeping the white mare warm. Twilight had several books in her aura and trotted up to Fluttershy, "Where is the poor thing? I brought books to try and figure out his sickness!"

Fluttershy blushed and looked over to the little pile of bunnies, "Actually... he wasn't actually sick..."

Everypony followed her gaze and the room fell silent. Rainbow jolted to the air and hovered over the bunnies, "Wait... Angel is a girl?"

"N-not exactly..." Fluttershy hid half her face, still not believing she didn't see the bunny wasn't her pet, "I just mistook.., his sister for... him and she was just pregnant..."

"OOOOOOhhhhhh SOOOOO adorable!" Pinkie yelled in a happy glee that made the six bunnies jump at the sheer volume. Pinkie jumped over the entire group of ponied to land next to the bunnies, singing, "Happy birthday to you, and you, and you, and you..."

"PINKIE!" everypony yelled and everything fell to silence, followed by giggling. They all knew if they didn't stop her, she would scare the babies with her singing.

Everypony turned their attention to Lyra as she walked into the room. Rarity stepped forward with a knowing smile on her face, "So, How did you little _hunt_ go, darling?"

A small smile formed on Lyra's lips as she scratched at the floor, "Very well, actually."

Rarity raised an eyebrow, trying to contain her happiness for her, just in case she didn't want anypony else to know, "May I speak with you alone, so you can tell me?"

Trace spoke up, before Lyra got the chance to answer, "Lyra, you can just tell everypony if you want, that is if it is okay with you and Fluttershy?"

By now everypony had confusion on their faces, and Lyra giggled as she rolled her eyes, "After saying that, you expect us to be able to _not _tell them now?"

A sheepish look graced Trace's face, as he averted his gaze, "S-sorry... wasn't thinking..."

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, gliding over to face Lyra, "So, what's the news?"

"Well..." Lyra looked over to Fluttershy with concern, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "We accepted Fluttershy into Trace's and my herd."

The room fell silent as everypony looked over to Fluttershy with slight shock. Fluttershy glanced over her crowded living room, anxiety kicking in, forcing her collapse onto the floor with her face hidden in her hooves. Trace prodded his two forefingers together as he looked to Fluttershy, "Sorry Shy... We didn't mean to embarrass you..."

A hoof clopped three times onto the wood flooring, and everypony turned to look at Rarity, "I have to say, I am very proud of you Fluttershy! I know how hard it is for you to get out there, I am happy to see you with a herd that I won't have to worry about breaking your heart!"

Trace's heart skipped and he swallowed, his worries intensifying and his mind racing, '_I-I d-didn't think about... what the others would think... if it didn't work out with Fluttershy... None of them__ knew Lyra all that much, but if I hurt Fluttershy... They could all hate me... couldn't they?'_ Trace shot out of his trance as he noticed a hoof around his waist. Rarity was on her hind legs with her eyes looking up at him, "I am sure these two mares will make you very happy! I am proud of you too, Trace!"

"He... hehe... yeah..." Trace forced a nervous laugh, rubbing his neck with his left hand; his right being squished between him and Rarity. Rarity jumped down, returning to all fours, before prancing back over to Spike, her as of now little living furnace, as he breathed heat once more onto her.

"Ah'm surprised Pinkie hasn't said anythin' yet, so ah will! Angel isn't sick, a new bushel of baby bunnies are alive and healthy, and three of our friends are happy in a new herd together; Ah think this calls for a-" Applejack was cut off by a pink pony jumping in front of her.

"A PARTY!" an enormous smile ear to ear was plastered on Pinkie's face as she continued, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Applejack!"

Bringing herself up from her hiding place in her hooves, Fluttershy stuttered, "A-a party? Here... now?"

Twilight interjected with a smile on her face, "I'll admit, there might not be the decorations and snacks a prepared party would have, but we are all here and we could have a good time."

"No, absolutely not!" Everypony was shocked to hear Fluttershy raising her voice all of a sudden, "These babies were just born, and a party would just startle and scare them, keeping them up all night!"

"Awww..." Pinkie's mane drooped a bit, but suddenly sprang back to life, "How about TOMORROW?! We could have it at Sugarcube corner! All the pastries are fresh because of Ponyville's heat, and I could have it all ready by tonight!"

Applejack stepped in front of Pinkie, putting her hoof down, "Pinkie Pie, Ah know it was mah suggestion, but Fluttershy is right, her babies cannot be around such noise so early. Ah don't rightly know much 'bout animals, but ah figure she can't just leave em alone either... Let's just wait till the Hearth Warming Eve party we decided to have; the whole town's gonna be preparing for Hearth Warming anyway, not to mention Mrs. Cake wouldn't take kindly to ya taking away from her preparation time!"

"Okie dokie lokie! That will just give me plenty of time to make the party super dooper FUN~!" Pinkie sang out in glee as she bounced around the room.

Twilight smiled as she pulled Spike up in her aura, placing him on her back, "I agree, let's just go for now, I suspect Trace, Lyra, and Fluttershy wish to be alone for a while anyway. Let's all go for now." Twilight looked back to give Trace a knowing grin and winked at him; which just made Trace blush and look away. Everypony said their goodbyes and made a bee line for the door, except for Applejack and Bon Bon. Trace didn't say anything until everypony left; Applejack had a saddlebag on her back and guessed she had something for them. Fluttershy closed the door after everypony and then Applejack finally spoke up, "ah originally brought these for Fluttershy, to make sure she ate, but you three can share."

Applejack reached her mouth into the saddlebag and pulled out a small package that was wrapped up in a soft fabric. Whatever it was, it filled the room with the delicious smell of sweet caramel and apples. Even though Trace and his herd had just eaten, his mouth watered from the aroma. Lyra took the parcel in her magic and returned Applejack a smile. Applejack blushed and scratched at the floor, "And Lyra... Thanks fer what you did yesterday... ah mean inviting Bon Bon into the barn and everythin'."

Lyra giggled and replied, "So, you and Bon Bon are an item now?"

Bon Bon and Applejack looked to one another before darting their heads away from each other before Applejack replied, "Y-yeah... W-we decided ta give it'a go..."

Without much of a sound, Lyra stepped closer to Bon Bon and nuzzled her cheek for a moment, "I'm so glad you have a marefriend now, Bon Bon! You were so depressed after... oh, um... sorry."

The candy earth mare lowered her head in a sulking manner, sadness filling her face, "I know, I'm sorry it didn't work out, I just figured since we were so close and all..."

Trace blinked, looking between the two mares and jumping to the first conclusion that popped into his head, "You two were in a herd together?"

Lyra nodded and blushed, as she was the first to reply, "Yeah... we have been friends since fillyhood, and we confused our friendship for love... we broke up... We just couldn't become intimate with one another... felt too much like... incest... if you know what I mean?"

"I suppose I can, it must of felt like she was more of a sister." Trace smiled; trying to make sure the situation didn't become awkward. Trace grinned for real this time as an idea popped into his head, "Hey! Maybe we could all go on a double date one day?"

Lyra, Bon Bon and Applejack all looked at him at once and asked, "Double date?"

"What is a double date?" Fluttershy blushed, making the first comment since everypony had left.

"Hmm... I guess that's a human thing; but I think it would be pretty nice. It's just all of us go on a picnic together, talk about our relationships and maybe play games." Trace was smiling the entire time as he explained it, "To be honest though, I've never been on one before; it was just an idea, if none of you like it?"

The four mares looked at one another with worry on their muzzles, which made Trace worry. Lyra stepped forward, thinking she should probably explain something to him, "Well, we do have something like a double date, but it is called a 'commingle' here. It is where our herd goes on a date with another herd, to see if we get along enough to merge our herds together. Though, I honestly don't think anypony does that sort of thing anymore. Current day, it just seems to cause trouble. Mainly since if it didn't work out, it usually ended up separating both herds and all of them ended up single."

Trace noticed that Fluttershy was looking at Lyra with interest, Fluttershy stepped forward as she intervened, "I never knew that. Up in Cloudsdale, Pegasi usually mated for life, and the upper class usually only had monogamous relationships. When I moved to Ponyville, I was actually a little shocked to see so many Polygamous relationships, and so openly too!"

It was Lyra's turn to appear interested, and a tad bit shocked too, "I never knew! I thought Cloudsdale was just like any other city. Then again… it is the only town that is still only one species... since earth ponies and unicorns can't permanently walk on clouds..."

Applejack tapped her chin, looking down as she added her own comment, "ah heard from Dash 'bout Cloudsdale, but ah think she was from a lower class family. Prolly why ah never heard of the monogamous thing..."

"Normally the higher class Pegasi act much like unicorns in some ways; they think that they must keep their blood line pure, so they stick to monogamy, and only breed with other high class ponies..." Fluttershy spoke in a surprisingly loud tone, clearly she was deeply interested in the subject or so Trace assumed.

"So what makes them so pure... anyway?" asked a puzzled Trace, unsure how someone could be pure.

Fluttershy looked down in thought, her wings expanding before replying, "Uh... I don't honestly know... I suppose they don't have any Unicorn or Earth pony in their blood line..."

Trace rubbed his head, as if rubbing would keep the information in his head, "I suppose I could always ask Twilight..."

Everypony fell silent when Bon Bon nudged Applejack, looking at her when she spoke, "Applejack, I hate to rush.., but I need to open my store..."

"Ah should prolly be heading back to gather whatever apples may still be good... Thank you Trace, Lyra, Fluttershy.., ah'm not much for talking 'bout other societies, but it was fun. Ah'll see ya next time!" Applejack smiled as she herded Bon Bon toward the door.

Fluttershy quickly took to the air and opened the front door, "It was so nice seeing you both!"

Everyone either waved or said their goodbyes as Applejack and Bon Bon exited the cottage. A sigh came from Trace; his mares both looked to him, and were about to ask what was wrong before he spoke, "I really need to get more jobs done. I don't know anything about Pony culture, but if it is anything like back home, everypony is going to want their homes repaired before the holiday. Which also means I will have to do enough to get me past the holidays, most humans didn't want repair men around while they have their families down for Christmas... or in your case... Hearth warming..."

"Hehe... yeah..." Lyra chuckled nervously before turning to Fluttershy, "Sorry Shy, he is right... We should probably get going..."

"B-before you both go... when is your next day off... Trace?" Fluttershy spoke up, but her eyes were glued to the floor and a blush on her face. Her voice was really shaky too, making Lyra and Trace wonder what she was getting at.

Trace looked up at the ceiling as he was mentally going through all the jobs he had planned, and how long they would take. Trace sighed in frustration, mainly from all the work he would have to do, "I have many jobs planned... I won't get a day off for a week and a half... Ten days to be exact... at least that is what I figure..."

"D-do..." Fluttershy paused, her body clenching up and her wings folding to her sides, but could be seen shaking slightly, "D-do you think... we could go on a date?"

Lyra looked to Trace, nodding and letting him decide. Trace smiled, "Yeah, I would like that, where would we go?"

"Actually... I had something in mind..." Fluttershy was red as a beet now, her eyes staying focused on something away from Lyra and Trace.

Looking from Trace to Fluttershy, Lyra tried to meet her gaze, but failed, "What is it?"

"Could... c-could it be a surprise? I will just pick you both up... if t-that is... okay?" The butter pegasus stuttered, even she was surprised she could even speak at all, she was so embarrassed.

A chuckle came from Trace as he nodded, "Okay then... I guess we will see you then, unless we get a chance and we will come see you!"

"C-come by... anytime..." Fluttershy managed a smile and pointed her face toward Trace, but still not managing to look at him, her eyes clenched closed.

Trace turned for the door and Lyra quickly followed, "I will have to come check on the babies too, I would hate for us to become a herd, and then not see you for a week!"

A frown forced its way onto Lyra's face as she thought, '_a week... yeah... a week for Fluttershy... but two seasons for me... I will have to make__ sure they become as close as they possibly can... before I leave in the summer...' _Lyra snapped herself out of her trance as she followed Trace out the door, turning only to look at Fluttershy and smile, "Bye Fluttershy!"

For some reason Fluttershy didn't reply, before Lyra found a pair of lips on her cheek. Lyra's features softened as Fluttershy pulled away and she flew up, placing a kiss on Trace's cheek also. Returning to the ground, "Good bye... t-to you both..."

They could tell Fluttershy didn't want them to go, but they had too... Trace had work to do; Lyra prevented herself from sighing as she followed Trace, who was now walking away from the cottage. Her mind was deep in thought as she glanced back at Fluttershy waving, '_Maybe... I can go visit... e__ven if Trace can't come here...'_


	10. Wintery Embrace Chapter 10

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Wintery Embrace

A lot happened over the following nine days. Ever since Fluttershy joined their herd, either Lyra or Trace made time daily to visit her. Sadly, though, they haven't had the chance to visit together. Tomorrow's date would be the first time that all three of them would get to spend time together. Even though Trace finished his grueling workload for the day, he still had one more place to go before making his way home; Twilight's library. While it was still fairly fresh on his mind, he wanted to ask her about mare heat cycles, so he could prepare for the Spring. Lyra had explained that mares have their estrus cycles roughly twice a year, usually around the same time each year; Autumn and Spring.

Trace looked up to the sky to notice the skies being filled with clouds by Pegasi. The parts of the starry night he could still see were faintly lit from the setting sun. This gave the sky a pastel of purple and blues, along with the ever-present rainbow that would dart across the sky, adding to the darkening cloud ceiling of Ponyville. As Trace walked, he tried to see if he could follow the rainbow, knowing just whom it belonged. His gazing came to a halt as he realized he was already at his destination. He looked back up to the sky, unable to see the rainbow any longer; he also noticed that the sky was pretty much hidden from view. Trace approached to the library door, swiftly knocking on it quickly with his chilled hands, so he could return them to the relevant warmth of his pants as quickly as possible. It was not too long after the knock that the door opened to a lavender mare, who quickly smiled once she noticed who it was, "Trace! Come inside, out of the cold!"

Eager to comply, Trace quickly stepped in and sighed in relief. The warmth that permeated the old tree sought to infuse him within its comforting hold. Twilight left his side in somewhat of a prance, as she headed over to the table that sat in the middle of the main room; levitating a pot and tipping it over, pouring out a liquid that looked of hot tea into a porcelain cup. The cup then levitated over to him, wrapped in a glow that was a shade lighter than the unicorn. Trace caught the cup by the handle, graciously accepting the warm liquid.

"I told you that you could take winter off from your studies for the holidays. Or are you wanting a book to read?" smiled Twilight, tilting her head in a fashion that made Trace instantly think of Lyra, making red leak onto his cheeks for a moment.

"Actually, I had almost forgot that I wanted to ask about ponies heat cycles, and if they had any effect on other species. I'm not sure, but whenever Lyra was in heat, I felt... different... I'm not exactly sure how to explain it other than that..."

"Hmm..." Twilight lowered her head, her eyes seemingly reading the floor as if it held mysterious words only she could see. Twilight tapped her chin as she looked back up to the tall human, "Did you happen to have heat flashes?"

"Heat flashes?" Trace gazed up to the ceiling, trying to remember exactly what he felt that week, "Actually, now that you mention it; I did recall getting really hot, even when it was freezing in the house..."

"Good, good, how about your... erm..." Twilight paused, a pink color crossing her cheeks, "Your performance, was it… enhanced?"

"Yeah! I mentioned to Lyra that I had a lot more endurance, I know one day I thought I was going to pass out from-"

"T-too... much information..." Twilight interrupted, averting her eyes and taking a few steps back.

"S-sorry..." Trace was the one to blush this time as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, to answer your question; usually when it comes to other species, it's not whether or not they are affected by heat; it's more along the lines of how much." Twilight's cheeks were still a little red, but at least she was slowly regaining her composure enough to look Trace in the eye again.

"Oh, I see... That helps a lot!" Trace chuckled, a smile forming, "I'm sorry for not staying to chat, but now that I know what I came for, I really had a long day and would like to get home... Thanks Twi, for your help. I really appreciate it!"

Twilight's features softened as she gave a soft giggle, "Anytime, Trace! I'm glad to be of at least a little bit of help. Tell Lyra I said hi."

"Will do!" Trace shot her another smile as he turned for the door.

He had just opened the door, when he noticed a butter-colored pegasus sitting on the other side, stuck in mid-knock, "Fluttershy?"

When Fluttershy realized who was speaking to her, her gaze shot up to meet his. Fluttershy had just come to return a book to the library. She borrowed the book long before Twilight had even come to Ponyville. It was very enlightening on the various mythical animals that used to be present in Equestria. Just as she went to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Trace attempting to leave. Bewilderment shot across her features, her wings extended, and a red glow formed on her yellow cheeks, "T-trace!? What... w-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Trace chuckled, as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his left hand.

She was somewhat startled by his question, and hesitantly stepped back, "I-I... I borrowed a book... and I..." Fluttershy fell silent, taking another step back, and hiding half her face behind her hair.

"It's okay Shy, I didn't mean to pry. If it is hard to say, you don't need to tell me. Even if you are in a relationship with Lyra and me, everyone needs parts of their lives they keep to only themselves. So if you aren't comfortable in telling me, I understand." Trace smiled as he bent down on one knee to meet her eye to eye, "I will see you later, Shy! I am going home to rest; I can't wait to see what you have planned for our first date tomorrow!"

A blush graced her cheeks, and her shivering from the cold halted for the moment. Trace ignored the shock on her face as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and whispered, "See you tomorrow." and with that, Trace took his leave.

Fluttershy turned and watched as Trace left, only able to see his back. A pale pink still clearly visible on her face, and her eyes stayed wide. She swallowed; even though she was still standing outside in the snow, her entire body was searing with heat. Her heart raced, puttering rapidly against her chest and her body felt weak. Her wings spread slightly and her mouth felt dry, her mind drew a complete blank except for one thing, _'T-trace...'_

"Fluttershy, why don't you come inside? You are letting all the heat out." Twilight said in a kind tone as she placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

Jumping at the sudden touch, Fluttershy looked at her right hoof. She took notice she had been touching the place where Trace had kissed. Fluttershy stole one more glance in Trace's direction even though he was gone from her sight, before turning to enter the library. Moving as slowly as she possibly could to keep her gaze in his direction.

"You have it pretty bad, don't you Fluttershy?" giggled Twilight, closing the door behind them.

"W-what do you mean... Twilight?" replied Fluttershy, Twilight's question throwing her off.

"You are utterly in love with him, aren't you?" Twilight eyed the frail Fluttershy as if she was a science experiment, about to give her some kind of ground breaking results.

Not really knowing how to react to that, Fluttershy fell silent, hiding her face in her hair. Pulling out the book she had borrowed from her saddle-bag, speaking only barely over a whisper, "H-here... I borrowed this from the librarian before you..." Twilight eagerly took the book in her magic and Fluttershy quickly turned to leave, not wanting to be embarrassed any more today. Just speaking about Trace had sent her on an emotional roller coaster.

"Wait Fluttershy! May I ask what this book was about? The cover doesn't have a title..."

At the moment, Fluttershy wanted nothing more than to get back to her cottage and prepare for her date with Lyra and Trace, but hesitantly turned to face Twilight. Fluttershy took notice of the eager look on Twilight's face, she hesitated before replying, "When I borrowed this from the librarian before you... Sh... she said I could keep it as long as I wanted... and I kind of forgotten about it until now..."

"Really?! What was it about?" Twilight's eyes went wide with utter interest at the prospect of a book she has never read before, her mouth turning up into a half smile. She looked as if at any moment it would burst into a full blown smile that would even make Pinkie Pie worried.

"You know my special talent is animals, but I also have a hobby of the history of various historic creatures... I didn't even read this book until last week, but..." Fluttershy fell silent, looking from the floor to Twilight, the correct words she was looking for coming to a blank.

"But…?" Twilight asked, as her tail twitched spasmodically in anticipation.

"Did you know... there used to be humans here... a long time ago, long before Celestia?" Fluttershy asked, keeping her nose pointed to the floor, but her eyes glancing up to Twilight; her hoof scratching at the wood flooring.

Twilight suddenly blinked, her eyes staying as wide as before, her grin vanishing as confusion crossed her features, "W-what? But other than Trace, there hasn't even been anything like a human in Equestria!"

"W-well... according to this book... there was..." Fluttershy stuttered, looking to the book as a small smile on her face; the satisfaction of knowing something even the studious Twilight did not, hidden in that grin.

Looking down at the book that now lay at her forehooves, Twilight murmured, "I will definitely have to give this book a read..."

"If... if you don't mind... I really want to get home and prepare for my..." a swell of warmth overcame Fluttershy's features as she continued, "date, tomorrow..."

"Uh-huh… Okay. I don't mind, I'm just going to read this. You'll tell me how it goes won't you?" Twilight asked, her attention mainly on the book as she quickly opened it, already starting on the first page.

Fluttershy nodded as she turned away, towards the door, "If I don't see you before the Hearths Warming Eve party, I will tell you then."

"Okay, see you Fluttershy." Twilight waved a hoof, not really catching anything else she said; she was already engrossed in her book. Reality around her becoming mute as her focus was given completely to reading.

Without another word, Fluttershy took her leave. As soon as she was out of the library, her mind instantly returned to Trace, _'I will have everything ready by tomorrow. I just hope they will like what I have planned...'_

At Trace's home, on the eastern outskirts of Ponyville;

Giving an audible sigh, Lyra didn't notice the door open and close. She sat in front of the fire, half asleep, with her head on her hooves. Her eyes remained focused on the flickering of the fire, but her mind stayed on a certain, butter-colored pegasus, '_Trace is supposed to be the one gett__ing closer to Fluttershy... so why can't I stop thinking about her?'_

"Lyra, I'm home!" Trace called in a chipper tone as he shed his jacket onto the coat rack, before sitting down with his legs crossed. Tossing his gloves to his side and holding his hands out to the fire, a smile formed as he asked, "How has your day been?"

When no reply came, Trace looked over to notice her eyes were distant, and she seemed to be deep in thought about something. His brow furrowed in worry as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lyra, what's wrong?"

The hand on her shoulder made her jump. Lyra's face softened from her surprised state when she realized who the hand belonged too, "OH! Welcome home, Trace; I didn't hear you come in."

Trace's worry clearly shown on his face, which made Lyra frown and lower her eyes to her hooves, "I'm... okay really..." She tried to look up at him, but when she did, her eyes clenched closed. She was unable to lie, and still look him in the eye.

"I know we have only been going out for like a month and a half, but you have pretty much been living here. I've come to know when something is bothering you... So, what is it?"

Managing to finally look him in the eye, Lyra's forced smile turned into a frown as she sighed in defeat, "To be honest, I didn't really care if a third _ever_ joined our herd..."

"A-are you regretting letting Fluttershy join?" Trace frowned; his heart dropped at the mere thought of losing Fluttershy.

"Actually, quite the opposite!" Lyra looked up, sheer sincerity on her face, "I originally didn't have any _true_ interest in Fluttershy... My main goal was to push you and her together, so you wouldn't be too lonely without me when I went off with the Royal Euphony in the summer… but..."

"You're in love with her too, aren't you?" grinned Trace. It felt as if his heart began beating once more, recovering from the shock from before.

Unable to hide it any longer, Lyra blushed as she tried to turn her head, along with her gaze, away from Trace, "Y-yeah... I can't help but feeling guilty either... I wanted her to be close to you and now I fear she is going to grow closer to me, than she is to you... Now I'm afraid that I will be leaving you both lonely when I leave..."

Up until now he had a smile on his face, since he realized Lyra loved Fluttershy too. Even though he couldn't see Lyra's face at the moment, his sense of happiness immediately vanished when he noticed the tears falling to the floor under her. He realized how much his and Fluttershy's happiness meant to her. As he scooted closer, he wrapped his arms snugly around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Lyra.., you don't need to be so worried... I love you, and I'm sure we can both love Fluttershy. Sure, both Shy and I will miss you, but we will love each other just as much as we love you! So... please don't cry..."

"Oh, Trace!" Lyra pulled away briefly, only to turn and throw her forehooves around Trace's neck, to sob into his shoulder, darkening his blue shirt with tears, "I don't want to leave you both alone… but... I don't want to give up my job either... what should I do?"

At the moment, he was glad she hugged him like she did, so she couldn't see his face. He wasn't quite sure yet, but he felt like seeing Lyra like this would make him cry too. Trace managed to contain himself, his voice staying surprisingly calm, "You've told me so much about your job, about your employer Melodic Whistle and the Royal Euphony. You become so excited every time you get a new piece of sheet music. I won't allow you to give up your dream for playing for Celestia herself, or to get the chance to become the best musician in Equestria... I will wait patiently for you, and I really believe Fluttershy would do the same... If it helps, maybe we can come see one of your shows."

Slowly pulling away, using a hoof to wipe a tear away, Lyra nuzzled Trace's cheek, "I'm sorry for breaking down... It's just been on my mind a lot lately... and I just couldn't seem to hold it in any longer..."

Trace pulled away as he lifted Lyra's chin with his finger, "Don't you ever hold anything in, okay? I won't think any less of you, and my shoulder is always here to cry on..."

A giggle escaped Lyra as she wiped another tear away before lightly hitting Trace in the arm, "When did you get so cheesy?"

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic!" Trace snickered, giving her a soft smile.

Lyra giggled again, wrapping her forehooves back around Trace's shoulders, "I wouldn't say hopeless." She moved her head forward until her lips met Trace's. Not really the most passionate kiss they ever had, but definitely one of the more sensual ones.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Suddenly being startled, they pulled apart. Trace pulled from Lyra's embrace, murmuring mostly to himself, "Wonder who that could be?"

The minty unicorn made sure her face was clear of any remaining tears, but feared that the signs of crying lingered on her face. Lyra tried to put the happiest smile she could muster on, as Trace pulled open the door. Lyra and Trace both blinked in surprise when they both said, "Fluttershy!?"

"H-hi T-Trace... L-Lyra... C-c-can I c-come i-in?" Fluttershy's teeth jittered together, her wings clenching around her torso for warmth. A faint red hue crossed her face, most likely from enduring the cold. Trace and Lyra both knew Pegasi were resistant to the cold, but Fluttershy usually remained on the ground, and hadn't acquired the same durability as most Pegasi would by flying up high in the sky.

"Of course!" Trace said first, stepping out of the way to let the shivering yellow Pegasus in.

Trace didn't hesitate to pull his jacket off the rack and drape it over Fluttershy's back. Walking with her over to the fire where he sat down on her right and Lyra joined them on Fluttershy's left. Fluttershy blushed when she felt Lyra cuddle up to her side. Trace took notice and decided to join them, uncrossing his legs to somewhat lean on Fluttershy, making especially sure not to place too much weight on her; mostly draping his torso over Fluttershy to warm her up. Trace kept his eye on Fluttershy, starting to notice her shivering was slowing and her muscles starting to relax, even her wings softened and hung loosely at her sides. Both Trace and Lyra could hear a little contented sigh escape Fluttershy as she lowered her head slightly.

"Mind if we ask why you are here? It is too cold out there for you be out!" Lyra had a clear distress in her voice and her expression. Which brought the warmth back again into Trace's chest. Lyra really did love Fluttershy; and he was glad too, since he was also falling for her.

"I finished... with the preparations for our date and didn't know what to do with myself... Angel told me I should come see you two..." Fluttershy replied in a shaky voice, still slightly shivering, but overall she was regaining her warmth.

"What about Angel's sister and the babies? Can you leave them alone?" asked Trace, lifting himself up slightly in hopes to see Fluttershy's expression, but failed to see her face.

"It's okay, I set out enough food for them and the mother knows how to take care of them. They will be okay until morning." Fluttershy stated in a low and calmed voice, finally ceasing her shivering.

"So, I take it you are staying the night?" a small smile formed on Trace's mouth.

The butter pegasus froze as her ears flickered and her head lifted slightly, "I-if you both... don't mind... I was hoping..." Fluttershy brought out her right hoof from under her, gently drawing circles on the floor.

Trace looked to Lyra to notice she also had a smile on her face, she answered before he had the chance, "Yeah, we would love for you to stay the night! But... would that really be okay... since we haven't had the first date?" Lyra looked up to Trace, to see his reaction.

"I-I can go h-home... if you two think it is better, but..." Fluttershy lowered her head in disappointment; if Lyra and Trace weren't still laying on her, she would have gotten up to leave.

"Personally, I don't see the problem. I mean... Lyra and me... we haven't been like others... we had our first and second date and then we had our first time and she pretty much moved in. So, if it is okay with Lyra, I don't mind you staying the night. Plus, I'm not letting her go back out in the cold, tonight!" it was now Trace's turn to look to Lyra and gauge her reaction. Neither had yet been able to see Fluttershy's face, but if they had, they would have seen the hopeful look on her expression.

A sudden giggle escaped Lyra as she replied, "I'm fine with that! I just didn't want things to become awkward."

"C-can I really stay?" Fluttershy turned her head towards Trace, allowing him to be able to see the tip of her snout from around her mass of pink hair.

"Of course you can! Though I'm not entirely sure if my bed is big enough for us. I custom made it for my height, but it barely fits two..." Admitted Trace, trying to figure this out, "We could maybe sleep in the living room..."

"Oof..." Lyra and Trace both fell as Fluttershy suddenly used a surprising amount of strength to pull away and hover into the air, landing behind them; Trace's jacket falling to the floor, before they fell.

They both got up to turn around and look at Fluttershy, an apparent crimson on her face, "Y-you two... c-can sleep in your bed... I can sleep on the couch... I don't mind at all!"

"It's okay, really! We don't mind! Plus, won't you get cold in the middle of the night? Sure, we have plenty of blankets for you, but wouldn't it be better for you to sleep with us?" Trace had concern on his face, he knew the fire kept the place warm, but he couldn't imagine sleeping in this house without somebody beside him. Since Lyra and he got together, he only slept in the house alone a few times and every time it seemed like an icy blizzard.

"I-I d-don't... want too... k-kick you out... of your bed..." Fluttershy mentally kicked herself, unable to control her stuttering, her face becoming flustered and she backed up until her rump collided with the sofa.

Getting up from her spot, Lyra walked over and sat a mere couple inches away from Fluttershy, nuzzling her cheek to Fluttershy's, "We really don't mind, but if you are going to be uncomfortable sleeping with us right now, we can let you sleep in the living room?"

Silence fell as Fluttershy's face softened. She was definitely considering the proposition of sleeping with her herd mates. Lyra pulled back, allowing the pegasus time to think. She returned to the fire, where she nosed her way under Trace's arm and into his embrace. Fluttershy kept her nose pointed down, but her eyes pointed upwards toward the two, envy on her face, '_T-that looks comfortable... I-I want to join them... I really do.., but I don't want to upset them by crossing the line too soon...'_

They both could tell she was having trouble deciding, so Trace decided to get up and see what he could make for a snack. Lyra probably ate already, and he had warned her ahead of time he was having dinner at a diner. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but food would give Fluttershy time to decide before hitting the hay. Lyra wanted to follow, but decided to stay back with Fluttershy, as she wanted to use the time to speak with her. When she was satisfied with Trace's distance in the kitchen, she proceeded barely over a whisper, "Fluttershy? You want to know a secret?"

Fluttershy's eyes slowly lifted to look at Lyra and she simply replied with a nod. Lyra looked toward the kitchen before stepping in closer, "Trace and I... We were just talking about you before you came by."

"R-really?!" Fluttershy voice raised and her ears turned forward, even her mane seemed to become lighter than air for a brief moment. She instantly realized her outburst, and her ears shot back against the back of her head as she lowered her head, looking to see if Trace had heard.

When Trace didn't show any signs of hearing them, Lyra continued in the same low voice, "Yeah, we were talking about our feelings about you. Let's just say, don't you worry about us liking you, we both..." Lyra froze, losing the courage to actually admit her feelings to Fluttershy just yet.

"Y-you both?" Even Fluttershy couldn't help the eagerness in her voice. It was true that Trace was the one she originally had the crush on, but over the past week and a half, she had grown fond of having Lyra around her cottage. Lyra even went so far as to help with feeding the animals.

A blush crept its way onto Lyra's features, she wanted to just blurt it out, but her teeth all of a sudden felt hollow and her lips refused to part even for a second. Lyra and Fluttershy jumped when they heard Trace's voice in the doorway, "I know most pegasi like fish, but do you, Shy?"

"Yeah..." Fluttershy nodded as she looked from Lyra to Trace and back again, to see Lyra blushing and averting her gaze away from Trace. Trace took notice, but decided to try and not interrupt them, thinking they were talking about something private.

Trace left the two and went back into the kitchen, and closed the kitchen door to give them some privacy. He had some breaded fish that were cooked yesterday, so all he needed to do was pop them into the microwave; which he was deeply surprised they even had the technology for one.

Making sure Trace was gone once more, Fluttershy lowered her head to try and meet Lyra's eyes, "Lyra... I don't like to pry... but this means a lot to me... c-can you please... please tell me what you were about to say?" Fluttershy attempted to seal the deal by nuzzling her cheek to the blushing unicorn.

The minty unicorn sighed, which made Fluttershy pull back. Lyra looked to the kitchen once more to hear the buttons on the microwave being pushed. Lyra turned her head to lock her eyes with Fluttershy's once more. She got up from her sitting position to take another step forward and sat right back down. They were so close that she had to sit with her forehooves on the inside of Fluttershy's hind legs that lay with her own forehooves between them. Fluttershy turned her head expecting Lyra to whisper something else in her ear, but before she got her head fully turned, her chin was caught with a hoof, and she was forced to look at Lyra once more. Fluttershy's eyes went wide as a pair of lips connected with hers, into a delicate and sensual kiss. Just as suddenly as it began, Lyra pulled away; her bottom lip curling up and she began biting on it, she released as she spoke, "We both are falling... for you Fluttershy... I didn't expect to fall in love with you... I really wanted you mainly for Trace... I've felt really guilty since I started visiting you... I can't get enough of you and I am afraid of stealing most of your love from Trace..."

A frown made its way onto Lyra's face as she noticed Fluttershy fidgeting and looking to her hooves. Tears started to well up in Lyra's eyes as she backed away a few steps, "I'm sorry... I should have known you were mainly in the herd for Trace, you probably don't even like mares anyw... mmfph-"

Lyra was instantly silenced as a yellow blur jolted forward, a pair of lips being connected with hers. It barely lasted a moment, as the sheer speed Fluttershy had shot forward, accidentally sent Lyra onto her back. Trying to catch her fall, Lyra grabbed onto the only thing she could, Fluttershy's hooves. They both blinked when they realized the position they were in. Lyra was on her back, looking straight up into Fluttershy's eyes. Pink hues slowly formed on both of their faces, but neither dared look away. Lyra's heart jumped up into her throat as she leaned her head up to connect her lips with Fluttershy's, but instead of Fluttershy pulling away like she expected, the pegasus reciprocated the kiss. Lyra could tell that Fluttershy was still a bit hesitant, and Fluttershy's wings were shaking while slightly extended. The longer the kiss lasted, the calmer Fluttershy became, and the deeper and more passionate the kiss developed. Lyra wasn't one to complain and decided it best to let Fluttershy decide how far she wanted to go.

Suddenly, feeling a tongue at the gate that was her lips, Lyra parted them to allow the pegasus access. She couldn't help the tiny moan as the tongue shakily ventured into her mouth. She was becoming more excited than she had realized. At the moment, Fluttershy felt as if her body was growing increasingly heavy and allowed herself to gently fall on top of Lyra, their soft underbellies pressed firmly together. Lyra didn't miss the chance to wrap her hooves around Fluttershy's body, slipping them around her torso between Fluttershy's wings and shoulder blades. Lyra's kissing halted as her mind realized Trace was still in the kitchen. She removed her hooves and her right forehoof pressed against Fluttershy's chest to stop the kissing. At the hoof, Fluttershy blushed and averted her eyes, "I-I'm sorry... am... I doing it wrong?"

Lyra just couldn't stand how cute Fluttershy was acting right now, she giggled, her face red from the heat of the moment as she slightly panted to catch her breath, "It's just... Trace is in the kitchen... It isn't fair that he is alone... while we are-" Lyra aimed her gaze toward the door.

Realizing she never heard the alarm to the microwave go off, she slowly pressed a little harder on Fluttershy to get her to get off. Quickly obeying the gesture, Fluttershy got off to quickly follow Lyra into the kitchen. They both looked in surprise to see Trace sitting at the table, his head in his arms and a faint snoring emanating as his back slowly rose and sank with his breathing. About a half plate of leftover fish sticks lay about a foot in front of him, on the table.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "How long were we... you know?"

"Poor thing... He must have been more tired than I thought... I told him not to do so many jobs today, but he said he wanted as many bits as possible for the holidays..." Lyra said in barely over a whisper, looking over to Fluttershy.

"We... we should wake him... he will get a cold in here..." Fluttershy said with concern as she hovered over to him to gently shake his shoulder.

Something of a grunt came from Trace as he forced himself to sit up. He rubbed his forehead before looking to Fluttershy, "S-sorry... I must've fallen asleep..."

"How about we all go to bed?" Lyra offered before pausing, "D-did you want to sleep... with us Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy couldn't help the blush that crossed her expression as she gently nodded. A sleepy Trace yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "What changed your mind?"

Looking to one another, both Lyra and Fluttershy had a faint blush before Lyra spoke up on Fluttershy's behalf, "I managed to convince her..."

And with that, Fluttershy averted her gaze and her blush increasing with ferocity. Trace blinked at the two mares, confused at their expressions and the way they were currently acting. His mind ached from the lack of sleep and decided to dismiss it. The calling of his bed being too much to turn down, "Let's go see if we all fit, shall we?"

The two mares nodded as they followed their stallion to the bedroom. Trace had left the door open to let the heat in and the room was nice and toasty. Trace abandoned his shoes and socks at the door, about to remove his pants like he normally done, looking to Fluttershy with faint embarrassment. Fluttershy immediately took notice and averted her eyes, "I-I will just look the other way... I-if you want..."

Even though he was still slightly embarrassed, Trace replied, "I-I don't mind... You will have to see me... naked sooner or later." Trace gave a weak chuckle, placing his thumbs in the rim of his tan pants.

Fluttershy nodded, still keeping her head slightly averted, but when Trace started to remove his pants, he could still see Fluttershy looking at him through the corners of her eyes. He quickly threw off his pants and pulled on some red silky pajama bottoms that Rarity had made him. Once done, Trace lifted up the blankets and crawled in, patting the bed while keeping the covers raised to welcome his two mares. Lyra didn't waste any time jumping up and stepping over Trace to snuggle up to his left side. Trace turned his attention to Fluttershy to pat the bed again, "Come on Shy, we won't bite."

Averting her gaze to the floor for a moment, Fluttershy stepped forward, placing her forehooves on the bed before using her wings to aid her jump onto the bed. They all shuffled to try and fit on the bed, but even with Trace on his side, Lyra and Fluttershy were near the edges. A giggle escaped Lyra as she spoke up, "I'm not sure if this is going to work. Are you even comfortable like that, Trace?"

In a desperate attempt to make it work somehow, Trace squirmed to adjust himself, but ultimately sighed in defeat, "I will have to get a bigger bed. In the meantime... you girls want to just sleep in the living room?"

"I wouldn't want you both to be uncomfortable; I will just sleep in the living room..." Fluttershy stated with disappointment in her voice and quickly jumped from the bed and hovered of to the door.

"Hold on Fluttershy!" Lyra called out, also jumping out from under the covers, "Trace and I have slept in the living room on numerous occasions, it's even the place where Trace and I..." Lyra froze when she realized exactly what she was about to say, but swallowed when she thought, '_Fluttershy is in our herd now... It will be alright to say it...'_ Lyra built up her courage to look Fluttershy in the eye, "Where we had our first time together."

Looking over to Trace, Lyra noticed he had a faint red on his cheeks.

"Are you both sure? I don't want either of you to be uncomfortable!" Fluttershy shuffled her gaze back and forth between Trace and Lyra, hoping to see any signs that they were lying only because of her.

"We are totally sure, Shy! Isn't that right, Trace?" Lyra grinned as she looked over to Trace.

Giving a large yawn, Trace tried to hide it with his hand and nod his head in reply, "Mhmm..."

"Let's get going before our stallion falls asleep without us!" Lyra giggled, which made Fluttershy giggle in return.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming!" Trace chuckled as he jumped out of bed, and opened the closet. He jumped out of the way as blankets flew from the closet, encased in Lyra's mint colored aura. Trace grinned, "How about some warning next time?"

Lyra stuck out her tongue at Trace before running from the room followed by the blankets in her aura. By the time Trace and Fluttershy made their way to the living room, Lyra already had the blankets on the floor and neatly placed with three pillows. Trace didn't hesitate to lie down; he was about ready to just pass out the instant his head hit the pillow. Trace yelped as he was encased in a minty aura and moved to the middle pillow. He shot Lyra a 'don't you ever do that again' glare, which he quickly dismissed when Lyra snuggled up to his left side. Trace followed her gaze over to Fluttershy, whom seemed to still need convincing.

Trying to put on his most sincere face, Trace spoke, "Shy, we _want_ you to sleep with us, so please, won't you join us?"

With a final blush and a nibble to her lower lip, Fluttershy finally took the steps forward to join her herd mates. Trace lifted his right arm, where Fluttershy curled up at his side. She looked up to Trace's face before slowly lowering her head to his chest, trying to give him plenty of time to stop her if he didn't want her resting on him. He didn't stop her, and Lyra broke the silence, "Good night."

Fluttershy lifted up her head momentarily to look to Lyra, "Good night."

The two mares looked to Trace, waiting for his good night, but only thing that came was faint snoring. The two mares giggled, their eyes making their way from Trace to lock with each other. They blushed when the kiss from earlier came to mind. Lyra moved her head over Trace's torso; Fluttershy hesitated before doing the same, their lips connected gently at first before they locked in a kiss. Lyra broke away first as she stated once more, but in a lower and more loving tone, "Good night, Fluttershy."

"Good night, Lyra..." Fluttershy still had a faint pink on her cheeks and she couldn't believe how happy she was at the moment. All her life she thought her true place was on the ground and at her cottage, but at the moment couldn't care if she ever returned to the cottage. A pang of guilt was present, mainly for Angel's sister and her babies, but right now, she was just happy snuggling against Trace. Fluttershy moved up enough to kiss Trace on the cheek, "Good night, Trace."

Trace made some sort of incoherent murmurs as his arms squeezed at the mares under each of his arms. Fluttershy let out a sigh of content and she went to lower her head back to where she had it on Trace's chest. She paused a moment to notice Lyra's head was also there now, she hesitated, but lowered her head next to Lyra's; the other mare's cheek brushing up against her own.


	11. Heart's Devotion Chapter 11

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Eleven: Heart's Devotion

No sounds could be heard, except for the crackling fire in the hearth. No faint breathing, no murmurs from Trace as he dreamed, not even the way Lyra liked to whimper every once awhile, and her body twitch like a puppy dreaming of chasing something. Fluttershy shot her eyes open in panic, realizing neither of her herdmates were anywhere to be seen. A chill ran up her spine as she looked to the fire; it was still alive, strong as ever. Jumping up from her spot on the floor, Fluttershy took to the air and rushed to the kitchen, "T-Trace!? Lyra!? Where are you?" Still nothing...

Icy tendrils of fear began tightening around her. The house began feeling a little too cold, too foreboding, for Fluttershy's comfort, '_D-did they leave? Did they decide they didn't want me in the herd... after all?'_ It was only then that her ears twitched, bringing only the second sound of the morning, '_running water?'_

Deciding to investigate, Fluttershy followed the sound to the bathroom. Fluttershy pressed her ear up against the door to hear a faint giggle from Lyra, followed by Trace saying, "Lyra stop! I just wanted a quick shower! Besides it isn't fair if we fool around with Fluttershy in the house with us. What if she walks in on us?"

"You're right, sorry Trace. I got carried away..." Fluttershy could almost feel the disappointment in the minty mare's voice.

Very slowly, Fluttershy turned the handle to open the door, immediately being hit by mist and the mugginess of hot water, "T-trace... Lyra?"

The two figures froze from behind the curtain. Even though they only looked like shadows behind it, Fluttershy couldn't help but turn red, her eyes glued to Trace's features. Desire washed over her, chasing away the icy fear that had but a moment ago held her in its grasp.

"Sorry Shy, I figured since you said everything was ready, we would let you sleep a little longer while we showered. Then, we were going to wake you and head to your place; if that is okay with you?" Trace said in a raised voice, making sure he could be heard over the falling water.

"O-okay..." Fluttershy eyed Trace's form, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that might trigger a deep interest. Even if Fluttershy really did love Trace for who he was inside, she couldn't lie to herself and say his body wasn't something of a thrill. Not even her deepest imagination, though, could grant her the faintest clue as to what he might look like completely naked. Fluttershy let out a flustered breath as she continued, "I will... just wait for you both i-in the living room..."

This time it was Lyra, apparently answering for Trace who seemed to be under the water now, "Okay, if you want, you can find a snack to tide you over."

Even though Fluttershy couldn't be seen, she nodded her head, not giving an audible reply as she hovered from the bathroom and closed the door back to its original place. _'Why would I doubt them? They wouldn't just leave me like that.' _She mused. While heading back to the living room, she felt a gust of cold air. She turned her head, noticing it was coming from Trace's and Lyra's room, '_if they get out of the shower__ to that__, they __may catch a cold__. I had better close the window...'_ She didn't hesitate to fly straight for the room, quickly rushing to the window, shivering as she slammed it closed, "I... I wonder why it was open? Surely it couldn't have been hot... could they have…?"

Fluttershy's eyes clenched shut as a naked Trace on top of a moaning Lyra vividly came to mind. Fluttershy shook her head furiously, _'I can't think of them like that... I haven't even kissed them yet! Well...' _Fluttershy fell silent as she averted her gaze away from nothing in particular, '_there... was that one kiss with Lyra...'_ Fluttershy bit her lower lip as she slightly shuffled against the floor, sitting down. The cold air from outside had pretty much frozen the carpeted floor, which aided to cooling off Fluttershy's unintentional arousal.

The sight of a book that lay open on a desk caught her attention. The window must have been blowing the pages around. She was about to leave before turning her attention back to the book, _'I should probably close this for them__... __but what if__ it is something personal Trace doesn't want anypony to see!'_

Tentatively flapping of the wings, Fluttershy flew over and was about to close the book, when a certain name caught her eye; her own. Without thinking, Fluttershy began to read the first sentence, _'Today, Fluttershy joined the herd, but I can't quite __figure out__ my feelings about her yet.'_

Finally catching up to the situation, Fluttershy jumped back, "I... I shouldn't be reading this... it's Trace's personal journal... but..." A pinkish hue crossed her cheeks, her ears flickering towards the door. Trace and Lyra seemed to have a good bit more time in there before they would be finished. Fluttershy was about to leave when her mind pulled toward the book, "Well... one page shouldn't hurt..."

She was about to place her hoof on the book, when she swiftly snapped her hoof away, "No, Fluttershy! Bad... very bad pony..." Fluttershy eyed the closed book, biting her lower lip once more, making sure to pay attention to the running water of the shower, "Nnnnghh… J-just... one paragraph..."

Flipping through the pages, Fluttershy found the latest entry in the journal and began to read in her head, '_Dear Dairy, I know I haven't been keeping up with the entries lately. I kind of encountered a problem with Fluttershy that made me worried. Trace got me to-'_

The creamy yellow mare blinked as realization hit her, "T-this must be... Lyra's dairy... not Trace's..."

When that thought was shoved to the side, Fluttershy quickly picked up where she left off, '_Trace got me to understand it is okay to love her too. I wanted her for Trace since I am leaving for the Royal Euphony in the summer. Now I am so afraid that I am just leaving two lovers to be lonely, now. I hate this. I have never regretted joining the Royal Euphony, it was my dream. It still is, but I don't want to leave either of them. I know Trace says he will wait for me, and he believes Fluttershy would too, but what if they decide later on that they don't love me anymore when I come back? That is enough writing for right now. I need to get back to Fluttershy and Trace before they wake up and realize I'm gone... P.S __Fluttershy and I__ had our first kiss and it was awesome! Can't wait to do it again! Sincerely yours, Lyra Heartstrings.'_

"I-I didn't realize she felt that way..." Fluttershy gently closed the dairy, gently flapping her wings to leave the bedroom.

Heading straight to the living room, Fluttershy sat in front of the fire. Her face set itself in resolve, '_I love Lyra and Trace__, I know I do!__ I should make sure Lyra knows... I will wait for her! She is too sweet not to wait for... I will make sure she knows I love them and I know just how to do that!'_

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from behind her. Fluttershy turned to notice Lyra first, followed by Trace. Trace had dried off with a towel and was already wearing his nicest blue button down and tan dress pants. Lyra's hair was already dried, most likely from a spell, and she looked fresh and clean. They both had an aroma of rose petals and a bit of honey to them. Fluttershy managed a sincere smile as they approached her, "Ready to go?"

"Will you need time to prepare anything, Fluttershy, or is everything ready?" Trace asked, pulling his button down shirt from his pants, which must have gotten tucked in when he put on his trousers.

"Oh not at all, everything we are eating doesn't need to be cooked." Fluttershy smiled as she got to her hooves, motioning for the door.

Trace put a smile on his face, but hoped desperately that Fluttershy wasn't going to try to feed him hay or something like that. He needed something a little more tasteful, not to mention digestible for humans, in his stomach; and hay just wouldn't cut it. Though, Lyra came up with an idea just in case. Before getting in the shower, Trace ate the remainder of the fish from last night. If it came to it, he could just wait till later, and just say he didn't feel like eating. Hopefully Fluttershy wouldn't be too upset or think he is disinterested if he doesn't eat. If he had too, he could explain his diet to her, but really didn't want too since most of the animals that Fluttershy takes care of could be considered a meal to him. Trace threw on a jacket, followed by helping Lyra into hers. Trace looked to Fluttershy to notice she hadn't brought a jacket last night, "Fluttershy... do you need a coat?"

"It's day time and the sun seems to be out, I will be fine..." Fluttershy gently smiled as she looked up to her stallion.

Not being able to stop his frown, Trace gave her a worried look, "A-are you sure? I don't want you getting sick, Shy."

"I have an extra jacket, Fluttershy. Why don't I get it for you?" Lyra didn't wait for an answer as a jacket levitated from a closet that was in the living room, pretty much next to the hallway that led to the bathroom and Trace's room.

Giving the jacket a brief glare, she could tell this jacket was meant for Spring. It was shorter so you wouldn't get hot in it, but you wouldn't be without warmth, though it was made for a unicorn, it would still manage to fit her without covering her wings. Fluttershy looked to Lyra about to protest, but stopped when Lyra gave her a, 'Put it on, or I'll put it on for you' look. The jacket stayed levitated, aiding her as Fluttershy stepped her forehooves into the sleeves. Fluttershy's creamy butter cheeks discolored into a light pink as she realized they were all wearing matching jackets. Though Trace's jacket was shaped for a human, all three were a light blue fabric that resembled denim, though a little thinner, and filled with a fleece interior; definitely one of Rarity's finer works. It was even short enough that it ended right before the wings, most likely so you could be warm, but not overly so. Rarity had a knack for making things that would be suitable for just about anypony. Trace shoved his hands into his pockets as Lyra opened the door; she then quickly directed her magic at the hearth to extinguish it. They shivered as the door illuminated into a minty aura that resembled Lyra's fur, allowing them passage into the snowy environment outside.

Surprisingly, the walk through town was met with far less glares and a lot more happy smiles. Trace could even hear a few ponies' comments as they passed by, "Fluttershy is in a herd now, good for her!" and "Finally getting out of that dusty ole cottage!"

A short chuckle escaped Trace, but neither Lyra nor Fluttershy seemed to notice. He attempted to bury his hands a little further into his pockets, wishing desperately he had brought his gloves. The brown haired human looked to the sky, '_I wonder if we could stay at Fluttershy's tonight? That would be fun! Of course, I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable...'_

"Trace?"

Looking down, he realized they had all stopped walking, right in middle of Ponyville. Both his mares were giving him a worried look. Lyra stepped closer as she asked, "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry... my mind was just drifting." Trace nervously smiled, trying to shrug it off, "What did you say?"

"I said; if this date goes well, what should we do for our second?" Lyra had a small pout on her lips from not having Trace's attention from the start.

"Aren't we jumping the gun? I mean, we don't even know if this date will go okay..." Trace looked over to Fluttershy to realize her face turned into one of sadness and fear. Kicking himself, he desperately tried to salvage the situation, "I'm sure it will go well, but I was just saying.., first things first, ya know? Heh... hehe..." Trace averted his eyes, his cheeks reddening. He was angry with himself for making Fluttershy look so scared. With that anger, came fear as well. Nervously, he glanced towards the town, at the old tree that stood above the houses.

"I'm sure it will too; but if you don't mind Trace, I want to pick the next date!" Lyra chimed.

His minty mare seemed too happy for him to refuse her, so Trace just nodded with a small smile, "That is fine with me, what did you have in mind?"

"I have a faint idea, but it's a secret until then!" Lyra giggled, a small sinister grin forming on her lips.

Deciding that he will find out sooner or later, Trace removed his eyes from Lyra to look in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage, starting to walk, "We should get going, we are only going to get colder if we stay outside..."

A pout formed on Lyra's expression as she got up to follow Trace, "Are you not even curious?"

"Of course I am! My mom used to say patience is a virtue, so I'm just trying to be patient." Trace sighed as the image of his mother came to mind. A tenacious woman that was strongly opinionated about her son's future, and yet didn't seem to care enough to give him the one thing he really needed-

"What was your mother like, Trace?" Fluttershy quickened her pace to be able to look up at Trace's face.

The question brought him out of his musings. He really didn't want to talk about it, about her; but looking down at the adorable look on Fluttershy's face, how could he say no? Trace looked over to see Lyra also giving him a similar look, "Yeah, Trace! I would love to hear about your mom!"

"You two are unfair..." Trace sighed, keeping up his walking, fearing that if he stopped, the icy weather would suddenly freeze him solid.

"Huh!? Why is it unfair? We just want to know more about you, Trace!" Lyra stated with sincerity in her voice.

Usually, he would have thought she was being sarcastic, but with that look it was clear she really wanted to know more. Trace sighed in defeat, making Fluttershy and Lyra's ears turn toward him in anticipation as he spoke, "There isn't much to tell... My mom was a..." Trace paused, even going so far as to stop his walking again, '_would they even know what a feminist is?'_

"Was what, Trace?" Lyra stated, sitting down in the snow in front of Trace.

Looking into the distance, Trace could tell Fluttershy's cottage was close, so he continued his walking, "Well in my world... for the longest time, women were considered property. It was only recently that they were given the same freedom as everyone else. Though, most still don't treat them as equals. She was a hardcore feminist. Feminists believe in women's rights, and strive for equal treament, so they aren't a bad group. The hardcore ones like my mother, though, they were different. Every time she tried to spend time with me... well, she would try to fit me into this little box. Make me act how she thought I should. I'm bisexual, and I've never cared for gender roles... You fall in love with whom your heart desires. We never really got along because she wanted me to be a certain way; she would always try to make me 'pick a side' as she would say..." Trace realized he had begun ranting. The cold briefly held back by the resentment that he felt towards his mother. _'Why couldn't she have just accepted me?_' He took a few breaths to wind down, "Sorry, I get a little worked up when she's brought up." He realized that they were now standing in front of Fluttershy's cottage. Looking down, he noticed the intrigued look both of his mares were giving him.

His lovely yellow Pegasus got his attention as she spoke first, "Y-your... bisexual?" Fluttershy's eyes wide with shock.

Trace just stared at her as he thought, '_after telling you all that... that is what you take from it?'_ Trace opened the door to Fluttershy's cottage, they all stepped inside. Trace scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary, trying to figure out what Fluttershy had planned for the date, but when he only found Fluttershy's normal and clean cottage, Trace closed the door behind them and continued, "Is something wrong with being bisexual?"

"W-well... n..no..." Fluttershy stuttered for a moment, thinking she offended him, "It's just unusual..."

"Unusual? You both are bisexual! I mean, you both seem to love each other and me! So, doesn't that make you bisexual too?" Irritation had crept its way into Trace's voice; him being bisexual was one of the main things that his mother tried to interfere in, making it a sensitive topic for him.

"Y-yes, but... We are mares..." Fluttershy lowered her head, backing up with a look of fear on her face. Fluttershy clenched her eyes closed as she thought, '_N-no... I've upset him... I haven't ever seen him angry before...'_

Lyra stole Trace's attention as she cut her way between them, "I think what Fluttershy is meaning to say, Trace, is that in our world, because mares outnumber stallions, it used to be considered vile for two stallions to be together. Even today it is rare to find two stallions that are mates. Even when a herd has two stallions, they rarely, if ever even physically touch unless it is a threesome or something with their herdmates."

"Oh I see..." Trace's features immediately softened into an apologetic look, glancing over to Fluttershy, "I'm sorry. I am so used to everyone back home disliking me the moment they found out I like both men and women."

"I'm sorry Trace, but your home seems to be very... intolerant..." Lyra flatly stated.

"Not really. There are a lot of intolerant humans out there, but there are also a lot of intolerant ponies too. Ever since coming here, I've seen a few ponies act like I was a monster. It was only recently that I noticed a change, about the time I got with you Lyra; even more of them when they found out about you Fluttershy. I think it may have something to do with everypony seeing me actually love ponies." Trace looked up to the ceiling, mainly really thinking out loud. Truth was, he didn't really care, all that mattered were his friends and his herd mates; so he could care less what the rest of the world thought of him.

"I didn't realize that so many ponies looked at you that way..." Lyra's voice lowered to barely over a whisper, her ears folded against the back of her head and her expression turning into sadness, with a dash of rage mixed in, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because... Those other ponies don't matter. Let them dislike or hate me if they wish. As long as they don't verbally or physically assault me, or the ponies I care about, then it doesn't matter. Besides, what can I do? Go around popping ponies in the jaw that give me nasty glares?"

Even though Lyra's ears remained flat against the back of her head, she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her, "No, you can't do that... But you should stand up for yourself when the need arises."

"Don't worry about me, I will be okay. I've gotten into a few fights back in my world. Plus even though ponies seem very opinionated, they don't necessarily seem violent by nature. I probably could just talk my way out of it." Trace grinned, trying to reassure his mares. Deciding to quickly change the subject, Trace turned his attention to Fluttershy, "So, what do you have planned for our date?"

The butter mare's features lifted, apparently catching her off guard, but she quickly reacted, "Wait here!"

Both Lyra and Trace watched as Fluttershy removed her jacket and placed it on the coat rack, before quickly darting upstairs. They barely had enough time to look around before Fluttershy came back with a picnic blanket folded on her back and a basket hanging from her forehooves.

"Here, let me help!" Trace offered, which Fluttershy froze, giving Trace a worried and fearful look.

Kicking Trace in the leg gently, Lyra didn't hesitate to speak up, "Trace... you are not allowed to help. Fluttershy is taking US on the date, so you pretty much said that you're not interested and that you want to get this over with as quickly as possible..."

His minty mare's statement made Trace freeze, a bead of sweat forming on his brow, waving his hands erratically in the air, "I'm so sorry Fluttershy... I just wanted to help; I didn't mean anything by it... I am interested..."

A faint breath of relief could be heard leave Fluttershy, "Oh no, it's my fault, Trace... I keep forgetting you are from another culture altogether..." Fluttershy's face formed into the most adorable smile Trace had seen her give, Trace's heart fluttered as she continued, "I will make sure to not take anything to heart! At least, not without talking to you about it first, of course."

The adorable yellow mare giggled as she laid out the blanket, and then quickly disappeared into the kitchen. When Fluttershy returned, she had three rather large green mixing bowls. She gently spread them out on the checkered picnic blanket. She made quite a few trips, each time adding to the spread. The bowls were filled with tufts of white clouds, and various ingredients were spread out across the blanket. Trace and Lyra tried, but couldn't guess what was in the basket. Fluttershy had yet to even glance at it since bringing it down. Trace had a minor worry in the pit of his stomach, fearing that they were going to be eating cloud for lunch. Trace looked to Fluttershy's clock on the wall to see it was a little after noon.

"All ready! Please, come! Sit down!" Fluttershy called in a sing song voice, sitting in front of one of the three green mixing bowls.

Trace just kept his mouth closed in fear of upsetting anypony, but Lyra spoke up and asked the exact question he wanted to ask, "What is all this for?"

"I come from a very high class family, but haven't kept up with most of the traditions. Except for this one. I've always wanted to do this one as my firs-" the pegasus clamped her mouth shut, with a worried look flitted across her face.

Looking over to Fluttershy, which made her look back in return, their eyes meeting. Trace tossed his reluctance to offend and asked, "A-are you saying this is your first date?"

A pink hue befell Fluttershy as her gaze nervously darted about the room, as if she was looking for a way to escape, "W-why would you ask that?"

"You were about to say your first date. If you have always wanted to do it, wouldn't you of done it with whomever else you dated? Which means; we are the first ones you have ever dated!" Trace couldn't help the confused look on his face, looking to Lyra to notice she had a similar confusion on her face.

Lyra sat down by one of the bowls filled with cloud as she lowered her head to try and meet Fluttershy's gaze, "I-is it true? Have you never been on a date before?"

Unable to give an audible reply, Fluttershy gave the only response she could manage, a weak nod and a rosy color on her cheeks. Trace lowered his gaze, unsure if he should ask his next question. Trace was snapped out of it, looking to Lyra as she spoke, "You have that look... What's wrong?"

Reluctant to even say anything, Trace questioned if he should just drop it, '_I don't want to embarrass her, but I need to know... This is going to get complicated... I can tell...'_

A sigh left Trace, "Does that mean... you are a virgin... Fluttershy?"

Even though he never got a verbal response, the way Fluttershy's eyes widened, and the way she couldn't even turn away to hide her embarrassment, told him she most definitely was. Silence befell the room, so Trace decided to speak up, "It doesn't matter to me if you are or not... but I won't lie to say it doesn't complicate things..."

"Why-Why is it complicated?" Lyra asked, not really being able to discover the reason on her own.

Sitting down himself, Trace crossed his legs, placing his right elbow on his knee and placing his forehead in the palm of his hand, "I was already afraid that if this doesn't work out... That I may not only lose you Fluttershy... That the others may not forgive me... I may end up without any friends..."

"B-but Trace!" Fluttershy abandoned her embarrassment as she looked to Trace with sympathy, "Even if it doesn't work out... Our friends won't hate you for it. They understand that relationships can't always work out... Even if they... held a grudge... I wouldn't. Just having you as a friend would be enough..." Fluttershy's face drooped and her eyes looked as if she would burst out into tears any moment.

"Hey, let's just drop this... I really think everything will be okay... We have all pretty much admitted how we all feel about each other. Let's just see where this all goes, shall we?" Lyra shuffled her gaze between her two herd mates.

Neither of them gave a response except for a brief nod, and Trace decided to return the subject to their date, "So... before we got sidetracked, you were explaining this tradition of yours?"

Nervous yet excited, Fluttershy managed to speak. Like the others, she was quite eager to change the subject, "Since, neither of you are Pegasi, I had to have Twilight cast a spell to make these clouds touchable by both of you. It is a tradition that we all take turns placing one ingredient, along with telling the others about themselves, and in the end, we all share the finished deserts. I know they wouldn't be filling, that is why I brought these..." Fluttershy pulled the basket over, lifting the lid to reveal sandwiches, which looked an awful lot like tuna fish sandwiches. Trace's stomach suddenly growled, which made his two mares giggle, immediately lifting the awkward fog that had settled in.

Lyra looked to Fluttershy, speaking in a teasing voice, "Better get started before Mr. Trace here gets too hungry! He might just gobble us up!"

A blush and a quick aversion of the eyes, Fluttershy's mind immediately flashed a picture of both her and Lyra lying on their backs, with Trace eying between their legs, a bib draped around his neck, nostrils flaring -"Y-yeah... better... get started... I will get us started..."

Pulling her own bowl closer, Fluttershy grabbed chocolate shavings and generously sprinkled it over the cloud, "Once it's your turn, you add your first favorite ingredient, then we share something. I love the ground and taking care of animals."

Even if Lyra and Trace already knew that about her, they decided to let it slide, mainly since they just found out Fluttershy was a virgin. Deciding to go clockwise, Lyra went next, grabbing what looked like caramel syrup and adding a layer to it, "Before becoming a musician, I was a music teacher at the Canterlot School for Musically Gifted Unicorns."

"I can't picture you being a teacher..." Trace raised an eyebrow, but knew she wouldn't lie, at least not to him about something like this; why would she?

"Oh wonderful! Did you teach little filly's and colts?" Fluttershy's face picked up with interest, eying Lyra with something of a sparkle in her eye.

"No... I was actually a college music professor... Melodic Whistle came by while I was playing and offered me a position in the Royal Euphony. It was my dream to perform professionally, so I immediately took the job..." Lyra chuckled, looking to Trace, apparently wanting him to take his turn.

Taking something that looked like cinnamon, Trace sniffed at it before sprinkling it on his cloud, "Before coming to Equestria, I used to work as a bartender in a dance club."

"So, is that where you learned to dance?" Lyra asked, remembering back to when she had seen Trace's awesome dancing when he was at the Slinky Seduction with Rarity.

"I learned to dance at an early age... mainly thanks to my mom trying to… never mind. Though, it did help me show off at night clubs..."

Lyra giggled, followed by a small laugh escaping Fluttershy. Fluttershy grabbed the caramel that Lyra previously had and spread it onto her cloud, but before she got to speak, Trace asked, "I'm not rushing you or anything, but when does this end? I mean, just when we run out of ingredients or something?" He was genuinely curious about this tradition.

"The tradition is five rounds, but we don't have to do that many if you both want. Personally I'm getting a little hungry..." Fluttershy's cheeks flushed faintly with a small smile on her face, "For my turn-" Fluttershy seemed to have wanted to say something, but by the look on her face, Trace and Lyra both could tell she was contemplating what she actually wanted to say.

Deciding to try and help her along, Lyra spoke, "It's okay Fluttershy, you can tell us anything. We won't judge." Lyra tried to win her over by giving her a reassuring smile.

Fluttershy breathed deeply, mustering what courage she could, "For my turn, I have something to say." Her voice was surprisingly firm, considering her normal tone. She looked deep into Lyra's golden irises as she replied, "Lyra…"

"Hmm?" Lyra blinked as Fluttershy looked to her all of a sudden with a serious and stern look on her expression.

"When you leave for the Royal Euphony... I will wait for you... Y-you... you are worth it..." Fluttershy's creamy yellow cheeks turned into a faint pink, but she kept up her serious expression, mixed with the sheer kindness and love that only Fluttershy could possibly manage.

Her statement apparently struck home. Trace looked to Lyra to notice her eyes welling up, just like they had the night before. He scooted closer to place his hand on her shoulder, speaking barely over a whisper, keeping his voice as soft as possible, "I told you Lyra... We would both wait for you... you should follow your dreams, especially while you are young enough to do so..."

Lyra's tangelo colored irises were quickly hidden as she clenched her eyes closed, tears falling from her eyes, "You two are so unfair. You both say you will wait for me, but that just makes me not want to leave even more. Neither of you should have to wait for me..."

"You are stuck with us, Lyra. We will wait for you; and until you can honestly look us in the eyes and say you just don't want to go to the Royal Euphony, then we will give you all the support and love we can offer, and will patiently wait for your return." Trace scooted just a tad bit closer as he wrapped his arm around Lyra.

Lyra wasn't sobbing like she done last night, but the tears continued as she leaned into his side. Fluttershy looked to Lyra with sadness, seeing her herdmate crying like this gave her enough willpower to get up and slowly walk over. Lyra looked to her with surprise as Fluttershy lay down and draped her wing over Lyra's teal colored back. A small sob could be heard from Lyra, which just made Trace and Fluttershy hold onto the crying Unicorn a little tighter.

Not really knowing what else they could say, Trace and Fluttershy mutually agreed to wait for Lyra to recollect herself. From a corner of Fluttershy's cottage came a bunny that Trace had yet to notice before. Angel's sister, along with her babies, lay in a woven basket with an overhead on it. The little bunny that bounced toward them was apparently the one that would join them on the end of winter, once it was healthy enough to be able to be separated from its mother.

Tears still slightly fell from Lyra's face. Once the bunny came close enough, Lyra lowered her head, watching the baby bunny's actions. Trace, Lyra and Fluttershy all froze in awe as the little solid black baby bunny latched itself onto Lyra's nose in a hug. Apparently trying to make her feel better, or so Trace assumed. Lyra couldn't help but smile, using her hoof to wipe away a tear, "Thank you Thumper!"

At Lyra's words, the bunny hugged a little tighter, thumping its foot against the floor happily. After moments, the baby pulled away to return to its mother and its siblings. Upon reaching the basket, she turned to glance at Lyra and Trace before darting back into the basket. Lyra nuzzled Fluttershy's cheek as she whispered, "I think we will all be okay..."

Trace smiled, lowering his cheek to the top of Lyra's head, "I'm sure we will! It's clear we all care for each other!"

Suddenly, Fluttershy pulled away, making both Lyra and Trace give her a confused and somewhat worried look. Fluttershy walked around the two, to sit in front of Trace. A blush could be seen on Fluttershy's face, but her expression was marked with determination, "I've always been too shy to speak my feelings... So, there is something... I need to do..."

Removing his cheek from Lyra, Trace sat up to look at Fluttershy, "Yeah? And what is that?"

The mare replied simply by leaning in, tilting her head and slightly closing her eyes. Trace was about to hesitate, but decided against it. He knew exactly what she was doing, so he moved in to meet her half way. Their lips meeting gently at first, but Trace grunted in surprise as a tongue was felt at his lips. He didn't want to rush it, but didn't have the heart to refuse. He parted his lips to be met with a searching tongue. Fluttershy winced at Trace's sharp canines for a moment, but she didn't let that stop her, focusing mainly on exploring the unfamiliar sensation. Lyra just watched in slight jealousy and awe watching the two go at it. Lyra could feel herself getting quite warm from the scene. She wished she could somehow join in, but this moment was theirs.

Pulling away for air, Fluttershy panted; she could have gone longer, but she wanted to stop herself before she became too excited. When Trace managed to come down from his euphoria, he swallowed, giving Fluttershy a warm look as he softly asked, "Shy... I didn't take you as one to be so forward, let alone kissing that intensely on the first date..."

Fluttershy backed up a step, looking to the floor nervously and lightly scratching at the floor with a forehoof, "I just... thought it was fair... since it was that intense... with Lyra's and my first kiss..."

Trace's head swirled a bit in utter confusion, blinking when he came back to reality, looking in between the two, "When did this happen?!"

Lovingly taking Trace's arm into hers, Lyra brought his hand to her cheek, nuzzling the palm of his hand, "Last night... We didn't really mean for it to happen... It kind of just... did!" Lyra couldn't help her giggle, but slight embarrassment could be heard from it.

A sigh escaped Trace as he brought up his free hand to run his fingers through his hair, "Was it when I fell asleep in the kitchen?" Trace scratched his head, looking up to the ceiling, "That is the only time you two were alone, that I can think of anyway..."

Giggles befell both mares and Fluttershy was the one to say something this time, "We could tell... you had a long day though... you looked so peaceful, but if we had let you sleep in there, you would have caught a cold!"

Adding to his mare's giggles, Trace laughed as he replied, "Thanks... but I wish I had seen it!"

Lyra got up, pulling herself from Trace's arm to sit next to Fluttershy, using a hoof to pull her toward her, "Let us recap for you." Lyra gently closed her eyes to slowly move closer to Fluttershy. Shy didn't seem even the slightest bit reluctant to kiss Lyra again as she just simply closed her eyes, allowing Lyra to move her lips against Fluttershy's. Trace's mouth felt dry, and he took particular notice to Fluttershy's wings; they seemed to extend the deeper the kiss became. Fluttershy's hoof shakily rose to be gently placed on Lyra's chest, and all too soon the kiss broke apart, a string of saliva could be seen briefly connecting their lips before breaking and returning to their individual mouths. Lyra didn't seem out of breath like Fluttershy and himself had been, but Fluttershy seemed to be the more flustered of the two.

_GRRRrrrrrrr!_ Both mares blinked, looking to Trace's stomach. Trace brought up his hand to rub the back of his neck, his mouth turning into an embarrassed smile, "Heh... what a mood killer!"

Both Fluttershy and Lyra giggled, but it was Lyra to step forward, "If it's okay with Shy, why don't we just skip to the sandwiches?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Fluttershy gave a satisfied grin, pulling the basket over to her and pulling out sandwiches and placing them on plates that had also been in the basket.

Later that Evening:

"The date went fairly well, didn't it?" Trace smiled, not even caring that his hands were freezing stiff.

"Yeah, I think it went fantastic! It was definitely a good idea to let Fluttershy into the herd. I honestly thought I was going to have to help her get close to you, but when she really likes somepony, she opens up, doesn't she?" Lyra giggled, looking up to Trace with a broad, happy smile.

A chuckle escaped Trace; it was entirely true, even he was surprised at how forward Shy was. He had pictured that she would have this wall built up to keep them out. It was a huge relief that she wouldn't keep them at arm's length. Trace couldn't help but frown, stopping his walking to look to the sky, "Is it bad that I didn't want to leave? I don't regret our first time, but I want to take it slower with Fluttershy than I did with us. I don't want a repeat, having to run all of Ponyville because of a misunderstanding..."

"You want to know something, Trace?" Lyra sat down, a faint smile on her face, yet it still held the utmost sincerity and seriousness to it, "I think Fluttershy didn't want us to leave either, but even if she manages to open up to us, I believe she still has a little fear of pushing boundaries."

"Wouldn't you be afraid too? It is her first real relationship... She probably is worried about going too far in fear of messing things up."

Giggling, Lyra nodded, "You are probably right; we will just have to show her that she can be open with us!"

Fluttershy's cottage:

"Thank you for helping me clean up, Angel! You were such a big help!" Fluttershy smiled with a soft giggle, running a hoof over Angel's head and down his back. Angel's foot thumped rapidly against the floor at the hoof petting down his back. After Fluttershy pulled away, Angel hopped away and toward his sister and her babies.

Angel took a carrot that he had stashed seemingly nowhere and held it over his shoulder like a rifle, standing in front of his sister's basket like a miniature guard. Fluttershy giggled at her cute pet and decided it was probably time for her to properly feed the animals; she needed to make up for yesterday. Honestly though, they most likely still had food from yesterday. Fluttershy had given them plenty extra in case she didn't return soon enough today, but decided she would at least check. Flying toward the door, she noticed Trace and Lyra left the jacket that she had borrowed, "I will have to return it to them tomorrow at the Hearth Warming Eve party."

Deciding to use it once more, Fluttershy threw on the denim blue jacket and quickly stepped outside. Even though it was a Spring jacket, the simple fact that it belonged to Trace and Lyra, made the snowy environment outside seem a little less frigid. Immediately upon noticing that the animals still had food, Fluttershy retreated inside. She was about to take off the denim Jacket, but paused. She didn't want to take it off. Bringing her forehoof up, she sniffed the sleeve. Though it didn't smell like Lyra or Trace, the aroma it did have was that of an old type of dogwood, one that wasn't used in construction anymore. It immediately made her think Trace's home.

Letting a happy sigh out, she flew over to her stove, throwing another log into the large cast iron oven and closing the door. She turned to look at Angel, hovering over to check on the babies, "Angel, Momma's gonna take a nap. You think you can handle taking care of them?"

She was responded with Angel saluting her and switching the carrot to the other shoulder. Fluttershy giggled, giving her pet a warm smile, "Thank you Angel."

Without another word, Fluttershy took off up the stairs to her room. She peaked out of her door as if to check to see if anyone was following before closing the door. She usually never did it, but she quickly clicked the button on the door knob to lock the door. Fluttershy turned for the bed, hovering for a moment before gently laying down onto it. Wiggling from the jacket, Fluttershy splayed it in her hooves, burying her head into the denim material. Taking a single deep inhalation, followed by slowly letting it out and rubbing her face into the fabric, "I... I wish I had asked them to stay..."

Fluttershy let out a deeply saddened sigh into the jacket, her eyes gently closing, allowing her mind to daydream about her two herdmates, Lyra and Trace. Before she knew it, she had swiftly fallen asleep, her face still buried into the familiar aroma of Trace's and Lyra's home.


	12. Warmth of the Heart Chapter 12

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Twelve: Warmth of the Hearth

"Shouldn't I like... get dressed up or something?" Trace sighed, throwing on his denim blue jacket over his button down blue shirt. He quickly buttoned it up save for the top two, allowing his shirt and a small portion of his chest to be seen.

"Nopony else is getting dressed up. I told you, this is just a casual party between friends." Lyra giggled as she nudged Trace's leg, "Everypony is expecting you to tell that story; what was it? The Nighttime before Criss-mass?"

"It's 'Twas the Night Before Christmas', and I know everypony wanted to learn more about holidays back home, but this is a real pain... I literally had to write the entire book from memory." Trace sighed in frustration while tucking the chicken scratch that was his hand-written book into the saddlebag that draped over Lyra's back.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll be sure to make it up to you later." Lyra nosed her way into the palm of Trace's hand to nuzzle her cheek into it.

Another sigh escaped Trace, grabbing a little makeshift group of leaves with three red berries attached, and pinning it to his jacked for safe keeping. Lyra eyed the weird trinket with a sparkle of interest, "What is that?"

"It's called mistletoe. I couldn't make one exactly like back home, but I figured since everypony is making me read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas', then I am going to get revenge and see if I can't get some ponies to kiss one another. It is a Christmas tradition. You hang it in a doorway or someplace, and when two people meet under it, they would have to kiss." Trace snickered, the picture of hilarity stricken his face.

"That should be fun, but if you tell everypony about the tradition, then won't everypony avoid it?" Lyra raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The smile on Trace's face remained as he continued, "I told Twilight and she cast a little spell on it. When two ponies step under the mistletoe, they will be desperately drawn into a kiss. The spell will break as soon as their lips meet, but it'll be interesting to see who will be the lucky ones that get caught by it!"

"I can't wait!" Lyra giggled, throwing a few wrapped foods into her saddlebag for the Hearths Warming Eve party.

They had already put out the fire in the hearth, making the cold quickly wage war on the house's stash of heat. They would be leaving anyway, so they just made sure to hurry. The pair was just about ready when Trace spoke up, "So, is there any last minute advice I should know about this party?"

Pausing, Lyra blinked as something suddenly popped into her mind. She slowly turned to face her stallion, hesitating before saying, "Actually! It is a pony tradition on Hearths Warming Eve, that stallions are… um… kept close, to make sure they know they are special. So don't be surprised if everypony is nuzzling up to you all night."

"That can't be any worse than my aunt leaving lipstick all over my face every Christmas, so I'll be fine!" Trace laughed, happy that he wouldn't have to scrub his face raw to get that nasty, rubber-like lipstick off his face, '_I swear... her lipstick has to be made from blubber or something nasty!__'_ Trace shivered at the thought, but Lyra didn't take notice.

"Anyway, let's get going. Fluttershy is supposed to meet us there. Twilight said she is usually late, but that'll just make her worry more if we arrive after she does." Lyra stated in a rushed tone, illuminating Trace's front door in her minty aura and swinging it open, releasing the flood gates of the icy air into the house.

Thankfully, the weather team allowed Hearths Warming Eve and Hearths Warming Day to be the two days out of the year where the skies were clear, and there wouldn't be so much as a soft breeze blowing. That didn't stop from everypony freezing their flanks off though.

Concert Hall in town:

"Isn't this a little expensive, Twi?" Dash whispered, trying not to get Rarity's attention that had originally wanted to go all out on decorations this year.

Ignoring the fact Dash was trying to be quiet, Twilight grinned as she replied, "Nope, They will be using the concert hall to do the Hearths Warming play tomorrow, I promised we would set up for them if they let us use it tonight. With my magic, I can have everything set up by tomorrow!"

"Still... Why did we have to let Rarity decorate with Pinkie? It's bad enough when just Pinkie decorates, but Rarity too?" Dash stated as her whispering becoming just a tad bit louder.

"Just let them do their thing. They are just excited about it being Trace's first Hearths Warming. Personally, I am just as excited to learn about Christmas. Trace told me a little about it, but I really want to hear that Christmas story." Twilight stated with her own enthusiasm, using her magic to levitate her checklist before her.

"Ugh fine, but I still don't see why Applejack had to drag that dirty ole pine tree in here. It was such a pain trying to put that string through the popcorn, every time I would get another piece onto it, Pinkie would eat another five off!" Dash grunted, her wings flapping in frustration.

"Just try to have fun, Dash! For Trace?" Twilight pleaded, lowering her checklist for a moment to nuzzle Rainbow's cheek pleadingly.

"Whatever; for Trace, I will." The rainbow mare's posture sank in defeat. She knew when even she was beaten, which wasn't often.

"Good! Now, go have some Zap Apple Jam!" Twilight giggled, pointing her hoof to the snack table.

Dash's ears perked up and her gaze darted toward the table. Her wings flaring to life and flapping, almost taking to the air as she replied excitedly, "There's Zap Apple Jam?!"

Without waiting for a reply, Dash darted for the food, quickly pulling the jam from the table. Twilight giggled as she returned to her preparations, but paused to notice the large oak double doors to creak open to reveal a shivering Trace and Lyra, "Trace, Lyra! Welcome!"

Slamming the door closed, Trace sucked in the warm air trying to warm up from the inside out. He was patting his upper arms furiously to beat life back into his hands and body. Lyra had a similar problem, but she seemed to be having more trouble as she was carrying the full saddlebag on her back. Twilight aided her by removing the saddlebag and removing the food from it, placing it onto the snack table. The book that was hand-written by Trace was levitated over to the human. Twilight eyed Trace's chest where the mistletoe resided, "Here, let me take that!"

The mistletoe was quickly illuminated in a faint purple glow, before unpinning itself and rising to the ceiling right in front of the concert halls entrance. Trace looked around to notice almost everypony was here except the Cutiemark Crusaders, Spike and Fluttershy.

"Spike is out back playing with the fillies. Fluttershy hasn't shown up yet, but she is most likely still preparing food. She always brings pies and cake to our Hearths Warming parties." Twilight stated, clearly seeing the questioning worry on Trace's and Lyra's face.

Though it didn't calm them, at least they knew this was a regular thing and they shouldn't worry so much. The cold once again surged through the concert hall as the front doors opened, revealing Fluttershy tugging along a small cart full of hot, delicious smelling deserts. Trace aided in closing the door behind her and following her to the desert table, "Hey Fluttershy, glad you made it okay!"

A small blush formed on Fluttershy's face, one of happiness and warmth. She thought Trace's concern for her sweet, "I wouldn't miss your first Hearths Warming Eve party for the world, Trace!"

Returning her smile, Trace noticed the front doors open once more.

"Wow, that snowpony was huge!" Sweetie Belle yelled first, quickly darting through the doors. A scarf tightly held on for dear life to the filly's neck.

"I know! I still can't believe it fell apart on top of Spike though; It was so hilarious!" Scootaloo exclaimed, as she chased quickly after Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom however, didn't seem as enthusiastic as the first two. She slowly walked beside Spike, her side pressed firmly up against the small purple dragon, "Are ya sure yer okay, Spike?"

"I'm ok... AAACchhhoooo!" Spike sneezed, making a small bit of powdered snow fall from his body, quickly melting as it hit the floor.

"Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked in a motherly tone, about to rush over to Spike's side.

"Ah think he's just a little cold is... is-" Applebloom looked over to Spike, her eyes turning a slight pink.

"O-oh no..." Trace frowned, noticing where they were standing; directly under the mistletoe.

The spells effects quickly kicked in, Spike blinked for a moment, but before surprise could take over, the spell took a hold of him first.

"Spike, no!" Twilight pleaded, trying to rush over before it was too late.

Failure ensued as Twilight came to a halt, Applebloom's and Spike's lips met and the whole room fell silent. Everypony except Trace, Lyra and Twilight was left in utter confusion of what just went down. Once the spell wore off, Spike and Applebloom broke apart, their eyes blinking in confusion, a blush shooting across their faces as they averted their eyes from each other.

"What the hay just happened? Why did Spike just kiss mah sister?!" Called out an infuriated Applejack.

Spike froze in terror as the angry orange cowpony trotted closer, her hooves slapping the wood floor in pure anger. The glare from Applejack's eyes bore a hole straight through the baby dragon.

"Wait!" Twilight yelled out, jumping in front of Spike, "It is my fault!"

"Ya either get to explainin' or ya gonna get hoof slapped if ya don't get outta mah way, Twi!" Applejack stated with a small growl emanating from the base of her throat.

Another pony made her way up to Applejack's side and began to nuzzle her cheek to Applejack's, "Sweety... please... don't get so upset..."

Applejack forced a sigh as she tried to calm herself, "Sorry Bon Bon." Applejack turned back to Twilight, but calmer this time, "Okay, get ta talkin'!"

"Trace has a tradition back in his world; he placed a thing called mistletoe above a small space, and if two ponies walk under it, they have to kiss. I feared that if everypony knew about it, they would avoid it; and if we didn't explain about the tradition, nopony would follow it. So I cast a spell that makes two ponies kiss when they walk underneath. So if you want to be mad, be mad at me!" Twilight frowned, backing up until her hind leg brushed up against Spike.

"Ah guess I can forgive ya, I mean, as long as Spike doesn't go smoochin' on mah sister again, ah guess it's fine."

Twilight let out a sigh of relief as Applejack turned back toward Bon Bon, nuzzling her cheek. The room picked back up as everypony finished up on the decorations.

"Rainbow, darling, would you mind placing the star on the tree?" As Rarity finished speaking, she turned to Rainbow, and a look of disgust shot across her face. Rainbow looked up in surprise at hearing her name, and they all noticed the jar that was once full of Zap Apple Jam, was snugly stuck on Rainbow's mouth, and a colorful jam that matched her prismatic mane coated her cyan coat in a sticky goop. Dash yelped as a lavender aura pulled the jar from Dash's maw.

"Dash, go clean up, I will place the star on the tree." Twilight smiled, re-closing the jar of jam and gently placed it on the table.

Mumbling some incoherent, frustrated words, Dash turned for the bathroom, licking her lips for any remaining jam that she could get a hold of. The bright golden star levitated in a purple aura and gently placed itself atop the tree. Twilight then turned to Trace with a delighted smile, "Okay, when Dash gets back, why don't you start your story?"

"O-Okay..." Trace frowned, sitting cross-legged in front of a vent that was blowing warmth into the concert hall. All he could figure was that there was a furnace somewhere that distributed heat throughout the building.

Even though it was Ponyville's concert hall, it was still fairly large; large enough to fit the entire town if necessary. Trace sat down, pulling the make shift book that Twilight had given him to write the poem into his lap. He began to wait patiently for Dash to return. Meanwhile, everypony gathered around his body, Lyra and Fluttershy sat to either side of him, but Lyra's hoof gently rested on Trace's knee. Trace swallowed, not being able to help the nervousness that set in from being the center of attention. His heart skipped a beat as Rainbow returned, her face soaked from trying to remove the jam. Rainbow took a seat next to Twilight, who sat directly in front of Trace's feet, crossing her hooves over Trace's legs. Everypony looked to Trace as Twilight spoke, "Okay Trace, whenever you are ready?"

"D-does everypony have to be... so... so close?" Trace whispered to Lyra, taking a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart.

"Trace, I warned you..." Lyra whispered back into his ear, trying to rub her stallion's arm in a soothing manner.

A sigh escaped Trace as he tried to calm his nervousness, "All of you, please bear with me. I'm not entirely positive I remember the story exactly, but I believe it is accurate."

Pinkie laughed loudly with a snort, making Trace wince as she suddenly jumped behind him only to throw her forehooves around his neck from behind, "No worries! A story is a story!"

"That's right Trace, just do your best." Lyra said in a soft tone, a gentle smile adding to her adorable expression.

Trace looked across all his friends before gently opening the book, "Okay, here we go!"

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the __house,_

_ Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_ The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_ In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._

"Now hold on there Sugarcube; who is this St. Nicholas pon…er... person?" Applejack intervened, a confused look on her face.

A smile formed as Trace replied, "St. Nicholas, otherwise known as Santa Clause is a man that travels the entire world once a year, giving all the nice good girls and boys, toys."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pinkie spazzed as her hair became poofier than it was before, squeezing a tad bit tighter around Trace's neck, "What do the bad fillies and colts get? They must be awful sad if they don't get anything!?"

"They get coal, because they were naughty." Trace said matter-of-factly, as he raised an eyebrow, "Now, can I get back to the story?"

Pinkie and Applejack nodded and he returned to the story.

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_ While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

"MMMmmmm, sugar-plums, and they were even dancing, yum!"

"Pinkie!" Several ponies yelled, making Pinkie's cheeks reddening, "Sorry everypony!"

Rolling his eyes, Trace decided to just keep reading. Hoping he had got the story right.

_And Mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_ Had__ just settled down for a long winder's nap._

"Now hold on just a minute!" Twilight exclaimed, "I thought you said humans don't hibernate?"

"E-excuse me?" Trace was caught off guard, not really catching on her random question.

"Well, it just said they settled down for a long winters nap, doesn't that mean they are hibernating?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, pointing out holes in the story.

"A-all I can guess is... because Santa delivers presents on Christmas Eve to the entire world, some say he freezes time in order to do so. I guess that is what it means by a long winters nap..." Trace looked to Twilight, hoping that was a sufficient answer.

The lavender unicorn briefly nodded, unsure if she accepted the answer, but it would have to do.

_When out on __the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_ I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_ Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

"To create a Sonic Rainboom, just like Rainbow-awesome-Dash." Rainbow snickered as she rudely interrupted.

"Rainbow!" Rarity hissed, "I decided to look away from your disgusting eating habits, but don't ruin Trace's story!"

"Okay, for one, I only eat that way when it tastes really really good! Second, Trace thought it was funny, see; he's laughing!" Rainbow smirked, turning to see the huge grin on Trace's face.

Trace cleared his throat, trying to hide his amusement, "Anyway..."

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_ The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow._

_ Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below,_

_ When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_ But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

"Reindeer? I thought you told me once that Santa FLEW across the world delivering presents?" it was Twilight's turn once again to interrupt.

"Santa gave reindeer magic feed corn that allowed them to fly; can I please continue, or do you want to poke more holes into the story?" Trace asked playfully, not really irritated, but more amused at his friends reactions.

With a pink hue lightening Twilight's purple fur, she nodded and averted her gaze.

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_ I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

_ More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_ And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name._

_ "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_ On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!_

_ To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_

_ Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

"W-wait... so he calls out their names each time they go to take off?" Dash spoke up, making just about everypony look to her in irritation.

"Must everypony feel the need to interrupt?" Rarity gave an exasperated sigh.

Dash snapped as she raised her voice, "I was just curious! I'm sorry I just wanted to understand the story!"

"Whoa girls... It is okay!" Trace stated with a nervous smile, "I don't mind, I'm enjoying seeing all of your reactions."

"Really?" Dash and Rarity asked at once, earning them an honest smile from Trace.

"Really!"

"So, does he really call all of their names each time they take off?" Applebloom asked, snuggling closer to Spike whom sat in the middle of the three Cutiemark Crusaders.

Trace was about to answer, but was cut off by Fluttershy, "How else would he memorize all the reindeer's names?"

The tall human couldn't help but chuckle, "Yep! That must be the reason!"

Clearing his throat once more, Trace continued with a humored look on his expression.

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_ When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

_ So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_ With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicho__las too._

_ And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof,_

_ The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_ As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_ Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

"Why didn't he just use the front door, and just park the sleigh in the yard?" Sweetie Belle cutely asked, her eyes wide with interest.

"Because most people keep their doors locked." Trace kindly replied.

"What if they don't have a chimney?" Scootaloo raised an eyebrow.

"He uses magic to create one, for the time being." a smile lit Trace's face; he was only telling them what he was told as a child. It was surprising that they were asking the same thing he had when he was young.

"Ah don't know... seems unbelievable..." Applebloom replied rubbing her chin with her hoof.

Laughing at her comment, Trace just shrugged it off as he thought, _'this coming from a talking pony!'_

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_ And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_ A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_ And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_ His eyes – how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!_

_ His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_ His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_ And the beard of his __chin was as white as the snow._

"Uh... beard? Is that like whenever your face gets all furry, and you have to cut it off, Trace?" Dash frowned, trying to picture this St. Nicholas person.

"Yeah; but much, much longer!" Trace replied, turning the page of the book.

"Continue Trace, we will be here all night if these ruffians keep interrupting!" Rarity's eye twitched in irritation, but gave up trying to keep them quiet.

"Very well." Trace said in a calm tone before continuing.

_The stump of a pipe he __held tight in his teeth,_

_ And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_ He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_ That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly._

_ He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_ And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself._

_ A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_ Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_ He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_ And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_ And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_ And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_ He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_ And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_ But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_ "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good__-night."_

With a gentle closing of the book, Trace looked up to see everypony gently smiling at him. Spike however, long asleep, was still surrounded by three fillies that seemed also close to the sleeping world. Dash sprang into the air, stretching her wings and each of her hooves, "That was good and all, but let's get to the snack bar, shall we?"

At the mention of food, the Cutiemark Crusaders jumped to their hooves, letting Spike fall backwards to the floor. "Huh… what?!" exclaimed the befuddled dragon.

"It's okay Spike, we will go home soon." Twilight warmly smiled, removing her coat to gently drape it around the dragon's shoulders.

"Okay Twi, just let me know when you are ready to go..." Spike yawned, before curling up into a ball and disappearing into Twilight's jacket.

Everypony seemed to of had the same idea as Rainbow, they all herded to the snack bar, stretching their legs as they walked. Trace was about to get up, but when it was just him, Fluttershy, and Lyra, Twilight stopped them, "Hold on, I need to tell you three something."

"Hmm, what is it Twilight?" Lyra spoke up first, stepping closer and sitting down.

"Well, Fluttershy, do you remember that book you returned to the library?" Twilight looked to Fluttershy as if she had made a breakthrough.

Hiding her face slightly in her mane, Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, I do."

Twilight cleared her throat, "While I haven't read the entire thing, I seem to have found out a good bit about Humans, and how Trace may have come to be in Equestria. Before Celestia and Luna came to power, a group of humans were thrown into our world, via human magic. It was said that one was a sorcerer, or at least he claimed to be. They came across the three pony tribes; Unicorn, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. Promising riches, vast fortune, and knowledge, the ponies followed them without question. The humans, though, were consumed by greed, and started taking advantage of them. When the time for their end of the bargain came, they decided against it. They desired to become permanent rulers."

"So, what happened to them?" Trace couldn't help but ask.

Twilight frowned, which made fear strike Trace. She softly spoke, continuing her story, "The ponies drove the three humans up against the edge of the cliff. The one that called himself a sorcerer stepped forth, and began chanting in some sort of ancient language. In a final spell, and in front of all three pony races, the humans turned themselves into ponies. Distracting the ponies, they quickly escaped into the angry mob, and were never heard or seen again."

Frowning, Trace got up from the chair to kneel in front of Twilight, meeting her eye to eye, "So, how does that relate to how I came to Equestria?"

"The book contains the incantation of both the spell that turned them into ponies and the spell that was used that supposedly got them into Equestria. I will need a good while longer to finish the book and to test these so called spells. I'm guessing while we unicorns focus most of our magic through our horns, save only a few of the most powerful ones, humans can only use theirs through the use of words and gestures. Trace, I have a question though." Twilight sat, tapping her chin with her hoof.

"Yeah?" Trace replied, looking to the confused look on Twilight's face.

"I once asked you a long time ago if humans had different races like we do. You remember what you told me?" Twilight asked, not really accusing him of lying, but wanting to re-verify.

"I told you that we had different races, but it was only by color and bodily features." Trace answered quick and blunt.

"Well, according to the book, one was a sorcerer that controlled magic. The second had wings on his back and called himself an angel, but the book also referred to him as a hawkman. The final human was a fair bit larger and bulkier than the previous two and was said that he helped teach Earth ponies new ways how to farm. I believe that at one time, humans also had the three species like we ponies do." Twilight fell silent, hoping Trace had more insight on the matter.

"Well... we do have those species in mythology, but that was all they were, myths!" Trace frowned, thinking the book might just be hearsay.

"I don't know... let me just finish the book and I will get back to you with more details and my opinion on it. I just don't have enough information yet and I just thought I should share what I have so far." Twilight sighed, and by the look on her face, made Trace worry a tad bit more as she continued, "Trace, I know you are with Lyra and Fluttershy now; but you should seriously give it some thought about whether or not you wish to stay in Equestria."

"T-trace, you're not going to leave us... are you?" asked Fluttershy, looking up to Trace with shaky fear in her eyes and voice.

Placing a hand gently onto Fluttershy's head, Trace gave a warm smile, "I don't even need to think twice about it, I'm staying!" Behind Trace's warm smile, a frown hid itself. He wasn't certain whether he was reassuring Fluttershy, or himself. When the time comes, would he truly wish to stay in Equestria? Being stuck here was one thing, but having a choice? He could live with not having the choice, but would he really have the heart to just allow his family to think he is dead. Then again, he could ask himself the same question of would he have the heart to leave Fluttershy and Lyra, let alone the fact he didn't want too.

"Anyway, try to enjoy the rest of the party. I'm going to eat some and maybe dance a bit before I take Spike home." Twilight gave an awkward grin as she forced a chuckle, "Maybe if Lyra and Fluttershy don't mind, I could get a dance from you, Trace?" Without waiting for an answer, Twilight turned and headed straight for the snack bar.

"Twilight, wait! I forgot something!" Trace called out, getting the attention of just about everypony, but everypony just returned their attention to the snack bar when Twilight turned back to them.

When Twilight returned, she sat down and gave Trace a curious look, "What did you forget?"

"I've been meaning to ask, but the past couple times I guess I just forgot. Anywho, I was wondering; can unicorns cast a spell for Lyra, Fluttershy, and me to have babies?" Trace asked, noticing all three grow silent.

A bewildered look was etched on Twilight's face as she asked, "Y-you three already thinking about having foals?"

"N-no no!" Trace panicked, waving his hands erratically in front of him, "Fluttershy was worried about being in a herd with me because she really wants a child one day... Lyra said she heard rumors of unicorns casting spells to make them compatible, so I wanted to ask you about it."

Something of a sigh of relief escaped Twilight, quickly replying, "You got me worried there! I thought you three were jumping into something without thinking it through!"

Trace chuckled nervously, not really knowing how to reply, but trying anyway, "W-we aren't ready for something like that yet..."

"So, is there?" Fluttershy spoke up, an eager tone running rampant within her voice. Everypony could tell Fluttershy really wanted this; but if Twilight said there wasn't a way, would she leave the herd?

"Well, actually... there is... but it hasn't been perfected. I've only heard of a few unicorns that were strong enough to cast the spell and even then, if something distracted them for even for a millisecond… side effects happen..." Twilight stuttered near the end of her sentence, her gaze looking down to the floor, once again acting like the floor contained some sort of magical text only she could see.

Frowning, Trace looked to Fluttershy, glancing back to Twilight to ask, "What kind of effects?"

"In total, the spell has only been cast fourteen times. Out of those fourteen times, it failed five times... Each time the side effects were different. The effects varied, a few were put into a magically induced sleep, and some swapped species entirely; but every time they reverted back to normal after the magic from the spell faded. So, no matter the effect, it is only temporary. Not to mention it has a nine out of fourteen chance of working, so to speak." Twilight nervously smiled.

"So... who were the unicorns that cast this spell, anyway?" Lyra spoke up, not sure if she would trust too many ponies with casting a spell on Trace or her herd.

"Celestia and myself. Though, I have only cast it a couple times in a controlled environment. Luna is said to also be learning the technique, but doesn't want to try it for a couple hundred years. Celestia told me that it took her a hundred years to get as good as she is now." A sigh escaped Twilight as her gaze lowered, "But, when you three decide to have kids, just let me know. I will put in a good word with the Princess. She doesn't normally accept requests for this spell, but seeing as it is me asking on behalf of the three of you, I'm sure she will say yes."

Trace smiled as he looked to Fluttershy, "See, maybe we can have kids one day?"

The tall bipedal stallion wasn't going to ask, but apparently Lyra wasn't above asking it herself, "Fluttershy, if Celestia says no, would that mean you will leave the herd?"

Fluttershy immediately took several steps back, before almost falling on herself and landing on her rump, into a sitting position. Her eyes frighteningly darted between Lyra's and Trace's eyes, but soon calmed as she looked down to the floor. The butter colored Pegasi could clearly be seen having trouble with the question. Trace frowned, '_I don't blame Fluttershy's reaction, but I don't think it was fair p__utting her on the spot. I just hope she doesn't leave us though.'_

The four of them could barely hear her as Fluttershy started speaking, gaining volume the more she spoke, "I love you, Trace, Lyra... I really do, and if being with you both means never having a little baby of my own, then so be it..." Suddenly a look of determination formed on Fluttershy's face as she tried slamming her hoof down, but ended up barely making a sound.

"Fl-Fluttershy..." Trace and Lyra softly whispered.

Getting onto his knees, Trace inched his way toward the pink maned Pegasi and brought her into a loving embrace. Lyra quickly joined in and was about to try and wrap her hooves around the two, when Trace pulled back, pulling both into his arms, holding them snuggly against his chest, "If Fluttershy is willing to give up the chance of having kids for us, then I can give up the hopes of going home! I love both of you, so very much!"

The three herd members held tightly onto one another, not daring to let go. After a while though, they began to notice the concert hall was quiet. They finally broke apart to notice that everypony was all watching them. The look on everypony's faces told them that they definitely all approved of their display of affection. Trace pulled away first to say, "Now, how about we get some of Fluttershy's cherry pie I've heard so much about?"

"I made an extra one, just for you and Lyra!" Fluttershy smiled warmly, getting up herself to lead the way over to the snack table.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that! Was that why you were so late?" Trace asked, grabbing a plate upon reaching the table.

"Well, I'm always the last one here anyway. So it was okay." A pink hue formed on Fluttershy's cheeks, but managed to look up to Trace.

Out of the corner of Trace's eye, he noticed something floating over his head. It was the mistletoe that was originally in front of the front door. Trace turned his attention to Twilight, whose horn was glowing with a faint lavender hue. She just giggled as the lavender unicorn stated, "Don't worry, I removed the spell."

Trace smiled as he turned to Fluttershy, plainly stating, "Spell or no spell." Keeping it short but sweet, Trace discarded his plate back onto the table, getting down onto one knee. Being eye level to Fluttershy, he easily was able to gently run his fingers through her pink mane and to the back of her head, bringing her closer into a kiss. She didn't fight him in the least, he had thought she would at least need encouragement, kissing in front of her friends; but she seemed to be okay with it. Their lips warmed quickly against one another into a passionate embrace, even though tongues didn't become involved. Trace cracked his eyes open to see Fluttershy's wings expand slightly and he broke away to whisper, "Happy Hearths Warming Eve, Fluttershy."

"Happy Hearths Warming Eve, Trace." Fluttershy returned, lunging forward to bury her face into Trace's chest.

Fluttershy's snuggling lasted for mere moments before somepony else could be felt nosing her way into the embrace. Fluttershy and Trace giggled as they willingly let the minty unicorn join in the love. They both cooed as Lyra whispered too, "Happy Hearths Warming Eve."


	13. Delicious Candy Apple Chapter 13

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Thirteen: Delicious Candy Apple

It was well into Spring, nearly two months since Hearths Warming, and Fluttershy has yet to officially join in the herds sexy fun time. Fresh and clean from showering, Lyra decided to skip casting a spell to dry herself, allowing her minty coat to slowly dry in the warm springtime air. Just as Lyra wanted, she was to choose the next date. It's not that they hadn't wanted to go on any dates in the past two months, but with Fluttershy visiting them, and vice versa, dating had just slipped their minds. Lyra cursed herself for it too; in another month and a half or so, she would be leaving for the Royal Euphony. She couldn't possibly leave them without Fluttershy becoming intimate with Trace, at least once. Trace had asked why it was such a big deal, all she could tell him was, "As the lead mare of the herd, Fluttershy would have to wait until all three of us were present for our first time, to properly show that we both accept her into the herd."

The lovely minty unicorn panted as she quickly trotted through town, trying her best to think of something for the date that would most definitely be romantic enough for them to 'get it on' as one would most likely say in this situation. When a large pink building came into view, Lyra paused, "Sugarcube corner? No, that wouldn't work... Sugarcube... sugar... CANDY! That's IT! I'll go ask Bon Bon! She would know, especially after that romantic date she took me on when we went out!"

Lyra giggled merrily as she galloped towards Bon Bon's home.

In Bon Bon's shop:

"That smells mighty tasty, Bonny!" Applejack licked her lips hungrily as she stuck her nose into the kitchen.

"I know you have the day off and all, but wouldn't you prefer... I don't know... relaxing at home?" Bon Bon kept her gaze to the simmering pot full of liquid candy, a small blush on her face.

"Oh come on sugarcube, ah may not be all that great at showin' mah feelins, but I would rather be here with you, honest!" Applejack slowly stepped into the kitchen, running her side up Bon Bon's, making a shiver run up the creamy earth mare's spine.

"Applejack..." Bon Bon stated barely above a whisper, struggling with something that quivered just past her lips.

"Do ya really want me ta go, sugarcube?" Applejack said with the utmost concern on her face, pulling away from Bon Bon and sitting down beside her.

"O-on the contrary... Applejack, I just don't see why you like me so much! I mean, every time you try to court me, I just freeze up. Not to mention, that one time..." Bon Bon's expression fell, keeping an eye on the pot, but not really caring if it burned at the moment.

"Ah told ya not ta worry about that, I've been left high and dry more than my fair share, and I'm not going to hold it against ya when ya honestly didn't mean too!" Applejack gave a soft grin, stepping forward to gently place her hoof around Bon Bon's shoulders and nuzzle the candy mare's cheek.

Releasing her inhibitions, Bon Bon turned and faced Applejack, pulling her closer to do the only thing she could actually manage to do with Applejack, kiss her. Bon Bon prided herself for at least being able to do that much, kissing Applejack the way she wanted too. Bon Bon wrapped her hooves around Applejack, gently running her hooves up the orange cowpony's back, eliciting a small moan. A hearty chuckle left Applejack as she broke the kiss, using her hooves to push Bon Bon away a little, "We shouldn't be getting' all roused up with the oven goin'!"

Biting her lower lip, Bon Bon blushed reaching over the stove and turning the little knob off, quickly cutting off the heat to the candy liquid. Applejack blinked in confusion, "They aren't done, sugarcube... They gonna solidify into an overly sugary mess!"

Stepping closer, Bon Bon tried to put a seductive look on her face, but her embarrassment wouldn't let her. Applejack swallowed, she was an absolute sucker for that adorable embarrassed look Bon Bon would get when trying to court her. Applejack weakly and nervously chuckled again as she averted her gaze from Bon Bon to the pot, "I tell ya Bonny... that candy is gonna solidify and yer gonna have a hella time gettin' that outta yer crock pot!"

A swallow could be heard from Bon Bon as she finally reached Applejack, sitting in front of her and wrapping her forehooves around Applejack's neck, reaching her lips up to the orange earth mare's ear, "You can help me lick it up later!"

Applejack could feel her face heat up rather quickly with that seductive and arousing voice Bon Bon was using, along with another certain area quickly rising in temperature and with tiny spasms. Bon Bon pulled back just far enough, about to kiss Applejack, before the orange cowpony pulled away, grabbing an oven mitt in her teeth and grabbing the pot by the handle. Bon Bon only watched in confusion as Applejack opened the back door in the kitchen and swiftly dumped the candy mixture before throwing the pot in the sink and filling it with hot water. Once the pot was full enough to keep any remnant candy mix from solidifying, Applejack quickly returned to Bon Bon, "Sorry bonny... Ah wouldn't have been able to just let ya ruin a fine pot on my behalf..."

Giggles were all that could be heard from the tan mare, followed by, "Applejack, I love you, and I am sorry I have been unable to properly show you that."

"Ah don't mind waitin' fer ya, ah love you too!"

Slowly but surely, Bon Bon pulled Applejack toward her once again, locking her lips with the cowpony's. Applejack let out a small muffled moan into the kiss, feeling Bon Bon's tongue venture into her mouth. Once again, Applejack could feel Bon Bon's hooves explore her back, earning her more moans and her own hooves gently placed on the candy mares sides.

Suddenly, the kiss broke making the orange cowpony's eyes widen as Bon Bon pushed her, quickly making her land on her back. Her hat slid across the tiled multicolored floor that matched Bon Bon's two-toned mane, only to be halted by the fridge. Applejack grinned as she paused for a brief moment to look up to her creamy marefriend in shock, "This is the first time ah've seen ya so dominant, Bonny."

A pinkish hue befell Bon Bon's features as she slightly averted her eyes away from Applejack's, saying barely over a whisper, "After the breakup with Lyra, I've been worried of it not working with you. I want to try really hard this time, to show you how much you mean to me."

"Look at me!" Applejack used her hoof to move Bon Bon's gaze to meet her own, before gently smiling, "Ah know ya love me Bonny, we don't need to mate fer me ta know that!"

"Applejack..." Bon Bon gave a weak giggle, giving her orange mare a happy contented grin, "I want to make you mine, here and now, if you'll let me?"

"Just don't push yerself, sugarcube. Ah can wait if yer not ready." Applejack gave her a reassuring smile, reaching up to gently stroke Bon Bon's cheek.

Leaning into Applejack's hoof, Bon Bon returned her smile, "I think I am."

Slowly removing her hoof, Applejack kept her gaze upward, gently closing her eyes as Bon Bon lowered her lips down to hers, sealing their love. Bon Bon broke the kiss with an audible wet sound, her lips moving to Applejack's neck. The orange mare's tail twitched in response with each little peck on her neck. Bon Bon's kisses made a trail down to rest on her collar bone, where her lips began lightly nipping at the flesh. The Element of Honesty shuffled against the floor releasing a hot breath and a very faint, "Bonny..."

Even though Applejack couldn't see her candy mare's expression, she knew she was smiling. Bon Bon immensely enjoyed kissing Applejack, it was the one thing she had always felt comfortable with. Though, this time her goal was a little farther. Bon Bon's own sex was getting deeply moistened and she couldn't help but shudder, longing for any sort of relief; that, however, would have to wait. She desperately wanted to repay the orange cowpony for the last time they tried to mate. Getting Bon Bon to actually try oral, but chicken out half way through. The creamy mare continued her ventures down, her body coming to rest in between Applejack's hind legs.

"Ya don't have too..." Applejack weakly swallowed, trying to look down to the adorable mare between her legs.

"Shh!" Bon Bon interrupted with a grin, though nervousness was still clearly there, unlike the other times they tried to mate, her face was also set in determination.

Bon Bon puckered her lips to blow tenderly onto Applejack's nether region, making her head drop back to the floor with a moan. Lowering her head, Bon Bon sniffed, taking in the distinct scent of apples. Hesitantly sticking out her tongue, Bon Bon gave the delicate folds a test lick. It was just a brushing, but the blonde maned mare still felt it, making her shiver against the cool hard tile of Bon Bon's kitchen. In the back of Applejack's mind, she couldn't help but wonder when her marefriend would suddenly freeze up, getting the cowpony's hopes up before leaving her aroused and sensitive. So far, Bon Bon wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Applejack winced when Bon Bon's tongue connected with her outer lips of her flower, making her shiver as if somepony had stuck ice to her.

Biting her lower lip, Applejack could tell she was buying time before darting in. Bon Bon's tongue remained at either side of her entrance, licking her teasingly. At that moment, Applejack wanted nothing more than to grab a hoof full of mane and force her into her most intimate area, but refrained herself. She knew full well that that would most likely scare Bon Bon away from going any further. Applejack squeaked in surprise when the candy mare's tongue actually slipped inside, followed by a loud moan. For a moment she couldn't believe Bon Bon finally took the next step. The last time they tried oral, Bon Bon hadn't gone farther than nibbling and sucking at her clit. Applejack's legs twitched and she could tell she was going to end up bucking if she wasn't careful. Using her forehooves, she grabbed hold of her hind ones, and pulling them to her chest, which also lifted her rump slightly off the floor.

At this position, gave Bon Bon easy access and her tongue ventured farther. Applejack managed to glance down to notice Bon Bon tenderly rubbing her cutie marks on either side, giving the three red apples on either flank all of Bon Bon's attention. In this position, it was a little harder to breath, but at least she wouldn't risk bucking her marefriend.

"B-Bonny..." Applejack warmly breathed, her eyes falling closed and her hips circling up into Bon Bon's mouth.

Hearing the cute pet name Applejack had given her, she looked up, never removing her mouth. Applejack opened her eyes to look down and see her lover gazing back up to her. Applejack convulsed, becoming disoriented at the sight of the mare between her legs, eagerly eating her out. Unlike the other times they tried to mate, Bon Bon's nervousness and self-consciousness seemed nonexistent as she focused on Applejack's pleasure.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Applejack's ears flickered at the vague and seemingly nonexistent knocking, but her mind quickly edged the sound from her mind. Knowing full and well Bon Bon wasn't open yet, so whoever was at the door could just suck ponyfeathers for all she cared. She wasn't about to make her lovely Bonny stop, and it looked like she wasn't about to halt her delicious little treat either. Applejack focused on her breathing and trying to hold up her legs, but didn't stop the building sensation of her impending orgasm. Applejack's hooves slipped, letting her hind legs fall to either side of Bon Bon as the candy mare's tongue hit something ultra-sensitive inside. Gaining some kind of comprehension of speech, Applejack moaned out, "T-that... do that, again! Ooohh!"

Bon Bon closed her eyes as she focused on the general area where she was when Applejack reacted. This made Applejack shudder in mind hazing bliss. Applejack's body was slowing and her breathing becoming shorter and quicker, telling Bon Bon of what was about to happen. Applejack's tunnel convulsed, trying to ensnare and suck in the pink invader.

"B-bonny... bon..." Was all the dazed orange mare could even hope to mutter right now. All the warning she could ever possibly give at this moment, "AAHhh hah..." Applejack pleaded out into the air as her body screamed out by spasming against the cold tiled floor, her hips bucking up into Bon Bon's sweet mouth.

Bon Bon's eyes went wide as liquid squirted from Applejack's entrance, making her pull back momentarily in shock. A good bit coating her face before she retaliated, reconnecting her lips to Applejack's convulsing flower and drinking down anything she could get a hold of. She greedily swallowed Applejack's love potion, which was so eagerly provided with each twitch and tremor.

Even though Applejack was still contracting against the floor, Bon Bon pulled away once no more liquids were given, trying to catch her own breath. When the creamy earth mare pulled back, Applejack rolled onto her side, somewhat holding herself, trying to survive and not go mad until the orgasm finally faded.

"W-was it really that good?" Bon Bon panted, a look of disbelief on her face as she thought, '_she has to be exaggerating her orgasm to make me think I done a good job!'_

"Mm.. hmm..." Applejack said with a weak nod, her body melting against the floor, "W-wow..."

"Come on... I know I can't be that good..." Bon Bon frowned, wiping what she could off her face with a cloth that hung from the stove.

Shakily forcing herself to sit up, Applejack swallowed, "Oh yes you are, not... not ta mention bein' left high and... dry." Applejack had to pause to catch her breath before continuing, "Left high and dry a couple days before, ah wanted you so badly, Bonny!"

Bon Bon went wide-eyed, not really sure how to react, but the look on her marefriend's face told her she wasn't lying, not to mention she was the element of honesty. Crimson marked her cheeks and she couldn't pull her gaze away from Applejack's tired form.

"N-now, let me return the favor!" Applejack smiled as she got up, slowly walking over.

"You should rest first! You look exhausted!" Bon Bon frowned as Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Ah've done a lot more with a fair bit more exhaustion before, Ah think ah can handle this!" Applejack giggled as she connected her lips to Bon Bon's.

_Knock! Kno__ck! Knock!_

Applejack frowned in disappointment as Bon Bon pulled away, "We should answer that, you just rest while I get the door!"

"Oh no ya don't!" Applejack smiled deviously as she grabbed Bon Bon's tail in her teeth, halting her movement, "Yer mine!"

Without warning, Applejack let go of the candy mare's tail and tackled her to the floor. Bon Bon struggled, but her hooves were successfully pinned underneath her body and Applejack lay atop her back. Bon Bon winced as her orange mare nipped at her ear before whispering, "Ah finally got ya ta go this far, Ah'm not givin ya a chance to chicken out!"

Falling silent, Applejack waited for Bon Bon to say something. The candy maker could be heard swallowing, followed by, "O-okay..."

A grin formed on Applejack's expression as she chuckled, "That'a girl!"

Turning around to lie on her back, Bon Bon gently closed her eyes and connecting her lips to the orange cowpony's.

With Lyra:

"Hmm... usually she would be making a fresh batch of candies before opening... Maybe she decided to take a day off?" Lyra sighed as she took a step away from the door.

Lyra froze when she heard, "OOOhhh... Applejack!"

The minty unicorn's gaze froze to the ground, a blush darting across her face and her eyes going wide enough to scare anypony that could walk by. Lyra cleared her throat as her expression softened, but the shock could still be clearly seen on her expression. Lifting up her head, Lyra smiled, chuckling, her cheeks still reddened in embarrassment, "G-good for you, Bon Bon. I'm proud of you!"

And with that, Lyra took her leave. Her mind quickly trying to distract itself to the task at hoof, "Gotta find a date idea for Trace and Fluttershy!"

Lyra blinked as a thought popped into her head, "I know! Rarity is Trace's and Fluttershy's friend, I'll go ask her. Plus she's very beautiful; she probably goes out with stallions all the time!"

Still trying to shake off the picture of whatever Bon Bon and Applejack was doing, Lyra breathed a flustered breath as she took off to a full gallop towards Rarity's Boutique.

Rarity's boutique:

"Darling, I'm rather busy at the moment." Rarity said with a clear sign of exhaustion, but a clear urgency in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I really need a date idea for Trace and Fluttershy!" Lyra pleaded, putting her forehooves together in a pleading fashion.

"Time is money and I don't have enough time or money. So if you want my time, you better put yourself to use!' Rarity stated matter of factually, but never once looked at Lyra, as she ran back and forth through the boutique with various fabrics.

Falling silent, the minty mare watched Rarity at work. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, Lyra calmly replied, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Rarity stopped dead in her tracks, finally looking directly at Lyra that was now looking back. The rather regal white unicorn straightened her frazzled mane and gave Lyra a soft smile, "Up on the model table please!"

Doing as she was told, Lyra stepped onto this large circular podium type thing that stood at least a foot off the ground. Lyra sat down to wait, but as soon as she did, her rump was lifted in a light blue aura back into a standing position, followed by a yellow blank dress landing around her body, that was no more than just a piece of cloth so far. When Rarity didn't say anything, Lyra took it upon herself to speak up, "Okay, here is my problem, I am leaving for the Royal Euphony and-"

"Hold this!" Rarity stated quickly, hovering a ribbon in front of her.

Lyra only nodded, using her magic to briefly hover the ribbon, looking to Rarity as she replied, "…and I want the date to be so romantic that it will lead to Fluttershy mating with Trace and myself. I need-"

"Look straight!" Rarity commanded, almost pricking her with a needle as it connected another piece of blue fabric to the yellow dress.

She quickly obeyed, turning her head forward, continuing, "I don't want them to have to wait to have sex till I return, so I need them to mate before I leave!"

Taking several moments to reply, Rarity finished up with attaching a layer of fabrics, immediately making the dress look a lot more appealing than just a yellow piece of fabric that resembled a dress. Rarity paused, eying the dress as she tapped her chin, "You know what this needs?"

"Hmm?" Lyra hummed, not really sure if she should look at the white mare, keeping her gaze forward.

"Gems!" Rarity called out, a box illuminated in the white unicorn's baby blue magic.

"Rarity, please..." Lyra begged, wanting an answer to her question.

"Why don't you just talk to them about your concerns, darling?" Rarity stated plainly, but at least she was paying attention now.

"I have, but they told me sex wasn't an issue, that it'll happen when it is meant too..." Lyra sighed, her ears splaying back against her head.

A giggle escaped Rarity as she pulled various gems and placed them periodically onto the dress, "You shouldn't rush the issue then; they will wait for you my dear!"

Lyra couldn't help her frustrated sigh followed by a short groan, "I know, but they already have to wait for me to get back. I don't want to miss their first time together, and I don't think it is fair for them to have to wait until I come back in Autumn."

When no reply came, Lyra looked over to see Rarity looking off into space for a moment, but before Lyra could get impatient, she spoke, "What you should do is tell them your exact concerns and see if they are willing to mate. If they say they're not ready, you should just leave the matter alone. You don't want to force them and then they drift apart when you leave, because of awkwardness."

"I-I didn't look at it that way. I wouldn't want them to rush it and then be too awkward to even see each other. It would be different if I was there, but with me gone, I wouldn't be able to prevent them drifting apart..." Lyra sighed, about ready to just break down, "What should I do?"

"Like I said, just speak with them, tell them your exact concerns and why you think they should mate, but if they say no, for Celestia's sake don't force them!" Rarity frowned with a very serious expression.

"And what about the date, no matter how I go about this, I still want the date to go well..." Lyra pleadingly looked to Rarity, hoping she would just come up with something and that would be that.

"Darling, don't you think that it would be more meaningful if you came up with it on your own? Also, I truly believe Trace and Lyra would love anything you had to offer, even if it was just a walk through the park, they would enjoy it only because it is with you!" Rarity paused once more, gems hovering in the air, before giving Lyra a look of empathy.

"I can see why you are Trace's best friend, Rarity." Lyra chuckled, giving a weak grin.

"Okay now!" Rarity stated before levitating the dress off of Lyra, "This dress is done; I want you to go find your date idea and make your mates the luckiest two herdmates in the entirety of existence!" Rarity smiled, placing the dress on a ponnequin.

Jumping down off the podium, Lyra's hooves collided with the Persian rug that coated the floor, "Yes Ma'am!" Lyra giggled, clearly having a little more confidence than when she first came to see her.

"Now get out of here, I got work to do!" Rarity tried to say in a demanding tone, but the smile on Rarity's face told Lyra that she didn't really mean it to be harsh.

Lyra nodded as she pranced from the boutique and her head held high, '_Trace and Fluttershy, I promise you will both love our date!'_


	14. Coltsters Beauregard Chapter 14

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Thunder-Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter 14: Drink Coltsters

The next day in Trace's home:

"Thumper, how do I look?" Trace asked, as he held out his arms to give the little black bunny a good view of the new blue t-shirt. It looked very similar to his others, but it was new, and the color was brighter.

The little black bunny crossed her forelegs, cocked her head, and scrunched her face in thought. She then squeaked and gave him approving gesture, while her back foot thumped rapidly against the wooden floor of Trace's home.

"I'm glad." Trace smiled as he picked the black bunny up and placed her on his shoulder.

Trace smiled as the little bunny grabbed onto Trace's long brown hair for support as he started to walk to the living room, "Ok Thumper, I will drop you off with your mother for the day when I pick up Fluttershy. Lyra said that we should drop by a restaurant called _Drink__ Coltsters_ at six so we can start the date. I wonder what she has planned?"

As if replying, the little bunny squeaked and shrugged her shoulders. Trace threw open the door to his home, and locked the door behind him, before heading in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage. Trace looked to the sky to see they had plenty of daylight left. Since it was spring, Celestia wouldn't set the sun till around eight. So, Fluttershy and he would have about two hours to get ready, and arrive at the Drink Coltsters before dark.

At Fluttershy's cottage:

Clearing his throat, Trace promptly knocked on Fluttershy's brown wooden door. While he waited, he took notice to the bird feeder; it was overstocked. Trace puzzled as he briefly thought, '_I wonder if Fluttershy over fed the animals so she could stay the night with Lyra and myself? She rarely gets to stay cause of her animals.'_

The tall bipedal human's thoughts were cut short as the door opened. Trace chuckled as he said, "Fluttershy, you re-?" Trace halted as he looked to Fluttershy; her hair was intricately pulled up into a pony tail with flowers completing the style. The only clothing she wore was small rings that were attached to the base of either of Fluttershy's wings. On the base of the left wing, the ring that matched Lyra's minty coat, while the one matched Trace's brown hair.

Fluttershy averted her gaze, a pink hue forming on her cheeks, "D-do I look okay?"

After his mind restarted, he replied, "You look absolutely lovely Fluttershy." He chuckled slightly, "Now I wish I had dressed up a bit." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand; he felt almost inadequate next to her.

"I-I know Lyra said to come as we normally would, but... I couldn't help myself... I wanted to look nice for both of you..." Fluttershy kept her gaze to her hooves, scratching at an invisible pebble.

"Lyra will love it!" Trace smiled. He held his palm flat to his shoulder, and Thumper jumped into it, "Okay Thumper, you stay here and I will be back for you either tonight or tomorrow, so just stay here with your mom, okay?"

Once Thumper got down she gave the floor a good thumping, before waving goodbye and taking off toward her mother and Angel; both of whom sat on Angel's favorite spot on the couch. Fluttershy stepped out the door and turning, "Look after the animals while I'm gone, okay Angel?"

Angel saluted the creamy pegasus as Fluttershy pulled the door closed. Without another word, they began to walk toward town. Trace pulled a paper from his pocket with directions to the Drink Coltsters. Scanning over it, he shoved it back in his pocket and briefly glanced at Fluttershy. She was looking down at the ground, Trace sighed as he thought to himself, '_she is probably worried a__bout what Lyra said about us mating before she leaves. I am sure if she truly wanted it, I would most definitely have sex with her, but she hasn't shown any signs of being ready for that yet, at least that I'm aware of. Maybe I should say something?'_

Before Trace could get it in his head of what to say or ask, Fluttershy halted. Trace paused also, looking down, "What's wrong Shy?"

"I think we need to talk before we get to Drink Coltsters..." Fluttershy never once looked up, but the look she had on her face made Trace worry all of a sudden.

"Shy, we don't have to mate if you don't want too. Lyra is just worried of us getting too lonely without her if we have to wait for her to come back to become intimate and she doesn't want to miss out on our first time, but I think she will understand if we're just not ready." Trace tried to give a reassuring smile, but it just shown his nervous anxiety for the situation.

"D-do you want to mate... with me?" For the first time since leaving the cottage, Fluttershy finally looked up, her face riddled with an anxious curiosity and fear.

Breaking his gaze from Fluttershy's, Trace looked to the darkening sky, and saw a variety of blues and purples, along with the half circle of the sun starting to hide itself beyond the horizon. He could always tell when Celestia was showing off, allowing the sun to slowly crest over the horizon just long enough to astonish her subjects with varied hues. A soft wind was blowing, cooling the air to a comfortable temperature. Trace sighed as he said, "Shy, over the past five months living in Ponyville, I've become happier than I have ever been. I've never cared for appearances, and I don't have much of a problem becoming the mates of a different species. If it wasn't for physical form, you would pretty much be human, or I a pony. I've come to love you and Lyra more than life itself. You are sweet, kind, loving, and so very beautiful. I don't need to mate with you; just being able to be in your life is enough. So, until you are ready to mate with me, don't worry about it okay? The time will come when you know you are ready and that you want me."

Returning his gaze to Fluttershy, he softly frowned. Fluttershy was looking into his eyes, her eyes were glazed with a layer of tears. Before Trace could try and comfort her, Fluttershy broke the silence, "I love you too, but I've heard from some ponies that it hurts. I've wanted you for a while now, but I'm afraid of the pain. If it wasn't for that, Trace..." Fluttershy clenched her eyes closed, forcing the layer of water collecting in her eyes to trickle down her cheeks and falling to the ground, "I hate myself for letting fear keep me away from you..."

"Shy, is that all?" Trace smiled as he got down on one knee, pulling Fluttershy into a loving embrace, running his fingers up her neck until his hand rested on the back of her head, "I hear that it only hurts the first time when you're not aroused enough. Plus, we don't have to fully do it the first time. We can always do other things; and I promise I will try my best to ensure it doesn't hurt. So whenever you decide you are ready, just know that, okay?"

For a couple minutes, Fluttershy did nothing more than to cling to Trace, her tears wetting his shirt. Once her tears stopped, she pulled back to reveal the relieved look in her eyes, "I love you, Trace."

"I love you too, Shy!" Trace smiled, pulling her tighter.

Fluttershy gently used a hoof on his chest to push him away as she hastily said, "We should get going, we shouldn't make Lyra wait on us."

"Hold on Shy, you probably shouldn't walk through town with tears running down your face." Trace stated, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing Fluttershy's face, quickly removing the salty liquid.

Fluttershy giggled once Trace was finished, "Thanks, Trace."

Drink Coltsters:

"Miss Heartstrings, your room is ready!" An elegant looking light plum colored unicorn grinned, holding out her hoof for Lyra to follow.

"Thank you Miss Punch!" Lyra smiled, and as she rose from the large body pillow, she used her magic to return her magazine back to its proper place amongst the rack of various other magazines.

"Please, just call me Berry. I'm just so happy to see a pony that holds her herd so dear to her heart that she would buy out a dining den for an entire afternoon. I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask what you do for a living, for you to be able to afford this?" Berry smiled, as they stepped down the hall that contained several other rooms and even though just about all the doors were closed, ponies with arrangements of their own could be heard talking and making idle chatter.

"I play the lyre in the Royal Euphony and-" Lyra said with a smile, but was quickly cut off.

"Oh my goodness! I've wanted to see them for so long! I can never manage to get tickets!" Lyra frowned as Berry Punch threw her hoof around the minty mare's shoulder, "How about this; I half your bill tonight if you get me a ticket?"

Lyra frowned. She was unsure what to say, but nervously replied, "Oh, um... Listen, I can't promise anything, but I can talk to Melodic Whistle and try-"

"Okay then, how about this!? You pay in full tonight and when you get me the ticket, I just offer you another room, free of charge?" Berry smiled, her hoof tightening around Lyra's shoulder.

Pulling away from Berry's unyielding grasp, Lyra nervously chuckled, "O-okay, I'll try my best to get that ticket..."

Suddenly the welcome bell could be heard, signaling somepony had just entered the restaurant.

"Excuse me Miss Heartstrings!" Berry chimed as she pointed to an open door, "Your room is number fourteen. You can just wait there until your herd arrives and I will _herd_ them to your room."

Lyra nodded and Berry quickly left her side to the main lobby. Lyra was about to turn for the room when she heard familiar voices, "Yes, we were told to meet Lyra here?"

"Trace?!" Lyra immediately abandoned the room to rush to the front desk, and was quickly greeted with a smiling Trace and Fluttershy.

Blinking, Lyra looked to Fluttershy in fascination, "F-Fluttershy!?"

Without thinking, Fluttershy blushed and averted her gaze, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to look nice... especially when I heard where you were taking us..."

"So you've been here before, Shy?" Trace asked in confusion, glancing to Lyra to see her just as shocked.

"N-no, but I've always wanted too."

Trace could hear Lyra sigh in relief when Berry Punch intervened, "Please, let's continue this in your room for the afternoon!"

The herd of three mutually agreed before following Berry Punch. She halted in front of an open door, and Lyra went in first to see a large square table that could easily sit maybe eight or so ponies. The room itself could probably contain ten or so before feeling crowded. The walls were of an old-style wood that deeply reminded Lyra and Fluttershy of Trace's home, though the air smelled of lemon and something else that was unfamiliar. Trace gave the indistinguishable scent no mind as he took a seat across the table from Lyra. He had to sit Indian style on the floor since there weren't any chairs, but that didn't bother him much. That just meant he would have to change positions periodically to make sure his legs didn't fall asleep. The walls were pretty much absent of any pictures or anything, but by no means looked bare. This was mainly because of the ingrained designs in the wood that very much resembled flowers.

The floor however was soft carpeting, making the entire floor feel like a soft, fuzzy gym mat. Pillows were scattered about the room, each one a different color and large enough for even Trace to rest half his body on if he chose to. There must have been around ten or so pillows. There were no windows, and the only source of light was a large ceiling fan that contained four separate light bulbs that could be dimmed by a knob on the wall.

Berry Punch spoke up, getting the three herd member's attention, "Your menus are on your table, I will give you three a little time to decide and will be back. Please abide by the rules presented in the back of the menu. Would you like to order a beverage before I leave?"

"Uh..." Trace blanked out, flipping through the pamphlet for the beverage section. Having a fair amount of trouble, Trace just sighed, "You wouldn't have just plain water would you?"

Lyra giggled as she spoke up, "Ignore that, just bring us your finest black berry wine, please."

A grin formed on Berry Punch's face as she replied, "Excellent choice! I will be back momentarily." She scooted out the door wearing a very large smile.

All three gave one another a brief glance before Lyra broke the silence, "Fluttershy, you look very pretty with your hair up in a ponytail like that, you should wear it up more often!"

"I-I uh... I feel more natural with it down. My mom told me I looked adorable like this, so I wanted to see what you both thought." Fluttershy shuffled against her spot in front of the table, fidgeting to get comfortable, mainly from her self-conscious nature.

A giggle escaped Lyra as she said, "Okay then, I'll just have to enjoy it while I can then."

"Hey Lyra, let me ask you something?" Trace said as he flipped through the menu, "What exactly is this place? I mean, I see foods on here that I could never picture ponies eating... it's mainly all sea food, and I even see a few dishes for carnivores in here."

Flipping through the menu herself, Lyra spoke up, "This is pretty much one of the only restaurants like this in Ponyville. It was made specifically for other species travelling through on business, like the occasional Griffon or small Dragon pony. It can accommodate just about any species' wants and needs, mainly to make them comfortable, especially when trying to do business. Rarity told me it would be more meaningful if I picked what we did, instead of asking others for help."

Trace couldn't prevent his stomach from growling as his eyes connected with a specific dish on the menu; chicken tenders. Though as soon as he realized what he was looking at, his eyes darted up to Fluttershy. Even though his mouth was watering, he decided to just pass it by, "I never really got used to bit prices, but most of these just seem... expensive!"

"I know, but order whatever you like! I make plenty in the Royal Euphony, so just try and enjoy yourselves!" Lyra smiled warmly, aiming her statement to both Trace and Fluttershy.

Both Lyra and Trace looked at Fluttershy worriedly as her face seemed to pale as she glanced through the menu. Trace spoke up in concern, "Shy, you okay?"

"I think I will just have the salad..." Fluttershy blushed, averting her gaze and throwing the menu closed, but when she did, her eyes scanned the back of the menu seeing the rules. Fluttershy's face filled with confusion as she looked to Lyra, "What are these rules for?"

Turning over her own menu, Lyra began to read to herself. A pink hue crossed her features as she slowly said, "The rooms have a privacy rule, the waiters won't bother you without knocking, and if you tell them to leave or you don't answer, they must leave you alone. Sometimes the rooms are used for a herd's special time."

"L-Lyra, i-is this why you picked this place?" Trace stuttered, looking to his minty mare in concern.

"No, not really... I thought it would leave the option for if the mood struck the three of us, but I've decided I won't force you both to mate. I just want you both to be happy..." Lyra's ears splayed back against her head, waiting for either of them to get mad.

A sigh could be heard escape Fluttershy as she hesitantly said, "Lyra, Trace and I talked and-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Fluttershy couldn't help but frown as Lyra called out, "Come in..."

In came Berry Punch carrying a large bottle of wine in a bucket full of ice in her teeth. Gently sliding it onto the table, "Do you three need another minute deciding what you want?"

"I'm ready when they are." Trace gave a soft smile as he slid his menu away.

"I think we are all ready..." Lyra stated, looking to Fluttershy with a worried expression, "I will have the Rose petal plate."

When Fluttershy didn't say anything right away, Trace spoke up next, "I will just have the smoked salmon."

"A daffodil salad with the Thousand Island dressing, please." Fluttershy quickly spoke, wanting Berry to leave before she became too awkward to speak with her herd-mates.

After jotting down their orders onto a notepad with her teeth, Berry Punch smiled and bowed, "It may be a little wait, please enjoy the wine and the crackers while we prepare the food." With that, Berry turned for the door. Upon exiting, she closed the door and turning the sign to Occupied.

Silence befell the herd, before Lyra stated in a sullen tone, "you were saying, Fluttershy?"

"Trace and I spoke before coming here. I told him why I haven't tried courting both of you yet..." Fluttershy frowned, her eyes falling to the table right past where her hooves rested on the edge of the wooden table.

"R-really? What is it?" Lyra asked anxiously, her face lightening in curiosity.

Unable to really say anything, Fluttershy took a deep breath as if trying to build her courage. When the bravery never came to her, she looked to Trace pleadingly, "T-Trace... could you?"

Giving Fluttershy a gentle understanding nod, Trace cleared his throat, "Some ponies have told her that their first times were painful, so now she is afraid it will hurt."

Looking from Trace to Fluttershy, Lyra's expression turned to one of sympathy and understanding, "Fluttershy, I didn't know you were scared, you should have said something."

A small whimper escaped Fluttershy as she hid most of her face in her mane, "I tried too, several times; but I just couldn't bring myself to come out with it. At least not with both of you at once. It isn't that I like Trace more than you, honest... It was just because we were alone... I'm sure if it was just you and I alone and it came up, I would have told you..." Fluttershy looked into Lyra's tangelo irises as if begging for forgiveness, her wings slightly shaking at her sides.

"If I had known that, Fluttershy, I wouldn't have been so forceful about wanting you two to mate. I just don't want you both to have to wait, and I definitely don't want to be left out on your first time, but..." Lyra's own gaze softened, a little bit of disappointment marking her face as she looked to the table, "If it's hard for you to have all three of us together, you can both... do it by yourself, if it helps..."

"Lyra, I want all of us together when it happens, I just have trouble speaking... sometimes..." Fluttershy blushed, looking to Lyra apologetically.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Letting an audible and frustrated sigh, Lyra spoke up, "Come in..."

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a male Earth pony with a navy blue mane, his cutie mark consisted of a covered silver serving dish. His coat was a creamy tan color and his eyes were a brown. His muzzle sported a mustache, and the only clothing he wore was a small vest and a red bow-tie. As he spoke, his voice possessed a French accent, "I am Horte Cuisine and I shall be your server for the evening!"

On the Earth pony's back was a large tray with three dishes on it. The salad was gently placed in front of Fluttershy, the salmon in front of Trace, and the rose petal platter in front of Lyra. Taking a step back the waiter spoke, "Please enjoy your meal, I will be back after a while to check if you three need anything."

"Thank you." Lyra gave a fake smile, and with that, Horte Cuisine turned and left, re-closing the door.

A nervous chuckle escaped Trace as he pulled the bucket with the ice and bottle of wine in it toward him, "Let's all just not worry about it for the moment and try to enjoy the date."

"Sounds good, Trace." Lyra smiled, levitating three wine glasses toward Trace.

Trace proceeded to gently snatch each of the glasses from the air, pouring the black, yet barely see through liquid into the glass, before allowing it to be gently pulled from his grasp by Lyra. The first glass gently sat itself down next to Fluttershy's salad. Lyra watched Fluttershy gently wrap her hoof around the slim base of the wine glass before taking a sip. Lyra smiled at Fluttershy's reaction before asking, "You ever have wine before, Fluttershy?"

Slightly startled by Lyra's question, Fluttershy almost knocked over her glass, before gracefully saving it with her other hoof. Fluttershy looked up to Lyra as she softly replied, "Sometimes after Rarity and I get done at the spa we have a glass of wine..."

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Trace suddenly asked, not really thinking about his question as he brought his own glass up to his lips, downing about half the glass.

The yellow pegasi fidgeted, but didn't seem to have too much trouble replying, "I've never gotten really drunk before... a little tipsy, but Rarity always limited me to two glasses..."

The human blinked in surprise as he closed his eyes for a moment from the wine, "Though, to be honest girls, everything seems to have more alcohol in it than the drinks back home. A couple glasses may be enough to get me drunk."

"R-really?!" Lyra looked to her stallion with her eye brow raised in slight astonishment, "But it's only wine!"

Both the minty unicorn and Trace looked to Fluttershy as she intervened, "That may be true, Lyra, but wine has more alcohol by volume in it. It really depends on the pony, especially if they are healthy or fit or not."

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked, now giving Fluttershy her look of confusion.

Fluttershy seemed to return to her normal self, with a tad bit of what one would expect from Twilight as the yellow mare spoke up, "Well, Pegasi have far less muscle than say... an earth pony. While a couple glasses of wine wouldn't make somepony like Pinkie Pie or Applejack drunk, it would most likely make somepony like me at least tipsy. I don't know about Rainbow Dash though... She has a lot of muscle for a Pegasi, and she is far healthier than most."

"Huh... I never knew." Lyra smiled as she continued, "You really know a lot about wine!"

"No... not really... I just know a lot about ponies and animals. I took many classes in college and my parents wanted me to be a doctor." Fluttershy seemed to become quieter and nervous at the mention of her parents.

"T-then why aren't you a doctor then, Shy?" Trace asked, finishing off his glass, his cheeks already showing a slightly reddened hue from the alcohol's effects.

"At the time, Rainbow was my only friend; she told me I should stand up to them and do what I want. I told her how much I wanted to take care of animals, and she talked me into telling my family how I felt." The more Fluttershy talked, the quieter she became, but both Lyra and Trace could still clearly hear her, but from Fluttershy's expression and voice, questions were popping into their minds.

"How did they react?" asked the increasingly intoxicated Trace, Lyra kept an eye on Trace and noticed he was finished with his glass, but was getting ready to fill up the glass.

Trace took a few bites of his salmon, but his eyes remained on Fluttershy. Lyra never thought that one glass of wine of all things would affect anypony... er person, but after what Fluttershy had mentioned, she kept a close watch on Trace. She almost regretted even getting the wine, but marked it off to just paranoia. Fluttershy reclaimed Lyra's attention as she spoke up, sadness clear in her voice, "They didn't like it very well... My mom was supportive and was just happy I would have a job I loved that would pay the bills. Dad, though, hated the idea. He said animals were filthy because they were on the ground, and it wasn't practical since I lived in Cloudsdale."

"So, what did you do?" Lyra asked in concern.

"M-mom convinced me to follow my dreams and dad, well..." Fluttershy averted her eyes to her glass, pulling the black liquid to her before downing it, "let's just say... he isn't a part of mine, or my mom's life anymore..."

Reaching across the table, Trace took Fluttershy's glass before filling it back up, returning it to the spot next to Fluttershy's left hoof before saying, "I'm sorry Shy. It must be rough having a dad like that."

"Is that why you don't talk about your parent's anymore?" Lyra asked, looking to see if Trace had touched any more of his wine, but was currently working on his salmon.

"To come from a dysfunctional noble family is considered shameful. It was why Rainbow and my mom ultimately talked me into leaving." Fluttershy averted her gaze, trying to look away from her herd-mates.

"And your mom? She stays in Cloudsdale?" It was Trace's turn to ask.

"Yeah, I tried to talk her into coming. Though she doesn't share the hatred most noble pegasi have of the ground, mom didn't want to leave her sister and her herd." Fluttershy looked up to Lyra and Trace to see them sharing in a concerned look. Fluttershy shot her eyes back down before taking another sip of her wine.

"Okay, different subject, we need to enjoy the date. Lyra, what about your family?" Trace stated, nearly finishing off his second glass.

Though Trace wasn't really slurring, Lyra could tell he was really getting drunk. Using her minty aura, she levitated the wine bottle away to her other side, between herself and Fluttershy. Trace didn't seem to notice the bottle was gone as she slowly spoke, "I don't really know my blood parents, as I was an orphan along with Bon Bon. We spent most of our fillyhood in separate orphanages, but we were adopted by a herd of two mares and a stallion. Dad can't have children, so they decided to adopt and that was where me and Bon Bon came in. Since my two adoptive moms were unicorns, they decided to visit Canterlot and that was where they adopted me. They brought me home and that was where I met Bon Bon and we became instant friends. Dad is an earth pony so that was why they adopted Bon Bon, but they didn't have to go much farther than Ponyville for her."

"So is that why you two are so close?" Fluttershy asked, swallowing a piece of daffodil that she had been chewing on from her salad.

"Yeah, we even thought we were in love at one point, but it was just too weird. We felt like we were sisters, which we are, but just by adoption." Lyra sighed as she downed the rest of her own glass, before letting it back down onto the table.

Looking to Trace, Lyra watched as he finished off the last bit of his wine and looked around the table, most likely looking for the bottle of wine she had hidden. He wobbly placed the glass back down as if ignoring the displacement of the bottle. Lyra looked to Fluttershy to see her holding back a giggle at their stallion, but as she looked at her butter cream pegasi, the giggles they both tried to hold back, escaped. Trace blinked as he watched his two mares, "What is so funny?"

Lyra giggled as she calmly and softly spoke, "Trace, honey, I think you've had enough wine."

Their stallion gave a small grunt and something of a pout formed on his face. His lower lip rising over the top, much like he had seen Rarity do to get her way upon several occasions. When it didn't work, Trace gave a sigh as he stated, "Fine..."

The two mares gave a short giggle as Trace returned to his salmon. Trace couldn't help but smile after hearing Lyra and Fluttershy laugh, "Yeah, I think this date was a good idea. We don't usually sit down to talk and learn about one another. I didn't even know anything about either of your parents!"

The minty colored unicorn giggled as she finally finished off her own glass, "Your turn Trace, I want to know about your family now."

Trace couldn't help but frown, even though he was relaxed from his intoxicated state, he was still wary about talking about his family. Though, after a moment of hesitance, he slowly began, "I can't say much for dad, I didn't really get to know him... I grew up in a house with my mom and two sisters. I'm the middle child, so I had a bigger sister to look up too, and a younger sister to be a role model too. My mom believed that having no male role model is why I turned out bisexual and a tad bit feminine. Though she absolutely adored my femininity, and tended to try a little too hard to have 'mother daughter' time with me."

"Yeah, you mentioned she was a… um... what did you call it before, feminist?" Lyra asked as she poured herself a second glass, looking up to Trace.

The brown haired male sighed as he rubbed his forehead for a moment before continuing, "She means well, she really does... I just can't stand her sometimes, she thinks her views are the only correct views, and everyone else is either stupid or lying to themselves."

"What about your sisters, Trace? What are they like?" Fluttershy asked with a soft smile, hoping to deter the conversation away from Trace's mom since she could clearly tell it was upsetting him.

"Oh um... My older sis, heh, she is awesome to say the least. It is sometimes fun to admit she is more male than I am. Last I saw her, she was with another woman, but that didn't stop her from spending most of her free time with me and our younger sister. Pen Quill also had an awesome singing voice, she was very talented."

"And your younger sister?" Lyra smiled as she tentatively sipped at her second glass of wine, taking her time with the black liquid.

"She is a sweet girl, she is fairly young and I don't think she has even discovered her sexuality yet. She is fifteen and doesn't show any interest in anything except her schoolwork." Trace chuckled, "Her name is Sam, but we always called her Doodle since she loves to draw."

Trace looked up to notice Lyra and Fluttershy giving him a questioning look. Trace swallowed as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Your name is Trace, your older sister is Pen Quill and you call your younger sister... Doodle?" Lyra said in astonishment, watching Trace's face for a reaction.

The bipedal human laughed as he smiled, "Yeah, mom said dad named us and that he had a twisted sense of humor. Mom named Sam, so she didn't get a name like us, but mom said that Dad had originally wanted to call her Sepia Ink."

"You look like you really love your sisters." a warm smile was given from Fluttershy as she eyed her stallion lovingly.

"Yeah..." replied Trace as he looked down to the table, "Too bad they aren't here with me... They would have loved it in Ponyville..."

When Trace looked down, his sad expression made Lyra and Fluttershy look to one another in worry. Lyra was first to move as she slowly walked around the table to Trace's right, and Fluttershy made her way around the opposite way to sit down on Trace's left. Lyra nosed her head under Trace's chin as she softly spoke, "It's okay Trace, I'm sure they will be okay."

Trace smiled as he hid his sadness, "I'm sure they are, I just wish they could meet the both of you!"

Lyra pulled away from Trace to look to the clock, "It's almost midnight, if it is okay with the both of you, how about we head home for the night?"

"Sure, do we need to do anything before we leave, like pay Berry Punch?" Trace asked as he scooted back from the table.

"Nope, all taken care of, we can leave whenever." Lyra smiled as she stepped back.

Taking a few more scoots away from the table, Trace placed his hand on the floor to uncross his legs and push himself to his feet, but when he did, he wobbled, his hand darting for the wall to catch himself before falling back to the floor.

"Trace!" Fluttershy and Lyra both yelled in a frantic voice.

He could only reply with a smile and say, "Guess you girls were right, I did have too much!"

"How many did you have?" Lyra asked, now unsure if she had kept a close enough eye on him.

"Lost count after three..." Trace admitted, though he hadn't counted in the first place.

"O-okay, let's just get you home, shall we?" Lyra stated as she looked to Fluttershy, giving the yellow mare a worried glance.

"Mind if I... stay the night?" Fluttershy's cheeks flourished a reddened hue even though she had stayed over plenty of times before. Something about it being a first date seemed to make staying over a bit naughty, "I want to keep an eye on Trace tonight, if you don't mind?"

A giggle escaped Lyra as she ran her side up against Trace to help him to the door, "Yeah, we would love for you to stay!" Lyra giggled as Fluttershy ran her side against Trace's other side.

"Let's get you home so you can sleep it off, cute stuff." Lyra giggled playfully as the two mares guided their stallion from the Drink Coltsters and toward Trace's home.


	15. Angel's Defiled Spot Chapter 15

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter 15: Angel's Defiled Spot

"Dinner was delicious Fluttershy, you really are a great cook!" Trace complimented as he laid down his fork. He grabbed his napkin and wiped seasoning from his mouth left by the silver fish, which was reduced to no more than simple bones on a plate in front of him.

A giggle could be heard from Lyra as she added to the compliment, "Yeah! You really are good at cooking. I never thought I would like fish so much!"

Lowering her own fork, Fluttershy glanced up to her herd mates with a faint reddish hue, "Thanks, I've had a lot of practice with fish, since it's a favorite dish back home in Cloudsdale."

Getting up with a short laugh and a grin, Trace started to gather up the plates, and deposited the fish bones into the nearby trash can. He then proceeded to the sink as a soft voice hurriedly called to him, "Trace! You are guests in my cottage, please, I will clean them." Fluttershy stated with a worried demeanor, but it didn't faze her stallion as he replied, "You help do dishes at my house, I can do the dishes here. I feel like you girls spoil me too much!" Trace ended in a laugh, as he placed another plate into the sink and began to fill it with water and soap.

Fluttershy looked to Lyra with worry, but that only seemed to make the minty green mare giggle, "Don't worry Shy, it's normal for him; says he feels like he is taking advantage of us when we do so much for him."

Shifting her eyes from Trace to Lyra, she gently nodded. She didn't feel any better about letting her stallion do her dishes, but didn't say anything more. The three made idle chatter until the dishes were done, and then the three headed into the living room to sit down. He looked to the window to notice it had started raining while they were talking. He had made it a habit to bring Thumper along, mainly out of guilt of leaving a baby alone all the time. He was a little worried about the three bunnies getting caught in the rain, but Fluttershy assured him that Angel had plenty of little coves and trees that they were probably held up in.

Since the date, Trace had noticed that in the past week Lyra has become rather affectionate toward Fluttershy and himself. He assumed that it was most likely because in three weeks she would be leaving for the Royal Euphony, and she wouldn't see them much until fall. In the back of his mind, he suspected she was acting this way in hopes of triggering Fluttershy's arousal, but so far it hadn't been more than licks, nibbles, cuddling, and whatever else. Before the date a week ago, when he sat on the couch, Fluttershy would sit on one side of him, and Lyra would take the other. This changed since then, and lately Fluttershy would cuddle up to Trace's side as normal, but Lyra would always pretty much lay on top of Fluttershy and attack her with affectionate nips to her ears, or where ever else she could get too.

Trace watched out of the corner of his eye as his loving yellow pegasi crawled up onto the couch, splaying her forelegs over his left leg. Lyra followed suite and jumped up behind Fluttershy and threw her body over the delicately shy mare, pinning her to the couch. Trace could easily reach both of them if he wanted too, but settled for his left hand gently stroking Lyra's neck. His right hand was currently on Fluttershy's hoof and being affectionately nuzzled by the creamy, loving pegasus.

He looked down to see the expression on Fluttershy's face was no more than content, as far as he could tell. She was rather happy in this position, cuddled up to Trace, while Lyra nuzzled her neck. Though every so often, Fluttershy would flinch whenever Lyra would nip at a particular sensitive spot below her ears, or would aim her kisses to her neck. Trace only wondered when Lyra would try to start something truly sexual, but she never crossed that final border. From what Trace was assuming, she was waiting for either the Fluttershy or himself to say they wanted to go further, but he could tell that quite a few times his feathery yellow marefriend would suddenly give out a moan, and would immediately try to hide behind a large wall of pink mane.

However, Fluttershy failed at hiding her wings, which stiffened in excitement. Trace was extremely thankful this time that Twilight forced him to read up on Pegasi Biology. Anything the academic mare thought he needed to know, she wouldn't hesitate to make him read an entire book and take a test on the subject. Most of the time it was daunting, but at this moment he was enjoying the fact that he could somewhat read Fluttershy's body language. What he couldn't help, though, was whenever Fluttershy would make those cute little noises and then desperately try to hide them, it would make a certain part of himself stiffen in arousal; and at the moment, the yellow hooves in his lap weren't helping. Trace held back from trying to sigh in frustration, which just resulted in him tensing up.

Glancing down to make sure Fluttershy and Lyra weren't paying him attention, he bit his lips and tried to control his breathing, _'unsexy thoughts... think about unsexy thi...'_

The brown haired human's eyes shot open as the usually quiet and shy pegasus suddenly squeaked rather loudly, her hooves fidgeting in his lap, prominently stroking his semi hardening shaft under the fabric of his tan pants. He looked over to notice Lyra had moved down Fluttershy's body and was kissing the part between Fluttershy's shoulder blade and her neck. He could see a good bit of Fluttershy's face, and it was reddened. Her wings fully extended before she realized they were showing off her arousal, and she snapped them tightly back to her sides. Looking to Lyra, Trace could see a tad bit of deviousness on her expression. Trace couldn't much blame her, he felt like he wanted the relationship to move forward too, but it was spring. He had already spoken with Lyra about it, but she said they wouldn't go into heat for another couple weeks. The musical unicorn had stated that she usually got hers on the week before leaving for the Royal Euphony, so with that being three weeks away, it shouldn't be a problem.

Noticing they were swaying slightly, Trace looked over to see Lyra slightly grinding her hips down onto Fluttershy like she was lightly humping her. The sight only seemed to make his face redden and his attempts at forcing his arousal away to diminish. His heart thumped in his chest in fear that Fluttershy would notice the increasing throb under her hooves. Fluttershy, however, seemed to be focused on Lyra's nibbling, which was only a few inches away from her left wing. She squeaked once more, her forehooves twitching around onto his girth. That was it, Trace couldn't hold it back any longer. His member was quickly growing and he was sure Fluttershy could probably feel it. The animal loving pegasi didn't seem to really move though. Her hooves kept squirming however, but Trace guessed she just really liked Lyra's administrations. He looked over once more to see Lyra really loosing herself. He swallowed as he thought to himself, '_she must really want Fluttershy...'_

Trace was jerked from his brief thoughts as the squirming of Fluttershy's hooves seemed to pick up pace. He paused and looked down to notice that her hooves had a rhythm to them. A blush crossed his features and his member throbbed as he suddenly thought, '_I-is she trying to...?'_ Trace's thoughts were cut off quickly as Fluttershy glanced up past her mane; when she realized her stallion was looking back, her face reddened and she shot her gaze back down, but didn't stop her strokes. Trace let out a sigh of desperation and arousal as his mind raced, '_Sh-she is! What should I do!?'_

Before he could really have a chance to think, Fluttershy suddenly shuffled, moving a little closer. Her mouth nuzzling down into her stallions crotch and taking a deep breath. This only forced a large breath out of him. By now his hands were trembling, he didn't know what to do with them. He had told himself that he wanted Fluttershy, and it was true, but now that it was happening, he wasn't sure how to react. He was already used to the idea of not wanting to rush her, but now, it was like his excitement and anticipation were set into overdrive. Several emotions and worries crossing his mind all at once, but for him, that only seemed to heighten his arousal.

When a grunt was heard, Trace looked down to notice that Fluttershy was trying to unbutton his pants with her teeth. In fear that she was going to damage her teeth, he nervously reached his right hand down to quickly unbutton them, tugging the fabric apart making the zipper unzip all the way. When her cyan irises met with his, he couldn't help but avert his gaze, a crimson hue darting across his cheeks. Grunts escaped him whenever Fluttershy lowered her muzzle and nibbled at the rock hard rod that throbbed through the fabric of his boxers. The horny yellow mare gave a loud moan suddenly as Lyra's own muzzle connected with the base of her left wing. Trace could feel her shudder before she hesitantly returned her muzzle to his member, tugging at the fabric to make it release the hard treat underneath. He forced himself to glance down as his member sprung free of the fabric. He could feel the cool air followed by the heat of Fluttershy's breathing on his girth. She just seemed to eye the alien looking appendage for a moment, studying its structure.

When Fluttershy became silent for a tad bit too long, Lyra looked up to see what was the matter. A blush shot across the minty unicorn's muzzle, not from embarrassment, but one of lust. When she realized what Fluttershy was looking at, she hastily returned her lips to Fluttershy's wings, the control she was using to not go too far, too fast, was quickly tossed out the window. She eagerly nibbled at her wings, and ground her hips against the delicious yellow rump. Shy's mouth shot open in a surprised grunted moan, snapping her out of her trance. When she managed to regain some composure, she gently placed her forehooves to either side of Trace's member. By the way his Pegasi was shaking, Trace couldn't tell if she was nervous, or if Lyra was just doing a particularly good job at pleasuring her wings. Trace let out a pleasure filled sigh of his own as he felt a tongue collide with the underside of his member. When Fluttershy's tongue licked up the length and over the head, he flinched and grabbed the fabric of the couch from the sensitivity of the head. She seemed to take notice, but didn't look up for a reaction.

She took her licks a little lower until she reached his scrotum, taking a deep whiff, which only heightened her arousal and stiffened her wings a little further. Fluttershy flinched when she felt her minty unicorn pull off of her. She was about to look back to see what was wrong, when she felt her tail being moved to the side. She half expected herself to panic, but she surprisingly felt her face heat up and her hind end raising in a begging lust. Lyra puckered her lips to gently blow a long stream of cooling air onto Fluttershy's awaiting marehood, making it twitch and blink back. The pink maned pony let out a moan, before returning her attention to Trace's stallionhood, starting at the base before making her way up to the head. By now, Trace had his fingers running through Fluttershy's mane and his head leaning back against the wall behind the couch.

Trace took notice that Fluttershy's tongue was almost like silk compared to Lyra's. Lyra's, while pleasurable, was a little bit rougher, but Fluttershy's just seemed to be like someone was running rose petals over his member. The delicate yellow pegasus calmly let out a pleasure filled sigh as Lyra's lips connected with the base of her tail and made a small trail of saliva down the side of her plot. Unable to resist his curiosity, Trace looked over to watch his lovely green unicorn. As soon as he did, Lyra immediately took notice, her eyes connecting with his, but never halting her assaulting licks to Fluttershy's plot. Very slowly, Lyra couldn't help but grin as she lowered her head to Fluttershy's entrance. Teasing the lips with her tongue, instantly making Fluttershy jump in surprise, followed by a heat filled moan.

Throbbing at the visual before him, Trace's stallionhood twitched, making Fluttershy return her attention to his girth. Letting out a moan of his own as Fluttershy took the long rod into her maw, wrapping it in a silky rose petal enclosure. Unable to really focus, the back of his head returned to its resting place against the wall. His left hand finding its way to Fluttershy's neck, where he began to gently stroke the fur. At the moment, his pegasi marefriend seemed to be taking it slow, and he could tell he was probably a tad too much for the yellow virgin; since every time she would take about half his girth, Fluttershy would almost gag. He trusted that she wouldn't push herself, but felt the need to say something anyway, "Take your time, okay Shy?"

Without pulling off his member, Fluttershy tried to reply, which only managed to send minor vibrations through his shaft. Suddenly, she pulled off, panting rapidly, but from what both Trace and Lyra could tell, their marefriend was getting close. Her wings were like boards, spread out to either side of her. Deciding to take the less greedy path at the moment, Trace reached over and gently grasped the base of Fluttershy's right wing, making her groan out and shudder. Slowly, he traced up her wing and every once and awhile would run a feather through his fingers. Meanwhile, Lyra was lost, her snout buried into the creamy pegasi's tunnel and her hoof maniacally circling on her own mound. Lyra could feel her orgasm nearing, but refused to let go before Fluttershy got hers. Which thankfully wasn't long, because within seconds she began to shudder and spray juices into Lyra's awaiting mouth. Trace only got harder from the sight, knowing how well Fluttershy was feeling at the moment. His eyes darted over to Lyra when he noticed her also shudder, apparently having an orgasm, but nowhere as big as the one his other mare seemed to be having.

Lyra pulled off of Fluttershy, her breathing slightly labored, but lust refusing to falter. Jumping from the couch, Lyra moved around to in front of Trace and tried to make eye contact with Fluttershy, "Shy, you want to go further, or should I finish him?"

Silence was all that could be heard, but both of Fluttershy's herdmates could tell she was seriously giving it thought even though her face was riddled with embarrassment, lust, and a tad bit of fear. Very slowly, Fluttershy shook her head, a look of guilt marking her features as she looked up to her stallion for some sign of disappointment, but all she found was her chin being lifted up by a finger as her lips met with Trace's. As soon as it happened, the kiss ended, followed by him softly saying, "Maybe next time."

Suddenly, Fluttershy shuffled backwards a hoof or so as Lyra didn't hesitate to crawl up and straddle their coltfriend's lap, his member prodding her passage. The pegasi's eyes slightly widened out of curiosity as she watched her mates' facial expressions as Lyra slowly lowered herself. Both gave audible grunts as Trace hilted inside of his moaning unicorn. By now, they had mated possibly dozens upon dozens of times, but having a third there, made it all the better. Slowly at first, Lyra raised up before lowering back down, a small reddened hue across her cheeks that Fluttershy took notice too. Quickening her pace, Lyra would pull off almost completely, before slamming back down, her speed quickening with each thrust until she was pounding Trace down into the couch. Not being able to move, or aid in the thrusting, he could only sit there and roam his minty mare's body with his hands.

Soon Fluttershy felt her own sex heating and moistening far more than she could have ever imagined. She looked on with complete interest as her two lovers mated right beside her on her couch. She took a quick mental note to thoroughly clean the couch before Angel returned, especially since they were doing it in Angel's spot, but that thought was quickly forgotten when a loud moan could be heard from Lyra, "Oh, Trace!"

Their human didn't say much more than audible grunts as he gripped Lyra's cutie marks, his hands aiding in slamming her hips down onto his member. Fluttershy could feel herself dripping onto the couch, but didn't really care. She reached her hoof down under her, and started furiously rubbing at her sex. Her lust filled pants and short moans adding to her lovers. All of a sudden, Trace's and Lyra's movements halted to no more than spasms against each other. Fluttershy could only imagine his seed being squirted deep into Lyra's passage, filling her to the brim. The image was fuel enough to bring her to orgasm within minutes, but by then, they were already calming down and both were watching her intently. Fluttershy let herself collapse down onto the couch, adding to the mess she would have to clean up later. Briefly the yellow pegasi closed her eyes before hearing her name being called, along with a short giggle, "Shy, you okay?"

Deciding an actual reply wasn't needed, Fluttershy weakly nodded, opening her eyes to look up at her lovers. She couldn't help but grin when she noticed they were weakly smiling at her.

"Looks like we need a shower." Lyra giggled as she slowly pulled off of Trace, but flinched when she felt a large portion of thick sticky liquids fall out of her to coat her stallion's crotch and the couch.

They looked to Fluttershy to see if she was upset, but when she started giggling, they joined in. Fluttershy jumped up and headed up the stairs, "Let's go get that shower."

It didn't take any convincing as the yellow mare's herd mates followed her up and into the shower.

Around forty or fifty minutes later:

Fluttershy sighed in relief from being clean from sweat and other rather sticky juices. The water rejuvenating some of her lost energy, but not by much. She had wanted to clean the couch before Angel got home, but her herd refused to let her do it alone. They all headed downstairs with wash cloths that were slightly damp. Fluttershy was deeply worried how well damp wash cloths would clean, but they had to try.

Both Trace and Lyra came to an immediate stop when Fluttershy halted in front of them, looking on past her pink mane to see an infuriated white bunny, his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"A-Angel, I can explain!" Fluttershy started.

Angel just stretched out his arm and pointed to the couch, his eyebrows turning down in anger. His mouth opening and closing with what seemed to be anger filled ranting, but to Lyra and Trace, it was no more than squeaks. They looked to one another in fear as they noticed Thumper's mother holding her paws over Thumper's ears. Thumper's mom would flinch every so often whenever Angel's voice would slightly raise a little higher.

Taking a step forward, Trace dared to ask, "What is he saying?"

"He is angry that we made a mess on his spot on the couch." Fluttershy frowned as she looked up to her stallion.

"Um..." Trace frowned also, looking from Angel to Flutters, "That seemed like a lot more ranting than just that..."

Fluttershy blushed as she darted her eyes to the floor, "I... may have cleaned up the language a bit..."

Taking a step forward, Trace got down on one knee to face Angel, "I'm sorry Angel; we will clean it right away."

Angel made some audible squeaks that seemed just about as angry as before. Trace looked to his yellow animal communicator in hopes for a translation, "He says we are forgiven, but he wants to know where the cake is."

"C-cake?" asked Lyra as her eyebrow raised in utter confusion.

The creamy Pegasi's voice faltered and lowered as she whispered just barely loud enough for only Trace and Lyra could hear, "He thinks we were eating cake on the couch..."

Lyra blinked in astonishment and bewilderment, but the silence was quickly halted as Trace laughed loudly, "Okay, I'll go 'get' that cake; Lyra, Fluttershy, you two clean up the couch before that 'icing' dries."

When Lyra caught on, she laughed along, which Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh herself. When Angel squeaked out in anger, Lyra stepped forward with her wet rag in her minty aura, "Okay, okay, were on it!"

Fluttershy joined in with a giggle, rag in hoof, looking to Trace that was in the kitchen, already fast to work on getting that cake. Which it was thankful that Angel didn't know anything about baking. Trace came up with the excuse that they had eaten the cake and had to bake another one as forgiveness. Fluttershy felt guilty for lying to Angel, but there was no way she could ever let him know what they had done to defile Angel's spot on the couch.


	16. Those Lonely Feelings Chapter 16

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter Sixteen: Those Lonely Feelings

The only sounds to grace Ponyville were those of the birds, as well the occasional Pony or ponies that were playing. At least for what Trace could hear. He decided it best to take Lyra's last few days here in Ponyville off from his job. However, the musical mare ended up practicing most of the time. A large bus-like carriage, pulled by four hefty bodyguard looking stallions, came for her. Two of the band members were already on the bus and waiting for Lyra. Along with the tour bus, came the entire town of Ponyville asking for autographs, photos, and the like.

"This sucks..." Trace kicked at a random innocent pebble in hopes of calming himself.

Sitting down at a bench, Trace ignored the faint sounds of fillies and colts playing in the field. Most of them too young to care about music, let alone the orchestral type music that Lyra and the Royal Euphony specialized in. He felt like breaking down, no jobs to do at the moment since he told all his clients he was taking the rest of the week off, and now no Lyra either. Fluttershy wasn't taking it much better than himself, but unlike him, she couldn't take a day off from tending to the animals. If she stopped tending to the animals, that would technically be animal abuse wouldn't it? Taking in a large breath, he intended to let loose a sigh, but it was quickly knocked out of his lungs as a ball collided with his chest. His hands instinctively grabbing hold of the odd egg shaped ball. After almost hacking up a lung and regaining himself, he looked at the ball noticing it was a hoofball, which was much like a football from his world, except it was shaped as a chicken egg, but much, much larger. They used this shape because in hoof ball, it was less air resistant when using magic.

Glancing up from the ball, he noticed a familiar face, "Rainbow?"

"Hey Trace, saw you looking all sour and depressed over here. Some of the girls wanted to have a picnic, but some didn't show and we couldn't get a hold of you or Lyra. You wanna join in?" Rainbow promptly flapped, keeping her exact spot in the air while she waited for an answer.

"Not right now, Dash... I think I'm just going to go home for a while..." Trace forced a fake grin, which ended up in him frowning with a short sigh, he stood up from his spot on the bench.

He barely took a few brief steps before Dash's voice could be heard, "Hehe, you probably wouldn't be able to play all that well anyway, with ya being all pouty and all!"

Being used to Dash's tactics of getting him to play or do as she wants, Trace couldn't help but slightly grin, throwing a hand up in the air, "Good bye Dash!"

"COWARD!" Dash yelled out in hopes of making him come back, but her human friend merely ignored her attempts as he walked away and out of ear shot. Dash groaned out of concern rather than disappointment that he didn't join in.

"Dash, ya gotta forfeit if you can't come up with another player!" An orange cowpony called out, immediately making Dash's ears fold back as she retorted, "If you would let me, I'd wipe both you and Raripuss over there!"

"Rar... Raripuss!" Huffed a rather irritated unicorn as her cheeks slightly reddened in anger, "I'll have you know, I only agreed to this because you two said if I was playing, Trace would join in and we could cheer him up, which we failed to do, thank you very much!"

Looking over in Trace's direction, Dash gently landed, letting her hooves mash the grass to the roots and dirt below. Applejack's features also drooped as she joined Dash by her side and stated, "We ought ta do sumthin... It'll only get worse once Lyra leaves..."

A hesitant chuckle escaped Rainbow as she tossed the hoof ball to Applejack's hooves, "He's just upset because he planned to spend as much time with her as possible, and then her band had to come early."

"That's mighty empathetic of ya RD!" Applejack snickered as she kicked the ball back, almost knocking the cyan pegasi's forehooves out from under her.

She regained her balance by taking to the air slightly and replacing her hooves firmly on the grass, "Hey! I'm just trying to help a friend, I am the element of LOYALTY you know!"

"Darlings, I appreciate the friendly nitpicking being directed somewhere other than myself, but how about we focus that vivacious on helping our dear stallion friend, shall we?" Rarity proclaimed as she closed her eyes, gently using her hoof to pull her hair behind her ear.

"I think I may know of something that'll do tha trick." Applejack smiled as she started to walk toward town, "Follow me girls!"

Dash and Rarity briefly looked to one another in confusion before hastily following their orange friend.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

With Lyra:

"Lyra, it's good to see you again!" a multi blue maned unicorn stated, followed by a hard hoof colliding with the minty mares back, instantly making air forcefully expel from her lungs.

"H-hi Vinyl... nice to see you too." Lyra smiled at the rather eccentric white unicorn, noticing somepony else just behind her, "Octavia!"

"Oh, hello Lyra." a dark colored earth pony gently smiled as she attempted to pull a cello onto the bus storage hold. The bus could house all five of the band, including Melodic Whistle, their manager, but all of their belongings usually resided in small compartments on either side of the bus. In large and rather flamboyantly italic letters across the side of the bus read, _'The Royal Euphony'._

"Let us help you with that Tavi!" Vinyl Scratch stated as Octavia's cello illuminated in a blue aura before being pulled from her grasp.

"I can do it..." Octavia huffed as she snapped the cello back, but wasn't released from the blue magic.

"Come on Tavi, let me help you..."

Lyra raised a confused eyebrow, '_um... why is she so adamant on helping Octavia, and... what is up with that nickname?'_

"No! You know how hard it is for an earth mare to even play an instrument, I can do this on my own. I don't need your assistance!" Octavia grunted as she pulled harder on the cello, only ending up in making the wood crack. She instantly let go in fear of damaging her instrument. With her letting go, the Cello was gently placed in its container and gently packed into the compartment.

Vinyl smiled in accomplishment, turning to Octavia, "See, it wasn't that bad. Just because you can do it yourself, doesn't mean somepony can't help you! Why make things difficult?"

"Difficult? DIFFICULT?!" Octavia stomped at the ground as her cheeks puffed up, "You... YOU... inconsiderate... OAF!"

To Lyra and Vinyl both it looked an awful lot like Octavia had a lot more to say, but with a few more growls of anger, Octavia turned and quickly stormed onto the bus. Lyra blinked as she looked over to Vinyl, "That seemed over dramatic for her, you must have really ticked her off."

"Eh..." Vinyl's cheeks reddened as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Must have..."

Eyeing the suddenly nervous Vinyl, Lyra raised an eyebrow, "Is there something else?"

"No, no of course not! he... hehe..."

Eyeing the guilty looking Vinyl, Lyra sighed, "You are such a pathetic liar, spill!"

Sighing, the musical white mare started slowly, "You know that stallion Tavi has been dating?"

"Yeah?" Lyra frowned, expecting the worst.

"He broke up with her and I made a move on Tavi... told her I had feelings for her and wanted to be with her. I guess being as awesomely eccentric as I am, Tavi took me as the type of pony to try and get rebound sex out of her. Which I'm not, I really do like her..." Vinyl lowered her head, her mind focused on Octavia and the anger she probably felt.

"Have you told her your feelings were true?" asked the minty green unicorn, sitting down in front of her white friend.

"I haven't had the chance... she's been avoiding me and then the bus came and picked us up. I can't get a moment alone with her." admitted Vinyl as she looked up to the bus window to catch a glimpse of Octavia, apparently silently fuming to herself.

Thinking for a moment, Lyra came up with a thought, "How about I talk to her? Maybe she just doesn't realize you really do care? I mean... you have played a good many pranks on her in the past..."

"Yeah, go for it..." Vinyl waved a hoof idly in defeat. Lyra was about to board the bus before she heard her name being called, "LYRA!"

"D-dash?" Lyra murmured in confusion as she hastily landed beside her, "Trace has been majorly upset because he took time off and he is worried he won't be able to spend time with you before you leave. Applejack is setting up a surprise date between you, him, and Fluttershy."

A question mark formed above Lyra's head, before it faded and a bead of sweat dropped down her forehead, "How is it a surprise if you just told me?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Dash as she facehooved, "The surprise is for them, not you... We didn't want to blindly drag you off if you needed to be somewhere."

"Actually, I'm supposed to be on the bus already, and on our way to pick up the last two of our band. They won't leave without me, and for whatever reason, Melodic Whistle started early. Just wait here, I need to talk to Octavia for a minute." Lyra smiled as she stepped onto the bus.

"Ok, hurry up, Rarity and Applejack are already picking up your mates!" Dash crossed her forehooves as she floated up into the air.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

On the bus:

Octavia looked over in anger, but her expression softened once she realized who it was. Lyra sat down in front of her, before she calmly spoke, "I heard about you and your coltfriend."

"The cheating bastard says he is okay with a monogamous relationship and then I find out he has an entire harem on the side... then he has the nerve to break up with me! I told him from the start, I'm a mare that is fully into monogamy, but no... he has to string me along..." Octavia huffed as she crossed her forehooves, looking out of the window and down at the two talking ponies, Vinyl and a multihued cyan pegasus.

Daring to push the conversation forward, Lyra put a gentle smile on her face, "So, what about Vinyl? Did she say something you didn't like?"

"I know it wouldn't work between us... She is always in some sort of herd, even if she vowed she would only love me, she would cheat sooner or later... they can't stand not being in a polygamous relationship!" A frustrated and hurt sigh escaped the musical mare as she turned her vision away from the window.

"Vinyl thinks you don't want to be with her because you think she was only trying to have sex with you." Frowning, Lyra looked out the window to briefly make eye contact with Vinyl, "You shouldn't hold anger toward her for something somepony else done... Let her know you don't hate her... we have all been friends for so long, don't let some stallion ruin that, okay?"

Octavia sadly gazed down to the floor, unsure of any words. Of course she didn't want to hurt Vinyl, and maybe out of anger for her sudden break up, she might have aimed some of her frustration at her friend. Without any words, Octavia meekly nodded, giving Lyra enough insurance to leave her alone.

Upon exiting the bus, Lyra motioned to Dash, "Okay Rainbow Dash, let's get going."

"Finally!" and with that, the two were quickly gone.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Seeing Lyra leave the bus, Octavia took a breath before shakily letting it out, "Vinyl, can I speak with you please?"

Flinching upon hearing her name, Vinyl stood up and promptly entered the bus. She cleared her voice before asking, "Y-yeah, Tavi?"

It took a moment before Octavia could build her courage, but when it never came, she forced herself to softly speak, "I don't hate you..."

Apparently it wasn't loud enough, or due to Vinyl's rather loud taste in music, she had to ask, "Didn't quite hear ya."

Letting out a sigh, Octavia was able to let it out a little louder, "I don't hate you..."

"I kind of figured that, I just didn't want you to think I was using you for rebound sex." admitted Vinyl as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Vinyl, you know how I felt about him, and he broke my heart. He said he could be monogamous, and he couldn't do it. No offense, but I've seen how you jump from harem to harem, or even to reverse harems, you wouldn't be able to do it." Octavia frowned as she turned to leave the bus, "I'm sorry..."

Blinking in confusion for a moment, anger started to slowly fill Vinyl, "I could too! I'll admit I've been with a lot of ponies, but those were always in after parties and while drunk! I could be monogamous if I wanted!"

Pausing for a moment, not flinching in the least from the anger apparent in her dear friend's voice, "I'm sorry Vinyl, but I'm not going to get hurt again. So until I see proof, we are and always will be _just friends._"

"Fine! I _will_ prove it to you, then!" Vinyl huffed as Octavia stepped from the bus and too nowhere in particular.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"Rarity, where are we going?" Trace calmly asked as he followed his white coated friend.

Keeping her pace well in front of Trace, she let her grin show since he wouldn't be able to see, "I have a little surprise for you darling!"

Sighing from his past couple days frustrations, Trace decided that anything to distract him from Lyra leaving, would be a good idea, "Well, Okay... I suppose I don't have anything better to do."

"Good, now be a dear and come in with me!" Rarity finally shown her grin as her magic opened up the doors to Ponyville's spa.

Looking to his friend in concern, mainly for his self, he spoke up, "Rarity, we already tried this... remember? Pony hooves are just a tad too tough for me; they ended up bruising me."

"Hush, darling, I've taken that into account! We are going to be spending time in the sauna!" Rarity beamed as she led the way up to Aloe and Lotus. Trace didn't notice when Rarity gently nodded to them and winked.

Aloe giggled quietly to her sister as she ran her side up against Trace, "this way, please!"

Not putting up a fight, he followed the pink pony's lead. After a few minutes, Aloe stopped at the sauna. Already the room was steamy with the smoke of the coals. Without hesitance, Aloe pulled a rope that turned on a faucet above the coal pit, making the smoke immediately thicken.

"Whenever you are ready, Mr. Trace, please undress and wrap a towel around yourself. Rarity will be in shortly." Aloe giggled once more, leaving before he could reply.

Letting out a sigh, Trace used a nearby bathroom to change. Since ponies remained nude for the most part, Trace didn't have anywhere else to change. He snugly wrapped the towel around his midsection before returning to the sauna. There Lotus was waiting for him, before he could say anything, she quickly spoke up, "There you are, Miss Rarity is getting her usual and will join you momentarily, enjoy yourself until then!"

"Okay, but wh..." Before he could finish his sentence, Lotus was already gone. He could clearly hear her giggle just like Rarity and Aloe had been earlier.

Shrugging it off as just normal pony behavior, and not really caring to think too hard about it, he went into the sauna and sat down. The steam and heat instantly making him warm up. He could tell he would probably be sweating within minutes if he stayed. However he knew that they had showers he could use afterward. Closing his eyes momentarily, he barely noticed as Aloe came in and added water to the searing hot coals. Jumping in surprise, he instantly relaxed when he saw that it was only Aloe tending to the sauna's steamy environment.

"Go on in whenever you are ready." Aloe's voice could be heard.

Trace once again closed his eyes, assuming Rarity was already done with her usual and was about to join him. Sure enough, the door slowly creaked open and a pony could be heard stepping in. His eyes fluttered open when he heard a familiar voice call out through the dense steam, "R-rarity? I'm here, where are you? I can't see you through the steam; Rarity?"

"Fluttershy?!" He asked out of shock, but instantly returned to what Rarity had said about she had a surprise for him.

"Trace?!" Fluttershy reacted in the same shocked manner.

The steam seemed to thin out enough for him to make out his yellow marefriend's frame, but didn't need assurance that it was her, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Rarity and I always spend Saturdays together at the spa... W-what are you doing here?"

He could tell she was probably blushing, he could swear there was a faint reddened hue through the steam, "Rarity told me she had a surprise and told me to wait for her in the sauna."

Stepping closer, Fluttershy finally came into view, and sure enough her face was red. The scarlet hue seemed to darken as she eyed his only means of clothing, the towel. She quickly adverted her gaze as she tried to calmly say, "M-may I join... join you?"

"Of course, Shy!" Trace couldn't help but smile at her as he patted the spot next to him.

After all the time Fluttershy had spent with her herd, she still wasn't really used to it being just her and Trace. She was now able to comfortably talk with them, but this was different. She was alone with her coltfriend, a naked coltfriend at that.

"Too bad Lyra isn't here..." Trace frowned as he gently placed his arm around Fluttershy.

Her body seemed to shudder at his touch, but she welcomed the feeling, "Yeah, I hear she's preparing to leave for the Royal Euphony."

"I took some time off from work when I heard they were coming early for her, but I haven't had a minute with her since then." admitted Trace as he slowly ran his fingers up and down his marefriend's back, sadness and disappointment marking his voice.

Fluttershy's embarrassment seemed to fade as she tried to comfort her stallion, "It's okay, I'll be here for you, and we can always go see her."

"If she isn't too busy for us." his words made even Shy sad at this point, but that was short lived as a third voice joined the room, "I promise to make time for you both!"

"Lyra!" Trace and Fluttershy both yelled out in glee as their minty marefriend approached them.

Upon hearing her name in such an enthusiastic manner, Lyra ran forward, wrapping her forehooves around Fluttershy's and Trace's neck in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry I've been so busy."

"It's okay, we are together now, aren't we?" Trace smiled as he held his marefriends close.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Rarity giggled silently as she reclosed the sauna door, whispering to Aloe and Lotus, "Good job, let's leave them alone for awhile."

"Would you still like your usual, Lady Rarity?" Lotus asked, looking to her number one client.

"Hmm, setting up surprises is stressful; the usual it is then!" Rarity smiled as she followed the two Spa mares out of the hallway.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"All done RD; Trace should be with Fluttershy and Lyra by now, and we should just hold off Melodic Whistle from finding them. He is already searching for her so they can leave for Trottingham." Applejack said with a serious look.

Hovering over her orange friend, Rainbow smiled, "Hey, I have an idea! How about we have Vinyl and Octavia help? We could get them to leave and that would mean Melodic Whistle would have to chase after them as well!"

"Sounds like a plan RD, how bout'cha go get them, and I'll focus on Mr. Whistle." Applejack nodded with a stern look before trotting off toward the local hotel.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Back with Trace and his herd:

"I was so worried we wouldn't get to see you again before you left!" Trace admitted as he basked in the company of his two loves.

Lyra giggled as she raised her chin from its resting place upon his knee. They all were sweating from the sauna and cuddling together at the moment had its disadvantages, but they refused to let it get to them. Taking every chance to be close together while they could. The minty unicorn's giggle faded off as her expression faded into sadness, "I was supposed to leave already, but I refused before I got to see you both again... I'm glad I get to see you both once more before I le... mmphf!" She was quickly cut off as a pair of lips mashed against hers.

Trace tried to force away his grin, the smile only making it harder to kiss. He didn't mean for it to be much more than a brief kiss, but didn't refuse when he felt a tongue attempt to part his lips. Eagerly letting in the invader into his mouth.

"H-hey, me too!" Fluttershy stated in a low tone, rubbing one hoof with the other. Looking in between her two mates as they broke their kiss, wondering which one would be the one to kiss her.

When Lyra circled their stallion to sit on the floor in front of her, she knew she was going to get what she wanted. Shy couldn't help but study Lyra's soft and loving features as she placed a forehoof on the bench in between her hind legs, hoisting herself up to meet her eyes, "Sorry Shy, definitely won't forget you!"

Without any hesitance, Fluttershy welcomed the lips against hers. Eagerly trying to portray her love with her tongue. Though, most of her efforts were defeated by Lyra's venturing tongue. Not that the creamy mare minded all that much. She could feel her wings extending slightly in excitement. Her tail twitching behind her and matting against Trace's sweaty hip. Lyra blinked in surprise when Fluttershy was the one to break the kiss. Looking into her marefriend's eyes, she followed them as they glanced over to their Coltfriend, "We shouldn't neglect him."

Giggling and nodding, Lyra quickly agreed, "You are absolutely right, we should totally show our colt how much we love him!"

Backing up from the bench, Lyra sat in front of Trace. Fluttershy quickly joined her and they looked up at Trace, but it was Lyra to act first. She used the bench to hoist her upper body up, and her lips quickly connected with Trace's neck. He let out a surprised grunt, but did nothing to stop it. Fluttershy blushed as she spoke up nervously, "N-not what-what I meant! What if somepony walks in?!"

Before Lyra could pull away, Trace answered, "Don't worry, I doubt Rarity is going to let anypony in here."

Which he was partly right. Rarity had booked the entire sauna room for them, but the room wasn't exactly protected. Though, that seemed to be enough insurance for Lyra to continue her attack on his salty neck.

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to get in trouble." Fluttershy looked over to the door, just waiting for somepony to walk in.

Pulling away from Trace's neck, Lyra looked to her yellow marefriend, "Come on Shy, this could probably be our only chance before I return!"

Silence befell the room, both Trace and Lyra looking at their pegasi. It didn't seem to take much thought as Fluttershy nodded, seeing as they wouldn't get another chance. Using the bench on her colt's other side, she hoisted herself up, just as Lyra had done. The minty unicorn returned her lips to his neck, making him slightly grunt once more. As if testing the taste, Shy touched her tongue to his neck. Cringing slightly from its strong salty taste, Fluttershy connected her lips to his neck. Not being able to fight his arousal, Trace felt his member slowly standing to attention, making a visible tent in his towel.

The yellow mare suddenly jumped when Trace was moved away from her. She opened her eyes to notice Lyra pulling him by the hand, "Lay down on the floor."

Obeying his mare, he lay on the warmed floor, being able to see slightly better underneath the thick fog. Suddenly he could feel his towel being unwrapped and a mare laying down by his left leg. He looked down just in time to see a minty green hoof gently touch the underside of his girth. Fluttershy still seemed a little hesitant, but she only wasted a moment laying down on his other side. At first, Lyra acted as if she was sniffing and taking in his aroma, but soon her tongue connected with Trace's large appendage. Soon their creamy pegasi joined in, her mouth connecting with the other side of his shaft.

A grin formed on Lyra's face as she attempted to kiss Fluttershy through the pulsing member in between them, but that only made their noses and the tip of their tongues touch on either side. As for their stallion, his heart raced and his breathing labored against his will. He elevated himself onto his elbows and watched his lovely mares working on his manhood. First he looked to Lyra, but his eyes slowly wandered to Fluttershy. Her wings were fully extended, and looking lower, he noticed her forehoof was down between her hind legs, working away at her delicate flower. He cringed in surprise as he felt a pair of lips around the tip of his member, noticing Lyra was tasting the sweet precum that was beading on the tip. Following up the shaft to where Lyra was, they ended up kissing like they did earlier, but with the head of his member in between them.

"C-careful... If you k-keep that up... I'll... hnngh..." Trace cringed, tightening his stomach muscles in order to prevent himself from blowing his load.

His mares suddenly pulled off, before Lyra moved on top of her stallion, aiming his girth at her entrance. She turned her head to kiss Fluttershy, but shock hit her when her yellow marefriend pulled away before they could kiss. A red hue across her face and her eyes adverting down to where Lyra and Trace were about to connect, "What's wrong Shy?"

The hesitant pegasi's eyes didn't seem to know where to look, and her lips quivered as the words leaked from her mouth despite her reluctance, "Do you think... I could?" was all that came from her lips, if she did say anything more, it wasn't heard.

Lyra's gaze turned to glance at Trace, their eyes locking for a moment. Trace reached over to take his lovely pegasi's hoof into his hand before saying, "What... what are you asking, Shy?"

Fluttershy's eyes seemed to glance over in their direction before trailing back off, but she once again attempted speech, "I... I want to... mate with Trace, if that... is alright?" after she was finished, her eyes finally locked with Trace's before moving on to Lyra's.

Their stallion stayed quiet, but when he was about to state his worry for Fluttershy, Lyra voiced her own, "Are you sure Shy? You don't have too, if you don't want too."

Their yellow marefriend's voice was low, but could clearly be heard, "I want too though..." as she said it, her eyes stayed locked with Lyra's, showing her seriousness, with a good bit of lust on her face.

Without another word for the moment, the minty green unicorn got off Trace, before watching her marefriend. It surprisingly didn't take the yellow mare long to straddle him, just like Lyra had done, but once she was there, she nervously adverted her gaze, "What... what now?"

Giving a soft reassuring giggle, Lyra softly spoke, "Just slowly lower yourself, I'll use my magic to guide him in."

Nodding softly, Shy done as she was told and started to slowly lower herself to her stallion's body. First Trace grunted when he felt his member encased in magic, but soon he let out a hot breath as he felt the tip starting to spread Shy's vulva. Fluttershy's body shuddered as she felt the intruder, but she didn't feel any pain, only slight discomfort. She was plenty moist from her arousal, and Trace slid in without much trouble. The creamy mare shuddered and gasped as he hilted inside of her. She almost didn't notice as Lyra started nibbling at her ear. Fluttershy noticed that she had clenched her eyes closed at some point, and they slowly cracked open as Lyra's voice could be heard in her ear, "Now, Trace will let you have some fun before he starts thrusting. Raise up and lower back down at your own pace."

Shy didn't need any more from Lyra, but she soon felt a hoof on her hip that led her up. Flutters swallowed the saliva that was building in her mouth as she forced her way back down, taking the large appendage back inside her. She managed to look down to notice Trace's pleasured yet worried look on his face. He seemed focused on her, waiting for any sign of pain. This made a warm tingly feeling fill Fluttershy's heart and she couldn't help but form a grin. Her grin caught on and her stallion smiled back. After a moment, her attention was pulled away as she once again heard her marefriend's voice in her ear, "Once you are ready, raise yourself slightly above him, to where he is a third of the way out of you. Tell him to thrust, and try not to moan too loudly, we are still in a sauna after all."

Giving her marefriend a knowing nod, she stopped her thrusts against her stallion's hips, raising off of him almost completely. She felt embarrassed for requesting, but she wanted him too badly to hesitate, "Th-thrust for me..."

At first the thrusts were slow, she could tell he was testing her, but Fluttershy grunted in disappointment as she begged, "Faster!"

Almost immediately a yelp of surprise and pleasure filled the room as Trace thrust himself into Fluttershy, making her moan out and fill the room with the sounds of sex. Only seconds later, she heard whispering in her ear, "Quieter hun, your going to get us in trouble."

"S-sorry... I'll try harder..." Fluttershy whimpered as she lowered her head, resting it on her stallion's shoulder.

She didn't manage to keep away the grunts and whimpers, her mind always returning to the hot shaft being buried down into her deepest crevices. She instinctively tried to flap her stiffened wings, but when her right wing wouldn't budge, she noticed a new pleasure. Lyra had moved away from her ear and was now licking up and down the rim of her wing. Fluttershy's mouth went agape as if screaming out, but she managed not to scream, only a small squeak escaping. For probably the first time in her life she was feeling greedy. This feeling was new to her, she was with the two that she loved more than anything and she was finally feeling their touch, inside and out. All she could really do to display that greed was call out, "More! Harder!"

Unable to give Shy what she wanted, due to his position. Trace wrapped his arms around Shy before rolling over. Lyra managed to dodge out of the way as he flipped their yellow mare onto her back. Their unicorn blinked in astonishment as Trace quickly smacked his hips together against Shy's, almost like a rabbit. Instead of returning to administer to Shy's wings, she rolled over onto her back, hoisting herself up with a hoof so she could see her herd mates and started ferociously on her mound with the other hoof.

Fluttershy seemed in utter bliss, but that didn't stop her eyes from looking over to Lyra. The two mare's locked gazes, and that just seemed to fuel the fire and passion. Lyra worked as hard as she could on her mound, as Trace seemed to be pounding Shy down into the floor boards. The minty unicorn couldn't help but find her yellow mare's occasional squeak and escaped moan, extremely erotic.

Trace on the other hand, was deeply focused on holding himself back. Wanting to give his yellow mare the best first time he possibly could. He could tell that Shy had already came three or four times, and the ooze that was leaking down his thighs and dripping from his balls stood as evidence. Fluttershy tightened her hooves around Trace's torso as she moaned out, not caring about her noise level any longer, "Trace, cum in me, cum in your mare! Finally make me yours!"

Taking that as permission, he didn't hesitate to crazily pound in and out, not caring on the speed or rhythm. Not holding back the fire deep in his loins, ready to spray his hot goo down deep into his mare's womb. Lyra on the other hoof was fast away on her fifth orgasm, her body convulsing rapidly. Shy only barely keeping her eyes pried open and focused on Lyra's shaking form. For a moment, everything seemed to blank out for Trace, his shaft finally exploding his jets of sticky goo down deep into Fluttershy's tunnel.

Upon feeling the blast, sent the yellow mare into yet another spasm frenzy. Her body shaking in between the floor and her lovely human stallion. Her hips thrusting up against Trace's, her inner muscles hugging and milking the lovely rod for all its juices. Lyra couldn't help but smile as Fluttershy seemed to loose herself as she melted into the floor. Trace only barely keeping himself from collapsing on top of his herd member. Very weakly, Lyra crawled over and snuggled up to her yellow mare's side. Trace managing to pull out and lay down to Flutter's other side. They knew they shouldn't rest for long, but a short rest should be okay.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"Trace, cum in me, cum in your mare! Finally make me yours!" was what let Rarity know they were almost finished.

Biting her hoof, she quickened her pace on her own mound. Trying to go over the edge one more time as quick as possible. A red hue marking her features as she could feel the explosion finally seeping over the edge. Trying her best to keep still and quiet only seemed to make the orgasm even more powerful. Feeling utterly dirty for spying, but for some reason, it seemed like a good kind of dirty. Not that she would ever admit that. After her body relaxed and the orgasm came to an end, she gently released her saliva coated hoof. A small portion of guilt kicked in from playing with herself while spying, but what overpowered the guilt was the pang of lonesomeness that set in afterward. She couldn't help the inelegant frown that formed on her expression, and the covered her eyes with the saliva coated hoof in attempts to hide the hollow tears that dripped down her eyes. Seeing three of her friends so happy together only seemed to make her realize how lonely she really was.

After a brief cry, she could hear Trace speak up, "We should get up, Rarity is going to start worrying about us and might catch us if we stay."

A disappointed sigh could be heard escape Lyra as she stood up, "you are right, I should be leaving on the bus anyway. Melodic Whistle set up a lot of concerts this year, so we are getting an early start."

In worry of letting them see her saddened, disheveled, and rather ungraceful state, Rarity jumped up as quietly as she could muster, before rushing to the showers. Throwing on the shower head to mask the tears that were dripping from her face. Trying her best to hide her apparent frown and saddened state.


	17. Scent of Home Chapter 17

Ever Growing Friendship

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: Bytestorm

Chapter 17: Scent of Home

The many nights his mares had spent in his home had made the old wood take hold of scents that associated the home to his herd members. A deep lemon that was often used to clean with. The couches, and his bed, contained the scent of Fluttershy's pet shampoos she would often use on her animals. Lyra would often visit Bonbon, and would come home smelling of candy. All of those scents now ingrained into the home made it almost impossible to feel alone in the house. It had been a month since Lyra left for the Royal Euphony, yet the house had barely lost any of those fragrances. Trace was thoroughly reminded of the time she spent with him in his house, as well as the many nights Fluttershy had stayed.

However, another scent had become much stronger, one of another family member; Thumper. The small black bunny had a nice little bed in the corner, and a bowl filled with carrots. She was no longer a baby rabbit, but still rather young; most likely a teenager, as far as bunnies go. Trace turned his attention away from the sleeping bunny in the corner to the fireplace. The spot hadn't been lit since the last couple days of last winter. All the hearth was at the moment, was an empty hollowed area covered in burnt marks that no amount of scrubbing would help.

Too lazy to check the time, Trace guessed it had to at least be two or so in the morning. Fluttershy had reluctantly left for home around midnight, unwilling to leave him alone, despite the fact that she knew her animals needed her. The heat of the night indicates it is well into summer time. A sigh escaped Trace as he brought a glass of warm milk up to his lips. He had been coasting the past month, and the only time he really enjoyed himself was when he was with Fluttershy. His days were pretty much; finish work, go see Fluttershy.

Knowing full well that Lyra didn't want them coming until the show in Canterlot, he doubted he would last much longer without her. Glancing down to his left hand, he eyed the tickets once more, engraving the date into his mind. The first day of autumn the Royal Euphony would be playing in Canterlot hall. Everypony of importance would be there, Celestia, Luna, the Elements of Harmony, Cadence, Shining Armor, and most likely many others. It was technically just another gig, but a separate section was set up just for the so called 'higher ups', and thanks to Fluttershy, Trace would be sitting with royalty.

Upon receiving the tickets in the mail from Derpy, the local mail mare, Trace's mind raced. On one hand, the tickets gave him an exact time for when he would get to see her again. On the other hand, it made him impatient and unwilling to wait two months to see here again. Trace and Fluttershy both received letters on a weekly basis, and they both made sure to share what the other would talk to Lyra about.

Deciding that sitting here sulking wasn't doing any good, as well as the heat contributing to his discomfort, a shower was in order. Finishing off his glass of warm milk, he discarded it into the sink and then off to the shower. Once removing his only clothing, his boxer shorts, he stepped into the shower. Turning only the cold water on and slowly easing his way under. This cold water was almost unbearable, especially since how hot he was, but he didn't care; it was a welcome relief. After the shower, it was off to bed, hopefully he could sleep this time.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Fluttershy's Cottage-

After being convinced to go home, Fluttershy reached her cottage around thirty minutes after midnight. Yet she didn't feel tired, all she could manage was to think about her herd members. Sure she missed Lyra a whole lot, but her years of caring for her animals instantly set her mind on Trace. Common sense told her that missing Lyra couldn't be helped, but comforting Trace could. All she could really piece together in her mind was that Trace was here, and even if she couldn't feel any better about missing their third, maybe, just maybe she could help their stallion.

Topping off the animals water bowls for the night, Fluttershy's mind kept wandering to new random smells since Lyra and Trace had started spending random nights over at her cottage. Lyra's was easy, she often enough smelt of candy and baby powder. The minty unicorn would, often enough, use powder on her hooves to handle the Lyre. Lyra had admitted once that she often felt awkward playing with magic, she just didn't know what to do with her hooves when she used only magic on her lyre. That was why she used her hooves to play instead of magic. Using her magic to levitate the Lyre, but plucking the strings with her hooves. Trace, however, was a tad bit harder; working with his hands meant his scent changed with the job. Sometimes he would come home smelling of wood, depending if he was fixing a roof, or creating more closet space for a client. Other times he smelled of sweat, which came to be a familiar, and rather intoxicating scent.

Blinking a few times, Shy noticed her water pail was empty and the bowl on the wooden floor was full and the floor soaked around it. Taking another deep inhalation before sighing gave the loving Pegasi one more whiff of her herd members, before she went for a towel. After the mess was cleaned, she found herself sitting in the middle of her living room, and for the first time, it felt empty. The large multi-bedroom home felt almost haunted. It still had various animals traveling the home that stayed in various parts of the cottage, but without her herd around, it just felt... empty.

Locking the door to her cottage, she skipped the stairs by flying up to her room and closing the door. Nosing her way under the covers, she curled up, her eyes glancing over to the window. She knew sleep was probably impossible, she would still need her sleep for Trace and her animals. Despite her full mind and her body betraying her by making her think she was hungry, sleep finally befell her.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

The next day:

_Knock! Knock!_ Was all Trace's mind caught as his eyes cracked open; not sure if it was animals, or someone at the door. Either way, continuing his sleep was futile in this heat. Even with the shower from last night, he yet again smelled of sweat and salt. Without an A/C unit of his own, the house remained hot and humid, keeping it impossible to stay clean. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, once again knocking was heard. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Grunting loudly, the groggy human got up, lazily making his way to his clothes from yesterday. Unwilling to dirty clean clothes with his sweaty body before another shower. Once fully clothed in his usual blue button down, and his tan work pants, he made his way to the front door. The door made a creak as it opened, the hinges crying out from this dry humid air. Trace rubbed sleep from his eyes as to make sure it was actually who he thought it was at the door, "Fluttershy? You're here early."

"I took care of the animals and... and I thought I would come with you today!" Fluttershy had a big smile on her face, but as to if that smile was fake, was a total mystery to the brown haired human.

"I have several jobs today, and with this heat, I'm trying to keep them to a minimum. Though, everyone keeps having problems with their central unit..." Trace frowned, just knowing everyone is fighting over his expertise.

"That's OK! I'll be your assistant for the day!" Fluttershy giggled with that same smile once more. Which this time it made him suspicious, but quickly disregarding the feeling, knowing that spending the entire day with her would be fun. Not to mention if she got tired, she could just go home and he could finish the rest. With a chuckle and an honest smile of his own, Trace nodded, "Sure, I don't have to leave for a little while. I'm going to get a shower so I can start fresh."

Stepping inside, the yellow Pegasi quickly went for the couch, "I'll be here when you're done!"

Heading down the hall and too the shower, Trace's mind made a note to Shy's odd behavior, '_I bet she misses Lyra __as much as I do. I'll just see if she doesn't mind me staying the night tonight. I could even bring Thumper. She is always running the air for her animals, it'll be more comfortable there.' _Shaking his head, he sighed, '_I shouldn't use her for the comfort __of air conditioning.'_ Trace grinned as he stepped into the water, '_but if it keeps her from being lonely, then AC is a plus.'_ He couldn't help the short guilty chuckle, and quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind, for now.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Later On;

The first couple jobs went by fairly quickly, which usually meant working in sweltering heat inside a house to hopefully fix a ponies central unit. Most homes that had a magical imbued AC unit usually meant that a component could no longer endure the magic keeping the unit going, and those were easy fixes. Thanks to Twilight's library, and her help on understanding the technical specifications of the machines, the magical ones seemed like a breeze and were fixed within minutes. However this current one, was of the electrical variety and needed to be fixed in a hurry, seeing as it was in Sugarcube corner, and not having it meant products going bad in the store. The Cakes pretty much had to pick and choose what they could put out to sell and shove as much as they could into their fridge, and the freezer they have down in the basement. It was the whole reason Trace decided to do this one as soon as possible.

Even with the sign turned to closed, a line was formed outside, with dozens of ponies demanding a slice of ice cream cake. Ms. Cake enlisted Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in selling as much as they could, but without the air working, they couldn't distribute it as fast as they would like. They couldn't place the ice cream cakes and their frozen pies without them melting. Wiping his brow, Trace was about to reach for his tool box, but was stopped by Mr. Cake, "Just tell me what you need, the girls can handle the rest."

Immediately thankful in the enthusiastic aid, Trace held out his hand, "I need a 1/8th inch wrench."

Within seconds Mr. Cake hoofed over the appropriate wrench. Deciding to add small talk, Trace smiled, "So you know your tools, Mr. Cake?"

"Just a little. I've been fixing this unit for a while now, but lately it just seems out of my league. I'm good with tools, but I'm no expert."

Trace was a little astonished he was being so honest about it, back in his world, most men wouldn't admit not being able to fix something. Then again, this was Equestria, and other than herds, gender roles didn't really seem the same, let alone all that important. "I'm just happy these things are similar as the ones in my world, and the magical units don't seem all that difficult. I don't understand magic, and I probably never will, but the basic mechanics seem like an easy fix, and magic does the rest."

"I've never dealt in the magical stuff. It's a lot cheaper to have a magical unit, but if you're not a unicorn, it can be just as expensive to have a unicorn come out to charge it..." Mr. Cake admitted, hoofing over a screwdriver that Trace had pointed at.

"Yeah, a couple of unicorns were telling me about them. I was thinking of getting central unit in my home, but I'm not even sure if I want to stay there anymore." Trace admitted without really thinking about what he was saying.

Blinking in confusion, Mr. Cake tilted his head, "Are you not happy here in Ponyville?"

"I'm very happy here, Mr. Cake, but I just don't want to get central unit if I'm not gonna stay there. Fluttershy has her cottage, and if the relationship works out, I can't picture her leaving to move in with me. Most likely I would have to move in with her, and she already has central unit."

"Trace..." Mr. Cake whispered as he nudged Trace's shoulder, but he didn't really notice as he continued, "It would be far more beneficial to move in with her, that is if she even would like me living with her."

"I would love for you to move in, Trace!" An oh-so-familiar voice filled the air, followed by the AC unit kicking on, blasting his hair back in a sudden burst of cool air. Trace froze before slowly turning to face Fluttershy, "Shy... I was just talking, I didn't mean..."

His yellow mare's excited expression faded into a worried sadness. Out of fear of hurting her feelings, he quickly and nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, I just don't want to move in without talking it out with both you and Lyra."

A small grin formed on Fluttershy's face as she replied, "Okay, we will write her a letter then."

Deciding it better not to continue the issue for now, Trace stood up and closed the panel to the AC unit, and used a rag to clean dust and grime from his hands, "All done here, this AC should last for a while, but the way it looks, it may be time for a new one."

Mr. Cake seemed to have a saddened look on his face as he answered, "Yeah, but we are trying to make this one last until the new one arrives. We can't close shop until then because we would lose business."

"Just give me a call if you need me, I know Sugarcube corner depends on keeping the food cool." Trace stated as Mr. Cake dropped a bag of bits into his hand.

The tall human was about to offer to help put out the foods, but before he could, Mr. Cake started, "I know you are busy, we have it from here. Thanks again Trace for arriving on such short notice."

Waving goodbye, not even getting to enjoy the cold air from the now working AC unit, they were out to their next job.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

At Fluttershy's cottage:

Along the way after the last job, Trace had asked if he could spend the night and Fluttershy eagerly accepted. They had dropped by Trace's home for clothes and Thumper, and after that, went straight home to Fluttershy's. They were greeted by Angel and Thumper's mother upon entering, and they scurried off outside. A sigh escaped the tall human as he plopped down onto his herd member's couch. Even though Fluttershy was pretty much just along for the ride, and didn't do much more than to pass him the appropriate tool, he could tell she was exhausted. She tiredly jumped onto the couch before laying her head across Trace's dust covered tan pants. He was about to protest because she was going to get dirty, but as he eyed her form, it was clear she was already dirty from sweat, dust, and grime. Working inside AC's was definitely dirty work, and dust often enough collected inside. Not to mention whenever you had the casing open when it kicked on.

Looking up to the ceiling, a thought occurred to him, he had never showered with Fluttershy yet. It was always with Lyra, but now that they had spent so much time alone together, Shy could possibly be comfortable enough with him to take a shower together. He spoke in a tired and soft tone as he asked, "Shy, would you want to shower with me?"

The yellow mare's ears flickered as she lifted her head. She looked up to her stallion and gently nodded, "Yeah, I would love too."

In the past month, Trace was surprised at how much more confident Shy had become with him. He could still make her blush pretty much on command, but he could tell she seriously trusted him and was comfortable around him. Then again, a shower wasn't much different than standing in the rain for a pony. They didn't wear clothes, so it probably wasn't a big deal to bathe together, even with somepony that are just friends. Either way, Trace could tell they needed a shower, and he was too physically exhausted to wait.

Upon entering the bathroom, Fluttershy headed straight to the shower, using her hoof to turn the water to an appropriate temperature. She turned as she watched Trace undress, a small blush crossing her face. After he was stark naked, he couldn't help but chuckle at her, "What's the matter, still not used to me being naked?"

Scratching the floor tiles with her hoof, Shy adverted her gaze, "When I look at other ponies it's normal to see them naked, but you are always wearing clothes... and when you _are_ naked, it just feels... naughty..." that last word seemed to make Shy cringe as if she were cussing, but Trace could tell she was slightly aroused by it. Her wings were slightly stiffening with her arousal.

He loved Lyra, but he couldn't help but love the fact of how tempestuous Pegasi were and being able to clearly tell her emotions by her wings. He couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness, but when he did, Fluttershy looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Getting down on one knee, Trace gently placed his palm to her cheek before guiding her head to his, and connecting their lips. The loving mare didn't hesitate to return the kiss, her hurt quickly forgotten, her wings stiffening even further. Trace never knew why, but after a long day, and with all of his muscles sore, no matter how tired he was, that was always when he was the most aroused. The kiss slowly broke apart as they both panted from loss of breath, "How, how tired are you, Shy?"

Fluttershy cutely blinked suddenly, marked with a hint of confusion, "A little, why?"

Wanting to be subtle about mating, especially since they hadn't truly mated since that day in the sauna, Trace brought his lips once again to hers before lightly pecking her lips, "I know it'll probably feel weird without Lyra, but..."

She seemed to catch on quickly as a blush quickly crossed her expression and her wings stiffened even further. She didn't verbally say anything, but gently nodded, "I... I agree, but I don't know... Let's get in the shower, we are wasting water." She seemed hurried to dismiss it and jump in the shower, so he didn't push, following his mare under the water. Once under, they both started to wash. Trace could tell Shy was distraught about it, and the air was thick with awkwardness. After a couple moments however, Shy's soft voice could be heard, "We couldn't do it... in the shower... could we?"

Surprised by her sudden and rather forward question, Trace couldn't help but ask, "Lyra and myself have; why?"

He could tell she was keeping her face hidden, all he could see was the back of her head and a bunch of pink mane, but that couldn't stop him from hearing her speak, "I... I hear that sex in the shower... washes away any natural lube, and..." Fluttershy seemed to trail off at the end and her words becoming more and more inaudible.

"Shy." Was all he could say before she continued, "and it becomes hard to do in the shower..."

Sure it was slightly harder, especially due to the loss of lubricant thanks to the water, but Trace wasn't sure why was she asking, "Where did you hear that?"

"A... a book..." Shy quietly murmured.

"Couldn't quite hear you."

"A b-book..." Shy managed to spit out.

Intrigued by what she could possibly of been reading, he just had to ask, "What book?"

Truly embarrassed at the question, silence was all that could be heard besides the shower. After several moments, Shy answered, "Let's finish... and... I'll show you..."

Hurrying to clean off, Trace couldn't help but let his mind run wild, '_I __wonder what she has been reading. I can't picture her reading anything that graphic. Maybe it's just a how too book? Twilight seems to have a lot of those in her library.'_

Apparentlythisisaline~~

After the shower and in Shy's room:

Even in the AC cooled cottage, Trace wore a pair of tan shorts and a blue sleeveless undershirt. He sat on the floor, his back leaning up against the foot of Shy's bed, watching her eye her book shelf. He couldn't tell from where he sat, but apparently there was another row of books behind the front ones. The ones in front were mainly cook books, animal care, and how to sew books, all hard copies that looked like they were professional and very expensive. However, what she pulled from behind those was an inexpensive soft copy and seemed to easily be three hundred or so pages long. She gently held the book in her teeth, unsure to let Trace see. Laying the book down, he was about to reach for the book, before Shy stopped him by placing a hoof firmly on the book, "I've never shown anypony this... When I still lived in Cloudsdale I came across books that Pegasi would write about unicorns and Earth ponies."

Falling silent for a moment, Shy gathered her courage before continuing, "My parents were fighting, and they were upset that I had fallen to the ground during Rainbow Dash's race at junior speedsters. Dad wanted to send me to Cloudsdale rehabilitation camp."

"Rehabilitation camp?" Trace asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking up to her stallion, she didn't know quite how to explain, "Some higher class Pegasi think the ground is contaminated, that if you touch it, you become..." She trailed off, seemingly searching for an appropriate word.

"Impure?" Trace asked.

His yellow mare gently nodded as she started once more, "Dad wanted to send me away so I could be purified. When ponies go there, they are... twisted when they come back... As if mentally forced to hate the ground. They sent Rainbow Dash, but she ran away after the first few days. Mom refused to send me, not wanting me to run away also. She never did have the same hate toward the ground, and that ended up in my parents' divorce. Mom won full custody and Dad was out of our lives."

"I'm sorry Shy." Trace held up his hand to halt her, "I'm happy to be learning about your past, and am very sorry that you had to go through that; but what does this have to do with the book?"

Looking from the book up to her stallion, a small embarrassed grin could be seen, "Well, I think... the reason mom didn't hate the ground like the rest was... well, she liked to write. I found her books that she liked to read for inspiration."

"What kind of books were they?" Trace grinned.

"Most of the higher class Pegasi hate the ground, but that is just because they strongly believe in tradition and keeping Pegasi pure, most have accepted getting along with Unicorns and Earth ponies. Some even write, Landscape Erotica."

Crossing his legs, he couldn't help but chuckle, "Landscape Erotica?"

"Some pegasi fantasize living and falling in love with unicorns or earth ponies, and write books about it. With Rainbow gone, and not really knowing how to properly fly yet, I didn't have any friends. I turned to books as my only friends. Mom never knew I was borrowing her books." Shy calmly stated, a pang of embarrassment and guilt marking her features as she gently released the book on the floor, allowing Trace to pick it up.

"A Pegasi's Passion?" He questioned as he eyed the cover of the book. It was a picture of a faded green Pegasus laying on her back in a bed of different colored rose petals. Next to her head hovered a full rose stem and all, clearly encased in Unicorn magic. The book clearly seemed old and well read, definitely read several times with its use. The book's spine seemed like it has spent most of its life open and when it wasn't held closed, it would force itself open. The pages turning to a random place each time. A book mark stuck out from the top, marking Shy's last place she had looked in the book.

Shy remained quiet, her eyes adverted off to the side as Trace used a finger to open the book to the page Shy had left off on. It was a picture of the unicorn and pegasus, apparently lovers. Once again the Pegasi was in the rose petal covered bed, but this time she sat up against another pony. A dark, almost black, purple unicorn. His hooves wrapped around the pegasus' torso, his mouth on her neck, clearly scrapping her neck with his teeth. The picture wasn't naughty, but it could be questionably suggestive. Similar to some of the books Trace remembered from his world. It was definitely enough to arouse somepony, without raising the adult rating of the book.

Suddenly a yellow hoof gently pulled the book from his hands, gently placing the book off to the side, "I would like you to read that, if, if you don't mind."

"I'll read it." Trace grinned, more than eager to show interest in something Shy was into.

Upon agreeing, his lips were met with Shy's, and the kiss quickly deepened into a romantic embrace. Fluttershy broke the kiss, her hooves being thrown around her stallion's chest, holding him close to her, "I love you Trace."

"I love you too Fluttershy!" Trace chuckled as he held her close.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

_'Lyra Heartrings,_

_ Usually we send letters to you separately, but we thought it better to ask together in the same letter. Trace and I want him to move into my cottage, and we wanted to include you in the decision and also the invitation to move in when you come home. We received your tickets to the Canterlot world's fair, and we will most certainly be there. I hear all of my friends will be there thanks to the free admission from Mr. Melodic Whistle, wanting Royalty, along with the Elements of Harmony, to attend. So honestly along with your tickets, I now have two of them. I gave one to Spike seeing as Melodic Whistle didn't include him for some reason._

_ Love,_

_ Fluttershy_

_ P.S. Thumper says hi and she misses you very much.'_

_'Dear Lyra,_

_ I'm not very good at writing letters yet. I hope the Dear didn't make it seem too much like were just friends or something. I hadn't planned on asking Fluttershy about moving in, at least not until you returned, but she overheard me talking to Mr. Cake about it. Anyway, I've talked it over with Shy, and if you say yes, I will move all our stuff over to Shy's and you can just sort through your stuff when you get back._

_ Love,_

_ Trace Lawrence_

_ P.S. Just thought I should mention if we do move in with Shy, I will probably sell our house. Don't know what else to do with __it...'_

Apparentlythisisaline~~

Upon completing the letter, Trace had placed the envelope with the proper stamps into the mailbox, raising the flag for the mailpony in the morning. He had walked to the mailbox wearing his simple boxer shorts and blue t-shirt, which he didn't pay it much heed since Shy lived on the outskirts of town, and ponies usually went stark naked. Stepping back into the cottage, and up to Shy's room, he found the pegasus easing her way under the covers for the night. Without needing any invitation, Trace lifted the sheets momentarily, sidled up to his mare.

Trace loosed a comfortable sigh, hearing the cooling unit purr as it shot a cool breath throughout the home. Taking a small sniff, he glanced down at Shy, and her eyes connected with his. He took a mental note of her familiar fragrance. She didn't smell so much like her animals shampoos at the moment, but smelled strongly of her favorite flower shampoo, rose petal, maybe with a hint of sweetness, like honey. Trace blinked when Fluttershy suddenly drove her face into his neck, and felt her deeply inhale as she nuzzled him firmly, most likely taking her own mental note of his scent.

Sure enough the yellow pegasi was taking him in. Though they took a shower together, and smelt of her favorite shampoo, he still contained his musk. A small, intoxicating shiver ran down her spine as she pressed herself as much as she possibly could against her stallion's chest. Since he was laying on his left side, it was fairly easy, as he was pretty much encompassing her smaller frame. They both sighed as they noted that a third smell seemed to be missing. They hoped that seeing Lyra at the show in Canterlot would be sufficient to tide them over until her return.

The comfort one another offered just by simply cuddling together, seemed to be enough, as they were lulled off to sleep, both with a deeply engraved picture of Lyra in their minds. As well as the fragrance they refused to let out of their memory.


End file.
